


Seks, wino i napad

by Malwa1216



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Drama, Euthanasia, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Heist, Loving a Psychopath Hurts, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Heist, Pre-Heist, References to Depression, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Terminal Illnesses, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 65,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malwa1216/pseuds/Malwa1216
Summary: Zawieszona w wykonywaniu zawodu lekarka dołącza jako dziewiąta osoba do grupy planującej napad na mennicę w Hiszpanii.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Dzień dobry. Serial Dom z papieru odkryłam niecały miesiąc temu i pokochałam go. Poczułam chęć, by spróbować swoich sił w napisaniu fanfiction z tego uniwersum. Nie jestem co prawda humanistką (mam umysł powiedzmy bardziej ścisły, skończyłam studia inżynierskie), ale gdy byłam młodsza próbowałam swoich sił w pisaniu różnych historii. Większość fanfiction, jakich napisałam w przeciągu 4 lat była po angielsku, teraz naszło mnie na spróbowanie tego w ojczystym języku. Postaram się aktualizować opowiadanie co jakiś czas (pracuję na pełen etat, a po pracy mam inne ważne rzeczy do zrobienia, więc z czasem wolnym i chęcią do pisania jest na prawdę czasem ciężko). Być może moje opowiadanie przypadnie Wam do gustu.
> 
> Let the cringefest begin.

Nazywam się Melisa Filipiak. Mam 28 lat i jestem z Polski. Pochodzę z zamożnej, lekarskiej rodziny – mama była endokrynologiem, a tata neurochirurgiem. Od dziecka fascynowała mnie biologia i ludzkie ciało. Można powiedzieć, że zostanie lekarzem wyssałam z mlekiem matki. Rodzice kochali mnie nad życie i starali się wychować mnie na wrażliwą, dobrą i wolną od uprzedzeń osobę. Na studiach poznałam swojego narzeczonego. Byliśmy młodzi, ale wiedzieliśmy, że chcemy spędzić ze sobą resztę życia. Po ukończeniu akademii medycznej postanowiłam zrobić specjalizację z neuropsychiatrii. Jak widzicie, moje życie można uznać za bajkowe na pierwszy rzut oka. Dlaczego więc postanowiłam dołączyć do napadu na hiszpańską mennicę?

Moje życie zaczęło się pieprzyć gdy skończyłam 18 lat. Gdy moi rodzice wracali z konferencji mieli wypadek samochodowy. Jakiś pijany gnój spowodował zderzenie czołowe. Mama i tata zginęli na miejscu, sprawca wypadku skończył „tylko” z połamanymi nogami i miednicą. Zostałam sama. Na szczęście miałam dach nad głową, a rodzice odkładali dużo pieniędzy, więc nie miałam problemu, żeby ten dom utrzymać po ich śmierci. Od tego momentu zaczęły się moje problemy ze zdrowiem psychicznym. Gdyby nie pomoc przyjaciół moich rodziców już dawno by się poddała. To dzięki nim poszłam na terapię i znalazłam się pod opieką wspaniałych lekarzy. Od tego momentu zainteresowałam się psychiatrią i poczułam, że to jest dziedzina medycyny, w której chciałabym się kształcić.

Na trzecim roku studiów poznałam mojego narzeczonego. Oj, nie była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Można powiedzieć, że rywalizowaliśmy ze sobą, ale studia medyczne to ciągły wyścig szczurów. Po pewnym czasie zakochaliśmy się w sobie do szaleństwa. Po 2 latach znajomości oświadczył mi się i postanowiliśmy się pobrać po ukończeniu studiów. Czułam się wtedy naprawdę szczęśliwa, pierwszy raz od śmierci rodziców znowu poczułam, że żyję.

Tak jak mówiłam wcześniej, po ukończeniu studiów zaczęliśmy planować ślub oraz szukać miejsca, gdzie chcemy odbyć staże. Niestety, do ślubu nie doszło – mój narzeczony popełnił samobójstwo. Obydwoje dużo przeszliśmy, chodziliśmy na terapię i wspieraliśmy się nawzajem. Niestety mój narzeczony przegrał walkę z depresją. Mój świat zawalił się po raz drugi, ale terapia pomogła mi znowu stanąć na nogi.

Po rocznym stażu rozpoczęłam specjalizację z neuropsychiatrii. Nie będę kłamać, nie jest to łatwa i przyjemna specjalizacja. Większość czasu spędzasz z osobami naprawdę mocno zaburzonymi psychicznie, w tym z psychopatami, ale jeśli jestem w stanie pomóc chociaż jednemu z nich to gra jest warta świeczki.

Gdy myślałam, że mogę w końcu wyjść na prostą, znowu wszystko się spieprzyło. Szpital, w którym pracowałam miał wiele oddziałów, w tym ginekologiczno-położniczy. Była Wielkanoc, większość personelu medycznego była na urlopach, pełniłam dyżur na zastępstwie na ginekologii (tak, psychiatra na ginekologii, co może pójść nie tak?). Trafiła do nas rodząca pacjentka. Ordynator oddziału „nadzorował” wszystko przez telefon. Niestety, akcja porodowa przebiegała z komplikacjami, w rezultacie czego dziecko nie przeżyło porodu. Ordynator oddziału umył od tego ręce, zrzucił całą winę na mnie. Postawiono mnie przed sądem powszechnym i lekarskim za błąd w sztuce. Od tego pierwszego dostałam wyrok w „zawiasach”. Bardziej zabolał mnie wyrok sąd lekarskiego – zawiesili mi prawo wykonywania zawodu na 2 lata. Mój świat znowu lęgnął w gruzach i potrzebowałam terapii.

Po tym wszystkim potrzebowałam przerwy – postanowiłam zrobić sobie wycieczkę po Europie. Objechałam wszystkie kraje Morza Śródziemnego, ale to w Hiszpanii chciałam zostać na dłużej. Gdy byłam mała często jechałam z rodzicami na wakacje tutaj. Wszystko mi się tutaj podobało – ludzie, kultura, kuchnia. Bardzo chciałam kiedyś przeprowadzić się do Hiszpanii, więc zaczęłam uczyć się języka od 10. roku życia. Myślałam, że mogłabym tutaj sobie pożyć przez jakiś czas. Po prostu odpocząć i oczyścić umysł przed powrotem do Polski.

Po 3 miesiącach nie robienia niczego zaczęło mi się okropnie nudzić i zaczęłam czuć się trochę samotna. Jestem introwertykiem, ale nawet osoby jak ja potrzebują (raz na jakiś czas) mieć kontakt z drugim człowiekiem i nawiązywać relacje. Poznałam pewnego mężczyznę w kawiarni, przedstawił się jako Salva Martin. Był na pewno po trzydziestce, miał ciemne włosy i oczy, bujną czuprynę ułożoną w nieładzie, brodę oraz nosił okulary, które cały czas poprawiał. Znam ten tik aż za dobrze, sama nosze okulary i robię to cały czas nawet o tym nie wiedząc. Spodobał mi się od razu, był bardzo w moim typie, do tego jego głos brzmiał jak marzenie. Rozmawialiśmy kilka razy, był uroczy, trochę nieśmiały i dziwny, ale kto z nas nie jest trochę dziwny?

Pewnego dnia złożył mi propozycję dołączenia do ekipy, która planowała napad na mennicę. Na początku myślałam, że to żart. Miałam brać udział w napadzie? Złamać prawo? Narazić niewinnych ludzi na niebezpieczeństwo? Nie wiem, być może przebywanie z osobami chorymi psychicznie zmieniło mnie. Może brak możliwości wykonywania ukochanego zawodu doprowadził mnie do szaleństwa. Może po prostu zwariowałam albo dorobiłam się poważnej choroby psychicznej. Ostatecznie zgodziłam się. I tak oto zaczęła się moja historia jako Praga.


	2. Witajcie w szkole

W końcu nastał ten dzień. Cała nasza dziewiątka (plus oczywiście Salva) znajdowała się na poddaszu starego domu w okolicach Toledo. Pomieszczenie wyglądało zupełnie jak sala lekcyjna - było w nim 9 ławek z krzesłami oraz duża tablica. Poczułam się dosyć dziwnie, jakbym znowu wróciła do szkoły. Zawsze byłam prymuską, lubiłam się uczyć i pomagać w tym moim rówieśnikom. Nigdy nie lubiłam tłumów i zazwyczaj trzymałam się na uboczu, ale miałam przyjaciół. Moje życie było o wiele szczęśliwsze, gdy byłam dzieckiem. Nie musiałam martwić się o rachunki, dni mijały na nauce i zabawie oraz przede wszystkim byli przy mnie rodzice. Mimo, że zginęli 10 lat temu ja cały czas czuję się jakby to wydarzyło się wczoraj. Gdyby nie lata terapii najprawdopodobniej targnęłabym się na swoje życie.

Gdy wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca Salva napisał na tablicy „Witam”. Był ubrany tak jak zawsze, kiedy się spotykaliśmy w kawiarni – miał na sobie koszulę z krawatem, spodnie chino i marynarkę. Wyglądał prawie jak nauczyciel. Seksowny nauczyciel.

\- Witam was i dziękuje, że przystaliście na tę propozycję. – Ktoś się chyba zaśmiał. Salva uśmiechnął się nerwowo i poprawił swoje okulary. – Tu będziemy mieszkać. Z dala od irytującego tłumu. Przez pięć miesięcy będziemy uczyć się, jak dokonać tego skoku.

Pięć miesięcy. To cholernie krótko. To się nie uda. W co ja się wpakowałam.

\- Jak to pięć miesięcy? Oszalałeś? – Zapytał brodaty mężczyzna w czerwonym swetrze.

\- Ludzie w szkole spędzają lata by dostawać pensję, która nawet w najlepszym przypadku jest marna. Ile to jest pięć miesięcy? Myślałem nad tym o wiele dłużej. Żebym nie musiał już pracować. Wy też nie. Ani wasze dzieci. – Salva kontynuował.

Ja akurat chciałam pracować. Uwielbiam swoją pracę, ale prawda jest taka, że nie wiem czy jakikolwiek szpital albo klinika przyjmą mnie gdy dowiedzą się, że zawiesili mnie na dwa lata. O ile nie pójdę do więzienia do końca swojego życia jak napad się nie uda.

\- Jeszcze się nie znacie. Chcę, żeby tak pozostało. Nie chcę żadnych imion, ani osobistych pytań. I oczywiście żadnych bliższych relacji.

Tu jestem pewna drogi Salvo, że to się nie uda. Ale niech Ci będzie. Wolałam zostawić swoją uwagę dla siebie.

\- Niech każdy wybierze sobie imię. Coś prostego. Może być numer, planeta, miasto…

\- Jak pan 17 i pani 23? – Zapytał chłopak w dżinsowej kurtce, który siedział za mężczyzną w czerwonym swetrze. – Wtedy w jego kierunku odwróciła się uśmiechnięta brunetka w motocyklowej kurtce i chokerem na szyi.

\- Źle się zaczyna, bo nie pamiętam nawet swojego telefonu. – Powiedział brodacz w swetrze.

\- Dlatego ja ci go podaję. - Odpowiedział mu chłopak siedzący za nim.

Wygląda na to, że się znają. Dosyć dobrze. Być może są rodziną. Prawdopodobnie ojciec i syn, ale nie jestem pewna.

\- Planety? Mogę być Marsem, a ten Uranem. – Powiedział chłopak w szarej bluzie z kapturem i wskazał długopisem na swojego przedmówcę.

\- Nie będę Uranem. – W tym momencie odwrócił się do niego mężczyzna w eleganckim garniturze z kamizelką i krawatem w czarno-białą kratkę.

\- Co jest nie tak z Uranem? – Zapytał młodzieniec

\- Źle brzmi.

No tak, musiał paść żart z Uranem. Zupełnie jak w gimnazjum. No co zrobisz, było ewidentnie widać, że chłopacy są młodzi.

Nieoczekiwanie w moją stronę spojrzał elegancik w garniturze, którzy wcześniej patrzył na jednego z chłopaków. Wyglądał na zadbanego mężczyznę po 40. Miał starannie ułożone ciemne włosy z odrobiną siwizny, świeżo ogoloną twarz i czekoladowe oczy. Na twarzy miał lekkie zmarszczki w liniach uśmiechu, na czole i w okolicach oczu. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ja odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Mężczyźni są jak wino – im starsi tym lepsi. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Ale spokojnie, mam swoje limity. Spodobał mi się.

\- Użyjemy miast. – Salva przerwał naszą wymianę uśmiechów.

Dziewczyna w kurtce motocyklowej to Tokio. Ma na swoim koncie 15 udanych napadów i jeden nieudany. Krótki bob z grzywką dodaj jej uroku. Wygląda na słodką i w miarę ułożoną, ale pozory raczej mylą.

Za nią siedział pan elegancki. Berlin. Poszukiwany listem gończym. 27 rabunków na jubilerów, domy akcyjne, pojazdy opancerzone. Ukradł 434 diamenty w Paryżu. Dowódca skoku. Bije od niego niesamowity urok i pewności siebie. Gdzieś musi być haczyk. Już chyba nawet wiem gdzie, ale póki co to tylko przypuszczenia.

Brodaty mężczyzna w swetrze to Moskwa. Były górnik, potem zaczął kopać w innym kierunku – 6 sklepów z futrami, trzy z zegarkami i Bank Współdzielczy. Wirtuoz lancy termicznej i innych sprzętów. Często kaszle, pewnie choruje na pylicę płuc. Gdyby mój tata żył byliby w podobnym wieku.

Chłopak w dżinsowej kurtce to jego syn, Denver. Brunet z brązowymi oczami. Lubi zaćpać i bić się. Gorąca krew. Prawdziwa bomba zegarowa. To on się wtedy zaśmiał. Nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby ktoś tak się śmiał. Oby nie skończył jako narkoman w rynsztoku.

Młodzieniec w bluzie z kapturem to Rio. Ma śliczne, kręcone brązowe włosy. Mozart informatyki. Koduje od 6. roku życia. Spec od elektroniki i systemów zabezpieczeń. Ma góra 20 lat. Moim zdaniem jest za młody na skok, ale ja o tym nie decyduje. Młody może tego nie wytrzymać psychicznie.

Następnie przechodzimy do dwóch braci, którzy siedzieli cicho cały czas. Bliźniacy. Oslo i Helsinki. Brodacze, wyglądają jak drwale. Serbscy żołnierze. Wiedzą wszystko o broni.

Dziewczyna, która siedziała przy mnie w futrze to Nairobi. Pozytywna wariatka i optymiska. Podrabia co się da od 13. roku życia. Będzie naszym managerem ds. kontroli jakości. Brunetka o cudnie lśniących, ciemnych włosach. Wpadła mi w oko. Tak, gustuję także w kobietach.

Salva to od dzisiaj Profesor. To on zaplanował napad. Cholernie inteligentny. Jego kartoteka jest czysta jak łza. Nie odnowił dowodu osobistego od 19. roku życia, przez co nigdzie w rejestrach nie ma jego danych biometrycznych. Jest jak duch.

No i ja. Praga. Już znacie moją przeszłość. Mam naszą gromadkę nauczyć podstaw anatomii, pierwszej pomocy oraz zszywać powierzchowne rany. Profesor mówił też coś o wyciąganiu kul z ran postrzałowych, ale to raczej nie wypali. Owszem, skończyłam medycynę, ale nie jestem chirurgiem. Ostatni raz robiłam to na studiach. Poza tym mamy tylko 5 miesięcy, to za krótko. Obyśmy nie musieli tego robić. Najwyżej ja będę za to odpowiedzialna. Mam także służyć jako pomoc psychologiczna dla zakładników. Mam przeczucie, że jestem też tuta z innego powodu niż wyżej wymienione. Ale znowu, to tylko przypuszczenia.

\- Pomyślcie, że codziennie będą o nas mówić w wiadomościach. Każda rodzina w kraju będzie się zastanawiać: „Co oni robią?” Wiecie, co będą myśleć? „Sukinsyny. Chciałbym zrobić to pierwszy”. Bo nie kradniemy niczyich pieniędzy. Bo nawet będą nas lubić. To bardzo istotne. Że opinie publiczna będzie po naszej stronie. Będziemy dla tych ludzi bohaterami. Ale bądźcie ostrożni. Bo jeśli spadnie choć kropa krwi, jeśli będzie choć jedna ofiara, nie będziemy już Robin Hoodami, tylko zwykłymi skurwysynami. – powiedział do nas Profesor.

No i tu muszę Ci przyznać rację, Profesorze. Plan jest wariacki, ale jak się uda, to będzie coś wielkiego. Nadal nie wierzę, że biorę udział w tym szaleństwie. Zaczynam wątpić w swoją poczytalność.

\- Profesorze, co okradamy? – Zapytała się Tokio.

Czy tylko mi Profesor powiedział wcześniej, na co mamy napaść?

Profesor wskazał ręką na makietę znajdującą się na końcu sali.

\- Narodową Mennicę Hiszpanii.


	3. Mały brudny sekrecik

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prawie cały rozdział został napisany dzisiaj w pracy, kiedy miała kilka chwil wolnego. Nie powinnam tego robić podczas pracy, ale po powrocie do domu padam na twarz i cała chęć na pisanie umiera z zarodku. Jestem kiepska w dialogach, może kiedyś będą lepsze. Praktyka czyni mistrza.

Większości szczęka opadła, gdy dowiedzieli się o celu napadu. Sama pewnie wyglądałam podobnie, gdy Profesor mi o tym powiedział. To naprawdę będzie skok stulecia. Jeśli się uda. Żeby nie było, nie wątpię w naszą grupę, to są najlepsi specjaliści w swoim fachu. Jednak wiele rzeczy może pójść źle, mogą zdarzyć się takie sytuacje, których Profesor po prostu nie przewidzi i wtedy trzeba będzie improwizować, a to doprowadzić do chaosu. Najsłabszy jest zawsze czynnik ludzki.

Cieszę się, że mamy zasadę o braku rozlewu krwi. Tego w sumie bałam się najbardziej. Nie pozwoliłabym na krzywdzenie niewinnych ludzi. Ale z drugiej strony i tak będziemy ich krzywdzić psychicznie. I muszę na to pozwalać, bo taki jest plan. Cóż za hipokryzja… Ale nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. Ale jedno jest pewne, będę zakładnikom pomagać jak mogę. Jeśli ktoś z nas postanowi przekroczyć jakieś granice nie będę stać cicho i będę reagować. Nawet jeśli będzie mnie to kosztować życie.

Nasze „szkolenie” mięliśmy zacząć następnego dnia. Do kolacji mieliśmy czas wolny. W końcu nadszedł czas zobaczyć pozostałą część domu oraz nasze pokoje. Kilka dni przed przyjazdem do Toledo Profesor zabrał moje bagaże. Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie zgubił.

Moim towarzysze zaczęli powoli wychodzić z sali. Gdy byłam blisko drzwi poczułam czyiś wzrok na sobie. Być może moja ołówkowa sukienka lub botki na wysokim obcasie były brudne. Wcale bym się nie dziwiła. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, na poddaszu była spora kolekcja kurzu. Albo ktoś zwrócił uwagę na moją figurę, którą podkreślała sukienka. Albo po prostu strój sam w sobie. Odwróciłam delikatnie głowę i już wiedziałam. Berlin. Postanowiłam to zignorować i iść dalej.

Moja sypialnia znajdowała się na samym końcu długiego korytarza. Nie była za duża, ale przynajmniej zmieściło się dwuosobowe łóżko i szafa. Oprócz ubrań i kosmetyków wzięłam ze sobą również gitarę. Gdy byłam młodsza uczyłam się grać, byłam w tym całkiem dobra. Na początku grałam na gitarze akustycznej, w wieku 16 lat postanowiłam spróbować z gitarą elektryczną. Swojego czasu udawało mi się nawet komponować piosenki, ale gdy rodzice zmarli przestałam to robić. Być może w końcu nadszedł czas na reaktywowanie tego.

Gdy skończyłam rozpakowywać torby usiadłam na łóżku i wyciągnęłam gitarę z futerału. Spojrzałam na nią i się uśmiechnęłam. Gitara wymagała tylko lekkiego nastrojenia. Zaczęłam grać piosenkę, którą skomponowałam ponad 10 lat temu. Melodia przywołała wszystkie dobre wspomnienia, jakie miałam związane z życiem przed wypadkiem. Po chwili moje granie przerwało chrząknięcie kogoś. Zapomniałam zamknąć drzwi. Cholera.

\- No no, ktoś tu potrafi grać na gitarze! – Nairobi krzyknęła z entuzjazmem.

\- Laska, nieźle! – Skomplementował mnie Denver.

\- Dzięki. – Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - Uwierzycie, że gram pierwszy raz od ponad 10 lat?

Nie uwierzyli. No cóż, nie kłamałam. Tak mnie komplementowali, że mocno się zarumieniłam na twarzy.

\- Hej, może mnie kiedyś nauczysz grać? – Zapytał Denver.

\- Jeśli zasłużysz i będziesz grzeczny to czemu nie? – Opowiedziałam mu z figlarnym uśmiechem na ustach.

I wtedy usłyszałam śmiech Denvera w pełnej okazałości. O mój Boże, w życiu nie słyszałam takiego śmiechu. Był rozbrajający. Aż sama zaczęłam się śmiać. Na szczęście Denver się nie obraził. W pewnym momencie zrobiło się u mnie tak głośno, że Rio i Tokio sprawdzili, co się u mnie dzieje.

\- Hej, a co tutaj tak wesoło? - Zapytała się Tokio.

\- A co, mamy płakać? - Odpowiedziałam jej.

\- No nie, ale pamiętacie co mówił Profesor? Żadnych imion, pytań osobistych i bliższych relacji. – Uśmiechnęła się sarkastycznie.

\- Widzę, że nie tylko ja uważam to za idiotyczny pomysł. Kwestia bez imion jeszcze przejdzie, ale to bez bliższych relacji czy pytań już nie.

Dokładnie kiedy kończyłam swoje zdanie przyszedł do nas również Profesor. Obecność tylu ludzi na tak małej powierzchni przypomniała mi o dzikich imprezach w akademikach, które urządzaliśmy na studiach. Ach, to były czasy.

\- Witamy Profesorze. Chcę Pan dołączyć do naszej małej imprezy? Nairobi kokietowała mężczyznę, a my wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

Profesor się na nas spojrzał i przez chwilę nic nie mówił.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - Zapytał mnie poważnych tonem.

\- Spędzamy razem czas i wygłupiamy się. No chyba, że socjalne interakcje są też zakazane – Opowiedziałam mu.

\- Nie, nie są. Ale pamiętajcie o naszych zasadach. Sugeruje, żebyście powrócili do swoich pokojów i sobie to przemyśleli.

Regulaminowy i sztywny do szpiku kości. Serio, gdzie się podział ten czarujący mężczyzna, którego poznałam w kawiarni?

\- Profesorze, nie jesteśmy dziećmi. – Spojrzałam się na niego z dezaprobatą.

\- Proszę. Zróbcie to.

Wszyscy westchnęli, ale posłuchali się Profesora. Po kilku sekundach mój pokój znowu był cichy i pusty. Położyłam się na łóżku i pogrążyłam się w myślach. Na razie nic nie wiem o moich towarzyszach, ale wydaję się być w porządku. Mam nadzieję, że bliźniacy z Serbii i Moskwa również się tacy okażą. No i został jeszcze Pan Berlin. Na pewno nie będzie się z nami mocno bratał. Jak dowódca musi zachować w miarę neutralne stosunki wobec nas, ale powinien wiedzieć z jakimi charakterami ma do czynienia.

Gdy miałam już dość bujania w obłokach postanowiłam się przejść po domu. Budynek był naprawdę duży i stary, ale wszystkie media działały bez zarzutu. Część wspólna, czyli duża jadalnia z pokojem dziennym i kuchnia wołały o pomstę do nieba, ale dałoby się coś z tym zrobić przy odrobinie chęci. Z tyłu domu usytuowany był duży balkon. Oglądanie stamtąd spadających gwiazd musiało być cudowne. Podeszłam do balustrady, oparłam się o nią i podziwiałam krajobraz. Dookoła nie było żadnych zabudowań, tylko drzewa i łąki. Był to dość kojący widok. Moją kontemplację przerwała obecność Berlina.

\- Podziwiasz widoki?

\- W zasadzie to tak, ale mi przerwałeś. - Odwróciłam się w jego kierunku i lekko się uśmiechnęłam.

\- W takim razie przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało. Potrzebujesz czegoś?

\- Chciałem się po prostu przedstawić. Tak jak powinno to być zrobione. Nie było wcześniej okazji.

\- No dobrze. W takim razie nazywam się Praga. Miło Cię poznać. – Wyciągnęłam rękę w jego kierunku. Berlin ją złapał, ale podniósł delikatnie do góry.

\- Nazywam się Berlin. Cała przyjemność jest po mojej stronie. – Pochylił się delikatnie nad moją dłonią i ją pocałował.

Oho. Facet z zasadami. Szarmancki. Prawdziwy dżentelmen. Co raz bardziej mi się podoba. I wtedy już wiedziała na pewno, że moje przeczucia co do niego były słuszne.

\- Powiem ci, że jestem zaskoczona. Jeszcze nikt nie całował mnie w dłoni na powitanie. – Powiedziałam mu z widocznym rumieńcem na twarzy.

\- Wasze pokolenie widocznie już zapomniało, jak zachowywać się z klasą w stosunku do kobiet. – Na jego twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech.

\- „Wasze pokolenie”? Niedługo będę miała 30 lat, nie jestem więc tak bardzo młoda. – Westchnęłam i przewróciłam oczami. - A więc, będziesz naszym dowódcą?

\- Tak. I zamierzam poprowadzić nas tak, żeby wszystko się udało.

\- Jeśli się nie uda to wylądujemy w więzieniu na długie lata, więc obyś miał rację.

\- Ja zawsze mam rację. Nie zapominaj o tym. – Odpowiedział mi tonem bardzo pewnym siebie.

Jeszcze chwilę porozmawialiśmy na temat skoku. Potem razem staliśmy w ciszy i patrzyliśmy się na panoramę. W końcu nadszedł czas na konfrontację. W sumie to nie mam nic do stracenia. Najwyżej mnie zabije, albo zgwałci. Albo zgwałci i zabije, tylko nie wiem w jakiej kolejności.

– Zapytam wprost. Masz osobowość dyssocjalną, psychopatyczną, prawda? – Gdy to powiedziałam atmosfera zrobiła się gęsta, twarz Berlina spoważniała, ale nic mi nie odpowiedział i póki co nic nie zrobił. – Spokojnie, twój sekret jest u mnie bezpieczny, nie powiem nikomu – Puściłam mu oczko. – Dopóki będziesz się zachowywał to jest mi to obojętne.

Czekałam na jakąkolwiek reakcję, ale Berlin nadal stał jak słup soli. Uznałam, że to będzie dobry czas na ulotnienie się. Oj, będzie się działo. Muszę porozmawiać z Profesorem.


	4. Bezsenność w Toledo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czekałam, aż nadejdzie weekend, chciałam wtedy skupić się na pisaniu. Ale w czwartek w pracy nadwyrężyłam sobie kciuka i wszystko się posypało. O, ironio.

Skąd wiedziałam, że Berlin to psychopata? Cóż, jestem psychiatrą, przez ostatnie dwa lata w swojej karierze miałam styczność tylko i wyłącznie z osobami z osobowością dyssocjalną, jednak postawienie dobrej diagnozy wymaga czasu i umiejętności. Ale mi pomaga jeszcze coś. Może to zabrzmi głupio, ale mam dar wykrywania psychopatów. Tak, to brzmi strasznie głupio i ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale taka jest prawda. Mój „dar” został odkryty na studiach podczas zajęć z psychiatrii. Wystarczyło mi kilkanaście minut spędzonych z takimi ludźmi i ja już wiedziałam. Czasami nie musiałam nawet z nimi rozmawiać. Odczuwam wtedy dziwną sensację cieplną na poziomie piersiowego odcinka kręgosłupa. Moi prowadzący na uczelni byli w szoku (ja na początku najbardziej), ale wszystkie przypadki się potwierdzały. Nie wiem, być może jest we mnie coś, co psychopatów do mnie przyciąga. Albo to mnie do nich coś przyciąga.

Musiałam znaleźć Profesora i porozmawiać z nim. Na szczęście nie musiałam długo szukać, mężczyzna był na poddaszu. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i podeszłam do niego.

\- Profesorze, możemy porozmawiać? - Podeszłam do niego ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

\- Oczywiście, coś się stało? - Mężczyzna wyglądał na zatroskanego.

\- W sumie to tak. Jaki jest prawdziwy powód mojej obecności tutaj?

\- Ech, nie rozumiem… – Profesor lekko spanikował, wiedział dokładnie o czym mówię, ale starał się nadal iść w zaparte. – Jesteś tu, by uczyć anatomii i łagodzić emocje zakładników...

-Tak? Tylko dlatego? Profesorze, proszę ze mnie nie robić idiotki! - Prawie zaczęłam na niego krzyczeć. - Wiedziałeś, że jestem psychiatrą i ostanie lata zawodowe spędziłam z osobami mocno zaburzonymi. Mam się bawić w kontrolowanie Berlina? Przemawiać do jego człowieczeństwa? Powstrzymywać go? Mam mu robić terapię? – Mężczyzna nadal nic nie mówił, unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. – Nawet w kontrolowanych warunkach ciężko jest coś takiego osiągnąć, tym bardziej jeśli ta osoba tego po prostu nie chce. – Westchnęłam i na chwilę przerwałam swój monolog. - Jak bardzo jest niebezpieczny?

\- Powinien trzymać się zasad. Nie będzie zabijał niewinnych ludzi dla rozrywki.

\- Aha. Ale nie masz pewności? – Profesor znowu milczał. – Ale jeśli jednak urządzi rzeź w mennicy to co, ja będę za to odpowiedzialna? Bo go nie powstrzymałam? O nie Profesorze, Ty będziesz miał krew na rękach! Nie umawialiśmy się na takie coś. Oszukałeś mnie!

Byłam szalenie wściekła na Profesora. Trzasnęłam za sobą drzwiami i wyszłam. Kierowałam się do swojej sypialni, gdy na korytarzu zauważyła mnie Nairobi.

\- Praga, wszystko w porządku? Pokłóciłaś się z Profesorem? A może robiliście coś innego, że byłaś taka głośna? - Nairobi zażartowała.

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Musiałam pewne rzeczy z siebie po prostu wyrzucić. Aż tak głośno było mnie słychać?

\- Tak, ale spokojnie, na pewno nikt nie słyszał o co chodzi. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko do mnie. – Wyglądasz na mega wkurzoną.

\- Bo jestem.

\- Ty mała wariatko, chodź do mnie. – Nairobi delikatnie mnie przytuliła. - Mam pomysł. Zróbmy sobie coś do picia i chodźmy pogadać o czymś innym na balkonie.

I już wtedy wiedziałam, że zaprzyjaźnię się z Nairobi. Ta dziewczyna to wariatka (i kto tu kogo wcześniej nazwał wariatką?). Mamy podobne poczucie humoru i podobny pogląd na świat. Z tą różnicą, że Nairobi to optymistka, ja natomiast jestem realistką (niektórzy sądzą, że jestem czasami pesymistką). Przegadałam z nią prawie 3 godziny, a wydawało się, że minęło zaledwie pół godziny.

Nadszedł czas kolacji. Wszyscy siedzieliśmy przy syto zastawionym stole. Tak się akurat złożyło, że usiadłam naprzeciwko Berlina. Przez większość czasu unikał patrzenia na mnie, tylko co jakiś czas dolewał mi wina i wtedy siłą rzeczy musiał to zrobić choćby na sekundę.

Rozmowy przy stole były raczej prozaiczne. Dotyczyły głównie tego domu, czasu szkolenia i spędzania czasu poza „zajęciami”. W pewnym momencie Tokio spojrzała się na mnie, a ja na nią.

\- Praga, jestem ciekawa jednej rzeczy. Powiesz mi ilu ludzi zabiłaś?

Wszyscy zamilkli i spojrzeli się na dziewczynę, jedynie Berlin spojrzał na mnie z uśmieszkiem.

\- Tokio, serio? To jest pierwsza rzecz, którą checz o mnie wiedzieć? - Zburzyłam się lekko, ale próbowałam to ukryć śmiechem. - A czemu nie zapytasz, ilu ludziom pomogłam?

\- Jesteś tu z jakiegoś powodu. Nie wierze, że dobra i krystalicznie czysta lekarka by się tu znalazła. No więc powiedz mi, ilu ludzi masz na sumieniu? - Mówiła to wszystko z uśmiechem na ustach.

Poza Profesorem nikt nie wiedział, że zawieszono mi prawo wykonywania zawodu. Uderzyła w mój czuły punkt. Oj, nasze stosunki raczej nie będą przyjazne, ale będę ją tolerować.

\- Droga Tokio. - Zrobiłam pauzę na napicie się wina. - Mam rozumieć, że ty jesteś krystalicznie czysta i nigdy nikogo nie zabiłaś? - Uśmiechnęłam się do niej ironicznie.

Tokio zszedł uśmiech z twarzy. Czekałam na ciętą ripostę, ale Berlin nam przerwał.

\- Drogie Panie, to chyba nie jest czas na zapasy w kisielu. Nie minął pierwszy dzień tutaj, a wy już chcecie siebie pozabijać. Napijcie się więcej wina i rozluźnijcie się, musicie wytrzymać ze sobą 5 miesięcy. - Spojrzał rozbawiony najpierw na mnie, potem na nią i dolał nam czerwonego trunku do kieliszków.

Przez chwilę atmosfera była dość napięta, nikt nie chciał nic powiedzieć, do momentu aż Denver postanowił opowiedzieć jakiś głupi dowcip. Wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać i napięcie między mną a Tokio zniknęło.

Dosyć szybko po kolacji położyłam się do łóżka, zajęcia mieliśmy zacząć koło 8 rano. Mimo, że łóżko było wygodne, to nie moglam zasnąć, kręciłam się z jednego boku na bok przez kilka godzin. Najwyraźniej stara dobra przyjaciółka pod postacią nerwicy postanowiła się odezwać. Czynników miała aż nadto: nowe miejsce zamieszkania, nowi (obcy) ludzie wokół mnie i nowa „praca”.

Około 2 w nocy postanowiłam zejść na dół i zaparzyć sobie melisę. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znalazłam ją w jednej z szafek. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, gdy zalewałam kubek wrzątkiem. Gdy byłam gotowa pójść na górę ze swoją zdobyczą poczułam czyjąś obecność i wzrok za sobą. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć, kto to był.

\- Ktoś nie może zasnąć? - Zapytał mnie Berlin. Miał na sobie długie spodnie i gustowny, czerwony szlafrok, który odkrywał fragment lekko owłosionej klatki piersiowej.

Nie spodziewałam się nikogo na dole, a na pewno nie Berlina. Zrobiło mi się gorąco.

\- Czasami dopada mnie bezsenność - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego delikatnie.

\- Czy to przeze mnie? - Wyglądał prawie, jakby się martwił.

\- Nie, Berlin, to nie przez Ciebie. Co prawda nigdy nie mieszkałam z psychopatą pod jednym dachem, ale nie stoisz tu za mną z nożem, więc myślę, że nie będzie tak źle. - Próbowałam zażartować, chyba zadziałało, bo nawet się uśmiechnął. - To po prostu ta nowa sytuacja, w której się znalazłam.

\- A skąd wiesz, że nie mam gdzie ukrytego noża? Albo czegoś innego? - Spojrzał na mnie z flirciarskim uśmiechem.

\- Chcesz, żebym Cię przeszukała? - Zrobiłam maślane oczy.

Obydwoje zaczęliśmy się cicho śmiać, żeby nie obudzić pozostałych domowników.

\- Zmieniając temat. Ciekawi mnie skąd, jesteś? Dobrze mówisz po hiszpańsku, ale nie masz za gorsz akcentu.

\- Berlin, chcesz złamać zasady już pierwszej nocy? - Znowu zaczęłam się śmiać. - No dobrze, powiem Ci. Jestem z Polski. Hiszpańskiego uczyłam się od dziecka. Miło mi to słyszeć, że nauka dobrze mi poszła.

\- Twoja bladolicość też Cię odkryła, jesteś blada jak ściana. - Mówiąc to przyjrzał mi się dokładnie. Miałam na sobie krótkie spodenki i koszulkę na ramiączkach. Przez moment jest wzrok zatrzymał się na moich biodrach i talii.

\- Wiesz co Berlin? Miło się z Tobą rozmawia, ale jest dosyć późno. Mnie męczy bezsenność, ale chcę żebyś chociaż Ty nie wyglądał rano jak żywy trup.

\- Spławiasz mnie Praga? No dobrze, nie będę Cię zatrzymywać, miłych snów.

\- Dobranoc Berlin. Widzimy się rano.

Starałam się jak najciszej udać do swojej sypialni, żeby nikogo nie obudzić. Gdy już leżałam w łóżku i piłam herbatę rozmyślałam nad tym, co się wydarzyło na dole. Póki co Berlin pokazuje tą swoją miłą i czarującą stronę. Ale nie wiem, czy flirtowanie z nim to był dobry pomysł. Pewnie myśli, że znalazł sobie we mnie nową ofiarę. Ofiary to zazwyczaj osoby uległe. Jak taka nie jestem, nie dam sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Znam te wszystkie mechanizmy działania. Psychopaci najpierw zalewają swoje ofiary ogromnymi dawkami miłości. Jak najszybciej chcą z nimi zamieszka i brać śluby. Po pewnym czasie sielanka przestaje trwać i pokazują swoje prawdziwe, bezwzględne oblicze i wykorzystują „wybranki” do granic możliwości. Potem jak już osiągnęli co chcieli lub się znudzą to uciekają, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Być może Berlin to tak zwany „psychopata odnoszący sukces”. Takie jednostki potrafią kontrolować swoje zachowania na tyle, by nie wchodzić w konflikt z prawem lub ograniczają swoje patologiczne zachowania do minimum, ale nadal są bezwzględne w swoich działaniach.

Nie przyjechałam tutaj, żeby się zakochać albo zacząć z kimś związek. Na pewno nie z psychopatą. Ale mimo wszystko, nie ma nic złego w małym i niewinnym flirtowaniu. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie.


	5. Zaskakująca propozycja

Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że minął już miesiąc od kiedy jesteśmy w Toledo. Czas bardzo szybko mija, a nam zostały już tylko 4 miesiące do napadu. Nasze szkolenie przebiega chyba dobrze. Profesor przedstawia nam po kolei poszczególne etapy skoku.

Ja również zaczęłam „uczyć” podstaw anatomii. Uczyć to za dużo powiedziane, staram się przekazywać informacje w jak najprostszy sposób. Omawianie mięśni i kości było raczej proste, gorzej natomiast wygląda sprawa z żyłami i tętnicami – wszyscy wiedzą, gdzie znajduje się serce i aorta, ale to w sumie tyle. W zapamiętaniu większości kluczowych naczyń krwionośnych ma pomóc zaznaczanie ich markerami na ciele. Denver podchodził do tego sceptycznie. Tak, Denver – chłopak, który ma milion idiotycznych pomysłów na sekundę.

_Rysowałam na ciele Rio żyły niebieskim mazakiem, a pozostali się temu bacznie przyglądali. Gdy przyszedł czas na tętnice Denver mi przerwał._

_\- Zaraz. Oczekujesz, że w ten sposób nauczymy się medycyny? Dzięki mazakom?_

_\- Całej medycyny nie, ale podstaw anatomii już tak. Ja w ten sposób uczyłam się na studiach. Tak wam będzie łatwiej zapamiętać. Nie weźmiemy nikogo do szpitala, więc sami będziemy sobie musieli radzić. – Odpowiedziałam mu._

_\- To samobójstwo. Wolę zamknięcie w pułapce od śmierci._

_\- Denver, chcemy tylko, żebyś umiał wyjąć nabój. Dosyć gadania. – Przerwał mu Berlin._

_\- Tylko płytko umiejscowione naboje. – Spojrzałam się na Berlina. – No i oczywiście potem nauczycie się jak zszywać rany. W ostateczności ja zajmę się gorszymi ranami._

_\- To nic trudnego. – Wtrąciła się Nairobi. – Bierzesz kleszcze, wyjmujesz nabój i po kłopocie._

_\- Jasne, to nic wielkiego. Jeśli mnie postrzelą, chcę do szpitala. – Odpowiedział jej Denver._

Też byłam tego samego zdania co on – jeśli mnie postrzelą to wolę trafić do szpitala. Ale niestety w naszej sytuacji to będzie niemożliwe. Jeśli ktoś będzie potrzebował pomocy chirurgicznej to mam szczerą nadzieję, że Profesor będzie w stanie wynegocjować medyków. W ostateczności ja będę musiała się wszystkim zająć, ale wolę żeby do tego nie doszło. Był taki okres w moim życiu, że chciałam zostać chirurgiem. Niestety był mały problem - w stresowych sytuacjach ręce bardzo mocno mi drżą. Chyba nic więcej nie muszę mówić.

Podczas zajęć doszło też do innej, ciekawej sceny. Tokio rysowała na ciele Nairobi tętnice. Gdy doszła do podbrzusza coś przykuło jej uwagę, moją zresztą też. Nie mniej jednak, wyglądało to tak, jakby Tokio chciała zajrzeć kobiecie do majtek. Dziewczyny zaczęły wyzywać się od lesbijek i prawie się pobiły, musieliśmy je rozdzielić.

Tego samego dnia pod wieczór udałyśmy się z Tokio do Nairobi. Kobieta chciała ją przeprosić (i dowiedzieć się więcej na temat tej blizny) i poprosiła mnie, żebym jej towarzyszyła. Nairobi początkowo nie była zachwycona obecnością Tokio, ale przekonałam ją, żeby chociaż wysłuchała przeprosin. Potem przekonałyśmy ją, żeby zdradziła nam swoją tajemnicę (wiem, niezbyt grzeczne, ale i tak już widziałyśmy bliznę). Tak jak przypuszczałam, to była blizna po cesarskim cięciu. Zabrali jej synka za handel narkotykami, ale po skoku chciała go odzyskać. Tokio o dziwo też się otworzyła i powiedziała nam o śmierci jej ukochanego podczas jednego ze wspólnych napadów. Ja natomiast odtworzyłam im moją historię z narzeczonym. I taki oto początek miała fantastyczna babska impreza w pokoju Nairobi. Tańczyłyśmy razem i piłyśmy duże ilości tequili. Naszą małą prywatkę przerwał Profesor o 4 nad ranem. No cóż, dziewczyny czasami chcą się zabawić. Od tego momentu moje stosunki z Tokio trochę się polepszyły.

Kilka dni później chciałam spędzić trochę czasu z Oslo i Helsinki. Dwaj bracia praktycznie z nami nie rozmawiali. A wytłumaczenie było banalne – po prostu nie znali za dobrze hiszpańskiego. Próbowałam kiedyś zagadać do nich po angielsku, ale efekt był podobny. Cóż, nie znam serbskiego, więc sprawa wyglądała na przegraną. Ale znalazłam w barku butelkę wódki. Gdy nastał wieczór usiadłam z nimi w jadalni, wyciągnęłam kieliszki i wspomnianą butelkę trunku. Po kilku głębszych atmosfera była dosyć luźna. Bliźniacy próbowali ze mną rozmawiać po serbsku, ja do nich mówiłam po polsku. Nikogo w sumie nie obchodziło, że nie potrafimy się pogadać, próbowaliśmy to robić bez słów. Na początku czułam lekki niepokój w stosunku do mężczyzn, ale teraz jest w porządku. Tak jak poprzednio, Profesor przerwał naszą zabawę.

Coś czuję, że niedługo dostanę reprymendę za zbyt mocne bratanie się z członkami napadu, ale nawet mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie robimy nic złego, tak wyglądają zwykłe relacje międzyludzkie. Gdyby Profesor chciał, żebyśmy nie nawiązywali znajomości to musiałby nas przykuć do kaloryferów, każdego w innym pomieszczeniu. Ciekawe jest to, że Profesor nie może się domyślić, że Rio i Tokio już od dawna sypiają ze sobą. Być może po prostu nie chce się domyślać. Nie wnikam.

Moje stosunki z Rio są raczej neutralne. Nie mamy za wiele tematów do rozmowy. Często zachowuje się jak dziecko, ale przecież ma dopiero 18 lat, nie mogę spodziewać się niczego innego. Przed wypadkiem rodziców sama zachowywałam się jak dziecko, ale po ich śmierci musiałam błyskawicznie dorosnąć. Ale widzę, że mamy jedną wspólną cechę, widocznie lubi starszych partnerów od siebie. I ja go rozumiem.

Denver i Moskwa. Cudowna rodzinka. Denvera kocham jak brata (którego nigdy nie miałam, jestem jedynaczką). Nie jest może najinteligentniejszym chłopakiem na świecie, ale ma dobre serce. No i ten jego śmiech, genialny. Ma niesamowity dar rozśmieszania mnie. Oczywiście, czasami zarzuci takim sucharem, że rzeki wysychają, ale to się zdarza bardzo rzadko. Jego ojciec jest niesamowicie ciepłym mężczyzną. Dał sobie radę wychowując samotnie syna. Traktuję go jako przyszywanego ojca, on mnie chyba jak przyszywaną córkę. Jako jedyny wie, że straciłam rodziców.

No tak, został jeszcze Berlin. Okropny arogant i narcyz, ale ma sarkastyczne poczucie humoru, które uwielbiam. Gdy jesteśmy wszyscy razem traktuje mnie jak pozostałych członków załogi. Wyjątek stanowią zajęcie ze strzelania, wtedy zawsze przy mnie stoi (czasami bardzo blisko, czuję wtedy zapach jego wody kolońskiej) i pomaga mnie w miarę możliwości. Lubimy sobie porozmawiać wieczorami przy winie (oczywiście tylko we dwoje, no i nie każdego wieczora), wydaje się być bardziej swobodny. Rozmawiamy głównie o życiu i jego różnych aspektach. Flirtujemy od czasu do czasu. Wie o mnie tylko tyle, ile wcześniej mu powiedziałam i zamierzam się tego trzymać. Co jak co, ale facet ma nieziemski gust, uwielbiam jego stylizacje. Póki co się zachowuje i nie wykazuje patologicznych zachowań, ale to kwestia czasu. Tak, to ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało bardzo jak wniosek z analizy psychiatrycznej.

Czas wrócić do teraźniejszości. Był już wieczór. Tokio, Nairobi, Denver i Tokio zrobili ognisko na zewnątrz, oczywiście zaprosili wszystkich, ale ja wolałam dzisiaj pobyć sama. I tak byłam bardzo towarzyska w tym miesiącu. Ten wieczór należał do mnie i książki.

Lektura była wciągająca, ale zachciało mi się pić. Nie miałam żadnej butelki w pokoju, więc musiałam wybrać się do kuchni. Gdy nalewałam sobie wody do szklanki usłyszałam czyjeś kroki.

\- Czy Tobie zapala się jakaś lampka w głowie za każdym razem, gdy schodzę na dół? – Zażartowałam.

\- Nie, ma po prostu dobre wyczucie czasu. – Odpowiedział mi Berlin i uśmiechnął się. - Jak tam książka?

\- Dobra, wciągająca. Na prawdę jesteś tu, żeby zapytać mnie o książkę?

Miałam przeczucie, że chodzi mu o coś zupełnie innego.

\- Nie. Chciałbym Ci coś zaproponować. – Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy i uśmiechnął się w ten swój rozbrajający sposób.

\- No dobrze, słucham. – Wzięłam łyk wody, bo bardzo chciało mi się pić.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy się przespać.

Byłam w takim szoku, że zakrztusiłam się wodą jak to usłyszałam.

\- Słucham? – Wydusiłam z siebie, gdy kaszel przestał mnie męczyć.

\- Słuchaj Praga. Dobrze nam się razem rozmawia. Wiem, że podobam Ci się. Ja na twoje uroki też nie jestem obojętny. Ty masz swoje potrzeby i ja mam swoje potrzeby. Możemy razem je zaspokoić. Ten jeden raz.

O ty skurczybyku. Zaczerwieniłam się. Próbowałam unikać kontaktu wzrokowego, ale mi się nie udało.

\- Dlaczego mi to proponujesz? – Zaśmiałam się nerwowo. – Czemu nie zaproponujesz tego Tokio lub Nairobi?

\- Uważam, że jesteś inna i interesująca. – Spojrzał na mnie z powagą.

Pewnie mówi to wszystkim kobietom, żeby zaciągnąć je do łóżka. Na pewno tak jest.

\- Nie musisz mi odpowiadać teraz. Przemyśl to, być może rozwiąże to twój problem z bezsennością. Ale moja propozycja nie jest bezterminowa.

Nic mu nie powiedziałam, po prostu wpiłam resztę wody i poszłam do siebie. Położyłam się na łóżku i zaczęłam to wszystko analizować.

Tak, podobał mi się bardzo. Ale to był zły pomysł. To jest pewnie jego gra, chce coś na tym ugrać. Ale z drugiej strony… Na pewno się w nim nie zakocham i nie zamierzam się z nim wiązać. Poza tym seks na jedną noc nie jest mi obcy, robiłam to już wcześniej. Tylko że wcześniej nie sypiałam z psychopatami. Ale ta bezsenność, która mnie męczy… Po dobrym stosunku zawsze śpię jak dziecko. Skoro to ma być tylko ten jeden raz, to czemu nie?

Wstałam z łóżka, przejrzałam się w lustrze. Cały czas miałam wypieki na twarzy.

\- No dobra. Raz się żyje. Może nie będzie tak źle – Powiedziałam do siebie na głos.

Nie wiem, czego mogę się po nim spodziewać. Mam nadzieję, że nie jest żadnym dewiantem seksualnym.

I tak oto Berlin zniszczył mój miły wieczór z książką.

I tak oto psychiatra postanowił się pieprzyć z psychopatą.


	6. Tylko ta jedna noc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział nie zawiera ani krzty fabuły, tytuł mówi zresztą wszystko. Możecie go ominąć jeśli chcecie. To jest moje pierwsze podejście do sceny erotycznej pisanej po polsku. Nie powiem, miałam z tym trudności. Gdy piszę takie sceny po angielsku nie mam żadnego problemu. Może się wam spodoba. Nie ma to jak pisać rozdział NSFW w czasie pracy ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Seks z osobą, którą kochasz to jest niesamowite przeżycie, zarówno na płaszczyźnie emocjonalnej co fizycznej. Taki seks lubię najbardziej, daje mi największą satysfakcję. Ale czasy kiedy byłam zakochana dawno minęły. Od śmierci narzeczonego nie związałam się z nikim. Mimo, że minęło dość sporo czasu, to nadal nie jestem gotowa. Cholera, nadal noszę na palcu pierścionek zaręczynowy. To jest jedyna rzecz, jaka mi po nim została.

Ale od czasu do czasu zdarzał mi się przygodny seks z kobietami lub mężczyznami poznanymi przez Internet lub aplikacje randkowe. Seks na jedną noc też jest fajnym przeżyciem, ale tu chodzi tylko i wyłącznie zaspokojenie fizycznych potrzeb. Tak jak dzisiaj.

Stałam przed drzwiami do sypialni Berlina. Czułam się jak idiotka. Nadal miałam wątpliwości. A co jeśli nie mówił poważnie? Albo chciał po prostu ze mnie zadrwić? Najwyżej się skompromituje. Nie mogłam tutaj stać wiecznie, ktoś mógł mnie zauważy, musiałam zdecydować.

Delikatnie, ale zdecydowanie zapukałam do drzwi. Nie słyszałam żadnej odpowiedzi. Pewnie go nie ma. Ale jestem głupia. Odsunęłam się od drzwi i już chciałam zawrócić, gdy drzwi lekko się uchyliły. Nawet nie raczył mnie przywitać. Westchnęłam i postanowiłam wejść, szybko zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Jego pokój jest zdecydowanie większy i bardziej przestronny od mojego. Szybko się po nim rozejrzałam, nie znalazłam żadnych biczy ani innych dziwnych akcesoriów w polu widzenia, to chyba dobry znak. Spojrzałam na Berlina, który stał obok łóżka. Był ewidentnie rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

\- A więc jesteś. – Podszedł do mnie, uśmiechnął się, po czym zbadał mnie wzrokiem.

Zarumieniłam się i poczułam się jak dziewica przed pierwszym stosunkiem. Ale to idiotyczne, mój pierwszy raz odbył się 12 lat temu, jestem raczej doświadczona. Ale gdy tutaj jestem z nim, sam na sam, po prostu głupieje. Zgłupiałam na tyle, że postanowiłam się z nim przespać.

\- Wiesz co? Przez moment myślałam, że ta propozycja to jedna wielka ściema, że chcesz coś na tym ugrać albo chcesz ze mnie zadrwić. – Przełknęłam ślinę, spojrzałam mu w oczy i w końcu z siebie to wydusiłam.

\- Ciekawe, że o tym mówisz. A może faktycznie kłamałem i chciałem zobaczyć, jak zareagujesz? – Mówił to z szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach i cały czas patrząc mi w oczy.

\- Sukinsyn. – Powiedziałam cicho, ale na pewno mnie usłyszał.

Nazwanie tak Berlina to samobójstwo. Wiedziałam o tym, ale wtedy o tym nie myślałam, po prostu musiałam to powiedzieć. Wkurzył mnie.

Chciałam wyjść, ale nie zdążyłam. Chwycił mnie mocno za nadgarstki, przycisnął do ściany i stanął między moim nogami.

\- Gdzieś się wybierasz? – Spytał mnie, lustrując mnie wzrokiem.

Pieprzony Pan i Władca. Próbowałam się szarpać, ale nie przyniosło to żadnego rezultatu. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, moja natomiast wyrażała tylko i wyłącznie mocne wkurzenie. Byliśmy bardzo blisko siebie, praktycznie czułam jego oddech na sobie. Cały czas utrzymywaliśmy kontakt wzrokowy.

Po chwili jednak ucisk na moich nadgarstkach zmalał. Poczułam jedną z jego dłoni na prawym policzku, dotykał mnie bardzo delikatnie, jakbym była z porcelany. Zmiana o 180 stopni.

To był ten moment, w którym przepadłam. Nasze usta połączyły się. Z początku pocałunek był subtelny, z czasem nabrał intensywności i namiętności. Czułam jego dłonie na biodrach, moje ręce zadomowiły się na jego karku i we włosach.

Oderwaliśmy się od siebie na chwilę, tylko po to by nabrać powietrza. Następnie poczułam jego wargi na żuchwie, ale błyskawicznie przemieściły się na szyję, pieszcząc wszystkie wrażliwe miejsca. Schodziło co raz niżej, aż dotarł do dekoltu, który również obdarował pocałunkami. Moje palce delikatnie ciągnęły go za włosy. Czułam narastającą erekcję w jego spodniach.

Nie wiem kiedy to się stało, ale kilka sekund wcześniej byliśmy przy ścianie, a teraz znajdowaliśmy się na łóżku. W pośpiechu zdejmowaliśmy sobie nawzajem nasze górne części garderoby. Berlin miał łatwo, miałam na sobie tylko koszulkę na ramiączkach, więc pozbył się jej ze mnie błyskawicznie. Tak, byłam w piżamie, nie spodziewałam się, że ten wieczór tak się potoczy. W zasadzie mogłam się przebrać, ale nie pomyślałam o tym wtedy. Uwielbiam eleganckie ubrania Berlina, ale jakie one są cholernie denerwujące, gdy chcesz je szybko zdjąć. Z marynarką i krawatem nie było żadnego problemu, gorzej było z kamizelką i koszulą, guziki nie chciały ze mną współpracować.

\- Aż taka jesteś niecierpliwa? – Zapytał mnie rozbawiony.

Nic nie powiedziałam. Ostatecznie pomógł mi wszystko zdjąć. Przez kilka chwil zawiesiłam wzrok na jego klatce piersiowej i ramionach. Berlin to nie żaden paker z siłowni, ale mimo wszystko, mięśnie na całym tułowiu były bardzo ładnie pokreślone. Na torsie znajdowały się włoski w kolorze czarno-siwym. Mój Boże, jak to cudownie wyglądało, zawsze lubiłam mężczyzn z lekko owłosioną klatką piersiową. Moje podniecenie było co raz większe. Wiedział, że podoba mi się to co widzę. Równie widziałam pożądanie w jego oczach, gdy patrzył na moje piersi.

Jednym, szybkim ruchem usiadłam na nim i popchnęłam go w kierunku materaca. Gdy leżał pode mną zaczęłam go całować. Jednak nie trwało to zbyt długo. Nasze role odwróciły się - miał na tyle siły, żeby mnie podnieść i przycisnąć mnie ciężarem swojego ciała do materaca. Znowu chwycił mnie za nadgarstki i przycisnął je nad moją głową.

\- Kochanie, dzisiaj ja tu dowodzę. – Wyszeptał do mojego ucha, po czym zaczął mnie całować.

Lubiłam być na górze, ale wiedziałam, że Berlin będzie próbował za wszelką cenę mnie zdominować. Niech mu będzie. Przyda mi się mała zmiana.

Jego usta i język ponownie znalazły się na mojej szyi, tym razem pocałunki były mocniejsze. Poczułam nawet lekkie kąsanie od czasu do czasu. Uwolnił moje nadgarstki, po czym jedną ręką zaczął pieścić moją lewą pierś, prawą natomiast zajął się przy pomocy swoich warg.

Z czasem zaczął schodzić co raz niżej, jego pocałunki lekko łaskotały mnie na brzuchu. Gdy dotarł do podbrzusza spojrzał na mnie, jakby prosił o pozwolenie. Kiwnęłam lekko głową zgadzając się. Bardzo powoli i delikatnie ściągnął moje spodenki. Na pewno widział i poczuł moje pożądanie. Zaczął zaspokajać mnie oralnie.

Skurczybyk wiedział dokładnie co robić. Jego język i usta były wprost do tego stworzone. Dawno nie czułam takiej przyjemności. Zaplotłam swoje palce w jego włosach, delikatnie je pociągając. Najwyraźniej uznał to za dobry znak, bo niedługo potem zaczął mnie także stymulować swoimi palcami. Wargi, palce i język stworzyły wspólny rytm. Z moich ust wychodziły jęki rozkoszy, które próbowałam tłumić. Nie potrzebowałam dużo czasu, żeby osiągnąć orgazm. Gdy szczytowałam wykrzyczałam jego imię. Dobrze, że pamiętałam o zasłonięciu ust dłonią, inaczej ktoś mógł nas usłyszeć.

Po kilku chwilach, gdy obydwoje ochłonęliśmy ustawił się nade mną, wziął moją twarz w swoje dłonie i czule mnie pocałował. Doskonale czułam smak swojej intymnej esencji na jego ustach. Podczas pocałunku starałam się w końcu zdjąć z niego spodnie i bieliznę. Gdy mi się udało spojrzałam na jego męskość i oblizałam usta. Jego rozmiar był większy niż wystarczający.

Kilka sekund później czułam już jego członka w sobie. Włożył go zaskakująco delikatnie i powoli, bym przyzwyczaiła się do rozmiaru. Gdy byłam gotowa na więcej wyznaczył stabilny rytm. Spodziewałam się, że Berlin będzie brutalny, ale rzeczywistość była zupełnie inna – rytm był intensywny, ale jednocześnie wyważony, wręcz idealny . Zaplotłam nogi wokół jego bioder i dałam się ponieść ekstazie. Pomiędzy pocałunkami patrzeliśmy sobie głęboko w oczy. Czułam, że byłam blisko kolejnego orgazmu, wsunęłam rękę między nami, by stymulować łechtaczkę. Gdy Berlin to zobaczył, przyśpieszył swój rytm jeszcze bardziej, co po niekrótkim czasie doprowadziło mnie do kolejnego orgazmu. Brunet szczytował kilka sekund po mnie.

Po kilku chwilach zszedł ze mnie i położył się na boku. Bacznie obserwował moją twarz. Nie musiał mnie pytać, czy było mi dobrze, wszystko było widać jak na dłoni. Dawno nie czułam takiej satysfakcji i błogości. Był z siebie zadowolony.

Wiedziałam, że muszę się zbierać, nie mogłam tu zostać ani minuty dłużej. Ubrałam się i podeszłam do drzwi. Przyłożyłam ucho, żeby upewnić się, że nikogo nie było na korytarzu. Przed otworzeniem drzwi odwróciłam się jeszcze do Berlina, który cały czas leżał nago.

\- Dzięki za ten wieczór. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

Jedyną jego odpowiedzią był flirciarski uśmieszek. Szybko opuściłam jego sypialnię i udałam się do swojej. Na szczęście nikt mnie nie widział. Położyłam się na łóżku. Byłam zmęczona, ale jaka zadowolona. Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio ktoś mnie doprowadził do takich orgazmów. Taki seks może zawrócić w głowie. Chciałam chwilę poleżeć przed wzięciem prysznica, ale w mgnieniu oka zasnęłam.


	7. Dom wariatów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest właśnie godzina 01:21 i skończyłam pisać rozdział. Byłam bardzo zmęczona po pracy i miałam okropny ból głowy, ale jednak postanowiłam coś napisać. Tak więc oto prezentuję go Wam. Mogą wystąpić błędy, starałam się to sprawdzić, ale jestem już mocno zmęczona. Najwyżej poprawię je rano.

Obudziły mnie promienie słońca padające przez okno. Otulały delikatnie moją twarz, dając uczucie ciepła. Zaskakująco szybko otworzyłam oczy i się wybudziłam. To była moja pierwsza w całości przespana noc tutaj. Błogie 7 godzin nieprzerwanego snu. Czułam się jak nowonarodzona. Nawet miałam uśmiech na twarzy, co z rana bardzo rzadko się zdarza. Usiadłam na łóżku i rozciągnęłam się kilka razy. Uwolnione wczorajszego wieczora dopamina i serotonina był odpowiedzialne za mój stan.

Do pełni szczęścia brakowało mi tylko kąpieli pod prysznicem. Zanim jednak udałam się do łazienki spojrzałam na siebie w lustrze. Na mojej szyi były widoczne 3 malinki. Przewróciłam oczami i się lekko zaśmiałam. Normalnie nic bym z nimi nie zrobiła, ale w mojej obecnej sytuacji musiałam je zakryć. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, co zdarzyło się wczoraj między mną a Berlinem.

Czy straciłam rozum decydując się na seks z nim? Prawdopodobnie tak, ale strasznie tego potrzebowałam. Nie żałuję swojej decyzji, było fantastycznie. Na szczęście była to tylko jednorazowa przygoda. Nie mam zamiaru nawiązać bliższej relacji z nim, ani tym bardziej się zakochać. Związek z kimś, kto nie odczuwa empatii lub ma bardzo niską empatię jest przegrany na starcie.

Po prysznicu przyszedł czas na ogarnięcie się. Włosy wysuszyłam i przeczesałam – na szczęście nie potrzebowały więcej, by wyglądać dobrze. Pomalowałam się jak zawsze – nałożyłam podkład, puder, trochę bronzera i róż, na oku narysowałam brązową kreskę i wytuszowałam rzęsy. Korektorem zakryłam krwiaki na szyi. Wybrałam rozkloszowaną sukienkę do kolan w kolorze fuksji i czarne szpilki.

Gdy przyszłam do jadalni wszyscy domownicy siedzieli przy stole i jedli śniadanie.

\- Witamy Śpiącą Królewnę! – Nairobi krzyknęła i uśmiechnęła się do mnie.

\- No no Praga, wyglądasz seksownie jak zawsze! – Skomplementował mnie Denver, lekko się zawstydziłam.

\- No tak, codziennie Ty i Berlin odwalacie nam tutaj niezłą rewię mody. – Stwierdziła Tokio patrząc na nas oboje.

\- Tokio, jaką rewię mody? – Przewróciłam oczami i zaśmiałam się. - Ja się zawsze się tak ubierałam do pracy. A przecież pracujemy, nieprawdaż?

Czułam wzrok Berlina na sobie. Lustrował mnie oczami codziennie rano przy śniadaniu. Chyba podobało mu się, jak wyglądam. Ale nie ubierałam się dla niego, robiłam to dla siebie. Ja też codziennie przyglądałam się, jak był ubrany. Miał na sobie dzisiaj marynarkę z aksamitu w kolorze butelkowej zieleni, krawat w kratę w podobnym odcieniu, czarną kamizelkę i spodnie oraz szare buty. Nie cierpię zielonego, ale w tej marynarce wyglądał jak milion dolarów.

Reszta ubrana była raczej na luźno. Oczywiście Profesor miał na sobie swój nieśmiertelny komplet złożony z marynarki, krawata, koszuli i spodni.

\- Chcesz nam powiedzieć, że ubierałaś się tak codziennie jak pracowałaś z czubkami? – Spytał mnie Rio z niedowierzaniem.

\- Tak, codziennie kiedy chodziłam do pracy i pomagałam moim pacjentom – Zaakcentowałam ostatnie słowo. – Rio, trochę szacunku, proszę.

\- Siadaj już Praga, pobijecie się po śniadaniu. – Zażartowała Nairobi. – Czemu się dzisiaj spóźniłaś i czemu jesteś taka wesoła? Zazwyczaj to ty siedzisz tu pierwsza, czekasz na nas i wyglądasz jak zombie.

\- W końcu się wyspałam. Pierwszy raz przespałam całą noc. – Powiedziałam ze spokojem i się uśmiechnęłam. – Mam szczerą nadzieję, że bezsenność nie będzie mnie już męczyć. A teraz błagam, dajcie mi już zjeść, jestem strasznie głodna!

\- Berlin, nie skomplementujesz naszej Pani doktor? – Nairobi spojrzała się wymownie na mężczyznę.

\- Nairobi, przestań! Przysięgam, kiedyś Cię zabiję. – Chciałam, żeby zabrzmiało to jak groźba, ale mi nie wyszło.

\- Tak, tak. Za bardzo mnie kochasz, żeby coś takiego zrobić. – Zaśmiała się i posłała mi całuska.

\- Haha, to prawda, ty moja wariatko. – Również posłałam jej całuska.

Nairobi kiedyś mnie wykończy.

\- Nairobi, Praga zawsze wygląda wspaniale, ale fakt, dzisiaj wygląda fenomenalnie. – Po chwili powiedział Berlin, cały czas patrząc się na mnie.

Okropnie się zawstydziłam. Myślałam, że zaraz zapadnę się pod ziemię. Wszyscy mieli z tego niezły ubaw.

\- Wiedzie co? A śmiejcie się, jestem dzisiaj w tak dobrym humorze, że nikt i nic tego nie zepsuje. Normalnie dom wariatów. – Zażartowałam i wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.

Jedyne wolne miejsce było przy Berlinie. No cóż, zazwyczaj ja przy nim siedziałam, bo nikt inny albo nie chciał, albo nie miał tyle odwagi. Reszta śniadania przebiegła na normalnych rozmowach.

Po posiłku przyszedł czas na lekcje. Wybrałam ławkę na końcu, jak zawsze. Profesor mówił nam coś o jakieś Owieczce i innych sprawach, ale za bardzo go nie słuchałam. Wracałam wspomnieniami do wczorajszego wieczoru. Na szczęście Profesor się nie zorientował.

Podczas obiadu dyskutowaliśmy nad tym, co zrobimy z pieniędzmi, jeśli napad się uda. Wszyscy siedzieliśmy, tylko Berlin chodził po całej jadalni.

\- Ja kupię maserati, błękitne jak niebo! I studio sztuki walki. I klub nocny. Dwupiętrowy, z takimi głośnikami, że ogłuchniecie. – Powiedział Denver, na końcu śmiejąc się. – A dla ciebie nowe płuca, które zrujnowałeś w kopalni. – Powiedział do swojego ojca.

\- Chcesz wydać pieniądze na płuca? Przestańcie! – Moskwa nie był zachwycony.

\- Powiesz nam, skąd wytrzaśniesz te płuca? – Zapytała go Tokio.

\- Ludzie handlują nerkami, muszą być i tacy, którzy mają płuca. – Denver jej odpowiedział i wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

\- A ja… - Wtrącił się Berlin. – Chcę produkować wina w Prowansji. Chcę mieć stuhektarową winnicę i robić własne wino. – Skończył swoje zdanie dolewając sobie więcej trunku do kieliszka. – W dębowych beczkach.

\- Możesz iść do sklepu i kupić dowolne wino. Po co ci cały ten kłopot? – Zapytał się go Rio, widocznie zdziwiony.

\- Dla sztuki. – Berlin popatrzył się na chłopaka z politowaniem.

\- Ja chciałabym mieć wyspę. – Odezwała się Tokio.

\- To ja z Tobą! – Powiedział Rio, widocznie podekscytowany.

\- I ja. – Wtrącił się też Denver.

\- Troje to za dużo. – Odpowiedziała im Tokio.

\- Kupicie archipelag. – Zaproponowała im Nairobi.

\- Nie, chcę maleńką wyspę z ogromnym domem i balkonem tuż nad morzem. Żebym zaraz po przebudzeniu mógł skoczyć do wody. – Rozmarzył się Rio.

\- Nareszcie ktoś inteligentny! – Wtórował mu Moskwa.

\- Ja chciałabym zbudować własną klinikę psychiatryczną. Zatrudniłabym najlepszych lekarzy i prowadziła wszystko za darmo, żeby każdy mógł skorzystać. – W końcu odezwałam się. – Za resztę kupiłabym dom nad morzem i wytwórnię cydru.

\- No nie, następna! – Zaśmiał się Rio.

\- W końcu będę mogła pić cydr, dokładnie taki jaki chcę. Słodki, ale lekko kwaskowy z delikatnymi bąbelkami. – Dokończyłam swoje zdanie.

\- Ja właściwie też myślałem nad produkcją cydru. – W końcu odezwał się Profesor.

\- Och, naprawdę? – Ja i moim towarzysze byliśmy zaskoczeni. – Może połączymy siły Profesorze? Będziemy tylko ty i ja i duuuużo cydru. – Zapytałam się go figlarnie.

Profesor zawstydził się, ale potem zaczął się śmiać. Berlin spojrzał się na mnie wymownie. Wyglądał, jakby był lekko zazdrosny.

\- Myślę, że niektórzy z nas najpierw muszą pozałatwiać parę spraw. Przynajmniej ja. A za to, co mi zostanie chcę kupić samolot, który sama będę pilotować. – Powiedziała z powagą Nairobi.

\- Nie lepszy seksowny pilot? – Zapytała ją Tokio.

\- Nie rozumiesz. Chcę zabawić się z wieżą kontrolną. Powiem im „Udostępnijcie pas tej wariatce”.

\- Jeśli zdobędziemy te wszystkie rzeczy za cenę, powiedzmy, za wysoką cenę. Za bardzo wysoką cenę. To nawet wtedy zostanie nam mnóstwo pieniędzy. Wielka kradzież to wielkie marzenia. – Powiedział nam Profesor.

\- Zatem nagrałbym płytę. _Corridos_. I na okładce miałbym taką minę… - Moskwa próbował wyglądać tajemniczo, ale za bardzo mu nie wyszło.

\- Jak Bertin Osborne, tyle że 30 kilogramów cięższy. – Powiedział rozbawiony Rio.

\- Bertin śpiewał _rancheras_ , a ja mówiłem o _corridos_. To co innego. – Odpowiedział mu Moskwa.

\- Pokaż im _corrido_ , tato! – Zachęcał swojego ojca Denver.

\- Wykluczone! – Mężczyzna zaprotestował.

\- No dalej, zaśpiewaj! – Nairobi próbowała go przekonać.

\- Przecież to lubisz. – Również zachęcał go syn.

\- Zaśpiewaj! – Wszyscy klaskaliśmy.

Moskwa w końcu wstał i zaczął śpiewać. Później dołączył do niego Denver. Jak ja ich kocham, oni są po prostu cudowni. Po chwili większość z nas zaczęła tańczyć. Denver próbował mnie namówić, ale ja konsekwentnie odmawiałam.

\- Denver, jeśli chcesz, żebym zatańczyła to musisz mnie najpierw upić. - Spojrzałam na niego i zaśmiałam się.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć na przyszłość. – Odezwał się nagle Berlin, patrząc na nas dziwnym wzrokiem.

On chyba faktycznie jest zazdrosny. O Boże. Nic nie powiedziałam, po prostu też dziwnie się na niego spojrzałam.

Gdy nastał wieczór Berlin znowu zaproponował mi wieczór z winem. Zgodziłam się. Siedzieliśmy na dole już dobrą godzinę rozkoszują się swoim towarzystwem i rozmawiając na różne tematy. Próbowałam zręcznie unikać jakichkolwiek pytań czy wyznań osobistych.

\- A więc, chcesz produkować wino? – Zapytałam się go.

\- Tak. W zasadzie od zawsze chciałem. Zresztą to chyba widać, że bardzo lubię wino. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie.

\- Tak, to chyba początki alkoholizmu, nie sądzisz? – Zażartowałam.

\- Nie, to jeszcze nie ten moment. – Mężczyzna się zaśmiał i wypił łyk wina. – Widzę, że dobrze Ci się spało? – Zapytał i uśmiechnął się flirciarsko.

\- O tak, nawet bardzo dobrze. – Puściłam mu oczko. – Podziękowałam Ci wczoraj, ale zrobię to jeszcze raz. Dziękuje bardzo.

\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie Praga. Gdybym wiedział, że będziesz taka zadowolona to może zaproponowałbym Tobie to wcześniej.

\- Wcześniej? Czyli kiedy? Pierwszego wieczora tutaj? – Rozbawił mnie dosyć mocno, musiałam tłumić swój śmiech.

\- Być może po 2 tygodniach.

Zaśmiałam się. Po 2 tygodniach na pewno bym mu odmówiła.

\- Pierwszy miesiąc za nami. Jeszcze tylko 4 miesiące i napad stanie się realny. Nadal mało wiemy, jak się dobrze do niego przygotować. – Zmieniłam temat.

\- Spokojnie, jestem pewien, że nam się uda. – Mówił z dużą pewnością siebie.

\- Musi nam się udać. Wtedy cały misterny plan z winnicą się nie uda. – Zażartowałam, a Berlin znowu się zaśmiał.

Porozmawialiśmy jeszcze chwilę zanim postanowiłam pójść pod prysznic i położyć się spać. To był szalony miesiąc, a ostatnie 24 godziny osiągnęły apogeum szaleństwa. Gdyby ktoś 3 miesiące temu mi powiedział, że będę brać w czymś takim udział to bym go wyśmiała. Zżyłam się z moimi towarzyszami zbrodni. To są naprawdę fajni ludzie, ale mają sporo za uszami. Nie przypuszczałabym, że moja relacja z Berlinem będzie taka ciekawa. Dobrze nam się rozmawia, najwyraźniej lubimy swoje towarzystwo. Seks był jednorazowy, ale po naszej wspólnej nocy nagle zrobił się jakoś dziwnie zazdrosny. Nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie.


	8. Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Dwa następne miesiące spędzone w Toledo minęły bardzo szybko. Nie mogłam narzekać na nudę i brak emocji, kilka interesujących rzeczy się wydarzyło. Profesor nie zwalniał tempa, próbował przygotować nas najlepiej, jak się da. Zostały nam już tylko 2 miesiące do godziny zero. Na początku byłam sceptycznie nastawiona do nastawienia mężczyzny i jego pomysłów, ale to się może udać. Profesor jest cholernie inteligentny, szkoda że wykorzystuje swój potencjał w taki sposób. Mógłby zajść daleko w innych, legalnych dziedzinach. No ale cóż, to jest jego życie i jego wybór, mnie nic do tego.

Moje „wykłady” z anatomii zakończyły się pod koniec drugiego miesiąca pobytu. Musieliśmy zająć się też innymi, ważnymi aspektami napadu. Na ostatnich zajęciach zrobiłam moim towarzyszom „egzamin”, prawie jak na studiach, gdy zalicza się przedmiot. Każdy z nich miał za zadanie narysować na ochotniku wylosowany element układu krwionośnego.

_Egzamin powoli dobiegał końca. Został jeszcze jeden „student” do przepytania – Berlin. Elegancki brunet nigdy nie brał aktywnego udziału w rysowaniu, zawsze patrzył jak robią to inni. Był szczególnie zainteresowany obserwowaniem, gdy na stole leżała albo Nairobi lub Tokio. Dzisiaj nie było wyjątków, też musiał zdać zaliczenie._

_\- Berlin, twoja kolej. – Spojrzałam na niego i podałam mu pudełko z kartkami do wylosowania._

_Mężczyzna przez kilka sekund losował, aż w końcu wybrał swój los._

_\- Aorta. – Odpowiedział i pokazał mi kartkę. - Był wyraźnie zadowolony._

_\- Czy ktoś chce się zgłosić na ochotnika? – Zapytałam się grupy._

_Oczywiście wszyscy zamarli. Nikt nie chciał zostać „obiektem testowym” Berlina. Nie mogę się im dziwić, też bym tak zareagowała na ich miejscu. Wszyscy poza mną odczuwali lekki niepokój w stosunku do niego. No cóż, trzeba było się poświęcić. Z mniejszą lub większą przyjemnością._

_\- Nikt nie chce? – Spojrzałam się na nich i upewniłam się, że nikt nie był na tyle odważny. – No dobrze, ja to zrobię. – Rozpięłam swoją sukienkę, położyłam się na stole i odkryłam klatkę piersiową._

_Denver oczywiście zagwizdał i podziwiał widoki. Lekko się zawstydziłam. Berlin podszedł do mnie z markerem w ręku, spojrzał mi w oczy i uśmiechnął się. Wiedział od początku, że to ja będę „musiała” to zrobić. Próbowałam zachować pokerową twarz._

_Berlin bardzo powoli rekonstruował aortę na moim ciele. Mój oddech był lekko przyśpieszony, ale starałam się to ukryć. Z każdym ruchem pisaka czułam, jak napięcie seksualne między nami rośnie. Inni na szczęście tego nie zauważyli albo łudziłam się, że tego nie widzą. Berlin celowo bawił się ze mną, a ja mu na to pozwalałam._

Od czasu naszej wspólnej nocy spędzonej w jego łóżku miesiąc temu nie wracaliśmy do tego tematu. Jednorazowy numerek to jednorazowy numerek. Pewnie, cały czas ze sobą rozmawialiśmy i filtrowaliśmy od czasu do czasu, ale to było wszystko. Nawet po dwóch tygodniach przestał być o dziwo o mnie zazdrosny, co mnie ucieszyło.

Jednak pod koniec tego samego dnia zgodziłam się pójść na układ z Berlinem – obydwoje uznaliśmy, że skoro było nam razem dobrze podczas tej jednej nocy to będziemy to kontynuować. Relacja czysto seksualna, coś w rodzaju seks-przyjaciół. Tylko że ja bym nas raczej nazwała seks-znajomymi. Relacja miała się utrzymać do rozpoczęcia skoku. Więc praktycznie od miesiąca prawie każdą noc spędzaliśmy razem w jego sypialni. Oczywiście kilka chwil po ewakuowałam się do siebie. Nikt nie mógł nic wiedzieć o naszej umowie. Chociaż skoro wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że Tokio sypia z Rio to istniała szansa, że reszta też się domyślała, co ja robię z Berlinem. W ciągu dnia zachowywaliśmy się normalnie jak gdyby nic się nie działo, albo chociaż staraliśmy się, by tylko reszta się nie połapała. Jednak wydaje mi się, że Profesor coś zaczął podejrzewać, ale nie byłam pewna.

Po pewnym czasie jednak zostawałam u Berlina na kilka chwil. Nasze pogawędki przy winie przeniosły się do jego sypialni. Podczas jednej z nich wydarzyło się to:

_\- Praga, nie chciałabyś wyjść za mnie? – Spytał się mnie z powagą._

_\- Słucham? – Prawie zakrztusiłam się winem, gdy usłyszałam to pytanie. - Berlin, żartujesz prawda? – Zaskoczył mnie. Cholera, jakie małżeństwo? Co on sobie wyobraża? Nie umawialiśmy się na coś takiego. Na pewno sobie ze mnie żartuje. Zaczęłam lekko panikować – Berlin, po pierwsze: nie znamy się. Po drugie: ty mnie nie kochasz. Po trzecie: Ja Ciebie nie kocham. Po czwarte: my tylko uprawiamy seks od czasu do czasu._

_Na chwilę zapadła głucha cisza. Berlin nadal patrzył na mnie poważnie._

_\- Od czasu do czasu? Spędzasz to praktycznie co drugą noc. – W końcu z siebie wydusił, jego ton był spokojny i poważny._

_Zrobiło mi się głupio. Nie wiedziałam, co mam powiedzieć ani zrobić. Gdy zobaczył moją skruchę, na jego twarzy zagościł uśmieszek._

_\- Spokojnie Praga, tylko żartowałem. – Zaśmiał się. – Widzę, że nadal się nie nauczyłaś, kiedy żartuję._

_\- Sukinsyn. – Skrzyżowałam ręce i unikałam patrzenia na niego. Co za idiota._

_\- Pamiętasz co się ostatnio stało, gdy mnie tak nazwałaś? – Spojrzał na mnie flirciarsko._

_Nie odzywałam się do niego przez chwilę, próbując go ignorować. Ale w końcu ciekawość wzięła górę._

_\- Dobra, zaciekawiłeś mnie. Byłeś już kiedyś żonaty? – Spojrzałam na niego._

_\- Tak, właściwie to pięć razy._

_\- Pięć? No nieźle. – Zaśmiałam się. – I co? Chciałeś mieć szóstą żonę? – Spytałam zaintrygowana._

_\- Myć może kiedyś jeszcze będę miał. – Spojrzał ma mnie wymownie, dolewając mi więcej wina._

_Co jak co, ale to na pewno nie będę ja!_

_\- Powiedz mi, czemu tyle razy byłeś żonaty? Dla pieniędzy, seksu, poczucia wyższości czy jakieś innej zachcianki? – Drążyłam temat._

_\- Z jedną nawet brałem udział w napadach. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ale nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu pięć razy uwierzyłem w miłość. – Skończył swoje zdanie i wypił łyk wina._

_\- Niech zgadnę. Wiesz co to miłość i wiesz jaką ją emulować, ale od zawsze chciałeś ją poczuć prawda? Myślałeś, że za którymś razem Ci się uda, ale to nigdy nie było to?_

_Nic nie powiedział, ale przeczuwałam, że trafiłam._

_\- Przykro mi Berlin. – Pocałowałam go w policzek. Zrobiło mi się go żal._

_\- A ty? Wyszłaś kiedyś za mąż?_

_\- Nie, ale miałam w planach… - Zamilkłam na chwilę, próbowałam się nie rozkleić. - Mój narzeczony popełnił samobójstwo._

_Znowu zamilkłam i spojrzałam się na Berlina. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji._

_\- Mimo, że minęły już 3 lata to nadal mnie to cholernie boli. – Popłynęły mi łzy po policzkach. – Widzisz ten pierścionek? – Podniosłam rękę i mu pokazałam. – To był pierścionek zaręczynowy. Cały czas go noszę. To jest jedyna rzecz, jaka mi po nim została…_

_\- Przykro mi Praga. – Wziął mnie w swoje ramiona i przytulił._

_Nie spodziewałam się takiej reakcji. Mocno się w niego wtuliłam i uspokoiłam po kilku chwilach._

Nie wiem, czy dobrze postąpiłam, że mu o tym powiedziałam. Kiedyś może to wykorzystać przeciwko mnie, ale trudno. Wydawał się mówić szczerze, kiedy mówił o miłości, więc i ja musiałam być szczera. Wiele osób myśli, że psychopaci nie czują emocji. Czują je, tylko są u nich bardzo mocno wypłycone. Musi zdarzyć się coś naprawdę intensywnego, by to poczuli. Czy psychopaci potrafią być w związkach i tworzyć trwałe i „prawdziwe” relacje? To wszystko zależy od danego przypadku, nie można wszystkich ludzi z zaburzeniami dyssocjalnymi włożyć do jednego worka.

Jestem ciekawa, jak to jest z Berlinem, ale być może nigdy się nie dowiem. No cóż, takie jest już życie. Coś mi się wydaje, że ostatnio za dużo o nim myślę. Muszę się skupić na innych rzeczach. Musimy się doskonalić, by plan Profesora wypalił. To jest najważniejsze.


	9. Jutro wszystko się zmieni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj bardzo krótki rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że Ci z was którzy mają prawo wyborcze postanowili z niego skorzystać i poszli dziś zagłosować.

Już czas. Jutro napadamy na mennicę. Przez pięć miesięcy dobrze się do tego przygotowaliśmy. Profesor jest przekonany, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Mam nadzieję, że ma rację. To będzie skok stulecia. Oby się nam udało, nie mam zamiaru spędzić ani dnia w więzieniu, ale szczerze mówiąc to by się nam należało.

Nie sądziłam, że tak mocno się zżyje z moimi towarzyszami zbrodni. Są dla mnie jak rodzina. Wielka, pokręcona rodzina, dla której jestem w stanie poświęcić wszystko.

Po kolacji musieliśmy pozbyć się wszelkich rzeczy, które mogły pomóc policji w zidentyfikowaniu nas. Profesor zabrał nasze osobiste bagaże w bezpieczne miejsce, odzyskamy je po napadzie. Usuwaniem naszych śladów biologicznych zajmą się zaufani ludzie Profesora.

Chciałam położyć się wcześniej spać, ale nie mogłam zasnąć. Odczuwałam za dużo emocji. Byłam podekscytowana, ale również zdenerwowana. Jutro wszystko się zmieni.

Usłyszałam ciche pukanie do drzwi. Wolałam być sama, więc zignorowałam to. Ktoś nie dawał za wygraną i kontynuował swoją czynność. Po kilku sekundach pukanie ustało, odetchnęłam z ulgą. Jednak po chwili usłyszałam dźwięk otwierania drzwi. Postanowiłam udawać, że śpię.

\- Praga, śpisz? - Usłyszałam bardzo dobrze znany mi głos, mówił bardzo cicho.

No i szlag trafił moje udawanie.

\- Nie, nie mogę zasnąć. - Odpowiedziałam mu.

Berlin zamknął delikatnie drzwi i przybliżył się do mojego łóżka. Mimo, że było ciemno to i tak unikałam patrzenia na niego.

\- Stało się coś? - Brzmiał prawie, jakby był zaniepokojony.

\- Berlin, nie musisz udawać, że się martwisz. - Odpowiedziałam mu dosyć oschle.

Mężczyzna zignorował mój ton i położył się obok moich pleców, delikatnie mnie tuląc.

\- Przepraszam. Tak, stało się. Jestem zdenerwowana jutrem. Boję się, że coś się spieprzy i nie uda nam się tego zrobić. – Próbowałam go przekonać i samą siebie, że to właśnie o to chodzi.

Tak, stało się. Nie chcę, żeby jutro nadeszło. Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale zapomniałam, że jesteś pieprzonym psychopatą. Że jesteś kimś, kto nie ma empatii, kto jest pozbawiony wyrzutów sumienia, kto jest zdolny do absolutnie wszystkiego, by tylko osiągnąć cel. No i chyba coś zaczynam do Ciebie czuć. Przeraża mnie to. Jak mogłam do tego dopuścić?

\- Praga, damy radę, wiesz o tym doskonale, nie przejmuj się. Pamiętasz? Ja zawsze mam rację. - Odpowiedział mi pewnym tonem. Chyba wyczuł, że nie powiedziałam mu wszystkiego, ale nie drążył tematu.

Przytulił mnie mocniej, poczułam jego oddech na karku. Leżeliśmy w ciszy przez kilka minut.

\- Praga, muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. - Oznajmił mi poważnym tonem.

\- Dobrze, słucham. - Poczułam lekki niepokój.

Przez kilka chwil nic nie mówił. Jakby myślał, co i jak chce mi to przekazać.

\- Twoje łóżko jest wygodne. - Wyszeptał mi do ucha.

Zaczęłam się śmiać. Cholerny żartowniś. Ale fakt, zadziałało. Na chwilę zapomniałam o swojej fatalnej sytuacji. Jednak po chwili zorientowałam się, że chyba chciał mi coś innego powiedzieć, ale również postanowiłam nie drążyć tematu.

\- Praga, odwróć się do mnie. - Poprosił mnie.

Spełniłam jego życzenie. Patrzeliśmy na siebie intensywnie. Po chwili poczułam jego rękę na moim policzku i pocałował mnie. Odwzajemniłam pocałunek.

Dosyć szybko od pocałunków doszliśmy do robienia czegoś innego. Nie pieprzyliśmy się jak zwykle, tylko kochaliśmy się. Był niesamowicie czuły i nie śpieszył się jak to miał w zwyczaju. No i robiliśmy to w ciemności, zupełnie jakbyśmy wstydzili się czegoś.

Leżeliśmy wtuleni w siebie, moja głowa opierała się o jego klatkę piersiową. Bardzo dobrze czułam i słyszałam bicie jego serca. Niesamowicie mnie to zrelaksowało. Wcześniej nigdy nie robiliśmy takich rzeczy po stosunku. Cała ta sytuacja wyglądała jakbyśmy próbowali sobie coś zakomunikować, bez użycia jakichkolwiek słów.

\- Berlin? - Zapytałam się go bardzo cicho.

\- Tak?

\- Zostaniesz tutaj trochę dłużej? - Podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam mu oczy.

\- Jeśli Pani prosi to jak mógłbym odmówić? - Odparł i pocałował mnie w czoło.

Został ze mną, zasnęliśmy razem w moim łóżku. Całą noc byliśmy razem. Jedynie nad ranem ze znanych powodów musieliśmy się rozdzielić. Jutro właśnie nadeszło i nie było już odwrotu. Trzeba było wziąć się w garść i wykonać swoje zadanie. Mennica czeka. Oj, będzie się działo.


	10. Pierwszy dzień napadu

Siedzieliśmy wszyscy w furgonetce, panowała grobowa cisza. Mieliśmy na sobie czerwone kombinezony i maski z podobizną Salvadora Dalego. Atmosfera była dość napięta. Moim towarzysze byli doświadczeni w napadach i kradzieżach, ale mimo wszystko czuli lekki niepokój. Napad miał trwać dobre kilka dni, wiele rzeczy może się zdarzyć.

Wśród nich byłam ja. Osoba niedoświadczona i cholernie pogubiona w tym wszystkim. Te 5 miesięcy zmieniły mnie, nie wiem czy na lepsze, czy na gorsze. Ale wiem jedno – zrobię wszystko, żeby się nam udało i będę dbać o zakładników. W końcu to moje zadanie, moja odpowiedzialność. Wiem, że nie będzie przyjemnie, a jeśli ktoś będzie się pastwił nad zakładnikami to zareaguje. Nawet jeśli poniosę tego konsekwencje.

Mimo spędzonej nocy z Berlinem czułam się średnio. Dostarczone wczoraj dawki serotoniny, dopaminy, oksytocyny i noradrenaliny wpłynęły na mój humor rano, teraz czułam jedynie podenerwowanie. Widocznie kortyzol wziął górę nad wszystkim innym. Czułam, że mój pęcherz robi się nadreaktywny, zawsze tak reagowałam na stres. Cholerne hormony.

\- Kto wybrał te maski? – Rio zdjął maskę z twarz i spojrzał się na nią.

\- Co z nimi nie tak? – Spytał się Berlin.

\- Nie są straszne. We wszystkich filmach złodzieje noszą straszne maski. Zombie, szkielety, śmierć… - Wywód chłopaka przerwał Berlin, celując do niego z pistoletu.

\- Z pistoletem w ręku czubek jest straszniejszy niż szkielet.

\- Panowie, chyba wystarczy? – Obydwoje z Moskwą zdjęliśmy maski i próbowaliśmy ich przekonać, żeby odpuścili.

Aha, już się zaczyna, cudownie.

\- Co to za wieśniak z wąsem? – Denver również zdjął maskę z twarzy i się jej przyglądał.

\- Poważnie? – Przyłożyłam rękę do twarzy.

\- Dalí, synu. Hiszpański malarz. Bardzo dobry. – Opowiedział mu ojciec.

\- Malarz, który maluje. – Próbował się upewnić.

\- Tak. – Moskwa potwierdził.

\- Ja pierdole… - Przeklęłam w ojczystym języku, nadal trzymając rękę przy twarzy.

Wszyscy zdjęli swoje maski i spojrzeli na mnie. Nawet Tokio przestała na chwilę malować usta. Zazwyczaj nie klnę i staram się panować nad sobą, ale w tym momencie po prostu nie wytrzymałam. Berlin był wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

\- Przepraszam. – Po chwili wydusiłam z siebie.

\- Wiecie co jest straszne? Lalki. Są przerażające. – Denver kontynuował.

\- Jakie lalki? – Berlin zapytał.

\- Goofy, Pluto, Myszka Miki i inne. Jeśli wieśniak z bronią pójdzie gdzieś w masce Myszki Miki, ludzie pomyślą że jest czubkiem i będzie chciał rzeźni. A dlaczego? Bo broni i dzieci się nigdy się nie łączy. Prawda, tato?

\- Jeśli tak na to spojrzymy, jest bardziej niebezpiecznie. Przebiegle. - Zgodził się z nim Moskwa.

\- Matka Jezusa byłaby jeszcze bardziej straszniejsza. Jest jeszcze bardziej niewinny. - Wtrącił Berlin.

\- Dlatego mówi się: „Pasuje jak pistolet do Jezusa”. - Powiedział Moskwa.

\- Chyba do świętego. - Odpowiedział im Rio.

Na szczęście ta rozmowa niedługo się skończyła. Musieliśmy się zatrzymać. Moskwa i Helsinki zablokowali drogę, reszta z nas czekała na ciężarówkę, która miała dostarczyć papier ze znakami wodnymi do mennicy. Trzeba było jakoś przetransportować nasz arsenał broni, sprzęt potrzebny do kopania i nas samych. Rio zakłócił komunikację radiową i telefoniczna, by 2 patrole policji ochraniające transport nie mogły się skontaktować z centralą.

Moi towarzysze sprawnie zajęli się sprawą. Ja miałam trzymać się z tyłu i interweniować tylko w pilnych sytuacjach. Nie przeszkadzało mi to.

Jeśli ja bym brała udział tym transporcie i to mi przyłożyli tyle karabinów do głowy też bym się szybko poddała. Nie warto tracić życia za jakiś papier.

Ludziom z konwoju zabraliśmy ubrania, kazaliśmy ubrać się w czerwone kombinezony i uwięziliśmy ich w ciężarówce. Moskwa przebrał się za jednego z konwojentów, natomiast Berlin i Denver za policjantów. Nairobi i Tokio założyły „cywilne” ubrania i pojechały samochodem prosto pod mennicę. Miały wejść dokładnie za wycieczką szkolną. Jedna z uczennic - Alison Parker - była córką ambasadora Wielkiej Brytanii. Stała się naszą Owieczką, gwarancją bezpieczeństwa.

Nie było dużo czasu, ale zdążyłam dokładnie przyjrzeć się Berlinowi w przebraniu. Muszę przyznać, wyglądał seksownie w mundurze. Zorientował się, że perfidnie się mu przyglądam. Nic nie powiedział, po prostu westchnął.

Po godzinnej podróży byliśmy na miejscu. Sprawnie udało nam się przejechać przez stróżówkę nie wzbudzając żadnych podejrzeń. Pistolet wycelowany w nerkę potrafi zdziałać cuda. Rio zajął się również wyłączeniem alarmów i systemów bezpieczeństwa w środku. Gdy chłopak wszystko zhakował Profesor pozwolił dziewczynom wejść do środka, my czekaliśmy cierpliwie na rozładunek.

Praktycznie w tym samym czasie rozpoczęliśmy pacyfikowanie ludzi w mennicy. Gdy usłyszeli strzały rozpoczęła się panika. Wszyscy się poddali, nawet ochrona. Mieliśmy tylko jeden problem, Alison Parker gdzieś się zagubiła, nie mogliśmy jej znaleźć. Jednak po kilku minutach Tokio znalazła ją w toalecie z jakimś chłopakiem. Widocznie uznali, że uprawianie seksu w publicznej toalecie w trakcie wycieczki szkolnej to dobry pomysł.

Zebraliśmy wszystkich zakładników w jedno miejsce. Nałożyliśmy im opaski na oczy, by móc zdjąć nasze maski. Ci ludzie byli przerażeni do granic możliwości. Cholernie źle się z tym czułam, ale nie mogłam z tym nic zrobić. Gdy zamknęliśmy drzwi nasz dowódca postanowił wygłosić mowę. W tym samym czasie Rio i Denver zabierali od zakładników telefony.

\- Po pierwsze, dzień dobry. Ja tu dowodzę. I najpierw chciałbym najmocniej przeprosić. To nie jest najlepszy koniec tygodnia, ale jesteście tu w roli zakładników. Jeśli będziecie posłuszni, wyjdziecie stąd żywi. – Zakomunikował do tłumu Berlin.

Naprawdę miałam nadzieję, że żadnemu zakładnikowi nie stanie się krzywda i wszyscy wrócą do domów. Ale teraz, gdy Berlin czuł się jak ryba w wodzie nie mogłam być niczego pewna. Chcąc nie chcąc musiałam go pilnować. Tylko nie wiem, czy moje interwencje przyniosą jakikolwiek skutek. Tak czy inaczej, nie mogłam zostawić zakładników na pastwę psychopaty.

Po chwili Berlin podszedł do ciężarnej kobiety i zaczął dotykać ją po brzuchu. Gdyby zaczął to robić w normalnej sytuacji na ulicy na pewno dostałby w twarz, ale niestety byliśmy gdzie byliśmy i kobieta nie mogła zrobić absolutnie nic.

\- Który miesiąc? – Zapytał kobietę.

\- Ósmy. – Odpowiedziała mu drżącym głosem.

\- Jesteś naszym zabezpieczeniem, więc będę cię chronił.

W międzyczasie Rio i Denver dotarli do dyrektora mennicy. PIN do jego telefonu to 1-2-3-4. Nie wierzę, że jeszcze tacy ludzie istnieją. Chłopak następnie dołączył do ojca, który miał za zadanie otworzyć jeden ze skarbców.

Berlin stanął przy następnej, przerażonej kobiecie. Poprosił, żeby podała mu dłonie. Był bardzo blisko niej. Czy ja właśnie poczułam się zazdrosna? Nie, to bez sensu…

\- Jak się nazywasz? – Zapytał się jej prawie szeptem.

\- Ariadna. – Odpowiedziała kobieta.

\- Ariadna… Chodź ze mną. Spokojnie. Dotknij moich dłoni. Czy to dłonie potwora?

\- Nie.

\- Bo nim nie jestem. Doskonale wiem, jak się czujesz. Suche usta, brak ci tchu. Musisz spróbować się uspokoić. Oddychaj. – Próbował ją uspokoić, po czym położył dłoń na jej twarzy i potem pogładził ją po włosach.

Aż mnie ciarki przeszły po plecach. Nie podoba mi się to. Muszę trzymać go jak najdalej od kobiet, a w szczególności od niej. Nie, nie dlatego że jestem zazdrosna (a jestem?). Chyba znalazł sobie ofiarę.

Po chwili spojrzał na mnie. Gdyby wzrok potrafił zabijać, już by nie żył. Tak, teraz to już na pewno wie, że jestem zazdrosna. Ja też sobie właśnie to uświadomiłam. Cholera.

\- Dobrze, niech wszyscy ze mną oddychają. Oddychajcie. Powoli. Dokładnie. – Zwrócił się do wszystkich i zakładnicy wykonywali jego rozkazy. – Jeszcze jedno. Jest z nami psychiatra, jeśli będziecie potrzebować pomocy to będzie dla was dostępna. Jak widzicie, nie jesteśmy potworami.

Ten doniosły moment przerwał dzwoniący telefon. Berlin wywołał Mónice Gaztambide, sekretarkę prezesa do telefonu. Arturo Román próbował ją powstrzymać, ale kobieta dobrze zrobiła i wystąpiła. Miała odebrać telefon i przekonać dzwoniącego, że wystąpiły problemy techniczne. Berlin cały czas mierzył do niej z broni, więc nie miała wyjścia.

W międzyczasie bliźniacy i Rio podłączyli nasz własny system komunikacyjny, musieliśmy przecież jakoś kontaktować się z Profesorem. Mieliśmy łącza analogowe, więc nikt nie był w stanie nas namierzyć.

W końcu nastał czas, żeby cała Hiszpania (i reszta świata) powiedziała się o napadzie. W tym celu aktywowaliśmy alarm i cierpliwie czekaliśmy na patrol policji. Tokio i Rio mieli wyjść z pieniędzmi i zacząć strzelać. Potem szybko wrócić do środka, by dać wrażenie, że nie zdążyliśmy uciec i jesteśmy w potrzasku.

Nasze spokojne oczekiwanie przerwał Arturo, który podniósł opaskę na oczy i poobserwował nas przez chwilę. Na szczęście większość z nas stała do niego plecami, więc nie mógł zobaczyć naszych twarzy. Berlin nie miał tyle szczęścia. Podszedł do mężczyzny i zaczął go zastraszać. Było widać, że sprawiało mu to radość. Pieprzony sadysta.

Do przyjazdu patrolu zostało 30 sekund, jednak porywcza Tokio nie mogła poczekać i wystrzeliła jak z procy. Za swoją ukochaną wybiegł klnący Rio. Wszystko szło gładko do momentu, gdy Rio oberwał. Wtedy kobieta wpadła w furię i zaczęła strzelać do funkcjonariuszy, prawie jednego zabijając. Nairobi i Denver musieli im pomóc, ale na szczęście udało mi się wciągnąć rannego chłopaka do środka.

Tokio zdjęła maskę z twarzy Rio i trzymała go w ramionach, szlochając przy tym niemiłosiernie. Na szczęście żył. Kobieta nie pozwoliła mi się do niego zbliżyć, więc nie mogłam dobrze ocenić obrażeń, musiałam zrobić to później.

\- Do cholery! Załamałaś podstawową zasadę! Niech to szlag! Kurwa mać! – Wrzeszczał wkurzony Denver.

Po chwili udało nam się przenieść chłopaka do pokoju łączności. Mogłam w końcu porządnie przyjrzeć się ranie. Na szczęście była powierzchowna, dostał odłamkiem od naboju. Gdy opatrywałam chłopaka Denver krzyczał na Tokio, która siedziała skulona na krześle.

\- Rozumiesz? Co to było, do cholery? Wyjaśnij mi, co to kurwa, było? Odbiło Ci? Strzelałaś do policji! – Denver wrzeszczał na nią. Nigdy nie widziałam go tak wkurzonego.

\- Uspokój się! Pieprzony gliniarz wyrósł spod ziemi i zaczął strzelać! Co miałam zrobić? – Tokio próbowała się bronić.

\- Co jeszcze wymyślisz? Trzeba się, kurwa trzymać planu! Przerabialiśmy to milion razy! Umawialiśmy się, że do nikogo nie strzelamy. – Nairobi również zaczęła krzyczeć na Tokio i chodzić po całym pokoju.

\- Ja straciłem przytomność od… - Rio się wtrącił.

\- Zamknij się! Nairobi i ja was osłanialiśmy, ale strzelając w ziemię! Nie do ludzi. – Denver zaczął również krzyczeć na chłopaka. Stał tak blisko niego, że nie mogłam spokojnie go opatrzeć.

\- Kurwa mać, uspokójcie się! Pozwólcie mi zająć się Rio! – Krzyknęłam do nich, towarzystwo po chwili zamilkło.

Myślałam, że zrobiło się tak cicho pod pływem mojego krzyku, ale nie zauważyłam, że drzwi do pokoju były otwarte. Berlin stał w drzwiach i się nam przyglądał.

\- Zabierają rannych policjantów. Telefony działają? – Berlin spytał się, totalnie ignorując kłótnię, której był świadkiem.

Rio wyciągnął i podłączył stary telefon do naszej sieci.

\- Oddajcie urządzenia radiowe i bezprzewodowe. Przechodzimy na łącza analogowe.

Wszyscy oddaliśmy mu nasze słuchawki z mikrofonem. Gdy podszedł do Tokio spojrzał się na nią wymownie. Kobieta spojrzała na niego i po chwili oddała swój egzemplarz. Wszystkie słuchawki wylądowały w akwarium.

\- Zadzwoń do Profesora. – Rozkazał Berlin.

Po kilku sekundach oczekiwania Profesor odebrał telefon.

\- Dwóch policjantów jest rannych. Tokio do nich strzelała. Drasnęli Rio i Tokio otworzyła ogień. Najwyraźniej są ze sobą. – Brunet relacjonował Profesorowi.

W tym momencie Tokio i ja spojrzałyśmy się na Berlina. Cholera, zrobiła źle, ale nie musiał o tym mówić. Berlin podał słuchawkę Tokio. Profesor chciał z nią porozmawiać.

\- Nie, nie sypiam z Rio! Co ty, kurwa, bredzisz? Mój ukochany umarł przeze mnie. Nie zależy mi na romansie z dzieciakiem. Strzelałam, żeby ochronić wspólnika i siebie. Nieważne jak dokładnie sobie to wszystko przemyślałeś. Czasami sprawy nie idą zgodnie z planem. – Tokio mocno odłożyła słuchawkę i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Słowa Tokio były dla Rio jak kubeł zimnej wody, ale nie dawał sobie po tego poznać. Biedny dzieciak. Gdy zakładałam opatrunek Rio czułam, że Berlin mi się przyglądał. Postanowiłam to zignorować i dalej robić swoje. Nie chciało mi się z nim rozmawiać.

Na szczęście kilku zakładników zgłosiło się, żeby ze mną porozmawiać, więc mogłam go dłużej unikać. Przyjmowałam moich „podopiecznych” w masce chirurgicznej, nie mogłam ryzykować rozpoznania twarzy. Na początku spędziłam trochę czasu z ciężarną kobietą. Próbowałam ją pocieszyć jak się da i zapewnić, że nic jej się nie stanie. Potem przyszły następne osoby i praktycznie mówiłam im to samo. Najgorsze jest to, że nie miałam absolutnie żadnej pewności, jak dalej będzie zachowywał się Berlin. No ale musiałam coś zrobić, chciałam chociaż na chwilę ich uspokoić. Miałam nadzieję, że Ariadna do mnie przyjdzie, ale nie pojawiła się. Jutro spróbuję z nią porozmawiać. Teraz przyszedł czas na rozmowę z Rio.

Szukałam wszędzie chłopaka, ale nie mogłam go znaleźć. Zostało mi ostatnie pomieszczenie do sprawdzenia – pokój z telefonem. Podeszłam do drzwi, które były lekko uchylone. Chciałam je otworzyć w całości, ale usłyszałam, że Berlin i Rio są w środku. Postanowiłam podsłuchać ich rozmowę.

\- Kobiety oferują Ci seks, bo chcą cię zamanipulować i zajść w ciążę. Potem przestajesz istnieć. Zrozumiesz to podczas porodu. – Mówił do niego Berlin.

\- Poród to najwspanialszy moment dla ojca. – Odpowiedział mu Rio.

\- Podczas porodu między jej nogami ujrzysz główkę, która okaże się niszczycielską głowicą jądrową. Wspaniała grota, do której kiedyś wsadzałeś fujarę, nie będzie taka sama. A przeklinając twoje imię i błagając o znieczulenie, ona się posra. Wiesz, co mówi Ci w ten sposób? Że już nigdy nie będzie seksowną kobietą. Od teraz ten mały tłuścioch stanie się dla niej pępkiem świata. Wszystkie takie są. Wiem, co mówię. Pięć razy się rozwiodłem. Wiesz, co to znaczy? Pięć razy uwierzyłem w miłość.

Gdy skończył to zdanie cicho odeszłam od drzwi. Oparłam się o poręcz na antresoli i zaczęłam myśleć o tej rozmowie. Cholera jasna, co za gnojek. To chyba oczywiste, że nie wszystkie kobiety takie są. Pieprzony seksista. Ale ten jego wywód o porodzie mnie zaciekawił. Najwyraźniej to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, jakie poczuł, to brzmiało zbyt osobiście.

Po kilku minutach wyszedł z pokoju. Zauważył mnie przy antresoli i podszedł do mnie.

\- Wiesz, gdzie jest Rio? Wszędzie go szukałam, chcę z nim porozmawiać. - Powiedziałam do niego, unikając patrzenia na jego twarz.

\- Jest tam, ale pośpiesz się, zleciłem mu coś do zrobienia. - Wskazał ręką na pokój, z którego wyszedł.

Chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale szybko ruszyłam się z miejsca. Weszłam do pomieszczenia i zobaczyłam siedzącego przy stole Rio. Był roztrzęsiony.

\- Rio, możemy porozmawiać? - Spytałam chłopaka.

Nic nie opowiedział, ale pokazał, że mogę usiąść koło niego. Milczeliśmy tak chwilę, złapałam go za rękę.

\- Praga... Berlin jest jakiś popieprzony... Mówiłem mu, że myślę na poważnie o Tokio, a ten mi zaczął pieprzyć, że chciałby się z nią przespać... - Mówił łamiącym się głosem.

Genialnie. Chłopak był załamany, a ten go jeszcze bardziej dobił. No chyba, że faktycznie miał zamiar pieprzyć się z Tokio, ale wątpie.

\- Mówił też coś o porodzie i o tym, że kobiety wykorzystują mężczyzn tylko po to, by zajść w ciążę...

\- Rio, miałeś coś do zrobienia, prawda? - Przerwał nam nagle Berlin.

Chłopak nie powiedział nic, po prostu wstał i wyszedł.

\- Praga, reszta na dole rozdaje zakładnikom kombinezony. Proszę, idź im pomóc.

Zrobiłam, jak mnie poprosił. Daliśmy im także trochę wody, coś do jedzenia i śpiwory. Chcieliśmy im dać trochę czasu do odpoczynku. Jeśli Profesor się nie mylił, to nad ranem będziemy ich potrzebować do pewnego przestawienia.

Była godzina 22. Siedziałam na podłodze w toalecie i rozmyślałam nad dzisiejszym dniem. Nareszcie byłam sama i mogłam to sobie wszystko poukładać.

Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Przecież z Berlinem nie łączy mnie nic innego niż seks. Czemu byłam dzisiaj zazdrosna? Jeszcze wczoraj bym powiedziała, że być może czuję coś do niego, ale dzisiaj wszystko się zmieniło. W końcu pokazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Jestem tylko ciekawa, kiedy wobec mnie zacznie się tak zachowywać, bo to na pewno się wydarzy.

Ktoś otworzył drzwi i przerwał moje przemyślenia. Nie był to nikt inny jak Berlin.

\- Praga, nigdy nie sądziłem, że możesz być o mnie zazdrosna. - Mówił to ze swoim uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Czy on czyta mi w myślach? Odwróciłam wzrok, nie chciałam spojrzeć mu w twarz. Milczałam.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że byłbym w stanie cokolwiek zrobić zakładniczkom albo kobietom, które mnie nie chcą? - Zapytał się mnie, głupkowaty uśmiech opuścił jego twarz.

\- Nie wiem Berlin. Może ty mi powiesz? - Głos powoli mi się łamał.

\- Próbowałem ją tylko uspokoić. Tak jak Ty, kiedy trzymałaś Rio za rękę dzisiaj. - Odpowiedział mi spokojnie.

W końcu spojrzałam mu w oczy. Nie wiem, czy próbował mnie okłamać, ale wydawał się być szczery.

\- À propos Rio, coś Ty mu dzisiaj za głupoty pieprzył? To, że wszystkie kobiety wykorzystują mężczyzn tylko, żeby zajść w ciążę? Berlin, to jest głupie gadanie! Też tak o mnie myślisz? - Prawie zaczęłam na niego krzyczeć. - Ale z drugiej strony to my się w ogóle nie znamy, więc skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Więc Ci powiem Berlin,. Nie, ja taka nie jestem. – Musiałam to z siebie wydusić.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę nie mówił nic. Usiadł obok mnie i złapał mnie za rękę, nie szarpałam się.

\- A więc wszystko słyszałaś. Gdy to mówiłem, nie miałem na myśli Ciebie. - Złożył delikatny pocałunek na mojej dłoni.

\- Czemu traktujesz mnie inaczej niż wszystkich? - Zapytałam się go, mój głos był ledwie słyszalny.

Nie wytrzymałam, musiałam wiedzieć.

\- Bo jesteś inna, wyjątkową. - Spojrzał mi w oczy.

\- Tak, już wcześniej mi to mówiłeś, ale nie uwierzyłam w to. – Odpowiedziałam mu oschle.

\- Może w końcu powinnaś zacząć w to wierzyć?

Westchnęłam. Nie wiedziałam, co mam więcej powiedzieć. Nie wiem, czy powinnam mu uwierzyć. Byłam rozdarta. Nadal myślałam, że to jest jego jakaś gra, jakaś forma manipulacji. Tylko cały czas nie wiem, co próbował osiągnąć. Może teraz zauważył, że przez swoje działania nie zgodzę się już na seks z nim, więc próbował ratować sytuację. A może za dużo analizuję i po prostu mówił to szczerze.

Siedzieliśmy tak w ciszy dobre kilka minut. W międzyczasie oparłam głowę o jego ramię. Nasze dłonie nadal były złączone. Nie potrafię się na niego długo gniewać, wiem że mnie to kiedyś zniszczy. Być może już mnie zniszczyło.

\- Berlin, mogę Cię o coś spytać?

\- Śmiało.

\- Ten fragment o porodzie... Był bardzo osobisty. To jest jedna z niewielu rzeczy, która na Ciebie wpłynęły na tyle, że coś poczułeś, prawda?

Nic nie powiedział, ale wiedziałam, że znowu trafiłam.

\- Miałam dużo takich pacjentów, którzy byli przy porodach swoich partnerek. Wasze męskie psychiki są zbyt wrażliwe, żeby znieść coś takiego jak poród. Dlatego żaden, absolutnie żadne mężczyzna nie powinien uczestniczyć przy porodzie, nie licząc lekarzy oczywiście.

\- Praga, nigdy bym nie podejrzewał Cię o seksizm. - Berlin prawie zaczął się śmiać.

Ja też zaczęłam się śmiać. Jak mi tego brakowało, to był szalony dzień. Był jeszcze jeden dobry sposób na rozładowanie napięcia, który praktykowaliśmy.

\- Berlin? - Posłałam mu zmysłowe spojrzenie. - Masz ochotę się ze mną kochać?

\- Z Panią zawsze. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie i zaczęliśmy się całować.

Oczywiście nie zrobiliśmy tego w toalecie, przenieśliśmy się do gabinetu prezesa mennicy. Przepraszam, od dzisiaj to był gabinet Berlina. Jak zawsze, starałam się być cicho, ale Berlin robił wszystko, żebym była głośna. Po wszystkim leżeliśmy na kanapie i przytulaliśmy się. Niedługo potem zasnęliśmy. Musieliśmy wstać przed 3 rano i być gotowi na szturm.


	11. Wszystko się kiedyś zacznie pieprzyć

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To był ciężki tydzień, nawet nadchodzące imieniny w weekend jakoś mnie nie cieszą. Być może jak wrócę z pracy to sytuacja się zmieni (tak, publikuję ten rozdział w pracy).

Nastał nowy dzień. W zasadzie to była jeszcze noc, ale musieliśmy się przygotować. Zeszliśmy wszyscy na dół, by obudzić zakładników. Jak na panujące warunki to trzymali się dosyć dobrze.

Niedługo potem dyrektor mennicy zaczął „negocjować” z Berlinem. Chciał, żebyśmy wypuścili najsłabszych. Pomysł był dobry, ale niestety nie mogliśmy pozwolić, by ktokolwiek opuścił budynek. Do rozmowy wtrącił się Denver. Chłopak podszedł do Arturo, najpierw wymierzając do niego z pistoletu.

\- Weź broń. – Denver nakazał Arturo. Mężczyzna był przerażony, nie wiedział co robić, ale ostatecznie wykonał rozkaz. – A teraz wyceluje we mnie.

\- Nie, proszę… - Arturo prawie łkał.

\- Rób, co każę. To rozkaz. Wyceluje we mnie! O tak! – Denver przyłożył pistolet do swojej klatki piersiowej. – A teraz strzel. Zastrzel mnie!

Dyrektor był sparaliżowany i przerażony, nie mógł tego zrobić.

\- Strzelaj, bo ja to zrobię. Masz dziesięć sekund. – Denver wyciągnął drugi pistolet i przystawił go do głowy Arturo.

Zaczął odliczanie, przy dziewiątej sekundzie Arturo w końcu pociągnął za spust, wszyscy zakładnicy pochylili się, ale nic się nie stało. Wtedy Denver zaczął się śmiać. Nie wiem, po co było to przestawienie, wystarczyło po prostu dać zakładnikom atrapy broni i powiedzieć, że od teraz muszą z nami współpracować. Posłałam chłopakowi groźne spojrzenie.

Gdy sytuacja trochę się uspokoiła Arturo próbował coś powiedzieć do swojej sekretarki, ale Nairobi im przerwała. Okazało się, że Monica jest z nim w ciąży, ale bydlak oczywiście nie chciał wziąć na siebie tej odpowiedzialności. Kobieta była załamana i chciała usunąć ciąże. Pewnie zrobiłabym to samo na jej miejscu.

Profesor dał znać Berlinowi, że już czas zaczynać nasz teatrzyk. Razem z zakładnikami poszliśmy do strefy załadunkowej. Wszyscy byliśmy w maskach i kombinezonach w pewnym momencie nie było wiadomo kto jest kim. Czekaliśmy, aż oddział specjalny wywierci dziurę w ścianę, by wpuścić tam kamerę. Wtedy zajęliśmy swoje pozycje. Służby bezpieczeństwa zobaczyły nas uzbrojonych po zęby, ale największe wrażenie zrobił na pewno ciężki karabin maszynowy. W tym samym czasie Rio nakazał naszej Owieczce podzwonić się do stacji radiowej. Błagała, by policja nie robiła szturmu, bo w tym momencie nikt nie wiedział kto jest kim i mogli zabić zakładników.

Tak jak przewidział Profesor, policja się wycofała. To było nasze małe zwycięstwo. Po zakończonej akcji przyszedł czas na rozpoczęcie naszego głównego zadania tutaj. Nairobi wyczytywała nazwiska osób, które miały drukować dla nas pieniądze. Delikwenci zostali przeniesieni do drukarni i rozpoczęli swoje zadanie.

Nairobi to jest prawdziwa wariatka, gdy maszyny ruszyły latała po całej hali ciesząc i śmiejąc się. Tam z Tokio też to się udzieliło. Reszcie zakładnikom, którzy aktualnie nie mieli żadnych zadań pozwoliliśmy trochę pospać. Mi też udało się trochę zdrzemnąć.

O świcie Berlin obudził sekretarkę Arturo. Miała przeczytać oświadczenie dla prasy i policji. Berlin wyszedł razem z nią oraz z pozostałymi zakładnikami. Cholernie się bałam, że policja kogoś postrzeli. Na szczęście wszystko przebiegło bez komplikacji.

Gdy wszyscy już wrócili Berlin wygłosił kolejne orędzie do zakładników.

\- Nie wiemy, ile to potrwa, ale póki nie postrzelą mnie w głowę, będę się wami opiekował. Jeśli mnie nie oszukacie i nie skontaktujecie się z nikim będzie dobrze.

Przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że nie mówił tylko do zakładników.

\- Od teraz będziemy się organizować. Dostaniecie zadania, żeby uniknąć depresji. – Berlin kontynuował, chodząc pośród tłumu.

Oj, Berlin. Gdyby to było takie proste to mało kto miałby depresję. Skrzyżowałam ręce i przekręciłam oczami. Szkoda, że maska chirurgiczna zasłaniała dezaprobatę na mojej twarzy.

Kilkoro zakładników miało za zadanie wykopanie tunelu. Oczywiście, nie wiedzieli, że ten tunel miał być fałszywy, miała to być nasza przykrywka. Do tego zaszczytnego grona trafił Arturo Román, jednak na początku zaczął się wymigiwać. Berlin kiedyś przy nim straci cierpliwość i zrobi się nieciekawie. Ja już powoli ją tracę.

Berlin podszedł do zrozpaczonej kobiety w okularach. Było ewidentnie widać, że przydałby jej się lek na uspokojenie, ale niestety nie mieliśmy nic. Kilkoro zakładników również potrzebowało innych leków, w tym Ariadna i Monica. Brunetka brała sertralinę, natomiast blondynka poprosiła o pigułkę aborcyjną. Alison Parker miała nietypową prośbę – chciała wejść na jeden portal społecznościowy i usunąć nagie zdjęcie, ale Berlin się nie zgodził. Zgodził się natomiast na nagranie filmów z wiadomością dla rodzin zakładników.

Nairobi zaprowadziła mężczyzn do piwnicy, gdzie był Moskwa. Ja natomiast poszłam z roztrzęsionymi kobietami do gabinetu prezesa. Widziałam, że Berlin był bardzo chętny z nimi pójść, ale zakomunikowałam mu, że ja powinnam tam być. Nie mogłam pozwolić na to, by on tam był. Chyba zaczęłam sobie u niego grabić, ale trudno.

Kobiety początkowo siedziały cicho, starałam się je uspokoić. Później zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać o błahych tematach jak pogoda. Miałam nadzieję, że Profesor da radę załatwić nam leki uspokajające, na dłuższą metę nigdy bez tego nie wytrzyma.

Sytuacja zaczęła się komplikować, gdy Denver przyprowadził przerażoną sekretarkę prezesa do nas. Denver powiedział mi, że policja ma zdjęcie pomieszczenia z telefonami zakładników. Berlin usiłował znaleźć odpowiedzialnego zakładnika, więc kazał przy wszystkich przeszukiwać losowe osoby. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że Berlin nie zrobi tam rzezi. Musiałam zostać na górze i dalej uspokajać kobiety.

Na szczęście po jakiejś godzinie dostarczono nam jedzenie, wodę i leki. Musiałam na chwilę wyjść i skorzystać z toalety, więc z kobietami został Oslo. Tak wiem, to nie była najlepsza decyzja, ale tylko on był wolny w tym momencie. Gdy wracałam zobaczyłam stojących na korytarzu Denvera i blondynkę.

\- Coś nie tak? – Zapytałam ich. Denver wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

\- Nie, dawałem tylko pigułkę. – Opowiedział mi.

Nie drążyłam tematu, musiałam wracać do swoich podopiecznych. Dałam im leki i dalej spędzałyśmy czas. Chociaż tyle mogłam dla nich zrobić.

Gdy sytuacja wyglądała już na opanowaną usłyszałam strzały. Kobiety były znowu przerażone, ale musiałam sprawdzić, co się stało. Zamknęłam je w gabinecie i wyszłam na antresolę. Wyciągnęłam pistolet z pokrowca i próbowałam znaleźć kogokolwiek z moich towarzyszy. Na szczęście Nairobi była niedaleko.

\- Nairobi, co się dzieje? – Spytałam ją.

\- Nie wiem, kurwa. Tokio zwariowała, zaczęła strzelać do kamer i kazała iść po Berlina. – Odpowiedziała mi tak szybko, że prawie jej nie zrozumiałam. – Chyba chce porozmawiać z Profesorem!

\- Kurwa, chodźmy!

Pobiegłyśmy szybko do pomieszczenia łączności. Zastałyśmy tam Tokio z słuchawką w ręku, Berlina, Oslo, Helsinki i Rio. Chłopak stał skrzywiony i trzymał się za lewy bok. Okazało się, że przez ten incydent z telefonem zakładnika policja zna tożsamość Rio i Tokio. I cały misterny plan zaczął się powoli pieprzyć.


	12. Atak paniki

Od początku wiedziałam, że zasada o braku bliskich relacji nie wypali, ale nie spodziewałam się, że związek Tokio i Rio może tak namieszać. Ale teraz bałam się, że moje dziwne i pokręcone uczucia do Berlina mogą zrobić to samo.

Jak tak naprawdę nie wiem, co do niego czuję. Od zawsze dobrze nam się rozmawiało, ale nigdy nie nazwałabym go przyjacielem. Przespaliśmy się raz, ale to niczego nie zmieniło. Nawet gdy praktycznie spędzałam co drugą noc w jego sypialni wszystko było takie samo. Na dwa tygodnie przed napadem coś zaczęło się zmieniać. On zachowywał się inaczej, ja również. Mi chyba zaczęło zależeć na nim. I cholernie mnie to przeraża. To nie powinno się nigdy stać. Ale cóż, stało się, czasu już nie cofnę. Na szczęście po napadzie już nigdy się nie spotkamy i będę mogła o tym zapomnieć.

Po zakończonej rozmowie Tokio z Profesorem mieliśmy wrócić na swoje stanowiska. Ja jednak musiałam dowiedzieć się, co stało się Rio.

\- Berlin, chyba musimy porozmawiać. – Zakomunikowałam mu dosyć poważnym tonem.

Totalnie zignorował moją wypowiedź i kierował się do wyjścia, ale zdążyłam złapać go za ramię i zatrzymać. Wtedy w końcu spojrzał na mnie.

\- Dlaczego Rio chodzi zgięty w pół? – Spytałam go i spojrzałam mu w oczy.

\- Kazałem Oslo i Helsinki go pobić. – Powiedział to tym swoim tonem bez emocji. – To przez niego służby mają jego wizerunek i Tokio. Nie przypilnował Parker, kiedy nagrywała film dla rodziny.

Przez chwilę stałam jak słup soli i nie mogłam nic z siebie wydusić.

\- To teraz tak to będzie wyglądać? Będziesz nas karał? Co będzie następne, będziesz do nas strzelał jak do kaczek? - Prawie do niego krzyczałam. Myślałam, że wyjdę z siebie i stanę obok.

\- Wracaj na swoje stanowisko. No chyba że wolisz, żebym to ja spędził trochę czasu z naszymi biednymi i przerażonymi zakładniczkami? – Rozkazał mi, odwracając ode mnie wzrok.

\- Kurwa mać! – Zaklęłam po polsku i wyszłam.

Więc tak to teraz będzie wyglądać, będzie nas karał za brak posłuszeństwa i najmniejsze błędy. Pieprzony dyktator. Zobaczymy, jak sprawy się potoczą, jak on popełni jakiś błąd.

Wróciłam do gabinetu prezesa. Kobiety pytały mnie, co się stało. Musiałam skłamać. Powiedziałam, że ktoś czyścił broń i ona wypaliła. Starałam się być bardzo przekonująca. Chyba uwierzyły.

Spokój jednak nie trwał długo, gdyż znowu było słychać dwa strzały i krzyki zakładników z dołu. Kobiety zaczęły panikować, tym razem nie mogłam ich zostawić, musiałam spróbować je uspokoić. Tego nie mogłam wytłumaczyć czyszczeniem broni. Na szczęście po kilku minutach Berlin zabrał mnie, dziewczyny i Rio na „spotkanie”.

Berlin przekazał nam, że sekretarka prezesa zabrała telefon i przez to musiała zginąć.

\- Miała telefon. Co miałem zrobić? – Berlin patrzył się na Tokio.

\- Wystraszyć, do cholery. Nie zabijać. Odciąć jej ucho, jak w filmach. – Nairobi krzyczała na niego.

\- Albo zamknąć ją gdzieś! Kurwa mać, coś Ty sobie wyobrażał? – Musiałam wtrącić swoje trzy grosze.

\- Gdyby powiedziała policji, kim i gdzie jesteśmy, ty też byłabyś martwa. Ale zachowałabyś ucho. – Berlin mówił Tokio, która była do niego odwrócona plecami.

\- Kto ją zastrzelił? – Tokio spojrzała się na bruneta i dociekała.

\- Denver. – Berlin odpowiedział jej i zrobił przerwę, by napić się wody. – Jest zbyt narwany.

\- Mam rozumieć, że Denver zrobił to z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli? Czy Ty mu kazałeś to zrobić? – Prawie na niego krzyczałam.

Berlin nic nie mówił.

\- Ja pierdole! – Tokio przeklęła.

\- Profesor mówił, że nie będzie rozlewu krwi, że to reguła. – Wtrącił się Rio.

\- Mamy pewną zmianę, jeśli chodzi o to, kto pilnuje zakładników. Jasne? – Berlin zwyczajnie zignorował wypowiedź chłopaka. – Spokojnie. Publiczność jest po naszej stronie. To się nie zmieni. Znikniemy, zanim się skapną, że kogoś brakuje. Będziemy daleko stąd.

\- Czyżby? – Pytałam z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czy Profesor wie? Wie, że złamałeś zasadę numer jeden? – Tokio drążyła temat, patrząc Berlinowi w oczy.

\- I kto to mówi, co? – Mężczyzna odpowiedział jej.

No właśnie, i kto to mówi…

\- Ty? O mało nie zabiłaś gliniarza, po draśnięciu tego idioty. – Berlin kontynuował, patrząc się na Rio i Tokio.

\- Profesor musi się dowiedzieć. – Powiedział Rio, który próbował się połączyć się z Profesorem.

\- Cicho, chłopcze. – Berlin wziął słuchawkę od chłopaka i ją odłożył.

\- Rio, dzwoń do niego. – Podeszła do nich Tokio z bronią w ręku patrząc Berlinowi w oczy.

Niestety, Profesor nie odbierał telefonu.

\- Nie można wszystkiego wciąż pilnować. Trzeba jeść, spać, chodzić do łazienki. Dlatego tutaj ja rządze. Musimy zachować profesjonalizm, by uciec. – Powiedział Berlin, chodząc po pokoju.

\- Co tu się dzieje? Słychać was na zewnątrz? – Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł Moskwa.

\- Berlin kazał zabić zakładnika. – Odpowiedziała mu Tokio.

\- Kto to zrobił? – Moskwa spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na naszego przywódcę i spytał się.

\- Twój syn. – Tokio przez chwilę nie chciała nic powiedzieć, ale w końcu to zrobiła.

Moskwa był przerażony i załamany. Nie można mu się dziwić, każdy by zareagował tak samo. Odwrócił się od nas i wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Moskwa! Poczekaj! – Krzyknęłam i pobiegłam za nim. Berlin ruszył za mną.

Gdy zbliżaliśmy się do toalet Berlin wyciągnął broń i wycelował ją w tył głowy mężczyzny.

\- Moskwa, zatrzymaj się. – Mówił to ze złością w głosie.

\- Berlin, przestań! – Krzyknęłam do niego, ale mnie zignorował.

\- Mówię ostatni raz. Wracaj na pozycję. – Berlin zaczął grozić Moskwie.

Brodacz w końcu zatrzymał się, odwrócił i zbliżył się do bruneta. Był tak blisko, że Berlin przyłożył mu broń do klatki piersiowej.

\- Zastrzelisz mnie? Kto będzie następny? Wszyscy? Zostaniesz tu sam. – Moskwa postawił się.

Po chwili Berlin opuścił broń, po czym Moskwa kontynuował swoją drogę do toalety. Spojrzałam się na Berlina i westchnęłam.

\- Skurwysyn. – Powiedziałam cicho.

Widziałam wściekłość w jego oczach, ale nic mi nie zrobił. Nagle wszystkie pozytywne uczucia, jakie do niego żywiłam wyparowały. Czułam tylko złość.

Gdy Moskwa otworzył drzwi, zobaczył mnóstwo krwi na podłodze i swojego syna w samej bieliźnie, który próbował wyczyścić się. Był równie przerażony co ja, Berlina oczywiście to nie wzruszyło. Gdy chłopak zobaczył ojca był zdruzgotany.

\- Zabiłeś te kobietę? – Moskwa spytał syna.

Denver nic nie mówił, po prostu kiwnął głową. Gdy do Moskwy to dotarło zaczął się trząść i miał wyraźnie przyspieszony oddech. Oparł się o drzwi do kabiny i prawie zsunął się na podłogę. Ja i Denver szybko do niego podeszliśmy, po czasie również zrobił to Berlin. Moskwa nie mógł oddychać. Położyliśmy go na podłodze i rozpięliśmy kombinezon. Albo miał stan przedzawałowy albo atak paniki.

Przyszli do nas również Nairobi i Helsinki. Moskwie było zimno, więc powiedział im, żeby przynieśli koc. Denver mówił też o czymś do jedzenia. Chłopak był przerażony, cały czas trzymał ojca za rękę, ale próbował go uspokoić. Berlin sobie po prostu stał i przyglądał się nam bez emocji. Gdy Nairobi przyniosła koc przykryliśmy mężczyznę. Gdy Nairobi mnie zastąpiła podeszłam do Berlina.

\- Mogłeś chociaż udać, że się przejąłeś. Zakładam, że jesteś dobry w udawaniu. - Syknęłam do niego.

Nawet się na mnie nie spojrzał, patrzył się przed siebie. Po prostu mnie zignorował. Wkurzyłam się.

\- Będziesz tutaj tak stał i nic nie robił, czy może nam pomożesz? Niedługo trzeba będzie przenieść Moskwę, nie będzie tutaj leżał na zimnej i zakrwawionej podłodze. – Kontynuowałam swój monolog.

I znowu cisza. Jak grochem o ścianę. Znowu westchnęłam i odeszłam. Nie warto było tracić czasu na Berlina, Moskwa bardziej nas potrzebował.

Po kilku minutach Moskwa był w stanie się podnieść, więc ja, Nairobi i Helsinki przenieśliśmy go do pokoju z telefonem. Położyliśmy go na sofie i przykryliśmy kocem. Berlin nakazał nam wrócić na swoje pozycje i dać odpocząć Moskwie. Zrobiłam to niechętnie, ale musiałam wrócić do moich zakładniczek. Plan z uspokajaniem ich będzie co raz trudniejszy do wykonania. Wszystko przez Berlina.

To się wymknęło spod kontroli. Miałam nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie, ale niestety, stało się. Berlina nie da się kontrolować. Będzie co raz trudniej utrzymać tu porządek. Zwątpiłam, że nam się uda. Nie wyjdziemy stąd żywi. Albo Berlin nas pozabija albo zrobi to policja.

Gdy ja siedziałam w gabinecie, na dole doszło do kolejnego incydentu. Moskwa zaczął się obwiniać, że to przez niego syn musiał zabić niewinną kobietę, w końcu to on go wciągnął w ten skok. Próbował wyjść głównym wyjściem, chciał się poddać, ale na szczęście Denver go powstrzymał.

Denver postanowił, że jego ojciec musi wyjść na dwór się przewietrzyć. Berlin oczywiście się nie zgadzał, ale Tokio i Rio przekonali go, że to dobry pomysł. Jak go przekonali? Wymierzyli do niego z dwóch karabinów M-16. Musiał ulec, jeśli chciał przeżyć. Chociaż nie wiem, czy naprawdę byliby w stanie go zabić.

Wszystko miało pójść gładko, mieli pochodzić po dachu przez góra 15 minut i wrócić. Jednak stało się zupełnie inaczej. Jeden ze snajperów postrzelił dyrektora mennicy, myśląc, że to jeden z nas. Z tego co powiedział mi Denver, Arturo dowiedział się, że Monica nie żyje i wpadł w furię.

Profesor tego nie przewidział, nie byliśmy na to przygotowani. Szybko przygotowałam prowizoryczny stół chirurgiczny i potrzebne mi środki. Czekałam, aż przyniosą Arturo. Ręce zaczęły mi się trząść. Albo go uratuje albo dobije. Teraz również moje życie wisiało na włosku, Berlin na pewno mnie zabije, jak mi się nie uda.


	13. Siostro, skalpel proszę

Kilka razy podczas naszego pobytu w Toledo rozmawiałam z Profesorem na temat nieprzewidzianych sytuacji, kiedy ktoś z nas lub zakładników będzie potrzebował pomocy medycznej. Tak, jestem lekarzem, ale nie chirurgiem. Podczas studiów musiałam zaliczyć zajęcia z chirurgii, ale więcej nie chciałam już tego robić. Moim głównym problemem były trzęsące się ręce. Tak już reagowałam na stres, nie dało się tego w stu procentach opanować. Błagałam Profesora, żeby w razie potrzeby negocjował medyków. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że dzisiaj mu się uda.

Denver i Moskwa położyli Arturo na stole. Był przytomny i oddychał, więc miałam nadzieję, że nie jest tak źle. Dyrektor cały czas uciskał ranę jakimś skrawkiem materiału, był solidnie pokryty krwią. Prosił o wodę, więc Rio poszedł po butelkę. Zaczęłam rozcinać mu kombinezon i koszulkę. Wtedy złapał mnie za rękę.

\- Proszę, muszę porozmawiać z żoną. Muszę z nią porozmawiać. – Błagał nas krzyczący mężczyzna.

Powiedziałam Rio, żeby zadzwonił po Profesora by przekazał życzenie dyrektora i wynegocjował chirurgów. Moskwa i Helsinki delikatnie podnieśli mężczyznę bym mogła sprawdzić, czy jest rana wylotowa. Nie było jej, nabój utknął gdzieś w środku, chyba w obojczyku. Rana mocno krwawiła, starałam się ją dobrze zdezynfekować, opanować krwawienie i założyć opatrunek na czas negocjacji. Helsinki pomagał mi, jako żołnierz miał większe doświadczenie z ranami postrzałowymi niż ja jako psychiatra. Dobrze, że go mamy.

Miałam wrażenie, że mijały godziny, gdy czekaliśmy na komunikat od Profesora, a minęło dosłownie kilka minut. Gdy usłyszałam, że policja przyśle medyków kamień spadł mi z serca. Arturo będzie miał szansę na przeżycie.

Sytuacja wyglądała na w miarę opanowaną, krwawienie w końcu ustało. Dyrektor był cały czas przytomny, stan wyglądał na stabilny. Przyszedł do nas Berlin z telefonem komórkowym.

\- Arturo, jak żona ma na imię? – Spytał go.

\- Laura. – Odpowiedział, z trudem wytrzymując ból.

\- Ładnie. Możesz z nią porozmawiać. W takich chwilach żony są nieocenione. Potrafią dodać otuchy. Kiedy człowiek pije na mieście, nie pamięta o żonie. Ale kiedy ma kłopoty, zdarzy się wypadek, czy ogarnie go lęk to się zmienia. – Berlin do niego mówił. – A może myślisz o sekretarce?

Arturo przekręcił oczami.

\- Jednak? – Berlin zaczął się śmiać. – Kto ma czas, by myśleć o kochankach, usuniętych ciążach, czy czymkolwiek? – Drążył temat.

\- Oszczędź mi tej gadki. – Odpowiedział mu dyrektor.

Wtedy Berlin wyciągnął pistolet z pokrowca i przyłożył go do rany. Biedny Arturo zaczął krzyczeć z bólu.

\- Berlin, przestań! – Krzyczałam do niego, ale nie przyniosło to żadnego rezultatu.

Pieprzony psychopata musiał się nawet teraz nad nim pastwić. Mógł sobie odpuścić. Razem z Rio po prostu na to patrzeliśmy, nie mogliśmy nic zrobić. Aż się we mnie gotowało.

\- Powiedz coś głupiego, a zastrzelę ciebie tak, żeby żona usłyszała. Jasne? – Groził mu Berlin.

Na szczęście po chwili skończył dręczyć mężczyznę. Dał mu telefon do ręki. Podczas rozmowy Arturo próbował pocieszyć żonę i zapewnić ją, że po wszystkim będzie spędzał z nią więcej czasu, zabierze ją i dzieci do Australii i że ją kocha.

Berlin cały czas stał pochylony nad Arturo i niesamowicie ciekawiła go ta rozmowa. Pewnie już obmyślał, jak mocniej pognębić dyrektora. Muszę przyznać, też byłam ciekawa co powie.

\- Ale wtopa Arturo… Twoja sekretarka z dzieckiem w drodze i Laura czekająca na Ciebie z dziećmi. A ty otoczony gotówką. Jesteś gość. – Berlin próbował go drażnić.

\- Raczej gnojkiem. – Wtrąciłam się.

Rio i Berlin spojrzeli na mnie. Nie wytrzymałam, musiałam to powiedzieć.

\- Berlin, lekarze czekają na zewnątrz. – Przerwała nam Nairobi.

\- Muszę cię zostawić. – Berlin wziął swoją maskę i odszedł wraz z kobietą. Rio wziął Alison Parker na górę, miał ją pilnować. Ja z pozostałymi zakładnikami starałam się przygotować coś na kształt sali zabiegowej. Nawet nieźle nam to wyszło, zważywszy na panujące warunki.

Po kilku minutach załoga medyczna była gotowa do wejścia. Dwóch lekarzy i pielęgniarza w okularach przywitali zakładnicy z podniesionymi broniami. Profesor przekazał Berlinowi, że wśród nich jest wtyka z policji - mężczyzna z wadą wzroku. Nasi goście zostali dokładnie przeszukani, a „pielęgniarzowi” zamontowaliśmy pluskwę z mikrofonem w okularach. Dzięki temu Profesor mógł wiedzieć dokładnie, co się dzieje w sztabie policji.

Berlin, Tokio i Helsinki przyprowadzili załogę medyczną do mnie i Arturo. Lekarze musieli być przerażeni, z góry zakładnicy celowali do nich z broni. Niestety, tak musiało to wyglądać. Miałam nadzieję, że zrobią szybko swoją pracę i wyjdą.

Gdy wszyscy byli już przyszykowani, główny lekarz przystąpił do ocenianie rany. Tak jak przypuszczałam, nabój utknął w obojczyku i nie uszkodził żadnych pobliskich tkanek, Arturo miał szczęście. Lekarz poprosił swojego asystenta o podanie strzykawki ze znieczuleniem.

\- Czego używasz? - Berlin zrobił się dociekliwy.

\- W pośpiechu pełne znieczulenie jest lepsze. - Odpowiedział mu lekarz.

\- Nie. Lepiej użyj miejscowego. Wtedy mój przyjaciel Arturo i ja będziemy mogli rozmawiać podczas operacji. - Mężczyzna narzucił medykom swoją chorą wole.

To był ten moment, w którym musiałam interweniować. Nie mogłam pozwolić na to, by w takiej sytuacji Berlin znęcał się nad kimkolwiek.

\- Panowie, poczekajcie. - Powiedziałam do nich i stanęłam obok Arturo, następnie się nad nim chyląc.

Lekarze byli zdezorientowani, zakładam, że Berlin również.

\- Arturo, posłuchaj mnie. Zabieg będzie dosyć bolesny. Nie ma potrzeby, żebyś był podczas niego przytomny. Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz możemy zastosować znieczulenie miejscowe, ale to będzie tylko i wyłącznie Twój wybór. Ty decydujesz. - Powiedziałam do rannego.

Przez chwilę zapanowała grobowa cisza. Czułam, że Berlin mierzy mnie wzrokiem, ale nie obchodziło mnie to.

\- Nie chcę być przytomny podczas zabiegu. - Powiedział bardzo cicho Arturo.

\- Dobrze. Słyszeliście Panowie wolę pacjenta. Bierzcie się do pracy. Musicie to zrobić jak najlepiej i jak najszybciej się da. - Skierowałam swój wzrok na lekarzy.

\- Dziękuje. - Wydukał Arturo.

Nie odpowiedziała mu nic, po prostu kiwnęłam głową. Wiedziałam, że poniosę konsekwencje swoich czynów, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Arturo był pacjentem i należał mu się szacunek i dobre traktowanie.

Po kilkunastu sekundach od wprowadzenia znieczulenia Arturo słodko spał. Lekarze mogli przystąpić do pracy. Pielęgniarz natomiast wyciągnął stoper i postawił go przez lekarzami.

\- Po co ten zegarek? - Spytał go Denver.

\- Sprawdzam czas działania znieczulenia. 25 minut. Jeśli będą problemy w trakcie operacji, podamy kolejną dawkę. - Opowiedział mu okularnik.

Denvera to przekonało, ale nie mnie. Coś tu nie grało. Spojrzałam się na Berlina, miałam nadzieję, że zrozumie o co mi chodzi. Po chwili lekarz poprosił o skalpel, ale Denver wyrwał go z rąk drugiego lekarza. Postanowił, że to on mu go da. No cóż, być może Denver chciał poczuć się jak lekarz. Nie wnikałam w to.

Lekarze operowali Arutro w ciszy. Jednak Berlin postanowił ją przerwać, podchodząc do mnie bliżej.

\- Praga, powiesz nam wszystkim, czemu nie chciałaś operować Arturo? - Spojrzał na mnie zadając to pytanie.

\- Nie jestem chirurgiem. Wolałam, żeby profesjonaliści się nim zajęli. Zależy mi na dobrobycie i stanie zdrowia zakładników, w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie. - Wyrzuciłam to z siebie, totalnie nie myśląc o tym, jak ta ostatnia część zdania zabrzmiała.

\- Ach, tak? Na wszystkich pacjentach też Ci tak zależy? - Drążył temat.

\- Tak, na wszystkich. - Odpowiedziała mu.

\- Ciekawe. - Zaczął się śmiać. - W takim razie powiedz mi dlaczego cofnęli Ci prawo wykonywania zawodu? - Berlin triumfował.

Atmosfera zrobiła się gęsta. Moi towarzysze spojrzeli na mnie, lekarze na chwile też przerwali swoją pracę. Ja nie wiedziałam, co mam powiedzieć. Po prostu stałam tam jak idiotka i milczałam. Wkurzył mnie.

\- Panowie, nie mieliście się śpieszyć? - Spojrzałam na lekarzy i pielęgniarza, którzy byli zainteresowani odkryciem Berlina. Po moim pytaniu wrócili do pracy.

Nie sądziłam, że Berlin będzie tak szybko chciał mnie ukarać za moją niesubordynację. Wiedziałam, że to nie będzie koniec, to była tylko rozgrzewka. Pieprzony dyktator. Ale skąd on o tym wiedział? Powiedziałam o tym jedynie Profesorowi. Może miał szczęście i po prostu zgadł? Cholera, miałam nadzieję, że policja nie pozna mojej tożsamości...

Reszta operacji przebiegła w ciszy. Zauważyłam jednak, że Denver dziwnie się zachowywał, jakby był zdenerwowany. Po chwili odszedł od nas. Spojrzałam na stół z narzędziami i brakowało tam skalpela. Po operacji musiałam się dowiedzieć, czemu zabrał skalpel.

Lekarz sprawnie wyciągnął nabój z ciała Arturo, zostało jeszcze tylko zszycie rany. Chirurg miał się już za to wziąć, ale Berlin postanowił mu przerwać.

\- Zaszyj go. - Rozkazał pielęgniarzowi.

\- Kto, ja? - Mężczyzna się zdziwił.

\- Tak, ty. Jesteś pielęgniarzem, tak? - Berlin kontynuował.

\- Tak, jestem. - Stwierdził brodacz.

\- Berlin, przestań… - W moim głosie było słychać błaganie.

\- No to zrób to. - Berlin mnie zignorował i dalej rozkazywał mężczyźnie.

\- Słuchaj… Nie czuję się dobrze. Mam nudności. – Pielęgniarz próbował ratować się przed zszyciem Arturo.

\- Jesteś pielęgniarzem? Co to ma być? – Berlin był wściekły.

\- Tak, pielęgniarzem. Nie przywykłem do pracy przy pistoletach. – Odpowiedział mu.

\- Uspokój się. – Przerwał im lekarz. – Ja go zszyję. Ale proszę, by wszyscy byli cicho.

Lekarz wziął nożyczki z dłoni pielęgniarza i poprosił o zacisk. W tym momencie Helsinki poprosił Berlina na górę, Profesor chciał z nim porozmawiać.

\- Weź go. Niech się wyrzyga. Jeśli tego nie zrobi, zanurz mu głowę w wodzie, aż to zrobi. – Berlin odpowiedział.

Gdy brodacz wrócił zmieniliśmy zakładnikom maski. To miała być prosty, ale wymowny przekaz. Profesor ostrzegł nas, że ktoś próbował dostać się do środka. Chcieliśmy, by policja o tym wiedziała i nasi goście jak najszybciej wyszli.

\- Za mną. – Nairobi im rozkazała, prowadząc ich do wyjścia.

\- Doktorze. Chwileczkę. Jak przeszła operacja? – Berlin zatrzymał ich na chwilę.

\- Dobrze, ale będziemy musieli wrócić za 24 godziny. – Odpowiedział mu chirurg.

\- Dziękuje za zainteresowanie, ale mamy wytrenowanych ludzi. Nie mogę iść z wami, ale jesteście w dobrych rękach. – Berlin ich spławił.

Kilka minut po wyjściu medyków Arturo zaczął się budzić. Przekazałam mu, że wszystko poszło pomyślnie i będzie żył. Podziękował mi znowu. Wtedy Berlin do nas dołączył.

\- Arturo, chciałbym teraz z Tobą porozmawiać. – Berlin szczerzył się od ucha do ucha.

No tak, przyszedł czas na dręczenie dyrektora.

\- Czułeś się już wyjątkowo? Zmieniając imię żony. – Berlin zaczął się śmiać. – To normalne. Pieprzyć Monicę rano, popołudnia spędzać z Laurą. Można się pomylić.

\- Ale ja kocham je obie. Naprawdę. Jak się jest na moim miejscu, łatwo osądzać. Wszyscy myślą, że jestem łajdakiem. Skurwielem – Odpowiedział mu Arturo.

\- Bo nim jesteś. – Wtrąciłam się, ale nie powinnam tego robić.

Berlin ewidentnie się ucieszył, że postanowiłam razem z nim pomęczyć dyrektora.

\- Bóg uniemożliwił mi osąd moralny. Mogę to zrozumieć. Możesz do mnie mówić. Śmiało, o wszystkim. – Przekonał go Berlin.

\- Właściwie jestem nędznikiem. Biedakiem zakochanym w dwóch kobietach. I nie potrafię wybrać jednej. – Dyrektor użalał się nad sobą.

\- Biedakiem? To Ty je okłamujesz i bawisz się nimi! – Prawie zaczęłam na niego krzyczeć. – Gdybyś którąś z nich naprawdę kochał, to nie krzywdził byś ani jednej z nich w taki sposób. Jest Ci tak po prostu wygodniej. Jesteś żałosny! - Puściły mi nerwy.

\- Praga, nigdy nie spodziewałbym się po Tobie czegoś takiego. – Berlin zaczął mi bić brawo.

Cholera, czułam się paskudnie. Nie powinnam tego robić. To co robi jest wstrętne, ale mimo wszystko, powinnam się powstrzymać. Chyba bardziej byłam wkurzona na Berlina, niż na Arturo.

\- Helsinki będą od tej pory zajmować się Arturo. – Berlin przekazał mi.

\- Tak będzie najlepiej. – Przyjęłam to do wiadomości.

Musiałam ochłonąć. Poszłam więc do drukarni, żeby spędzić trochę czasu z Nairobi. Od początku napadu prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiałyśmy, brakowało mi tego. Gdy zobaczyłam, ile już pieniędzy zostało wydrukowanych mój humor się polepszył. Pożartowałyśmy trochę i chodź na chwilę zapomniałam o tym, co Berlin zrobił przez ostatnie 24 godziny.

Później Rio podłączył jeden z telewizorów w drukarni. To miało być nasze okno na świat, gdy z jakiś powodów Profesor byłby nieosiągalny. Usiedliśmy razem z Tokio, Rio, Nairobi i bliźniakami i przysłuchiwaliśmy się, co mówią o nas kanały informacyjne. Cały świat o nas wiedział. Moi towarzysze cieszyli się, ja raczej nie, ale nie chciałam psuć im tej chwili.

Rio postanowił przełączyć kanał. Wszyscy zobaczyliśmy jego rodziców udzielających wywiad jednej ze stacji. Jego rodzice byli załamani, nie wierzyli, że ich syn mógł wziąć udział w czymś takim. Zawiedli się na nim. Na końcu jego ojciec wyrzekł się go. Zrobiło mi się go żal. Gdyby moi rodzice żyli i ja zdecydowałabym się na coś takiego, też pewnie by tak o mnie mówili. Chłopak miał łzy w oczach.

Tokio postanowiła to przerwać i wyłączyła telewizor. Szkoda, że nie zrobiliśmy tego wcześniej. To był głupi pomysł, żeby śledzić informacje o nas. Tokio chciała go pocieszyć, ale Rio wyszedł z pokoju. Chciała iść za nim, ale razem z Nairobi ją powstrzymałyśmy.

Niedługo potem Tokio chciała pójść do Berlina i wymusić na nim przekazanie Profesorowi, że zabił zakładniczkę. Tokio ubrała na siebie kamizelkę kuloodporną, wtedy była gotowa pójść. Nairobi powiedziała jej, że widziała Berlina w biurze obok swojego. Widocznie miał teraz dwa gabinety. Ja chciałam do niego pójść po niej. Musiałam się dowiedzieć, skąd wiedział o moi zawieszeniu.

Gdy Tokio wyszła od Berlina przekazała nam, że powiedział wszystko Profesorowi. Cieszę się, że udało się to zrobić bez przemocy. Poczekałam kilka minut i postanowiłam wejść nie pukając do drzwi. Nie miałam nastroju na uprzejmości, szczególnie po tym co mi zrobił kilka godzin temu.

\- Gdy weszłam zobaczyłam przed nim mały pakunek nieumiejętnie przykryty materiałem. Najwyraźniej coś z nim robił i próbował to ukryć.

\- Stęskniłaś się Praga? No chyba, że poczułaś się zazdrosna, że Tokio przed chwila tu była. – Uraczył mnie sztucznym uśmiechem.

Westchnęłam, przewróciłam oczami i zamknęłam drzwi. Usiadłam przed nim i spojrzałam mu w oczy.

\- Skąd wiesz, że mam zawieszone prawo wykonywania zawodu? – Spytałam się go poważnym tonem.

\- Kochanie, ja wiem o Tobie wszystko. – Zaczął się ze mną droczyć, nie miałam na to ochoty.

\- Nic o mnie nie wiesz! – Prawie na niego krzyknęłam. Niestety, trochę o mnie wiedział, ale tego akurat nie mógł.

W końcu uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy.

\- Zapytam ostatni raz, skąd o tym wiesz? – To brzmiało jak groźba. Igrałam z ogniem.

Berlin wstał z krzesła i staną za moimi plecami.

\- Nie wiedziałem, ale domyślałem się. Nie byłoby Cię tutaj, gdyby wszystko było w porządku z Twoją karierą lub życiem. – Powiedział do mnie chłodno.

No i cholera miał rację. Byłam zagubiona. Nie wiedziałam, co mam dalej robić ze swoim życiem, pewnie dlatego się zgodziłam wziąć w tym udział.

Oparłam swoje łokcie o biurko i westchnęłam. Po chwili poczułam jego dłonie na ramionach. Pochyli się nade mną, czułam jego oddech na moim uchu.

\- Skoro już tutaj jesteś to może spędzimy ten czas razem? – Szeptał mi do ucha swoim flirciarskim tonem.

Uwolniłam się z jego objęcia, wstałam z krzesła i udałam się do drzwi. Podążył za mną, odwróciłam się do niego.

\- Serio? Myślisz, że chcę się z Tobą pieprzyć? Po tym co zrobiłeś Rio? Po tym jak kazałeś zabić zakładniczkę? I po tym jak mnie dzisiaj potraktowałeś? Przykro mi, dzisiejszego wieczora będzie Ci musiała wystarczyć Twoja ręka. – Wykrzyczałam mu w twarz i wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Nawet nie zwróciłam uwagi na jego minę.

Na szczęście za mną nie poszedł. Chciałam być sama. Udałam się do swojego gabinetu. Miałam go dość. On chyba naprawdę myślał, że będę w stanie z nim uprawiać seks bez względu na to, co zrobi. No to się pomylił.

W co ja się wpakowałam? Moje uczucia do niego nie ułatwiały sprawy. No właśnie uczucia, jakie uczucia? Fakt, nasz układ nie zakładał nic innego poza niezobowiązującym seksem, ale wiele rzeczy się zmieniło. Na szczęście teraz czułam tylko złość i niechęć do niego. Muszę jakoś wytrzymać do końca skoku. Jeszcze trochę i już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę.


	14. Andrés de Fonollosa

Nastała niedziela. Okupowaliśmy mennicę od prawie 46 godzin. Cały czas drukowaliśmy pieniądze, suma z godziny na godzinę rosła. To była jedyna rzecz, która się do tej pory nie spieprzyła. To były szalone godziny, dużo się wydarzyło, dużo reguł zostało złamanych. Jeśli nad tym nie zapanujemy, osiągniemy jeszcze większy chaos. Berlin robi co chce i nikt nie jest mu w stanie przeszkodzić. Bałam się, że do tego dojdzie. Staramy się go jakoś powstrzymywać, ale z marnym skutkiem.

Z samego rana Profesor do nas zadzwonił, Tokio odebrała telefon. Kobieta wypytywała się go, jak mamy ukarać Berlina. Mózg operacji przekazał nam, że coś wymyśli i zajmie się tym. Chwilę potem poprosił Helsinki do telefonu. Jeszcze przed skokiem Serb miał za zadanie zniszczyć Seata Ibizę, ale tego nie zrobił. Zostawił go na wysypisku nie zacierając śladów, a 1000 euro przekazane na cel zniszczenia samochodu przelał rodzinie. Teraz policja wpadła na trop samochodu i szukają go. Profesor musiał coś zrobić, żeby policja nigdy nie dotarła do samochodu.

Miałam nadzieję, że chociaż ten dzień będzie odrobinę spokojniejszy od wczorajszego. Chciałam się zająć zakładniczkami, które cały czas były najbardziej przerażone, jednak mój plan pokrzyżował Berlin, który zatrzymał mnie w drodze do nich.

\- Gdzie się wybierasz? - Spytał mnie swoim poważnym tonem.

\- Jak to gdzie? Wykonywać swoje zadanie. Spróbować uspokoić te biedne kobiety. – Odpowiedziałam mu, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Ach, tak? – Zaśmiał się. – Nic z tego, dzisiaj to ja „pobawię się” w terapeutę. Poza tym, odkąd zakładnicy wiedzą, że nie masz licencji zaczęli się Ciebie bać. – Zakpił ze mnie.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że bardziej zaczęli się bać psychiatry z zawieszonym prawem wykonywania zawodu niż psychopaty? – Postawiłam mu się, moja złość była ogromna.

Po tych słowach Berlin złapał mnie za ramiona i przycisnął do ściany, próbowałam się szarpać.

\- Kurwa mać, puść mnie! – Próbowałam się uwolnić, ale był za silny.

\- Masz dzisiaj pójść pomagać Nairobi, to rozkaz. – Powiedział swoim zimnym tonem.

\- A jak nie, to co? Postrzelisz mnie? – Próbowałam go sprowokować.

Ucisk na moich ramionach zmalał.

\- Nie będę powtarzał drugi raz. – Całkowicie mnie puścił i poszedł w swoją stronę.

Byłam rozdarta. To był fatalny pomysł, żeby zostawiać te kobiety na pastwę Berlina. Ale co mogłam zrobić? Musiałam się podporządkować. Cholera, oby nic im się nie stało. Co raz bardziej zaczyna mi się to nie podobać. Miałam nadzieję, że może później uda mi się do nich zajrzeć.

Tak jak miałam zrobić, stawiłam się u Nairobi w drukarni. Kobieta nie miała dla mnie żadnego zadania, ale chciała, żebym z nią została i podziwiała owoc pracy zakładników. Nairobi też była niesamowita, dbała o najmniejszy szczegół tak, żeby nasze banknoty były dziełem sztuki. Właściwa kobieta na właściwym stanowisku.

Podczas jednej z przerw rozmawiałyśmy na różne tematy, aż w końcu wróciłyśmy do dnia wczorajszego.

\- Praga? – Nairobi zapytała się mnie bardzo cicho.

\- Co jest? – Odpowiedziałam jej. Zaczęłam się niepokoić.

\- Nic… Dobra, zapytam się wprost. Czy to prawda, że masz zawieszone prawo wykonywania zawodu? – Nairobi wydusiła z siebie.

Westchnęłam i zaczęłam patrzeć się w podłogę. Nie mogłam już od tego uciec, ktoś musiał poznać prawdę. Wiedziałam, że Nairobi mogę powierzyć wszystko.

\- Tak, to prawda. – Zaczęłam cicho. – Popełniłam błąd w sztuce. – Mój głos się łamał.

\- Hej, Praga, jestem tu. – Kobieta do mnie podeszła i mnie przytuliła. – Jesteś mi w stanie powiedzieć, co się stało?

Powiedziałam jej wszystko, co wydarzyło się tamtego dnia. W końcu poczułam ulgę. Nairobi to niesamowita przyjaciółka, potrafi wysłuchać i poprawić nastrój jak mało kto.

\- Pamiętam, jak mówiłaś o swoim planie wybudowania kliniki, gdy napad się uda. Nadal chcesz to zrobić? – Nairobi dociekała.

\- Pewnie. To będzie najlepsza klinika psychiatryczna na świecie! Z najlepszymi specjalistami. – Opowiedziałam jej, mając na ustach uśmiech. – A ty, co zrobisz jak odzyskasz syna?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale na pewno wyjedziemy gdzieś, gdzie nas nie znajdą. Może Bahamy? Albo nie, Bali. No i potem kupię samolot!– Nairobi się rozmarzyła.

Będą z Nairobi chociaż na chwilę zapomniałam o naszych niepowodzeniach. Nairobi to optymistka do szpiku kości, chciałabym być jak ona.

Gdy Profesor wrócił ze swojej przygody życia z wysypiska przekazał nam, żebyśmy upublicznili jego wcześniejszą rozmowę z Panią Inspektor dotyczącą negocjowania uwolnienia tylko Alison Parker, a nie pozostałych zakładników. Miało to nieźle namieszać i rzeczywiście tak się stało.

Około południa Berlin nakazał nam zebranie zakładników w głównym holu. Miał im coś do przekazania. Razem z Nairobi i Tokio pilnowaliśmy ich, gdy on stał na schodach.

\- Zebraliśmy was tutaj, by wam powiedzieć o tym, jak się mają sprawy. Wiem, że krąży wśród was plotka, że Mónica Gaztambide zmarła To niedobrze. Plotki wywołują niepewność, niepokój. Dlatego chcę to wyjaśnić. Prawda jest taka, że Mónica została stracona. - Przemówił do zakładników Berlin.

Na sali wybuchła rozpacz i panika. Zakładnicy byli przerażeni. Teraz pewnie myśleli, że niedługo ich spotka podobny los, jeśli coś zrobią.

\- Mam też dla was inną wiadomość. Dobrą wiadomość. - Mówiąc to zaczął schodzić ze schodów. - Prawda jest taka, że nasz napad przebiega świetnie. Naprawdę świetnie. - Pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi zaczął się śmiać. - Dlatego chcę podziękować tym wszystkim, którzy nam pomogli i współpracowali. Jednej osobie w szczególności. Panu Torresowi.

Po tych słowach na środek sali wyszedł starszy mężczyzna w okularach. Do Berlina dołączyła Nairobi.

\- Pan Francisco Torres. - Nairobi przejęła pałeczkę. - Ten człowiek drukuje banknoty od ponad 27 lat. Dziś pobił swój własny rekord. W ciągu 40 godzin wyprodukował... Ile? Powiedz. - Powiedziała do mężczyzny.

\- Trzysta jedenaście milionów euro. - Mężczyzna odpowiedział ze spuszczoną głową.

\- Głośniej! Niech się dowiedzą! - Nairobi zachęcała go i objęła jego ramię.

\- Trzysta jedenaście milionów. - Tym razem Torres powiedział głośniej.

\- Trzysta jedenaście milionów euro! - Nairobi zaczęła prawie krzyczeć z radości.

\- Trzysta jedenaście milionów euro i zrobił to sam. - Wtrącił Berlin.

\- Pomagali mi inni pracownicy. - Powiedział do wszystkich Torres.

\- Ale nade wszystko skromny. Dziękuje, panie Torres. - Nairobi ponownie objęła jego ramię. - Dziękuje wszystkim. Panie Torres, wie pan, kim pan jest? Jest pan zakładnikiem miesiąca. - Nairobi chwyciła go za rękę i podniosła do góry.

\- Zgadza się. Brawa dla pana Torresa! - Berlin krzyknął w ekstazie, a zakładnicy zaczęli bić brawo.

Chyba tylko ja uważałam to przestawienie za niepotrzebne i żałosne. Nairobi, Tokio i Berlin wydawali się bawić jak nigdy.

\- Dobre wiadomości zawsze chodzą parami, więc chciałbym, byście powitali gromkimi brawami pana Arturo. Dyrektora generalnego, któremu już nic nie grozi! - Berlin wskazał ręką na antresolę, na której stali Helsinki i Arturo.

Na sali znowu było słychać aplauz. Na szczęście nie trwał długo, nauczycielka przerwała go i poprosiła o rozmowę z Berlinem na osobności. Spojrzał się na mnie, a ja na niego. Po chwili zabrał ją ze sobą na górę. Dziewczynom nagle zeszły uśmiechy z twarzy. Tokio wróciłam do pilnowania zakładników, a ja z Nairobi ponownie poszłyśmy do drukarni.

Nudziło nam się, więc włączyłyśmy telewizor. Ostatnim razem źle to się skończyło, ale teraz nie spodziewałyśmy się niczego złego. Media nadawały transmisje sprzed mennicy całą dobę. We wszystkich stacjach telewizyjnych mówili cały czas tylko o nas, zupełnie jakby świat się zatrzymał i centrum Wszechświata znajdowało się u nas.

\- O kurwa! - Zaklęłam, gdy zobaczyłam zdjęcie Berlina w telewizji. Jakimś sposobem dowiedzieli się, że bierze udział w napadzie. Podawali nie tylko jego prawdziwe imię, również jego kartotekę.

\- Ja pierdole! - Po tych słowach Nairobi poszła szybko po Berlina.

Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy wrócili. Po prostu siedziałam i byłam jak w transie.

\- „Znany policji z powodu kilku napadów na drogie sklepy i jubilerów. Andrés de Fonollosa oskarżony jest także o przestępstwa seksualne... Handel żywym towarem do Albanii, Bułgarii i Włoch... Oskarżony także o stręczycielstwo, wykorzystywanie nieletnich... Współpracował także z policją by uniknąć oskarżenia o ostatni napad...” - Mówiła prezenterka telewizyjna.

Tylko tyle wyłapałam z tej relacji. Słyszałam również, że Nairobi mówiła coś do Berlina, ale nie wyłapałam tego. Byłam w szoku i sparaliżowana. Czułam, jak coś we mnie umiera, po raz kolejny w życiu. Człowiek, z którym uprawiałam seks i do którego niedawno chyba czułam coś pozytywnego okazał się seksualnym predatorem. Cały czas czułam jego wzrok na sobie. Ja nie miałam zamiaru się na niego patrzeć.

Ocknęłam się dopiero po chwili, gdy zobaczyłam Nairobi leżącą na biurku. Ręce Berlina ściskały jej gardło. Kobieta ledwo dyszała, a ja nie mogłam zrobić nic, po prostu się temu biernie przyglądałam, nadal byłam sparaliżowana.

\- Nigdy nie sprzedałbym kobiety i z pewnością nie jestem alfonsem. Mam swoje zasady moralne. To przez nie też nie donoszę, nawet na żałosnych dupków. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z moimi gustami, Nairobi. – Mówił do niej, cały czas zaciskając dłonie na jej szyi.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. – Kobieta ledwo z siebie to wydusiła. Na jej policzek zaczęła spływać krew Berlina.

Nie wiedziałam, czy mu wierzyć, czy nie. Nie wiedziałam, co myśleć. Ten dzień zrobił się jeszcze bardziej popieprzony niż sobota.

Po kilku sekundach w końcu ją uwolnił. Kobieta łapała powietrze z trudem i potem kaszlała. Od razu do niej pobiegłam. Musiałam sprawdzić, czy odniosła obrażenia. Berlin chyba liczył, że jak go minę to spojrzę na niego, rozczarował się.

\- Nairobi, przepraszam! – Mówiłam do niej, ale kobieta tak kaszlała, że nie była w stanie mówić.

\- „Odcisk Andrésa de Fonollosy zaleziono na guziku w Seacie Ibiza, który wiąże się ze sprawą…” – Kontynuowała prezenterka.

\- Nie byłem w tym Seacie. Ale wiem, kto był. Wiecie, gdzie jest Denver? – Zapytał się nas Berlin.

\- Nie. – Odpowiedziała mu Nairobi, cały czas trzymając się za gardło.

Wtedy pierwszy raz od kilku minut na niego spojrzałam. Miał zakrwawioną twarz, pewnie Nairobi mocno mu przywaliła, gdy próbowała się uwolnić. Tym razem to on mnie zignorował.

Poszedł przed siebie zostawiając nas same. Nairobi w końcu przestała kaszleć i była w stanie normalnie mówić.

\- Praga, w biurze obok jest związana i zakneblowana zakładniczka. – Powiedziała mi.

\- Co? Kurwa, kto to zrobił? – Zapytałam się jej, ale doskonale znałam odpowiedź.

Nic mi nie powiedziała, po prostu pobiegła za Berlinem. Ja udałam się do pomieszczenia obok i zastałam w nim przerażoną nastolatkę, związaną i z zasłoniętymi ustami. Znalazłam jakieś nożyczki w biurze Nairobi i ją uwolniłam. Dziewczyna zaczęła szlochać i się do mnie przytuliła.

\- Dziękuje… - Powiedziała do mnie w przerwach na płacz.

\- Już dobrze, zaraz dam Ci coś na uspokojenie. Czy coś ci zrobił?

\- Nie… - Wydukała dziewczyna.

Ulżyło mi. Ale po jaką cholerę zamknął tą biedną dziewczynę właśnie tutaj? Może po prostu nie zdążył jej nic zrobić… Miałam co raz większy mętlik w głowie. Już nic dla mnie nie było jasne. Wszystko się rozpieprzyło…

\- Gdy się trochę uspokoisz zaprowadzę Cię do nauczycielki.

Posiedziałam z nią trochę. Gdy leki zaczęły działać i nastolatka trochę się uspokoiła poszłam z nią do głównego holu. Przekazałam ją nauczycielce. Kobieta mi podziękowała. Po prostu kiwnęłam głową.

Musiałam przemyśleć pewne sprawy. Jedyne miejsce, w którym mógł panować spokój to toaleta. Udałam się w tamtym kierunku. Gdy zbliżałam się do korytarza, zobaczyłam przed otwartymi drzwiami Tokio. Słyszałam, że zaklęła. Podeszłam bliżej i moim oczom ukazała się sekretarka Arturo. Ona żyła, miała co prawda założony opatrunek na udzie, ale wyglądała w porządku. Pewnie po to Denver wziął skalpel. Ten dzień robił się co raz dziwniejszy, ale było pozytywne odkrycie. Pewnie jedne z ostatnich.


	15. Chcę to zakończyć

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To dzieło tak mną zawładnęło, że nie mogę przez nie spać, cały czas o nim myślę. Przez to w pracy jestem nieprzytomna i nie wiem, co robię. Przypomniały mi się mroczne czasy pisania pracy magisterskiej...
> 
> Praga cierpi, a ja cierpię razem z nią.

W toalecie panowało jedno wielkie zamieszanie. Nadal nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że Mónica Gaztambide żyje. Cieszyłam się, ale byłam zaskoczona. Dobrze, że Denver nie posłuchał Berlina. Tokio przerwała tą chwilę i zakomunikowała, że Profesor chce porozmawiać z naszym przywódcą.

Poszliśmy więc wszyscy, łącznie z sekretarką Arturo. Okazało się, policja zna personalia Berlina dzięki Profesorowi. To on podłożył guzik z marynarki Berlina do samochodu. Dobrze, że w policja nie ma w bazie danych moich odcisków, wtedy poznaliby też moją tożsamość.

Następnie Berlin pochwalił się, że blondynka jednak żyje i zarzucił Profesorowi, że potraktował go niesprawiedliwie. Jasne, nasz biedny i zraniony Berlinek. Ale jeśli mówił prawdę, że policja z jakiegoś powodu podkoloryzowała jego życiorys? Gdyby to mnie to spotkało, byłabym zła do granic możliwości.

Dzięki temu, że sekretarka żyje mogliśmy wprowadzić w życie plan Walencja. Berlin, Tokio i Helsinki strzelali w papier banknotowy, a Nairobi kazała krzyczeć zakładnikom. Z zewnątrz musiał to brzmieć makabrycznie, jakbyśmy urządzali tam rzeź. Ale to było celowe, po wszystkim policja „wymusiła” na Profesorze udowodnienie, że wszyscy zakładnicy żyją. W tym celu mieliśmy nagrać z każdym z nich film.

W międzyczasie Nairobi zauważyła, że Alison Parker zaczęli prześladować jej koledzy. Kobieta wspaniale ich pogoniła i próbowała dodać odwagi dziewczynie. Byliśmy tak dobroduszni, że nawet pozwoliliśmy Arturo zobaczyć się z jego kochanką.

Oczywiście policja połapała się, że filmy z zakładnikami, które dostali zostały zedytowane. Pani Inspektor postanowiła sama wejść do mennicy i spotkać się z Profesorem i zakładnikami. Nie wiedziała tylko, że Profesora z nami nie ma i będzie musiała siedzieć pogawędzić z kimś innym.

Inspektor została przywitana w mennicy przez Berlina, Rio i Tokio, którzy mieli odkryte twarze. Reszta z nas miała maski i celowaliśmy do niej z broni. Podczas przeszukiwania kobiety wykryliśmy, że miała ze sobą mikrofon. Berlin nakazał Rio go zniszczyć, ale chłopak przez dłuższą chwilę dziwnie się na niego patrzył. Być może coś w nim dziwnego zauważył.

Berlin i ja towarzyszyliśmy Inspektor podczas spotkań z zakładnikami. Oni siedzieli, ja stałam i od czasu do czasu chodziłam po sali. Kobieta co kilka chwil dziwnie mi się przyglądała, pewnie zastanawiało ją, czemu chodzę w masce chirurgicznej, a nie jak reszta w maskach Dalego. Co kilka minut Berlin próbował zagadywać do kobiety, ale nie była zainteresowana pogawędkami z nim. Rio i Tokio przyprowadzali każdego z zakładników pojedynczo. Policjantka każdemu z nich zadawała pytania o ogólny stan.

Gdy Inspektor czekała na ostatnią grupę zakładników usłyszała pogłos pras. Wtedy wiedziała już, że ukartowaliśmy całe zamieszanie ze strzelaniną po to, byśmy zyskali na czasie. A czas był nam bardzo potrzebny, z każdą godziną wzbogacaliśmy się o kolejne setki tysięcy euro. Kobieta zaczęła powoli tracić cierpliwość, pokazaliśmy jej wszystkich oprócz Alison Parker.

\- Widziałam już wszystkich oprócz Alison Parker. Chyba teraz jej kolej? - Inspektor wstała z krzesła i zaczęła iść w kierunku Tokio, która stała przy schodach.

\- A jeśli nie? Zakujesz nasz? - Tokio odpowiedziała jej z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Drogie panie, proszę o spokój. Trochę za wcześnie na zapasy w błocie. - Wtrącił się Berlin, podchodząc do policjantki.

\- Słuchajcie. Odkąd to jestem, opowiadacie same głupoty. - W tym momencie Tokio i Rio zaczęli się śmiać. - Spodziewałam się konkretów od faceta, któremu zostało... Ile? Siedem miesięcy? - Odgryzła się kobieta.

Ja, Tokio i Rio zamarliśmy. Nie wiedzieliśmy, o czym Inspektor do nas mówi. Czułam, że moje nogi robią się miękkie. Spojrzałam się na Berlina, jego mina zrobiła się nagle poważna.

\- O czym ona mówi? - Zapytał Rio.

\- Cierpi na miopatię Hellmera, niezwykle ostrą, agresywną chorobę z przewidzianą długością życia między 14 a 25 miesiącami. Możliwe, że jego mięśnie już są porażone, co oznacza skurcze, drżenie rąk... Zauważył pan już, jak ciężko utrzymać broń? - Inspektor wyjawiła sekret Berlina.

Kolejny raz dzisiaj poczułam się, jakbym umierała w środku. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Wypierałam to. Fakt, czasami widziałam, jak Berlinowi drży ręka, ale nie podejrzewałam, że coś poważnego może się za tym kryć. Było mi słabo. Berlin wyglądał na przerażonego i załamanego. Zaraz po tym poszedł na górę. Chciałam za nim iść, ale wiedziałam, że ktoś musiał zostać z Inspektor.

\- Schrzaniłam coś? Myślałam, że nie macie tajemnic, że jesteście przyjaciółmi. - Kobieta triumfowała. - Chcę zobaczyć Alison. Natychmiast. - Zażądała.

Rio po nią poszedł, zostałam z Tokio przy kobiecie. Zaczęła do nas mówić, że niedługo służby wejdą do mennicy, ponieważ zabraliśmy jej mikrofon i mogłyśmy zapobiec rzezi, wypuszczając ją teraz, bez względu na to, czy zobaczy Parker. Kobieta udała się w kierunku wyjścia, ale Tokio wymierzyła do niej z broni i ją przeładowała. Rozkazała Inspektor wrócić na miejsce.

Dosłownie kilka minut później Rio i Nairobi przyprowadzili Alison. Inspektor chciała się spytać o jej stan, ale Tokio szybko ją wygoniła z mennicy. Okazało się, że dziewczyna uciekła Nairobi z toalety i chciała schować się w sejfie.

Gdy było po wszystkim, udałam się w kierunku biura Berlina. Przez całą drogę myślałam, jak powinnam się zachować i co mu powiedzieć. Nic mądrego nie przychodziło mi do głowy. Sama byłam roztrzęsiona.

W przedsionku zobaczyłam przerażone kobiety. Spojrzałam się na nie w locie i szłam dalej. Byłam już przy drzwiach, powinnam zapukać i poczekać, ale tego nie zrobiłam. I to był największy błąd, jaki popełniłam.

Gdy rozsunęłam drzwi zobaczyłam Berlina pieprzącego kogoś od tyłu na biurku. Zamarłam. Spojrzał się na mnie na chwilę, zrobiła to również postać przed nim. To była Ariadna.

To był ten moment, w którym mój świat się zawalił po raz kolejny w życiu. Byłam zrozpaczona, przerażona, pełna złości i zazdrości. Wyszłam stamtąd szybciej, niż weszłam. Miałam łzy w oczach. Zakładniczki na pewno to zobaczyły, ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Udałam się do toalety.

Usiadłam na podłodze, zdjęłam swoją maseczkę i wybuchłam histerycznym płaczem. Łzy leciały mi po policzkach strumieniem. Gdy ich zobaczyłam uświadomiłam sobie jedną rzecz. Zakochałam się w nim. Zakochałam się w psychopacie, który umiera, prawdopodobnie jest seksualnym przestępcom i w tym momencie pieprzy zakładniczkę.

Byłam martwa w środku, nic już się dla mnie nie liczyło, na niczym mi nie zależało. Chciałam tylko jednego. Chciałam umrzeć.

To był impuls. Wyciągnęłam pistolet z pokrowca na udzie. Spojrzałam się na niego przez chwilę, po czym przystawiłam go sobie do głowy. Ręka drżała mi niesamowicie, nie mogłam tego opanować. Po kilku sekundach położyłam palec na spuście. Zamknęłam oczy. Zaczęłam co raz szybciej oddychać. Czułam, jak całe moje życie przelatuje mi przed oczami, skupiając się na tych złych chwilach. Byłam gotowa to zakończyć. Skończyć moje nędzne życie wypełnione smutkiem, żalem i wieczną żałobą po osobach, które kochałam.

Dosłownie sekundy przed zamierzonym strzałem usłyszałam dźwięk otwierania drzwi. Otworzyłam oczy, miałam zamazany obraz, ale zobaczyłam czyjąś sylwetkę przy drzwiach.


	16. Kryzys sytuacyjny

Moja wizja była ograniczona przez brudne okulary. Opuchnięte i wciąż mokre oczy od płaczu potrzebowały chwili, bym dostrzegła osobę, która przerwała moją próbę samobójczą. Ariadna. Ja pierdole, wszechświat mnie nienawidzi.

Kobieta była przerażona, gdy się na mnie spojrzała. Ja pewnie wyglądałam podobnie. Poczułam wstyd. Opuściłam głowę i odłożyłam pistolet na podłogę. To był pierwszy raz, gdy któryś z zakładników zobaczył moją twarz. W normalnej sytuacji przejęłabym się, ale teraz to absolutnie nie miało żadnego znaczenia dla mnie. Usłyszałam jak zamyka za sobą drzwi i idzie do jednej z kabin. Było słychać odgłosy wymiotowania.

Gdy kobieta skończyła po prostu usiadła przy mnie na podłodze. Nie patrzyłyśmy się na siebie, obydwie gapiłyśmy się w przestrzeń. Przez dłuższy czas panowała cisza. W końcu kobieta postanowiła ją przerwać.

\- Zrobiłam to… By przetrwać… - Kobieta zaczęła szlochać i na chwilę zamilkła. – Nie chciałam tego… - Wtedy spojrzała na mnie.

Skurwysyn ją zgwałcił. Ja pierdole. Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Sypiałam z gwałcicielem. Chciałam jeszcze bardziej umrzeć.

Nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że przed śmiercią muszę coś jeszcze zrobić. Mój czas nadszedł, ale to nie była odpowiednia godzina.

\- Obiecuję Ci, że ten skurwysyn już nigdy więcej Cię nie dotknie. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żebyś była bezpieczna. Jeśli mnie zabraknie, to zrobi to ktoś inny. – Powiedziałam do niej, tym razem to mi głos się łamał.

Ariadna po prostu kiwnęła głową. Po chwili położyła swoją głowę na mojej klatce piersiowej i zaczęła płakać. Przytuliłam ją i po chwili też zaczęłam płakać. Robiłyśmy to dobre kilka minut, potem zaczęłyśmy się powoli uspokajać.

\- Czemu chciałaś się zabić? – Kobieta spytała mnie cicho.

Znowu spuściłam głowę i milczałam przez chwilę.

\- Uświadomiłam sobie, że zakochałam się w tym skurwielu. – W końcu przemówiłam.

I znowu siedziałyśmy w ciszy, jednak już nie płakałyśmy. Niedługo potem przeniosłyśmy się do mojego biura, na szczęście nigdzie go nie spotkałam, moich towarzysz również. Chyba byłabym w tym stanie zabić Berlina, ale wiedziałam, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Cały plan posypałby się, Berlin jako jedyny wiedział, jak naprawdę mamy się stąd wydostać.

Kobieta poprosiła o leki uspokajające. Ariadna nie chciała już być sama, wolała wrócić do grupy i chciała, by pozostałe odizolowane kobiety również wróciły do reszty. Wypełniłam jej wolę. Na szczęście Berlin nie zamknął ich na klucz, więc wszystko poszło gładko. Zaprowadziłam je do drukarni. Wiedziałam, że u Nairobi będą bezpieczne. Poprosiłam ją, by znalazła im jakąś lekką pracę. Kobieta oczywiście zgodziła się, ale zauważyła, że niedawno płakałam i wyglądam jak śmierć na chorobowym.

\- Nairobi, mogę mieć jeszcze jedną prośbę? – Zapytałam jej.

\- Pewnie. Co jest? – Kobieta czekała na moją odpowiedź.

\- Będziesz się nimi opiekować, gdy ja już nie będę mogła? To bardzo ważne. – Opowiedziałam jej grobowym tonem.

\- Jasne. Praga, stało się coś? – Nairobi była zaniepokojona.

\- Jestem po prostu zmęczona tym wszystkim, potrzebuję chwilę przerwy. – Nie chciałam jej okłamać, ale musiałam. Oczywiście nie uspokoiłam tym kobiety, ale nie drążyła tematu.

Udałam się w kierunku pokoju łączności licząc, że właśnie tam jest teraz telefon. Po drodze widziałam moich towarzyszy, którzy byli już na swoich stanowiskach. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że Berlin również siedzi u siebie. Lekko uchyliłam drzwi i rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Niestety, Berlin tam był. Nie chciałam go widzieć, ale miałam już nic do stracenia. Musiałam zadzwonić do Profesora.

Weszłam do pokoju szybkim krokiem. Ani razu nie spojrzałam się na Berlina. Na stole obok telefonu było kilka kieliszków i otwarta butelka trunku, widocznie coś przed chwilą opijali. Podeszłam do telefonu i nacisnęłam przycisk, by połączyć się z Profesorem. Berlin stanął obok mnie i zabrał mi słuchawkę z ręki.

\- Co robisz? – Spytał się mnie spokojnym tonem i spojrzał się na mnie. Zauważył moje przekrwione oczy.

\- Dzwonię do Profesora, nie widzisz? – Odpowiedziałam mu opryskliwie. Unikałam jego wzroku za wszelką cenę. – Oddaj mi słuchawkę. – Mówiłam do niego.

Kilka sekund po odłożeniu słuchawki przez Berlina postanowiłam znowu zadzwonić. Tym razem nie zrobił nic.

\- Profesorze? To ja, Praga. Berlin zgwałcił zakładniczkę. Mówiłam, że będziesz miał krew na rękach. Nie próbuj go karać, bo i tak to nie ma sensu. – Zakończyłam swój monolog i się rozłączyłam.

\- Ale z Ciebie zazdrośnica i kapuś. – Powiedział do mnie, drwiąc ze mnie, patrząc mi w oczy.

\- A z Ciebie zboczeniec i psychopata! – Odpowiedziałam mu pełna złości.

\- Nie jestem żadnym zboczeńcem! – Zaczął na mnie krzyczeć.

\- Tak? To czemu, kurwa, związałeś i zakneblowałeś nastolatkę?! Co chciałeś jej zrobić? - Również zaczęłam na niego krzyczeć.

\- Nic. Miała po prostu tak tam zostać przez kilka godzin. - Odpowiedział mi chłodno.

\- Ja pierdole! I ja mam ci uwierzyć? - Zadałam mu pytanie retoryczne.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek zrobiłem Ci coś, wbrew Twojej woli? - Nagle do mnie powiedział, znowu prawie krzycząc.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu! - Co raz głośniej krzyczałam. - Ale jak już przy tym jesteśmy to dosłownie przed chwilą gwałciłeś zakładniczkę!

Zaczął się śmiać, a mnie zamurowało.

\- Ariadna sama do mnie przyszła. I zgodziła się na moją propozycję. - Mówił do mnie z tym swoim chorym uśmieszkiem na ustach. - Chyba się rozumiemy. Jej łagodność zbudziła coś we mnie.

\- Pieprzenie! I co, kurwa? Myślałeś, że zrobiła to z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli? Bo podobasz jej się? Ona to zrobiła, bo bała się o swoje życie! Myślała, że dzięki temu będzie bezpieczna! A ty oczywiście nie mogłeś przepuścić takiej okazji i musiałeś ją wykorzystać! - Krzyczałam tak głośno, że na pewno ktoś musiał mnie słyszeć.

Berlin milczał, jego twarz znowu zrobiła się neutralna.

\- Przyszłam wtedy do Ciebie, bo martwiłam się. Chciałam Cię podnieść na duchu. Widziałam, w jakim stanie byłeś, kiedy Inspektor wyjawiła twoją chorobę. - Mój głos złagodniał. - Ale teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. Nie pozwolę, żebyż cokolwiek zrobił jakiekolwiek zakładniczce. - Zaczęłam się mu stawiać.

Berlin powoli podchodził do mnie z groźną miną. Cofałam się i znalazłam się plecami przy ścianie, przygwoździł mnie. To będzie mój koniec. To ta godzina.

Po prostu wyciągnął swój pistolet i przystawił mi go do serca. Patrzyliśmy się na siebie, jego twarz w tym momencie nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Moje życie wisiało na włosku, było w rękach psychopaty. Ale ja byłam już martwa w środku. Nie miałam nic do stracenia. Nadal chciałam umrzeć.

\- Celujesz do kogoś, kto nawet nie ma zamiaru obalić się ze stanowiska przywódcy, kto nie ma zamiaru rozwalić misternego planu. Celujesz do osoby, która chcę, żebyś zachował resztki godności i zostawił te biedne kobiety w spokoju. - Mówiłam do niego, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy, jego mina cały czas była taka sama.

Minęło kilka chwil i nadal trzymał swoją broń przy moim ciele. Czułam, jak serce mi wali. Po raz ostatni w życiu. Łzy znowu płynęły mi po policzkach. Zamknęłam oczy, opuściłam głowę i czekałam na strzał.

Nie czułam już broni na klatce piersiowej. W zasadzie to nic nie czułam, moje zmysły przestały ze mną współpracować. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam, że schował swoją broń. Spojrzałam na niego, wyglądał na przejętego, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu na poważnie. Ale niczego już nie mogłam być pewna. Nadal byliśmy blisko siebie, dzielił nas dosłownie centymetry. Nic nie robiliśmy, po prostu utrzymywaliśmy kontakt wzrokowy przez kilka chwil.

Chyba chciał mnie objąć, ale wtedy zdołałam od niego odejść. Wyszłam z pomieszczenia, ani razu nie patrząc się na niego. Udałam się do siebie, by pomyśleć. Siedziałam na krześle i zastanawiałam się, czemu mnie nie zabił. Miał nade mną cholerną przewagę, moje życie zależało od jego woli. Nie wykorzystał tej sytuacji. Czułam i nadal czuję do niego jedynie złość i obrzydzenie, widział to wtedy na mojej twarzy. Mimo tego, nie zabił mnie. Nie wiem, co go powstrzymało.

Byłam wyczerpana, musiałam się na chwilę położyć. Chciałam zasnąć i nie czuć nic chociaż przez chwilę. Poczuć się prawie, jakbym była martwa. 

Po 19 obudziła mnie Nairobi. Chciała mi coś pokazać, więc zabrała mnie do skarbca. Okazało się, że Moskwa dokopał się już do ziemi. Zobaczyłam moich towarzyszy szalejących z radości. Tańczyli i śpiewali Bella Ciao. A ja stałam i miałam ochotę umrzeć, daleko mi było do radości. Nie chciałam psuć im chwili moim kryzysem sytuacyjnym, więc poszłam odwiedzić zakładniczki w drukarni. Kobiety wyglądały o wiele lepiej, Ariadna chyba się ucieszyła na mój widok. Porozmawiałam z nimi trochę, po czym wróciłam do mojego biura.

Znowu byłam w krytycznym momencie. Siedziałam na biurku i myślałam nad swoim nędznym życiem i ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Musiałam to zakończyć. Nie widziałam już nadziei dla siebie, byłam w sytuacji bez wyjścia, nie miałam siły dalej tego ciągnąć. Kilka razy przystawiałam sobie pistolet do głowy, ale zabrakło mi odwagi, żeby strzelić. Przy kolejnej próbie ktoś wszedł do mojego biura. Tym razem Berlin zobaczył mnie z bronią przy głowie. Odłożyłam broń i zaczęłam patrzeć się w podłogę.

\- Moje życie regularnie pieprzy się od 10 lat. Nie mam siły dalej tego ciągnąć… – Powiedziałam w eter łamiącym się głosem.

Berlin stał w jednym miejscu, nie miałam odwagi spojrzeć mu w twarz. Pewnie triumfował. Nie chciałam na to patrzeć.

\- Pierwszy raz mój świat zawalił się, gdy miałam 18 lat. Wtedy moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku. Nie mam rodzeństwa, więc byli moją jedyną rodziną. – Zrobiłam przerwę, by naprać powietrza. – Gdy miałam 25 lat mój narzeczony popełnił samobójstwo, wspominałam Ci o tym. Przegrał walkę z depresją. Do dzisiejszego dnia obwiniam za to siebie. Nie zauważyłam, że cholernie dobrze krył swój smutek. Nie mogłam mu pomóc. – Zaczęłam płakać.

Berlin cały czas stał w tym samym miejscu. Nadal nie spojrzałam mu w twarz.

\- Kolejny kryzys przyszedł niecałe 10 miesięcy temu. Wtedy zawiesili mi prawo wykonywania zawodu na 2 lata. Straciłam kontakt z moim pacjentami, nie mogę nikogo leczyć, ani nikomu pomóc. Cholernie mnie to boli. Straciłam sens życia, dlatego zgodziłam się wziąć udział w tym skoku.

Delikatnie zaszlochałam, po chwili kontynuowałam swój monolog.

\- No i teraz przychodzimy do najświeższego kryzysu. Gdy pieprzyłeś Ariadnę na biurku, uświadomiłam coś sobie. Zakochałam się w Tobie. Zakochałam się w psychopacie. – Znowu łzy popłynęły mi po policzkach. – Gdybyś był moim pacjentem, nigdy by do czegoś takiego nie doszło. Ale nim nie byłeś. – Głos zaczął mi drżeć. - Gdy spędzałam czas z Tobą poczułam znowu, że moje życie ma sens. – Znowu zamilkłam na chwilę. – Fascynują mnie mózgi psychopatów. W budowie są takie same jak reszty społeczeństwa, ale jednak reagują inaczej.

Mężczyzna nadal milczał, chyba czuł, że to nie wszystko, co chcę mu powiedzieć.

\- Wiesz co? Czasami cholernie wam zazdroszczę. Nie kierujecie się emocjami, robicie co chcecie i nie przejmujecie się konsekwencjami. Chciałabym móc tak czasami postępować.

Znowu na chwilę przerwałam swój słowotok. Cały czas patrzyłam się w podłogę, straciłam rachubę, czy Berlin w ogóle jeszcze jest w tym pomieszczeniu.

\- Kochałam moją pracę, ale straciłam ją. Wszyscy ludzie, których kiedykolwiek kochałam umarli. No i teraz Ty… Też Cię kocham i umierasz… - Zaczęłam łkać. – Obecnie nienawidzę i kocham Cię jednocześnie. Tylko nie wiem, które uczucie jest dominujące…

Berlin jednak cały czas był ze mną w pokoju. Powoli zaczął się do mnie przybliżać.

\- Byłam gotowa się dzisiaj zabić, zaraz gdy przyłapałam Cię na pieprzeniu Ariadny. Jednak ktoś mi przerwał. Potem po cichu liczyłam, że mnie zastrzelisz, jednak tego nie zrobiłeś. Teraz Ty mi to przerwałeś. Ale teraz nie mam odwagi strzelić sobie w głowę. – Mówiłam grobowym tonem.

Nie chciałam współczucia czy litości, dlatego postanowiłam się przed nim otworzyć, brak empatii z jego strony w tym momencie był kluczowy. Musiałam się po prostu wygadać. Coś w stylu ostatnich słów przed śmiercią.

\- Rozumiem, że przyszedłeś dokończyć swoje dzieło. W końcu należy mnie ukarać za to, że na Ciebie doniosłam. Więc, co zamierzasz zrobić? Po prostu mnie zabijesz czy mnie zgwałcisz? – Znowu głos mi się złamał.

W końcu podniosłam głowę i spojrzałam się na twarz Berlina. Był przejęty. Tak jak kilka godzin temu.

\- Wiesz, że nigdy bym Cię nie zgwałcić. – W końcu do mnie przemówił poważnym, ale spokojnym tonem.

\- Aha, ale inne możesz gwałcić, tak? – Wstałam z biurka i zaczęłam krążyć po pokoju. – Czemu traktujesz mnie inaczej niż innych? – Zapytałam go, prawie krzycząc. – Od początku w sumie tak było, teraz też tak jest! Kazałeś pobić Rio i prawie udusiłeś Nairobi! Ukarałeś mnie do tej pory raz, ale w porównaniu do karania innych to prawie w ogóle nie była kara. – Drążyłam temat po raz kolejny.

\- Nie wiem… - Spojrzał mi oczy, zawahał się przez chwilę.

\- Gówno prawda! Doskonale wiesz, ale nie chcesz mi powiedzieć! – Prowokowałam go. – Pewnie myślałeś, że jak zdołasz mnie zbałamucić podczas naszego pobytu w Toledo to nie będę Ci w stanie przeszkadzać tutaj w robieniu cokolwiek chcesz, prawda? – Złość ze mnie kipiała.

Po tych słowach Berlin złapał mnie mocno za ramiona i zaczął całować. Szarpałam się i nie odwzajemniłam pocałunku. Gdy odkleił się od moich ust spoliczkowałam go. Nie przemyślałam tego, teraz na pewno coś może mi zrobić. Ale należało mu się. Spojrzał się na mnie zawiedzionym wzrokiem i odwrócił się ode mnie.

Gdy Berlin zaczął odchodzić coś we mnie pękło. Zatrzymałam go przy drzwiach i teraz ja pocałowałam go. Zrobił tak samo jak ja przed chwilą, nie odwzajemnił go. Jednak po chwili chwycił moją twarz w swoje dłonie i nasze usta ponownie się złączyły.

W mgnieniu oka pozbyliśmy się swoich ubrań i zaczęliśmy uprawiać seks. Tym razem to ja miałam pełną kontrolę, pierwszy raz od 5 miesięcy. Ujeżdżałam go mocno i szybko, tego właśnie potrzebowałam, on pewnie też. Jego zęby i usta znaczyły moją szyję, moje paznokcie natomiast odbijały ślady na jego plecach. Nasz akt był na granicy przyjemności i bólu.

Po wszystkim siedzieliśmy w ciszy w przez jakiś czas, przykryci tylko naszymi kombinezonami. Po kilku minutach zaczęłam się ubierać, wtedy Berlin przełamał naszą ciszę.

\- Pytałaś, czemu traktuję Cię inaczej. – Zaczął poważnie. – Tak jak już wcześniej mówiłem, jesteś wyjątkowa i inna. Ale Ciebie nadal to nie przekonuje. – Przerwał na chwilę, widząc, że jego słowa nie robią na mnie żadnego wrażenia. Wtedy chwycił mnie za rękę i siłą rzeczy musiała na niego spojrzeć i przerwać swoją akcję. – Nie mogłem Cię zastrzelić, bo wtedy plan by się posypał. Nie mogłem tego zrobić z jeszcze innego powodu. Uświadomiłem sobie, że też coś do Ciebie czuję. – Pocałował moją dłoń. – To prawda, początkowo myślałem, że zdołam Cię zmanipulować.

Zamarłam w tej chwili, ale wiedziałam, że od początku o to chodziło. Nie przerwałam mu, w końcu on wysłuchał mojego monologu do końca.

\- Ale później coś się zmieniło. Stałaś się kimś ważnym, nie tylko obiektem do manipulacji i seksu. Chyba Cię kocham. – Położył swoją dłoń na moim policzku. – Ale nie jestem pewien, odczuwam to inaczej, niż przedtem. Chciałem to wytłumić. Myślałem, że Ariadna mi w tym pomoże, ale tak się nie stało.

Berlin chyba właśnie wyznał mi miłość. Cholera. To się nie dzieje. To jest jakieś szaleństwo. Nie wiem, czy mu wierzyć, ale raczej wydaje się być szczery. Po seksie zawsze byliśmy ze sobą szczerzy. Musiałam to przetrawić albo przespać i wtedy się zadeklarować.

\- Berlin… To chyba za dużo dla mnie jak na ostatnią dobę. – Spojrzałam mu w oczy. – Muszę to sobie poukładać i porządnie się przespać z tym. – Opowiedziała mu szczerze.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. – Pocałował mnie w czoło, jego ton był spokojny.

Dlaczego zdecydowałam się na seks z nim kilka godzin po tym, jak zgwałcił inną kobietę? Potrzebowałam go fizycznie. Od kilku lat seks służy mi jako sposób na poradzenie sobie z emocjami. To był właśnie ten moment. Cholera, to wygląda jak toksyczna relacja. Przepraszam, to jest toksyczna relacja. Ale muszę sobie z nią jakoś poradzić.

Gdy już byłam całkowicie ubrana wzięłam tabletki na uspokojenie i położyłam się na sofie. Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział, że przejdę dzisiaj załamanie nerwowe bez nadziei na lepsze jutro, będę chciała się zabić a potem wszystko obróciło się o 180 stopni to w życiu bym nie uwierzyła. Jutro muszę to sobie wszystko przemyśleć. Nie będzie to łatwe, ale muszę to zrobić.


	17. Ucieczka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krótki rozdział napisany na szybko w pracy. Wygląda to tak, jakbym w pracy nic innego nie robiła, tylko pisała. Po prostu robię to w wolnych chwilach, gdy nie ma nic innego do zrobienia.

Mój sen nie trwał długo. Czułam, że ktoś złapał mnie za ramię i coś do mnie mówił. Byłam ledwo przytomna, a leki uspokajające jeszcze pogłębiły ten stan. Po chwili otworzyłam oczy i ujrzałam przed sobą Berlina. Jego twarz wskazywała na to, że coś poważnego się dzieje.

\- Praga, mamy problem. Zakładnicy uciekają. – Mówił do mnie szybko.

\- Co? Jak? – Zadawałam mu te pytania, ale nadal byłam półprzytomna. Oczy co chwilę mi się zamykały.

\- Przez strefę załadunkową. Idziemy ich powstrzymać. – Powiedział trochę wolniej.

\- Idę z wami. – Powiedziałam i próbowałam wstać z sofy, ale zakręciło mi się w głowie. Cholerne tabletki.

\- Nie ma mowy! Nie idziesz nigdzie w tym stanie, ledwo możesz utrzymać się na nogach! – Złapał mnie za ramiona i położył mnie powrotem na kanapie.

\- Berlin, nie mamy czasu na dyskusję, idę z wami! Zaraz mi przejdzie. – Spojrzałam mu w oczy i postawiłam się.

Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Berlinowi ewidentnie nie podobał się mój pomysł.

\- Dobra, ale masz się nie wychylać, jasne? Strzelasz tylko w ostateczności. Jeśli coś Ci się stanie…– Nagle przerwał.

\- Będę ostrożna. – Położyłam dłoń na jego twarzy i delikatnie ją pieściłam.

Nie było czasu na więcej czułości. Berlin szybko podał mi kamizelkę kuloodporną i karabin. Gdy byliśmy gotowi, brunet zadzwonił jeszcze raz do Profesora, niestety nikt nie odbierał. Udaliśmy się w kierunku strefy załadunkowej. Usłyszeliśmy huk. Zaczęliśmy biec.

Gdybym nie była pod wpływem środków uspokajających na pewno umierałabym ze strachu. Na szczęście w tym momencie odczuwałam tylko lekki niepokój. Istniała możliwość, że któremuś z nas coś się stanie, ale musieliśmy to zrobić. Miałam nadzieję, że adrenalina niedługo zacznie działać.

Wszyscy byliśmy już na miejscu, brakowało tylko Oslo, nikt nie wiedział, gdzie Serb się podziewa. Rio miał go znaleźć. Zobaczyliśmy wielką dziurę w ścianie, przez którą padało mocne światło i mnóstwo wiązek od celowników laserowych. Denver, Helsinki i Rio znaleźli spory kawał blachy, dźwigali go do miejsca rozstrzelenia. Gdy przykryli otwór, służby specjalne zaczęły strzelać w naszym kierunku. Mężczyzny próbowali utrzymać blachę w miejscu, ale nie udało mi się. Musieliśmy udać się za barykady.

Helsinki nie zdążył się schować i oberwał. Nairobi zaczęła panikować i krzyczała głośno jego imię.

\- Pójdę do niego, kryjcie mnie! – Nairobi krzyknęła w eter.

\- Idę z Tobą! – Również krzyknęłam.

\- Kryjcie je! Za trzy, dwa, jeden, ognia! – Wykrzyczał nasz dowódca.

Zaczęliśmy strzelać w kierunku funkcjonariuszy. Po chwili razem z Nairobi podbiegłyśmy do Serba i przeciągnęłyśmy go w miarę bezpieczne miejsce. Na szczęście kula zatrzymała się na kamizelce.

Szturm nadal trwał, ani my ani policja nie zamierzaliśmy przestawać. W pewnym momencie zrobiło się tak gorąco, że musieliśmy wszyscy paść na podłogę, byliśmy pod ogromnym ostrzałem. Posłali w naszą stronę granat dymny.

\- Mają gogle termiczne, dym oślepi tylko nas. Pozbądź się go! – Berlin nakazał Moskwie.

\- Idę! – Mężczyzna założył rękawiczkę i wyrzucił granat z pomieszczenia.

\- Wchodzą! – Berlin ocenił sytuację.

\- Musimy zamknąć drzwi. – Moskwa odpowiedział i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Kryjcie drzwi. Trzy, dwa, jeden! – Berlin do nas krzyknął.

Tym razem to my dawaliśmy z siebie wszystko, ale mimo tego służby specjalne miały przewagę. Byli co raz bliżej wejścia. Powoli kończył nam się czas. Wtedy Tokio krzyknęła, żebyśmy ją osłaniali i skierowała się do drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Udało jej się przyciągnąć do barykady przy wejściu ciężki karabin maszynowy.

Gdy antyterroryści go zobaczyli zaczęli spieprzać w podskokach i schowali się za swoją barykadą. Tokio oddała kilka serii z karabinu. Zrobiło się na tyle spokojnie, że mogliśmy naprawić drzwi. Przyłożyliśmy blachę do otworu, zabezpieczyliśmy ją podporami i zaspawaliśmy. Mimo, że zakładnicy uciekli na szczęście my byliśmy w jednym kawałku.

\- Gdzie jest Oslo? – Helsinki złapał Rio za ramiona i spytał się.

\- Nie wiem. – Odpowiedział mu chłopak.

Serb wybiegł z pomieszczenia, postanowiłam go dogonić. Miałam co to tego złe przeczucia. Niedługo potem znaleźliśmy Oslo. Leżał w kałuży krwi na podłodze, był nieprzytomny. Miał rozległą ranę na głowie. Helsinki był zdruzgotany, próbował ocucić brata, ale bez skutku. Razem przenieśliśmy Oslo na górę.

Gdy kładliśmy Oslo na sofę Denver krzyczał na Profesora, który w końcu raczył odebrać telefon. Czemu Profesor nas nie ostrzegł? Gdzie wtedy był? Miał być naszym Wielkim Bratem. Miał wgląd do kamer wewnątrz, gdyby był wtedy przy stanowisku ostrzegły by nas. Coś ważnego musiało się stać.

-Wiedziałeś o ucieczce, Denver? Kto to zaplanował? – Helsinki zapytał się zszokowanego chłopaka.

Denver spojrzał się na Berlina i przez chwilę milczał. Był przerażony.

\- Który z zakładników? – Helsinki znowu się go spytał.

\- Arturo mnie poinformował, ale… Nie zdążyłem na czas.

Zaczęłam opatrywać ranę głowy Serba i sprawdzać jego stan. Cholera, źle to wyglądało. Oddychał i miał tętno, ale miał nierówne źrenice. Doszło do uszkodzenia mózgu. Oslo potrzebował neurochirurgów. Mimo panującej ciemności w pomieszczeniu wszyscy widzieli moją zaniepokojoną minę.

\- Oslo potrzebuje neurochirurgów. Jest ciężko ranny. – W końcu byłam w stanie coś z siebie wydusić patrząc na Helsinki.

\- Nie. Wcale nie jest. Musi odpocząć. I wziąć leki.– Serb próbował zaprzeczać.

Wszyscy mieli grobowe miny. Nawet Berlin był przejęty. Wiedzieliśmy, jak to się skończy.

\- Podam mu prednizon, coś na stal zapalny i heparynę. Niech się prześpi, jutro będzie się czuł lepiej. – Helsinki kontynuował i zaczął nabierać lek do strzykawki.

\- Helsinki… - Złapałam go za ramię, by na mnie spojrzał. Chciałam go przekonać, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, ale odpuściłam.

\- Hej, Helsinki. – Moskwa złapał Serba za ramię i ten odwrócił się w jego kierunku. – Bez obaw. Przeżyliśmy gorsze potknięcia. Dużo gorsze. – Moskwa próbował go pocieszyć.

Nairobi miała łzy w oczach, Moska ją przytulił. Denver zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Reszta była załamana. Helsinki zaczął mówić do brata po serbsku i w końcu rozkleił się. Również miałam łzy w oczach. Berlin dyskretnie położył swoją rękę na moim ramieniu. To był miły gest. Nawet jeśli zrobił to, bo tak wypadało, a nie dlatego, że poczuł mój smutek.

Czy można winić zakładników za to, co zrobili? Oczywiście, że nie. Byli przez nas więzieni i niejednokrotnie gnębieni. Po prostu walczyli o przetrwanie, chcieli się stąd wydostać. Gdybyśmy byli na ich miejscu, prędzej czy później też próbowalibyśmy zrobić to samo.

Ta sytuacja wszystko zmieniła. Pozostali zakładnicy już się nas nie będą bać. Będą wszczynać bunt i utrzymanie porządku będzie co raz trudniejsze. Obyśmy zachowali wtedy człowieczeństwo i nic im nie zrobili.


	18. Wolność czy pieniądze?

Całą noc spędziłam z Helsinki na czuwaniu przy jego bracie. Na zmianę drzemaliśmy i czasami ze sobą rozmawialiśmy. Serb przez większość czasu mówił do Oslo. Próbowałam go pocieszyć jak mogę, ale sytuacja była dramatyczna. Najprawdopodobniej jego bliźniak doznał mocnego uszkodzenia mózgu, które wkrótce doprowadzi do jego śmierci lub na zawsze pozostanie w stanie wegetatywnym.

Gdy się obudziłam Helsinki jeszcze spał. Poszłam do łazienki w celu wykonania porannej toalety. Oddałabym królestwo za prysznic, ale jedyne na co mogłam sobie pozwolić to umycie pach przy umywalce. Moje włosy były już lekko przetłuszczone, suchy szampon odrobinę naprawił sytuację.

Podczas wykonywania tych czynności rozmyślałam nad swoim stanem i emocjami. To było szaleństwo emocjonalne, nadal jest. Jednak coś się zmieniło na lepsze, póki co nie miałam myśli samobójczych. Nadal czułam się jak wrak, ale coś dawało mi siłę, żeby dalej funkcjonować. Być może sprawiła to ta dramatyczna sytuacja z Oslo. Albo to zasługa Berlina. Sama nie wiem.

No właśnie, co jest tak naprawdę między nami? Zakochałam się w jego czarującej stronie. Ta brzydsza, ale prawdziwa twarz Berlina przeraża mnie i jest niezgodna z moją moralnością. Narobił mnóstwo złego podczas tych godzin spędzonych w mennicy, mnie również to nie ominęło. Ale mimo wszystko traktuje mnie inaczej niż innych. Tak, to brzmi prawie jak tłumaczenie żony, która ma męża alkoholika i jest regularnie przez niego bita i poniżana. „Bije mnie, ale przecież mnie kocha”.

Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że znajdę się w takiej toksycznej relacji. Wiedziałam, że jak tylko pojawimy się tutaj to Berlin nie będzie się już kontrolował, jak to robił w Toledo albo gdy byliśmy sam na sam. Miał nas połączyć tylko seks i tylko na określony czas. Ale teraz wszystko jest inne. A co jeśli on faktycznie coś do mnie czuje? Staram sobie wmówić, że to niemożliwe. By ratować siebie i zakończyć tą relację. Ale tylko on jeden wie, czy to co czuje to prawdziwe uczucie czy to tylko iluzja, którą tworzy na własne potrzeby.

Podczas tych dramatycznych sytuacji uświadomiłam sobie jeszcze jedną rzecz. Moja przeszłość mnie cały czas prześladowała, nie poradziłam sobie z nią odpowiednio dobrze. Co prawda zaakceptowałam już śmierć rodziców, ale samobójstwo narzeczonego i zawieszenie prawa wykonywania zawodu to nadal były otwarte rany, które się rozrywały i krwawiły co jakiś czas.

Spojrzałam na pierścionek na palcu. Nie mogłam cały czas żyć przeszłością, musiałam kiedyś w końcu pójść na przód. Zdjęłam błyskotkę z palca i chciałam schować ją do wewnętrznej kieszeni w kombinezonie, ale coś było w środku. To było dziwne, nigdy nic tam nie chowałam. Wyjęłam zawartość, moim oczom ukazały się zawiniątko z papieru. Otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam szkic Berlina, który robił podczas pobytu w Toledo, przestawiał mnie grającą na gitarze. Pamiętam to, siedzieliśmy wszyscy na dworze po kolacji i spędzaliśmy miło czas.

Mieliśmy zniszczyć wszystkie osobiste rzeczy przed napadem na mennicę, widocznie Berlin tego nie zrobił. Tylko czemu zostawił akurat to? No i czemu postanowił dać to mi? I kiedy to zrobił? Ten gnojek albo cały czas pogrywał ze mną albo to coś znaczy. Będę musiała to z nim skonfrontować.

Tak jak przypuszczałam, nastał już ten czas. Zakładnicy zauważyli, że poprzedniej nocy nie udało nam się utrzymać porządku i przestali się nas bać. Tokio mówiła mi, że rano prawie wszczęli bunt. Ledwo udało im się z Rio opanować sytuację. Musieliśmy więc przystąpić do następnego kroku – uczynić z zakładników naszych „partnerów biznesowych”. Mięliśmy im zaproponować wolność albo zostanie z nami i uzyskanie za to w nagrodę milion euro. Brzmi pięknie, prawda? Ale nie mieliśmy tego robić z dobroci serca. Chodziło o posegregowanie zakładników, na tych którzy będą z nami współpracować i tych którzy mogą się buntować. Buńczuczni zakładnicy z założenia mieli wybrać uwolnienie.

Nairobi i Berlin przeprowadzali rozmowy za zakładnikami, przestawiali im plan oraz dali czas na zastanowienie się. O dziwo Berlin nie miał zamiaru rozmawiać o tym z Ariadną, zlecił mi zrobienie tego. Czyżby miał zamiar mnie posłuchać i faktycznie zostawić ją i resztę kobiet w spokoju?

Oczywiście Ariadna chciała wybrać wolność. To chyba nikogo nie dziwiło. Był tylko jeden problem. Nie mieliśmy zamiaru uwolnić żadnego z zakładników, tylko zostawić ich w piwnicy i tam zamknąć. Nie chciałam jej tego robić, ale również nie chciałam, żeby znajdowała się w pobliżu Berlina. No cóż, wybór należał do niej, nie mogłam wpłynąć na jej decyzję.

W trakcie rozmów z zakładnikami doszło do ciekawej sytuacji. Pani Inspektor zaczęła podchodzić do budynku. Helsinki to zauważył i zaczął do niej celować z karabinu przez okno. Na szczęście do niczego nie doszło, policjanci zdołali ją wycofać ze strefy rażenia na czas. Wyglądało to jakby kobieta chciała popełnić samobójstwo. Widocznie nie tylko ja przeżyłam załamanie nerwowe podczas skoku.

Gdy rozmowy pobiegły końca wszyscy oprócz Denvera zebraliśmy się w pokoju łączności. Berlin sprawdzał reakcje źrenic Oslo na światło.

\- Wcześniej źrenice były nierówne, teraz żadna nie reaguje na światło. – Mówiłam do wszystkich poważnym tonem.

\- Obawiam się, że szkody są nieodwracalne. – Wtrącił się Berlin.

Zupełnie jakby czytał mi w myślach, ale nie chciałam mówić tego na głos.

\- Od kiedy jesteś neurochirurgiem? Nie mamy pewności. – Nairobi zaczęła się stawiać i nie przyjmowała do siebie naszych słów. – Musimy go zabrać do szpitala. Może można mu pomóc.

\- Trzeba był to zrobić kilka godzin temu, gdy jeszcze była jakaś szansa… - Powiedziałam gorzko i wszyscy zaczęli się na mnie patrzeć.

\- Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie. Nawet z dziurą w głowie. Co powiedział Profesor? – Berlin skierował swoje słowa do Nairobi.

\- Mam to gdzieś. Gdzie on był, kiedy zakładnicy uciekali? Albo kiedy rozwalili głowę Oslo? Otworzymy drzwi i oddamy go medykom. – Kobieta zaczęła prawie krzyczeć.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Zasada jest prosta: nikt nie wychodzi. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieliśmy. – Brunet odpowiedział jej.

\- Uciekło 16 zakładników. Zasady się zmieniły. – Poparła ją Tokio.

\- W przeciwieństwie do nich, Oslo wie, co się dzieje. – Berlin upierał się przy swoim.

\- On nie może mówić. Zresztą nie wydałby nas. Zagłosujmy. – Wtrącił się Rio.

Wtedy Berlin wyciągnął swoją broń i wycelował w Nairobi.

\- To nie demokracja. – Stwierdził chłodno.

\- Masz rację. – Nairobi mu opowiedziała i również wycelowała do niego z pistoletu.

Za nią podążyli Tokio i Rio.

\- Kurwa, uspokójcie się wszyscy! Opuście bronie! – Mówiłam do nich, ale wszyscy mnie zignorowali.

\- Otworzymy drzwi i wypuścimy Oslo. – Nairobi broniła swojego zdania.

\- Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie. – Berlin powtórzył.

Obydwoje odbezpieczyli swoje bronie.

\- Berlin! Nairobi! Przestańcie! – Mój głos był błagalny.

\- Oslo nie wyjdzie. – Powiedział cicho Helsinki, po czym podszedł do Berlina i Nairobi i opuścił ich bronie. – Rozmawiałem o tym z Oslo. Rana nie ma znaczenia. Woli śmierć niż więzienie. Rozumiesz? – Mówiąc to Oslo trzymał Nairobi za rękę i patrzył jej w oczy.

\- Tak. - Nairobi kiwnęła głową.

Helsinki położył dłoń na jej policzku.

\- Zaopiekuję się nim. – Stwierdził Serb i wrócił do swojego brata.

Nairobi, Rio i Tokio chyba nie zrozumieli, co chciał im powiedzieć Helsinki. Dla mnie to był prosty przekaz.

Wszyscy rozeszliśmy się w swoje strony. Tokio i Rio nadal pilnowali zakładników, ja z Nairobi zajęłyśmy się sprawami w drukarni. Wszyscy mięliśmy nadzieję, że jak weżniemy się do pracy to jakoś nam ulży, ale tak się nie stało. Panowała grobowa atmosfera i powietrze było okrutnie gęste. Popełniliśmy masę błędów, praktycznie już nie panowaliśmy nad sytuacją. Musieliśmy się wziąć w garść i dalej robić swoje, unikając dalszych niepowodzeń jak najmocniej się tylko da.

Nadszedł czas, aby zakładnicy zadecydowali o swoim losie. Nairobi narysowała przed zakładnikami linię. Wybrańcy, którzy chcieli odejść mieli za nią stanąć. Oczywiście Alison Parker myślała, że ma wybór i chciała wyjść, Tokio sprowadziła ją na ziemię.

Razem z Berlinem staliśmy na antresoli i oglądaliśmy całą sytuację. Czułam, że przygląda mi się, co jakiś czas.

\- Coś nie tak? – Spojrzałam się w jego stronę i zapytałam się.

\- Nie. Zrobiłaś coś z włosami? Wyglądają lepiej. – Berlin chyba chciał mnie skomplementować.

\- Suchy szampon. Działa cuda, gdy nie możesz umyć włosów. – Westchnęłam i odwróciłam wzrok od niego.

Nadal czułam lekkie napięcie po tym, gdy wszyscy zaczęli mierzyć do siebie z broni. Oczywiście Berlin musiał to zacząć. Nie byłam w nastroju na pogawędki.

Wśród 12 zakładników, którzy wybrali wolność znalazła się Ariadna i kobieta w ciąży. Niestety, Arturo postanowił zostać. Byłoby dużo prościej, gdyby był zamknięty w piwnicy.

\- Zauważyłem coś jeszcze. – Przerwał moją obserwację. – Nie masz swojego pierścionka na palcu. Co się z nim stało? – Zapytał mnie.

Berlin był ewidentnie zaciekawiony. Nosiłam go cały czas, nawet kiedy spałam, myłam się, czy spędzałam noce z Berlinem.

\- Doszłam do wniosku, że muszę w końcu pójść naprzód. Nie mogę wiecznie żyć w przeszłości. – Odpowiedziałam mu spokojnie.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mówię to na głos, ale stało się. W końcu postanowiłam to zrobić. Chyba byłam na to gotowa.

\- Berlin, kiedy włożyłeś mi do kombinezonu swój szkic? – Spojrzałam się na niego i zapytałam.

\- Dzisiaj w nocy, kiedy byłaś z Helsinki. – Odpowiedział mi, patrząc się w przestrzeń.

\- Jak? – Spytałam się go.

\- To jest moja słodka tajemnica – W końcu spojrzał na mnie z tym swoim figlarnym uśmieszkiem.

\- Czemu mi go dałeś? – Drążyłam temat.

Przez moment zapanowała cisza.

\- Wyglądałaś wtedy na szczęśliwą. Chciałem, żebyś sobie przypomniała, że kiedyś się tak czułaś. – Odpowiedział mi spokojnie.

Wygląda na to, że Berlin chciał zrobić coś miłego. Nie powiem, rozczuliło mnie to. Tylko cały czas nie wiedziałam, czy jego intencje były czyste. Obiecałam mu rozmowę po naszej ostatniej wspólnej nocy, ale jeszcze nie byłam na to gotowa.

Na szczęście dziewczyny przerwały naszą rozmowę. Tokio zaprowadziła wybrańców do piwnicy, reszta zakładników poszła ze mną i Nairobi do drukarni. Od tej pory produkcja miała iść pełną parą. Póki co kryzys został zażegnany, ale nikt nie miał gwarancji, jak długo to potrwa. Oby jak najdłużej.


	19. Głosowanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł rozdziału doskonale wpasował się w dzisiejszy dzień. Jeśli sytuacja w tym kraju będzie się pogarszać, to wyjeżdżam do Czech, zatrudniam się w browarze i będę warzyć piwo. To jest piękny plan.

Zakładnicy, którzy z nami zostali póki co dobrze się zachowywali i sumiennie pracowali. Powoli zbliżaliśmy się do osiągnięcia 500 milionów euro. Niesamowita suma pieniędzy, nigdy nie widziałam takiej ilości na oczy. Banknoty pakowaliśmy w worki próżniowe i powoli składowaliśmy w sejfie, przez który mieliśmy uciec.

Jednak jedna rzecz się nie zgadzała. Profesor nie kontaktował się z nami od 18 godzin. Ta cisza była przerażająca, wszystkim zaczęło się to udzielać. Przed godziną 18 w poniedziałek zebraliśmy się wszyscy przy telefonie. Nadszedł czas na kolejną próbę dodzwonienia się do Profesora.

Wszyscy poza Tokio usiedliśmy przy biurku. Miny mięliśmy nietęgie miny.

\- Już czas. – Powiedział do nas Moskwa.

\- Mamy jeszcze minutę do szóstej. – Opowiedział Berlin patrząc na swój zegarek.

\- Weź pod uwagę okoliczności i wypchaj się ze swoją brytyjską punktualnością. – Ojciec Denvera podniósł słuchawkę i czekał na połączenie z mózgiem operacji.

Czekaliśmy chyba z minutę, Profesor znowu nie odebrał.

\- Trzeci głuchy telefon. To 18 godzin bez wiadomości od Profesora. Wiemy, co to oznacza. – Powiedział zaniepokojony Moskwa.

\- Nie traćmy jeszcze nadziei, mamy jeszcze jedną szansę. – Mówiłam do moich towarzyszy próbując ich uspokoić, ale niewiele to dało.

\- Nic nie wiemy o działaniach policji. Na pewno coś się dzieje na zewnątrz. Co robimy? – Mężczyzna kontynuował.

\- Cóż, tak jak powiedziała Praga, wciąż mamy jeden telefon do końca cyklu, o 24. – Odpowiedział mu Berlin, wycierając usta w chusteczce po konsumpcji kawy.

\- Jaki cykl? Ten pieprzony cykl to pułapka. – Denver zaczął się denerwować.

\- Spokojnie. Profesor pewnie zaciera ślady. Nie ma się czym martwić... Jeszcze. – Brunet wstał, po czym wyjął z szafki kieliszek do wina i butelkę bordowego trunku. – Póki co mamy pilnować zakładników i drukować pieniądze. Idę chwilę odpocząć. – Berlin szedł w kierunku swojego gabinetu.

\- Żartujesz? – Przerwała mu Tokio. Berlin zatrzymał się i kobieta podeszła do niego. – Pewnie chciałbyś teraz pieprzyć którąś z zakładniczek, ale Praga Ci zabroniła, więc zostało ci tylko wino. – Tokio wygarnęła mu.

Cholera, Tokio musiała usłyszeć naszą kłótnię. Jestem ciekawa, ile jeszcze usłyszała…

\- Tokio, proszę. – Berlin się do niej odwrócił.

\- Co? – Tokio się go zapytała.

\- Nie musisz być wulgarna. Po pierwsze, to do Ciebie nie pasuje. A po drugie, gdybym miał wybór jednej z was na partnerkę, hedonistycznie mówiąc, wybrałbym Ciebie. – Powiedział do niej, uśmiechając się na końcu.

Myślałam, że się przekręcę. Cholera, nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio byłam tak zazdrosna jak podczas tego napadu. Berlin mnie zniszczy, ja to wiem. Musiałam udać, że spłynęło po mnie jak po kaczce i wyglądać na zażenowaną.

\- Ach, tak? – Tokio zaczęła się śmiać. – Myślałam, że wolałbyś Pragę. – Kobieta spojrzała się na mnie z satysfakcją, potem wróciła wzrokiem do swojego rozmówcy.

W tym momencie wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli. Myślałam, że zapadnę się pod ziemię. W końcu ktoś zaczął to podejrzewać. Postanowiłam grać do końca, posłałam Tokio zdziwione spojrzenie.

\- Oh, Tokio. Co się stało z _carpe diem_? – Berlin postanowił przerwać tą żenującą chwilę. Byłam mu za to wdzięczna.

\- Wiesz, co się stało? Plan się rozpadł. Może Cię to nie obchodzi, bo jesteś śmiertelnie chory, ale mnie tak. – Tokio delikatnie go szturchnęła.

\- Idę. – Berlin jej odpowiedział i odwrócił się od niej.

\- Skurwysyn. – Nairobi nagle wstała i skierowała swoją obelgę do Berlina.

\- Kolejna. – Berlin tracił powoli cierpliwość.

\- Pieprzyłeś zakładniczkę? Która to? – Nairobi drążyła temat, złość z niej się wylewała.

\- Ariadna. I tak, rozumieliśmy się. Kiedy tu przyszliśmy Ariadna trzęsła się w sposób, który rozpoznałem. Jej łagodność wzbudziła coś w mnie. – Mówił do Nairobi z uśmiechem na ustach.

Skurwysyn powiedział jej dokładnie to samo, co mi podczas naszej kłótni. Posłałam mu groźne spojrzenie. Ale raczej byłam bardziej zła na samą siebie. Gdy tu weszliśmy przypuszczałam i bałam się, że może do tego dojść. Nie zdołałam temu zapobiec. Dałam ciała.

\- Co za bzdury! Nie ma nic gorszego od pieprzenia zakładniczki. – Nairobi wyrzuciła z siebie.

\- Nie ma nic złego w byciu za zakładniczką. – Nagle przerwał jej Denver.

\- Co?! – Spojrzałam się na chłopaka ze złością i niedowierzaniem i wstałam z krzesła.

Oczywiście wszyscy byli w szoku poza Berlinem, był zaciekawiony.

\- Co tak patrzycie? Możecie mówić, że jestem gnojkiem, ale nie pieprzę z bronią w ręku. – Denver zaczął się usprawiedliwiać.

\- Denver, nie… - Nairobi nie wierzyła w to, co usłyszała.

\- Ja pierdole. – Przeklęłam i przyłożyłam dłoń do twarzy.

\- Co takiego? To prawda. Jestem w związku z Mónicą Gaztambide. – Przyznał się Denver.

\- Co ty gadasz? – Ojciec Denvera nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- Nie wierzę… - Do mnie też to nie docierało.

\- Uratowałem jej życie. Objęłam mnie, pocałowała. Nie zmuszałem jej. To była miłość. – Chłopak kontynuował.

\- Jaka „miłość”, idioto? Wiesz, co to syndrom sztokholmski? – Nairobi wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała wyjść z siebie i stanąć obok.

\- Nie. Przepraszam, chyba nie. Ale jeśli jest chora, poradzimy sobie. – Denver nam oznajmił.

\- Nie poradzicie sobie, bo ty jesteś tego przyczyną! Syndrom sztokholmski występuje, kiedy zakładniczka czuje coś do porywacza. Jest przerażona jak diabli! A ty nie masz, kurwa, pojęcia i myślisz, że to miłość. Co jest, kurwa, z Tobą nie tak? – Nairobi krzyczała co raz głośniej.

\- Wystarczy. – Moskwa przerwał im. – Nikt z nas nie jest idealny. Musimy przestać kłócić się między sobą. Jesteśmy w krytycznej sytuacji.

\- Nie, ale będziemy, jeśli Profesor nie zadzwoni za sześć godzin. Wtedy rozpoczniemy plan Czarnobyl. – Wyjawił nam Berlin.

Plan Czarnobyl, nigdy o nim nie słyszałam. Reszta moich towarzyszy raczej też nie, sądząc po ich minach.

\- Profesor nic o tym nie mówił. Co to za plan?– Moskwa był lekko przerażony.

\- Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, nie dowiesz się. Bądźmy cierpliwi. Zgoda? Teraz wybaczcie mi, ale idę oczyścić umysł. – Berlin opuścił nas z uśmiechem na ustach. W międzyczasie posłał mi spojrzenie.

Chyba w końcu nadszedł czas, żebyśmy porozmawiali. Ale najpierw musiałam iść odwiedzić sekretarkę Arturo. Musiałam się upewnić, że to rzeczywiście był syndrom sztokholmski.

Cholera, co Denver sobie myślał? Ciężko mi jest wyłapać jego sposób myślenia, ale tym razem to przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie. Być może on rzeczywiście coś do niej poczuł, ale mimo wszystko, nie powinien jej niczego obiecywać. Wierzę Denverowi, że do niczego jej nie zmuszał. Denver to nie Berlin. Boże, co ja w ogóle robię? Porównywanie Denvera do niego to jak porównać noc z dniem. Fakt, Denver źle zrobił, ale nie miał złych zamiarów.

Niestety, po rozmowie z kobietą byłam już pewna, że to syndrom sztokholmski. Biedna Mónica, to wszystko przez silny stres. Powoli zaczynałam się zastanawiać, czy ja nie wyhodowałam sobie swojego własnego syndromu sztokholmskiego przez pewnego aroganckiego bruneta...

Nadszedł czas na rozmowę z Berlinem. Stałam przed drzwiami do jego gabinetu. Strach mnie obleciał, nie chciałam tam wchodzić. Przerażało mnie moje uczucie do niego. No ale musiałam się wziąć w garść i to z nim skonsultować.

Zapukałam do drzwi, po czym powoli je otworzyłam. Berlin siedział w fotelu pijąc wino. W tle leciała przyjemna muzyka z radio. Widziałam, że wziął drugi kieliszek do wina.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? – Spytałam speszona.

\- Zapraszam. – Brunet się do mnie uśmiechnął.

Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i skierowałam się bliżej niego. Berlin wstał, nalał wina do drugiego kieliszka i podał mi.

\- Dziękuję. – Powiedziałam do niego, po czym wzięłam łyk alkoholu.

Staliśmy oparci o biurko, dzieliły nas dosłownie centymetry. Gdy ja próbowałam ułożyć sobie w głowie to, co chciałam mu powiedzieć, Berlin przyglądał mi się.

\- Więc… Inni zaczynają coś podejrzewać. – Spojrzałam na niego i tylko tyle mogłam z siebie wydusić.

\- Przejmujesz się tym? – Spytał mnie, lekko dotykając moje dłoni.

\- Wiesz co? Myślałam, że tak, ale jednak nie. Nie obchodzi mnie to, co powiedzą inni. – Odpowiedziałam mu, złączając nasze dłonie. – Ale chyba Profesor powinien o tym wiedzieć.

\- Profesor wie. – Berlin powiedział mi, po czym przystawił kieliszek do ust.

\- Słucham? Jak to wie? Od kiedy? – Zaczęłam lekko panikować.

\- Praga, uspokój się. Zaczął się domyślać tydzień przed napadem, więc mu powiedziałem. – Zaczął się delikatnie śmiać.

\- Co mu dokładnie powiedziałeś? – Drążyłam temat.

\- Że chyba coś do Ciebie czuję i to nie wypłynie na nasz plan. – Powiedział pewny siebie.

\- Nie sądzisz, że jednak wpłynęło? – Spojrzałam mu w oczy.

\- Być może trochę, ale tak to już jest z miłością. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie.

\- Ech… - Westchnęłam i wypiłam kolejny łyk wina. – Berlin, ale teraz na poważnie. Powiedziałeś, że coś do mnie czujesz, ja raczej też to czuję. Ale skąd masz pewność, że to miłość? Ja sama zaczynam kwestionować, że wiem, co to jest miłość… - Cała pewność siebie mnie w tym momencie opuściła.

\- Miałem pięć żon, myślałem, że wiem co to jest miłość. Ale to co jest między nami… Jest inne. Czuję to inaczej. Nie oczekuj, że Tobie to wytłumaczę. – Berlin pocałował mnie w czoło. - Już raz czułem coś takiego, ale wtedy odpuściłem.

Zaciekawiło mnie to. Wydawał się mówić szczerze. Być może kiedyś dowiem się więcej na ten temat.

\- Ile czasu jeszcze Tobie zostało? – Spytałam wprost po chwili ciszy.

\- Nikt nie wie dokładnie. Może pół roku w dobrym stanie. Może krócej. – Powiedział bez emocji.

\- Może dłużej… - Głos zaczął mi się łamać. Czułam jak, łzy napływają mi do oczu.

Berlin wziął mnie w swoje ramiona i mocno przytulił. Gdy uspokoiłam się trochę, spojrzałam mu w oczy.

\- Berlin... Nie wiem, czy mogę być z Tobą po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś. Nie wiem, czy to się uda. Mam wątpliwości. I nie chodzi mi o Twoją chorobę. - Przerwałam na chwilę. - Gdy byliśmy w Toledo jakoś się zachowywałeś, ale wiedziałam, że to się w końcu zmieni. Teraz, gdy tu jesteśmy, w końcu pokazałeś swoje prawdziwe oblicze. - W końcu wyraziłam swoje obawy.

\- Wiem, że Cię zraniłem. Nie mogę nic obiecać, ale postaram się więcej tego nie zrobić. - Pocałował mnie w dłoń. - Zróbmy tak: namyśl się do końca skoku. Gdy stąd uciekniemy, wtedy podejmiesz decyzję.

\- Mam rozumieć, że chciałbyś być ze mną? - Spytałam go.

Nie zdążył mi odpowiedzieć. Tokio nam przerwała, szybko odsunęliśmy się od siebie.

\- Berlin, coś się stało. To poważne. - Spojrzała na nas i w końcu powiedziała.

Tokio zaprowadziła nas do pokoju łączności. Stał tam telewizor. Transmitowali akcję w Toledo, policjanci dotarli do naszej posiadłości. Był tam również Profesor. Nie wyglądało to dobrze.

\- Aresztowali Profesora. - Powiedziała Tokio.

\- Przesłuchują go przed domem w Toledo. - Wtrącił Rio.

Po chwili jednak zabrakło sygnału. Rio próbował poprawić kabel, ale nic to nie dało. Policja odcięła nam sygnał.

\- Nie chcą, żebyśmy wiedzieli. To oznacza, że się zbliżają. Możemy siedzieć przez pięć godzin albo zacząć plan Czarnobyl, co wydaje się lepsze. - Tokio powiedziała do Berlina.

\- To plan do sytuacji bez szans. To chyba nie jest najbardziej beznadziejna sytuacja. Jest to plan, w którym tracimy pieniądze. A ja nie mam zamiaru z nich zrezygnować. - Powiedział stanowczo Berlin. - Zrezygnujesz z tego, na co ciężko pracowałaś? - Skierował swoje pytanie do Tokio.

\- Oni mają Profesora! Nie użyjemy tunelu, bo oddziały specjalne będą na nas czekać. To pieprzona pułapka! - Tokio zaczęła krzyczeć.

\- Zadzwoni w ciągu pięciu godzin. Wierzę w niego. Nie przepadam za demokracją, ale głosujmy. Kto wierzy w Profesora? - Berlin zadał nam pytanie i podniósł rękę.

Ja również uniosłam swoją dłoń. Nie wiedzieliśmy, czy Profesora aresztowali czy nie. Wierzyłam w niego. Wierzyłam, że zadzwoni. Tokio gdy spojrzała na nas i westchnęła. Na pewno chciała to jakoś skomentować, ale się powstrzymała.

\- Wierzę w Profesora. - Powiedział Helsinki.

\- A ja wierzę, w to co widzę. Widzę, że nie możemy liczyć na Profesora. Jestem z Tokio. - Chłopak wahał się przez chwilę.

\- Wszedłem w to według zasad, które nie zostały złamane. Ufam Profesorowi. - Poparł nas Moskwa.

\- Jestem za tym, żebyśmy wyszli. Bycie multimilionerem do mnie nie pasuje. - Denver stwierdził.

\- Nairobi, teraz ty Nairobi. Rozstrzygający głos. - Berlin powiedział do kobiety.

\- Mam bardzo dobry powód, aby zostać z Profesorem i jeśli nie zostanie wysadzony, będę wierzyć w niego do końca. Tak jak Berlin. - Nairobi ciężko przeszły przez usta te słowa, po czym szybko się ulotniła z pokoju.

Wybraliśmy więc. Mieliśmy czekać na telefon. Miałam cholerną nadzieję, że Profesor zadzwoni, sytuacja tutaj robiła się gęsta i nieprzyjemna. Nie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić na rozłam. Oby Tokio tylko coś głupiego do głowy nie przyszło.


	20. Zbrodnia i kara

Po naszym głosowaniu wszyscy rozeszli się w swoje strony. Berlin zabrał ze sobą telefon i udał się do drukarni. Miałam więc chwilę, by przeanalizować to, co stało się chwilę przed wtargnięciem Tokio.

Profesor wie o nas. To znaczy wie, że Berlin coś do mnie czuje. Czemu nic z tym nie zrobił? Gdy dowiedział się o Tokio i Rio był wściekły.

Wygląda na to, że Berlin chce ze mną być. To jest szaleństwo. A ja jestem szalona, że to rozważam. Gdy był między nami tylko niezobowiązujący seks, wszystko było proste. Ale wszystko się zmieniło i sprawy stały się skomplikowane. O dziwo już nie kwestionuje jego uczuć do mnie, ani swoich do niego.

Mam wątpliwości, czy mam w to wejść. Fakt, zachowuje się wobec mnie inaczej, ale na jak długo? Czy ten związek ma w ogóle sens i rację bytu? 5 byłych żon to powinien być wystarczający znak ostrzegawczy.

Berlin to złożona jednostka. Z jednej strony jest czarujący, szarmancki , dostojny, towarzyski i doskonały w łóżku. Z drugiej strony jest władczy, egocentryczny, narcystyczny, bezwzględny, agresywny, nie tolerujący sprzeciwu oraz nie posiada empatii i sumienia. Ma więcej wad niż zalet. Sprawa wygląda na prostą, ale uczucia zawsze wszystko komplikują. Dobry seks też. Tak to się kończy, jak przestaje się myśleć głową, a zacznie narządem płciowym.

Mam nadzieję, że mam sporo czasu na podjęcie decyzji. Do naszego celu nam jeszcze daleko, ale sytuacja jest napięta. Być może niedługo będziemy musieli stąd uciekać, z dużo mniejszą kwotą. Oby Profesor do nas zadzwonił przed północą.

Moje przemyślenia przerwał Moskwa. Biegł szybko do pomieszczenia i rozglądał się po nim. Wyglądał, jakby coś poważnego się stało.

\- Hej, Moskwa, co jest? – Spytałam się go.

\- Tokio zabarykadowała się z chłopakami w toalecie i gra w rosyjską ruletkę z Berlinem. – Odpowiedział mi z powagą w głosie.

\- Co? Kurwa mać! – Tak się we mnie zagotowało, że aż musiałam wstać.

Czy ta idiotka chce zabić Berlina? Nagle poczułam strach. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. 

\- Praga, nie mamy czasu. Potrzebujemy czegoś do wywarzenia drzwi. - Wzrok Moskwy cały czas krążył po pokoju, zatrzymał się dopiero na małej szafce na kółkach.

Mężczyzna wziął ją do rąk i podążyłam za nim. Przed drzwiami do toalety stała Nairobi, w życiu nie widziałam jej tak wkurzonej. Odsunęłyśmy się, gdy Moskwa próbował wyłamać drzwi. Na szczęście udało mu się. Gdy weszliśmy wszyscy we trójkę, Tokio celowała do Nairobi z rewolweru. Nairobi podchodziła do kobiety co raz bliżej, wtedy ręką przyłożyła broń Tokio do swojej klatki piersiowej. Tokio nie strzeliła, powoli opuszczała broń.

Spojrzałam się na Denvera i Rio, byli przerażeni. Unikali mojego wzroku. Tokio w tym czasie opuściła pomieszczenie.

\- Czy was wszystkich pojebało?! Naprawdę chcieliście go zabić? – Krzyczałam na nich, złość ze mnie kipiała.

\- Kochanie, jak widzisz nic się nie stało. Uratowałaś mnie. – Mówił do mnie rozbawiony Berlin.

Na twarzach moich towarzyszy było widać konsternację. Podeszłam bliżej niego i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Miał zwężone źrenice.

\- Naćpaliście go czymś?! – Krzyczałam do chłopaków.

\- Opium. Też powinnaś kiedyś spróbować. – Berlin wtrącił się i zaczął się śmiał.

Westchnęłam i zaklęłam po polsku. Stanęłam za nim i zaczęłam go rozwiązywać.

\- Pomożecie mi, czy będziecie tak stać i się przyglądać? – Skierowałam pytanie ponownie do Denvera i Rio, tym razem nie krzycząc.

Chłopacy w końcu się ruszyli i zaczęli uwalniać Berlina.

\- Praga, może to ja powinienem Cię kiedyś tak przywiązać do krzesła i zrobić, co tylko zechcę? – Berlin próbował posłać mi flirciarskie spojrzenie.

Moskwa, Nairobi, Denver i Rio spojrzeli się na mnie. Mimo, że byłam na niego wściekła, to na mojej twarzy pojawił się rumieniec. Myślałam, że zabiję go wzrokiem w tym momencie, ale nie było sensu rozmawiać z nim teraz, był mocno odurzony.

Zanieśliśmy go na sofę do jego gabinetu. Ktoś musiał z nim zostać, więc zrobiłam to ja. Nikt inny nie chciał tego zrobić. Po godzinie Berlin nadal był na haju, ale musiałam go zapytać, co się wtedy wydarzyło.

\- Berlin, jak do tego doszło? – Spojrzałam się na niego i spytałam.

\- Jak widzisz, Tokio niezbyt dobrze zniosła porażkę. – Berlin zaśmiał się. - Po prostu przyszła ze swoim pieskiem i Denverem. Wycelowali do mnie z broni. Wzięli mnie do toalety, związali i odurzyli. Tokio chciała wiedzieć szczegóły planu Czarnobyl. Gdy nie chciałem jej powiedzieć, tłukła moje fiolki z lekiem. Potem wyciągnęła rewolwer. Resztę historii chyba znasz.

\- Berlin, ona mogła Cię zabić! – Wstałam z fotela i zaczęłam chodzić po pokoju. – Czy warto było dla tego ryzykować? – Spytałam się go.

\- Praga, martwiłaś się o mnie? – Zapytał mnie Berlin, na jego twarzy był uśmieszek.

\- Tak, kurwa, martwiłam się! – Prawie zaczęłam krzyczeć.

\- Spokojnie, kochanie. – Berlin znowu zaczął się śmiać.

Tak, Berlin nadal nie był w stanie normalnie rozmawiać.

\- Teraz to już na pewno wszyscy wiedzą, że jest coś między nami. – Usiadłam na fotel i spojrzałam na leżącego Berlina.

\- Powiedziałaś mi zupełnie niedawno, że nie będzie Tobie to przeszkadzać. – Odpowiedział mi spokojnie.

\- To mi nie przeszkadza. - Westchnęłam. - Chodzi mi bardziej o tą część z fantazją seksualną ze mną. Tak, wiem, byłeś pod wpływem opium, nadal jesteś. Ale mimo wszystko, to było dosyć niekomfortowe. A, tak czy inaczej, nie licz na to. Nie jestem aż tak uległa.

\- Jesteś pewna? - Berlin posłał mi flirciarskie spojrzenie.

\- Tak. - Powiedziałam dumnie, przybliżyłam swoją twarz do jego. - A wiesz co? Muszę powiedzieć, gdyby nie okoliczności, to uznałabym tą sytuację z Tobą, kiedy byłeś przywiązany do krzesła za całkiem pociągającą. - Powiedziałam do niego flirciarsko, uśmiechając się.

Brunet próbował mnie pocałować, ale odsunęłam się.

\- Berlin, jesteś naćpany. Wrócimy do tego, kiedy będziesz trzeźwy. - Powiedziałam mu wprost.

\- Moja droga, igrasz z ogniem. - Próbował być poważny, ale znowu zaczął się śmiać.

\- Wiem. Wszystkie moje interakcje z Tobą to igranie z ogniem, zaczynam się powoli przyzwyczajać. - Puściłam mu oczko. - A teraz powiedz mi, jak zamierzasz ukarać Tokio?

\- Wyleci stąd. Oddamy ją policji. - Powiedział mi.

Cholera. Dojdzie do kolejnego rozłamu.

\- Co? - Otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia. - A co, jeśli nas wyda? Pomyślałeś o tym? - Spytałam go.

\- Spokojnie, nie wyda nas. - Berlin mówił pewny siebie.

\- Nie wyda nas, bo Rio tutaj zostanie. - Stwierdziłam fakt.

Berlin kiwnął głową.

\- Ale z Ciebie skurwysyn. - Powiedziałam mu, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Takiego mnie kochasz. - Berlin śmiał się.

Westchnęłam i przekręciłam oczami.

\- No dobrze, a co z Rio? Na pewno zacznie się buntować. - Dopytywałam go.

\- Mam pewien plan. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie. - Opowiedział mi. - A teraz Pani wybaczy, ale muszę przekazać Helsinki rozkazy. - Zaczął powoli wstawać z sofy.

\- A właśnie, gdzie jest nasz Serb? - Spytałam go.

\- W piwnicy, prawdopodobnie już zabił Oslo. - Powiedział bez emocji.

Nic nie powiedziałam. Patrzyłam jak Berlin opuszcza gabinet. Sama udałam się do naszego pokoju narad.

Cholera, to musiało być dla niego makabryczne, zabić brata bliźniaka. Nie oceniam go, pewnie zrobiłabym to samo z bliską mi osobą w takiej samej sytuacji. Z miłości do danej osoby. Sama nigdy nie chciałabym być w stanie Oslo, zdanym na łaskę innych. Też chciałabym, żeby ktoś zakończył moje cierpienie.

Po kilkunastu minutach pozostali członkowie zebrali się w naszym centrum dowodzenia. Wszyscy oprócz Rio siedzieli przy stole. Chłopak patrzył się przez okno, jak policja zabiera jego ukochaną. Biedny Rio. Ale Berlin musiał to zrobić. Tokio straciła kontrolę.

\- Tokio straciła rozum. Nie dała rady. To nie było proste, ale nie miałem wyboru, musiałem ją wydać. - Berlin do nas przemówił.

Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza. Nastroje były fatalne. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że Tokio przesadziła i trzeba było coś z tym zrobić. Mimo wszystko, było to dla nas trudne. Wydaliśmy jedną z naszych. Zdradziliśmy ją. Teraz ona mogła zdradzić nas, ale raczej nie zrobi tego ze względu na Rio.

\- Chwyćmy ręce. - Berlin kontynuował. Spojrzeliśmy się na niego, jak na wariata. No cóż, opium nadal działało. - Proszę.

Zrobiliśmy, jak nas poprosił. Siedziałam przy Rio, podałam mu swoją dłoń, ale nie chciał jej przyjąć. Jego złość z sekundy na sekundę rosła.

\- Wszyscy ryzykujemy nasze życie. Nie zginiesz od trzymania rąk. - Berlin skierował swoje słowa do Rio. - Kiedy jesteś ranny, krwinki zbierają się, żeby zamknąć ranę. Jeśli tego nie zrobią, ciało umrze. Mamy ranę i musimy się zjednoczyć. - Dowódca kontynuował.

\- O czym Ty mówisz? - Rio się wtrącił. - Za kogo ty się masz? Kaznodzieję? Lidera sekty? Macie odlot, trzymając się za ręce? - Rio był na skraju wytrzymałości.

\- Rio, musisz się uspokoić. - Berlin powiedział do chłopaka.

\- Nie uspokoję się! Wysłałeś Tokio do więzienia i masz czelność mówić mi, żebym się uspokoił. Ona jest moją dziewczyną. Zrujnowałeś jej życie. - Rio mu odpowiedział.

\- To pierwsza miłość. Z końcem lata pożegnasz Suzanne na Francuskiej Riwierze. To nie koniec świata. - Berlin wbił mu szpilę.

\- Zamknij się ty pieprzony psychopato. Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Czy jest tu ktoś normalny? - Rio spojrzał na nas. - Moskwa? Myślisz, że to w porządku? - Rio go zapytał.

\- Synu. Straciła panowanie. Wszyscy to widzieli. - Moskwa powiedział mu ze smutkiem.

\- Nairobi? - Chłopak spojrzał się na kobietę.

\- Są zasady. Głosowaliśmy, a ona jest zlekceważyła. Straciła panowanie. - Nairobi mu opowiedziała.

\- Denver? Widzisz, że to bzdury, prawda? - Rio zapytał się go.

\- Pewne, że tak, stary. Ale grała w rosyjską ruletkę z Berlinem. Co myślałeś? - Denver powiedział.

\- Nic się nie stało, cholera. - Rio próbował bronić Tokio.

\- Ale było tak blisko! Obudź się, chłopcze. Otwórz oczy, Tokio straciła panowanie. Nie możemy mieć tu takiej bomby. - Nairobi się wtrąciła.

\- Nairobi ma rację, Rio. Tokio przesadziła. Mogła zabić Berlina. - W końcu ja wyraziłam swoje zdanie.

\- Nie wierzę. Jesteście z Berlinem. - Chłopak stracił w nas wiarę. - Jesteście z psychopatą!

\- Nie jesteśmy po stronie Berlina. Wszyscy jesteśmy po stronie Profesora. - Nairobi mu opowiedziała.

\- Profesora? Został aresztowany. Widzieliśmy to w telewizji. Nie zadzwoni. Nie będzie czekał po drugiej stronie tunelu. Zaraz powiecie, że zostały dwie godziny do telefonu? Świetnie. Bo to koniec. Co zrobicie, jak nie zadzwoni? Nie zostanę tu, żeby zobaczyć. - Rio wstał i odłożył swój pistolet na stół. - Straciliśmy zakładników. Nie ma Tokio. Bez znaczenia, jeśli i mnie nie będzie.

\- Wiesz, że nie, Rio. Ale to Twoja decyzja, uszanujemy ją, ruszaj. - Berlin skierował swoje słowa do chłopaka. Po chwili wstał z krzesła i skierował się w jego stronę. - Poczekaj. Kiedy wyjdziesz, pomachaj tym nad głową. - Berlin dał mu kawałek białej tkaniny. - Zobaczą, że wychodzisz pokojowo. Mają snajperów. Nie chcę, żeby coś Ci się stało. Uściskaj mnie.

Berlin przytulił chłopaka do siebie.

\- Życzę Ci jak najlepiej. Nigdy nie przestawaj wierzyć w miłość. Jest piękna. - Pod koniec tego zdania brunet wstrzyknął coś chłopakowi w szyję. Rio ledwo trzymał się na nogach - Musisz zaufać. Oczyść swój umysł, żeby jasno myśleć. Zaufaj. Zrób to. Odpuść sobie. Tak jest. - Berlin złapał go i do niego mówił.

Wszyscy byliśmy w szoku. Wiedziałam, że Berlin nie pozwoli na ucieczkę Rio, ale czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałam. Wszyscy poniesiemy tego konsekwencje. Jesteśmy niesamowicie podzieleni. Będzie tylko gorzej. Plan się sypie, szybciej niż przypuszczałam. Jesteśmy zdani tylko na siebie. Zaczęłam wątpić, że Profesor do nas zadzwoni. To jest chyba początek końca. 


	21. Obalenie dyktatora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To był kolejny, ciężki tydzień. Natłok obowiązków w pracy i ogólne złe samopoczucie nie ułatwiają życia. Publikuję ten rozdział w pracy. Wieczorem idę na kolację do hinduskiej restauracji, więc nie wiem, czy będę w stanie cokolwiek zrobić po tej uczcie.

Razem z Nairobi i Berlinem zostaliśmy przy Rio. Chłopak był cały czas nieprzytomny, ale jego stan był stabilny. Berlin powiedział mi tylko tyle, że wstrzyknął mu jakiś środek hipnotyczny. Nie pochwalam takim metod karania, ale lepsze to, niż Berlin miałby kogoś zabić czy skrzywdzić fizycznie.

Gdy ja siedziałam przy chłopaku, Nairobi i Berlin chodzili po pomieszczeniu, nie mówiąc nic. Kobieta czekała na odpowiedni moment na konfrontację. Wyraz twarzy Nairobi nie wskazywał na to, że będzie to przyjemna pogawędka.

\- Obserwuj go. – Berlin spojrzał na Nairobi i przekazał jej zadanie.

\- Nie jestem pielęgniarką. – Kobieta zaprotestowała i zbliżyła się do bruneta.

\- Ja z nim zostanę. – Spojrzałam na Berlina i mu odpowiedziałam.

\- Nairobi to zrobi. – Berlin został przy swoim.

\- Jeszcze raz Ci powiem, nie jestem pielęgniarką. I nie mam zamiaru znosić kazań ani sesji terapeutycznych. Byłam cicho, żeby jeszcze bardziej tego nie komplikować. – Nairobi zakomunikowała spojonym tonem.

\- Jak miło, że martwisz się o zespół. – Sarkazm w głosie Berlina był mocno wyczuwalny.

\- Wiesz, o co się naprawdę martwię? O Profesora. Nie ma go z nami. Tylko ty. On jest naszym szefem. – Kobieta kontynuowała.

\- Właśnie dlatego stworzyłem idealny plan, którego będziemy się trzymać . Krok po kroku, bez wyjątków! – Berlin cały czas upierał się.

\- Już zrobiłeś wyjątek! Wydałeś Tokio. I wydaje mi się, że nie był jedyny wyjątek. – Nairobi spojrzała najpierw na Berlina, potem na mnie.

Nic nie mówiłam, po prostu się na siebie patrzyłyśmy. Chyba będę musiała komuś w końcu powiedzieć prawdę.

\- Tokio dostanie swój udział, jak będzie grzeczna i będzie cicho. – Dowódca zignorował ostatnie zdanie kobiety.

\- Gówno prawda! Tak miało być, jeśli zostanie aresztowana, a nie wydana i zepchnięta ze schodów wilkom na pożarcie! Jest pewnie tak wkurwiona, że już mówi! A oddział specjalny pewnie już kopie tunel, żeby się tu dostać. – Nairobi zaczęła krzyczeć, nerwy powoli jej puszczały.

\- Zapiszę Twoje spostrzeżenia w pudełku z pomysłami. – Berlin powiedział do niej lekceważąco. – Ale, niestety, jak już widziałaś z Rio, na nic się one nie zdadzą, bo tu panuje patriarchat! – Tym razem to Berlin zaczął krzyczeć.

\- Co to znaczy? – Nairobi odsunęła się lekko od swojego rozmówcy.

\- To znaczy, że ja tu rządzę! – Berlin postawił sprawę jasno. - Jeśli nie chcesz skończyć jak Rio lub Tokio, lepiej weź coś na uspokojenie. Co się stało, Nairobi? Czy ty i Tokio zsynchronizowałyście swoje okresy? – Berlin odpowiedział Nairobi, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Pieprzony seksista. Niech tylko spróbuje do mnie powiedzieć coś takiego. Pożałuje tego.

\- Skurwysyn! – Nairobi przeklęła i skierowała się w moim kierunku.

\- Ta… - Tylko tyle z siebie wydusiłam.

\- Musimy coś z tym zrobić. To wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli. – Nairobi próbowała mnie przekonać.

\- Wiem, wszystko się wali. Ale co możemy zrobić? Widzisz jak kończy się jakakolwiek próba przeciwstawienia się Berlinowi… - Odpowiedziałam jej, z bezradnością w głosie.

Nie wiem, co będzie dalej. Berlin to dyktator, nie ma mowy o jakimkolwiek przeciwstawieniu się. Można próbować, ale konsekwencje oporu są duże. Ja też to zrobiłam i próbował mnie zastrzelić, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił. Zobaczymy tylko, czy mnie posłucha i nie tknie już żadnej zakładniczki. Póki co tego nie zrobił. Może mam na niego jakiś znikomy wpływ, ale i tak wątpię.

Nairobi potrzebowała chwili, żeby się uspokoić. Gdy już poczuła się lepiej usiadła naprzeciwko mnie, załapała mnie za dłoń i spojrzała w moje oczy.

\- Praga, co jest między Tobą a Berlinem? – Nairobi spytała mnie spokojnie.

Westchnęłam i przez moment zamilkłam. Zbierałam swoje myśli.

\- Nairobi, sama chciałabym wiedzieć… To skomplikowane. – Znowu westchnęłam. - Wszystko zaczęło się w Toledo. Dobrze nam się rozmawiało praktycznie od początku. Potem przespaliśmy się , to miała być tylko jedna noc. Z jednej nocy przeszliśmy płynnie na seks bez zobowiązań, który trwał do początku skoku.

Nairobi była zaskoczona, chyba nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego.

\- To był dobry układ, ale coś zaczęło się zmieniać na około dwa tygodnie przed skokiem. Zaczęłam coś do niego czuć. Uświadomiłam sobie, że go kocham, gdy zobaczyłam, jak pieprzy zakładniczkę. Wtedy chciałam się zabić. – Mówiłam spokojnie do kobiety.

\- Boże, Praga… Chciałaś się zabić? – Nairobi przyłożyła rękę do twarzy, była przerażona. - Czy to było wtedy, kiedy prosiłaś mnie o ochronę zakładniczek?

\- Tak. Trudno uwierzyć, że było to wczoraj, co? – Zaczęłam się nerwowo śmiać. – Ale spokojnie, na razie nic takiego nie planuję, chyba mi przeszło. Wracając do tematu. Obydwoje chyba coś do siebie czujemy. Tak wiem, to jest dziwne, nielogiczne i zagmatwane, ale tak właśnie jest.

Nairobi spojrzała na mnie jak na wariatkę, po czym wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Dzięki Nairobi, jesteś wspaniałym wsparciem. - Powiedziałam do niej złośliwie, ale obydwie wiedziałyśmy, że żartuję.

\- Praga, kochanie, przepraszam. - Nairobi prawie brakło tchu od śmiechu. - Ale ciężko w to uwierzyć. Berlin to największy dupek i gnojek na świecie!

\- To prawda. - Westchnęłam. - Ale zachowuje się inaczej wobec mnie. No cóż, chyba zwariowałam! - Tym razem to ja zaczęłam się śmiać.

\- Wariatka! - Nairobi mnie przytuliła. - Mam rozumieć, że Berlin jest fantastyczny w łóżku? - Nairobi dopytywała mnie z wypiekami na twarzy.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? Jest fenomenalny, to prawda. Taki seks zawraca w głowie. - Powiedziałam do niej z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Co planujesz z tym zrobić? - Nairobi zadała mi pytanie.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Mam czas do namysłu do końca skoku. Sprawa nie jest prosta, ale będę musiała podjąć decyzję. - Odpowiedziałam jej.

I tak jeszcze chwilę plotkowałyśmy przy nieprzytomnym Rio. Musiałam się zbierać, tym razem ja miałam pilnować zakładników w drukarni. Gdy wychodziłam Nairobi miała zmieszaną minę. Wyglądała, jakby chciała mi coś powiedzieć, ale zabrakło jej odwagi. Nie naciskałam. Może kiedyś mi powie. Może martwiła się o mnie. Gdyby ktoś inny powiedział mi, że czuje coś do Berlina i rozważa z nim związek, też bym się martwiła. No ale cóż, jestem już dużą dziewczynką i jestem w stanie ponosić konsekwencję swoich wyborów. Oby mnie to tylko jeszcze bardziej nie zniszczyło.

Sytuacja w drukarni była dosyć spokojna. Prasy działały bez zarzutu, a pozostali zakładnicy sprawnie sprawdzali banknoty i pakowali je do worków. Chociaż na chwilę mogłam zapomnieć o panującym chaosie, który znajdował się kilka metrów dalej.

Udało mi się nawet trochę porozmawiać z panem Torresem. Mężczyzna wyglądał i zachowywał się, jakby spędzał tutaj z nami najlepszy czas swojego życia. Widocznie Nairobi to wspaniała szefowa. Ciekawa jestem, jakby sprawy wyglądały, gdyby to właśnie ona była naszym dowódcą? Jestem przekonana, że byłoby dużo spokojniej i bardziej pokojowo. No ale to tylko marzenie ściętej głowy, Berlin nigdy nie odda dowództwa.

Po pewnym czasie znudziło mi się siedzenie w gabinecie Nairobi, więc postanowiłam się trochę przejść. Gdy wyszłam z pomieszczenia, usłyszałam strzały. Prawdopodobnie dochodziły ze strefy załadunku. Gdy dotarłam na miejsce, zobaczyłam przerażonego i płaczącego Rio, którego przytulał Denver.

\- Boże, Denver, co się stało? – Zapytałam chłopaka.

\- Kurwa, Berlin chciał zastrzelić Rio, ale ręka mu drżała i spudłował. – Odpowiedział mi, stale próbując uspokoić swojego towarzysza.

\- Ja pierdole… Czemu? – Byłam zszokowana i wściekła.

\- Rio powiedział zakładnikom, że nie dostaną obiecanych pieniędzy i że nie uwolniliśmy zakładników. – Denver wytłumaczył mi.

Więc wszystko już jasne. Plan się praktycznie rozpadł. Nasza grupa się rozpadła. Wszystko szlag trafił. Nikt nie panuje nad sytuacją, a Berlin stracił jakąkolwiek kontrolę i opanowanie.

\- Gdzie jest reszta? – Spytałam ponownie Denvera.

\- Na górze, Profesor do nas dzwonił. – Chłopak powiedział mi.

Westchnęłam i szybko pobiegłam na górę. Gdy byłam blisko pokoju z telefonem usłyszałam głos Nairobi.

\- […] Czas na matriarchat.

Tylko tyle usłyszałam. Gdy weszłam do pomieszczenia zobaczyłam Berlina leżącego nieprzytomnie na biurku z krwawiącą raną głowy, Nairobi cały czas miała słuchawkę przy uchu.

\- Kurwa, co mu zrobiliście? – Skierowałam moje pytanie do wszystkich, ale spojrzałam się na Nairobi. Kobieta widziała moją wściekłość i zaniepokojenie.

\- Dostał z karabinu w głowę, teraz to ja tu rządzę. – Opowiedziała mi Nairobi, próbując mnie uspokoić.

\- Kurwa mać, mogliście go zabić! – Zaczęłam krzyczeć i podeszłam bliżej do poszkodowanego bruneta

\- Należało mu się, nie było innego sposobu. Pewnie nic mu nie będzie. – Nairobi odpowiedziała chłodno.

\- Oczywiście, kurwa mać, że mu się należało, ale… - Nie dokończyłam mojego zdania, głos mi się łamał.

Zabrakło mi argumentów. Byłam bezradna. Nie wiedziałam, co ma powiedzieć. Należało mu się.

\- Profesorze, to miejsce jest poza kontrolą. Sytuacja jest krytyczna. Tokio grała w rosyjską ruletkę ma Berlinie przywiązanym do krzesła. Berlin wydał ją policji, a Rio chciał uciec i powiedział zakładnikom o naszym planie. Berlin prawie go zabił, jak wietnamski oddział egzekucyjny. Helsinki udusił Oslo, był w stanie wegetatywnym. Helsinki mówił, że on by tego chciał. To pieprzona katastrofa. Nie mam wyboru. Musiałam przejąć kontrolę, aż sprawy się unormują! – Nairobi relacjonowała raport sytuacyjny naszemu Wielkiemu Bratu.

Okazało się, że obecność Profesora przy policji w domu w Toledo to była część planu. Wiedziałam, że nie aresztowano go. Ale był kolejny problem, zastępca Inspektor zidentyfikował Profesora. Póki co był w śpiączce, ale po wybudzeniu pewnie wyjawi swoje rewelacje. Jeśli odzyska przytomność i pamięć.

Berlin w końcu doigrał się. Pewnie nie spodziewał się, że Nairobi będzie na tyle odważna i bezczelna, żeby przejąć władzę. Ja też się tego nie spodziewałam. Oby teraz ta sytuacja jeszcze bardziej nie pociągnęła nas na dno. Może Nairobi zdoła to jakoś wszystko posklejać.


	22. Czas na matriarchat

Po skończonej rozmowie Nairobi z Profesorem zajęłam się opatrywaniem Berlina, który nadal był nieprzytomny. Na szczęście rana nie była zbyt poważna, wymagała tyko kilka szwów. Na końcu założyłam mu opatrunek. Z pomocą Serba przenieśliśmy go do gabinetu Nairobi w drukarni, po czym związaliśmy mu ręce. Gdy reszta zajęła się pozostałymi sprawami, ja zostałam z brunetem, czekając, aż się obudzi.

Nairobi musiała zrobić coś z Rio, więc chłopak został jednym z zakładników. Uważałam ten pomysł za mało trafiony. Rio był w takim stanie, że bez problemu mógłby nas zdradzić i pomóc zakładnikom w ucieczce, ale Nairobi miała nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Chciałabym być taką optymistką.

Po kilkunastu minutach Berlin odzyskał świadomość. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego stan jest dobry. Wtedy Nairobi postanowiła zebrać nas wszystkich w pomieszczeniu.

\- Berlin, toniemy. Myślę, że teraz najważniejsze jest, żebyśmy wszyscy wyszli stąd żywi, bez robienia kolejnych błędów. - Nairobi mówiła do Berlina, pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi zasłoniła żaluzje w oknach, żeby zakładnicy obok nie widzieli, co robimy. - Powiedz mi, jesteś ze mną, czy przeciwko mnie? - Kobieta z poważną miną spytała obalonego dyktatora.

\- Ene due rabe, połknął bocian żabę, a żaba Chińczyka... - Berlin droczył się z Nairobi.

Kobieta podeszła do niego i położyła stopę na jego krześle, niebezpiecznie blisko krocza.

\- Jestem z Tob, Nairobi. Do końca. Będę przestrzegać Twoich zasad. - Berlin nagle spoważniał.

Rozśmieszyła mnie ta sytuacja. Nie byłam w stanie uwierzyć, że nasz Pan i Władca będzie się słuchał Nairobi. No ale zobaczymy, może być ciekawie.

\- I nawet wyznam, że pociąga mnie słuchanie kobiety, która jest boginią. - Berlin powiedział do Nairobi z tym swoim figlarnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Westchnęłam i przewróciłam oczami. Pewnie myślał, że zdoła tym sposobem urobić sobie Nairobi.

\- Na mnie takie teksty nie działają, Berlin. - Kobieta nie dała się zbałamucić.

\- Lepiej módl się do tej bogini, bo ona ma twoje leki. Nie zapominaj. - Denver wtrącił się.

\- Jaki jest plan Czarnobyl? - Nairobi zapytała się bruneta.

\- Plan Czarnobyl to desperacki, ale bardzo piękny plan. To zrzucenie z dachu gotówki w balonach, przebicie balonów bronią i spowodowanie pięknego deszczu. Dzwonienie do radia i telewizji. - Berlin w końcu wyjawił szczegóły planu.

\- Podobnie jak świąteczna parada, tylko z banknotami 50 euro. - Stwierdził Denver.

\- To jest plan Czarnobyl? - Nairobi nie mogła w to uwierzyć.

\- Tysiące zbierających, chaos wśród policji. Wyobraźcie sobie. Miliard euro spadający z nieba. - Berlin kontynuował.

\- A my znikamy śród tłumu. Bardzo ładnie. - Nairobi dokończyła myśl byłego przywódcy.

\- Wiesz, że Profesor jest idealistą. Bardziej zależy mu na przesłaniu, niż kasie. Nic nie mówiłem, bo musimy szanować czas. - Berlin skończył swój wywód.

Więc na tym miał polegać plan Czarnobyl. Fakt, koncept jest piękny, ale dla nas stratny. Obyśmy nie musieli wdrażać go w życie.

Po zakończonym spotkaniu moi towarzysze zajęli się swoimi zadaniami. Zostawiłam Berlina na chwilę samego, musiałam porozmawiać z Nairobi. Widziałam, jak kobieta idzie na górę, na szczęście zdążyłam ją dogonić przed głównym holem.

\- Hej, Nairobi, masz chwilę? - Złapałam ją za ramię.

\- Jasne, potrzebujesz czegoś? - Nairobi się uśmiechnęła.

\- Tak. Dasz mi leki Berlina? - Spytałam bezpośrednio.

Nairobi zmarszczyła brwi i milczała.

\- Nairobi, wiem. To jest Twoja karta przetargowa, żeby jakoś się Ciebie słuchał, ale dał mi chociaż trochę morfiny i jego leki. Sama zresztą widziałaś, jak ręka mu drży. No i trochę dostał od Ciebie w głowę. - Próbowałam ją przekonać.

\- Nie, Praga. Nie zrobię tego. Niech trochę pocierpi. Nic mu nie będzie. Należy mu się. - Nairobi odpowiedziała mi chłodno.

\- Nairobi, proszę. Zrób to dla mnie. - Prawie ją błagałam.

\- Cholera, Praga. - Nairobi westchnęła, po czym wyciągnęła jego apteczkę. - Trzymaj. Tylko nie dawaj mu jej.

\- Spokojnie, ja ją zatrzymam. Dzięki. - Pocałowałam kobietę w policzek i ruszyłam w kierunku drukarni.

Gdy weszłam do gabinetu Nairobi, Berlin cały czas grzecznie siedział. W sumie nie miał innego wyjścia, cały czas miał związane ręce. Chyba się ucieszył, że mnie zobaczył.

\- Czy to Ty się mną zajęłaś, gdy byłem nieprzytomny? - Spytał mnie niewinnie Berlin.

\- Oczywiście, nikt inny nie chciał. Ciekawe czemu, co? - Odpowiedziałam mu sarkastycznie. - Założyłam Ci kilka szwów, Nairobi ma twardą rękę.

\- Moja własna, prywatna pielęgniareczka. Seksowa pielęgniarka. - Berlin zaczął się śmiać, patrząc na mnie flirciarsko.

\- Daruj sobie. - Opowiedziałam mu oschle. - Naprawdę chciałeś zabić Rio? - Spytałam go, krzyżując ręce.

\- Nie, chciałem go tylko postraszyć. - Berlin powiedział dumnie. - Zasłużył na karę.

\- Też zasłużyłeś. Dlatego Nairobi wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. - Odpowiedziałam mu.

Po chwili podeszłam do niego i rozpięłam kombinezon. Zrobiłam to specjalnie tak, żeby zobaczył fragment mojego biustonosza i dekoltu. Berlin wyglądał na zaintrygowanego i zadowolonego. Włożyłam rękę do środka i wyciągnęłam apteczkę z jego lekami, po czym położyłam ją na biurku.

\- Mam Twoje leki. - Spojrzałam mu w oczy i powiedziałam z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Jak miło. Przydałyby mi się teraz. Jak sama widziałaś, ręka mi drży, no i dostałem w głowę. - Berlin próbował mnie przekonać, żebym mu je dała.

\- Musisz na nie zasłużyć. - Usiadłam mu na kolanach i szczerzyłam się od ucha do ucha.

\- Ach, tak? Może być trochę ciężko, zważywszy na fakt, że mam związane ręce. - Berlin opowiedział mi, kokietując mnie.

\- Na pewno coś wymyślisz. - Szepnęłam mu do ucha.

Nie musiałam długo czekać na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Berlin złączył nasze usta w gorącym pocałunku, po czym zaczął delikatnie ssać i gryźć moją dolną wargę. Po chwili jego usta znajdowały się na mojej szyi, robiąc to samo, co przed chwilą z moją wargą, dołączając do tego pocałunki. Z moich ust wychodziły delikatnie jęki zadowolenia i ekscytacji. Schodził co raz niżej, aż dotarł do dekoltu. W momencie, gdy chciał chwycić zębami suwak kombinezonu, by odsłonić większy fragment mojego ciała, ktoś nam przerwał. Usłyszałam dźwięk otwierania drzwi. Cholera, zapomniałam zamknąć je na klucz.

Szybko wstałam z Berlina i próbowałam zapiąć kombinezon. Denver i tak domyślił się, że przerwał nam intymną chwilę.

\- Nairobi prosi was na górę, ma nam coś do przekazania. - Chłopak powiedział nam, nie patrząc w ogóle na nas, po czym szybko wyszedł.

Spojrzałam się na Berlina i zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Denver wyglądał, jakbyśmy byli jego rodzicami i przyłapał nas na seksie. No cóż, teraz on też już wie. Po chwili pomogłam mu wstać Berlinowi i udaliśmy się na górę.

Gdy zebraliśmy się wszyscy, Nairobi rozpoczęła naradę. Był z nami również Rio.

\- Przechodzimy do planu Kamerun. Uwolnimy zakładników zamkniętych w piwnicy. Będziemy mieli dziennikarza i kamerę, żeby to nagrać. Musimy mieć kogoś do wywiadu. Proponuję Ciebie, Rio. - Nairobi przekazała nam i spojrzała na chłopaka. - Rozumiem Twój gniew, ale potrzebujemy Cię. Jesteś empatyczny.

\- Myślisz, że wystąpię w telewizji? Żeby Tokio widziała mnie z więzienia, jak uśmiecham się i udzielam wywiadu, jakby nic się nie stało? Jestem więźniem. Nie licz na mnie. - Rio przeciwstawił się szefowej.

\- Kurwa, ja to zrobię. Jestem urodzoną beksą. - Wtrącił się Denver.

\- Nie jesteś beksą. To inni przez Ciebie płaczą. - Odpowiedział mu Helsinki.

Denver i ja zaczęliśmy się śmiać. To akurat była prawda.

\- Ja to zrobię. Jeśli nie będę musiał dużo mówić. - Zgłosił się na ochotnika Helsinki.

\- Mógłbyś, ale nie. A może Ty, Praga? - Nairobi skierowała do mnie pytanie.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł. Kamery mnie stresują. Poza tym, nie pokażę im swojej twarzy. - Próbowałam się wymigać.

\- Ja to zrobię. W masce. - Nairobi zakomunikowała po chwili.

Berlin zaczął się cicho śmiać i wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na niego.

\- W masce? W wywiadzie na żywo? Jesteśmy dżihadystami? - Berlin wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. - Nie. Wywiad musi być wykonany twarzą w twarz. Żeby cała Hiszpania zobaczyła nasze oczy, poczuła oddech. Żeby zrozumiała ból. I trochę smutku.

\- Dobra. Ty chcesz to zrobić. Ale wiesz, w czym problem? Jeśli kiedykolwiek widziałam faceta, który nie czuje bólu ani smutku, to ty. - Nairobi zarzuciła Berlinowi.

\- Psychopaci to urodzeni manipulatorzy i aktorzy, Nairobi. Nie czują emocji, ale potrafią genialnie je emulować. - Powiedziałam kobiecie chłodno.

Wtedy wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli.

\- No co? Wiem to z autopsji, zaczęłam pracę z psychopatami od razu po studiach, wiem jak oni działają. - Kontynuowałam swoją wypowiedź.

Po skończonym zdaniu cicho westchnęłam i lekko posmutniałam. Właśnie dorobiłam się łatki psychiatry, która zakochała się w psychopacie. Dopiero teraz to do mnie dotarło. Znowu zaczęłam czuć, że to wszystko, co mówił do mnie Berlin o swoich uczuciach do mnie to kłamstwo i manipulacja.

\- Nie gardź kimś, kto wie, jak wykonywać pracę. Mogę być dobrym konferansjerem. - Berlin przekonywał Nairobi.

\- On ma racje. Umie grać. - Poparł go Helsinki.

\- Dobrze, zrobisz to. - Nairobi postanowiła.

Jutro rano telewizja miała do nas wejść i wszystko nagrać. To będzie piękne przedstawienie. Berlin na pewno da z siebie wszystko. W sumie to nie mogłam się tego doczekać. W końcu zobaczę jego możliwości w pełnej krasie. Przeraża mnie to i jednocześnie ekscytuje. Tak wiem, jestem popieprzona.

Niedługo po naszym spotkaniu w końcu miałam czas i okazję, żeby zrobić Berlinowi zastrzyki. Udaliśmy się razem do gabinetu prezesa. Usiedliśmy na sofie, rozwiązałam mu ręce i rozpoczęłam swoją powinność.

\- Ostrzegam, może trochę zaboleć. Nie jestem zbyt delikatna, jeśli chodzi o robienie zastrzyków. - Zakomunikowałam Berlinowi.

Najpierw dałam mu morfinę, potem przyszedł czas na jego lek.

\- Jak często musisz go przyjmować? - Spytałam Berlina podczas wstrzykiwania leku.

\- Codziennie. Jeśli tego nie zrobię, to ręce drżą mocno. Lek pomaga to trochę uspokoić. - Brunet mówił do mnie, twarz miał lekko zakrzywioną od bólu.

\- I już, zrobione. - Powiedziałam mu, po czym wyrzuciłam igły i puste fiolki do kosza.

\- Nie było tak źle. - Berlin próbował zażartować.

\- Dzięki. - Uśmiechnęłam się na chwilę.

Wróciłam do niego na sofę. Usiadłam obok niego i pogrążyłam się w myślach. Znowu poczułam lekki smutek. Berlin zauważył to, więc przysunął się bliżej mnie i objął mnie swoim ramieniem.

\- Znowu rozmyślasz nad tym, że Tobą manipuluję i mam w tym ukryty cel, prawda? - Berlin zadał mi pytanie, mówił do mnie spokojnie i patrzył mi w oczy.

\- Tak... - Odpowiedziałam mu cicho.

\- Nie mogę Cię za to winić. Wiem, że nie jestem łatwy w obyciu. Jak już mówiłem wcześniej, na początku miałem taki zamiar, ale wszystko się zmieniło. - Mówił do mnie, delikatnie głaszcząc mnie po włosach.

\- Berlin? Myślisz, że to się może udać? Ten związek wypali? - Pytałam go, próbując szukać potwierdzenia.

\- Jeśli obydwoje tego chcemy, to czemu nie? Ja jestem gotów zaryzykować. - Berlin mi opowiedział, delikatnie się do mnie uśmiechając. - Zero presji, Praga. Jeśli tego nie chcesz to w porządku. Jakoś dam sobie radę. Nadal masz trochę czasu do namysłu.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego i pocałowałam go. To może się udać, chyba zaczęłam w to wierzyć. Nie mam za dużo do stracenia. Najwyżej skończę kolejny raz ze złamanym sercem. Ale mam czas, żeby to przemyśleć.

Nie rozmawialiśmy więcej, po prostu rozkoszowaliśmy się ciszą i dalej się przytulaliśmy. Było tak błogo i spokojnie, że po kilkunastu minutach zasnęliśmy. Jutro czekało nas niezłe przedstawienie, musieliśmy być wypoczęci i przygotowani.


	23. Światła, kamera, akcja!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próbowałam pisać ten rozdział przez kilka dni. Nie miała na nic siły, ani ochoty. Kolejny ciężki tydzień. Dzisiaj po pracy postanowiłam, że muszę w końcu wziąć się w garść i coś zrobić, więc coś napisałam.

Nastał wtorek, piąty dzień napadu. Ciężko uwierzyć, że jesteśmy tutaj tak krótko. Czułam się, jakbym spędziłam tutaj całą wieczność. Ale musimy tutaj jeszcze trochę zostać. Nadal drukujemy potrzebną nam kwotę pieniędzy, a Moskwa kopie tunel. Oby nic nadzwyczajnego i nieprzewidzianego się więcej już nie wydarzyło. Nasza grupa może nie przetrwać kolejnej niespodzianki. Póki co Nairobi dobrze sobie radzi w roli szefowej, ale mój pesymizm każe mi wierzyć, że to nie potrwa długo.

Nadszedł czas na nasze przestawienie przed kamerami. W sumie to bardziej przestawienie Berlina, to on miał być główną gwiazdą. Brunet chciał, żebym była cały czas z nim, więc tak uczyniłam. Nawet gdyby mnie nie poprosił, to i tak bym mu towarzyszyła. Nie mogłam tego przegapić.

Około południa przywitaliśmy w naszych skromnych progach dziennikarkę i kamerzystę. Gdy drzwi zostały zamknięte, Berlin zdjął maskę i poprawił odrobinę włosy. Rozkazał pozostałym zakładnikom wrócić na miejsce. Podszedł do reporterki i wyciągnął rękę na przywitanie

\- Dzień dobry. – Berlin przywitał kobietę.

\- Dzień dobry. – Kobieta opowiedziała mu i uścisnęli swoje dłonie.

\- Andrés de Fonollosa. Dziękuję. – Brunet przedstawił się.

\- Proszę to założyć. – Kobieta wskazała dłonią na sprzęt, który operator kamery trzymał w ręku.

Berlin wziął od niego mikrofon i przyczepił sobie do kombinezonu.

\- Panie Fonollosa, muszę zapytać, dlaczego pozwoliłeś dziennikarzom na przekaz na żywo? – Reporterka skierowała swoje pytanie do Berlina.

\- To decydujący moment, dla nas wszystkich, chcieliśmy go uwiecznić i upublicznić. Proszę za mną. Tędy. – Mężczyzna wskazał swoją dłonią kierunek i ruszył przed siebie.

Przeszliśmy do głównego holu. Przed nami stali zakładnicy, których zaraz mieliśmy uwolnić. Niektórzy z nich wciąż byli przerażeni i nie wierzyli, że zaraz będą wolni. Spojrzałam na Ariadnę, starała się zachować spokój, ale widziałam jak ręce jej drżą. Błagałam ją w myślach, żeby wytrzymała jeszcze chwilę.

\- To jest 12 zakładników, którzy zostaną uwolnieni. Niecierpliwimy się prawie jak dzieci, które czekają na dzwonek szkolny. Chcę wam wszystkim podziękować. Za odwagę i bohaterstwo, które pokazaliście. - Berlin zwrócił się do tłumu, po czym podszedł do ciężarnej kobiety. – Tobie w szczególności i twojemu dziecku. – Były przywódca dotknął jej brzucha. – Udowodniłaś, że jesteś silną kobietą.

\- Dlaczego podjąłeś decyzję właśnie teraz, by po pięciu dniach niewolenia uwolnić zakładników? – Dziennikarka przerwała tą doniosłą chwilę.

\- Pięć dni? Ciężko uwierzyć, że to tylko kilka dni. Widzisz, przeżyliśmy ciężkie chwile. Sytuacja jest krytyczna. Jedynym wyjściem jest poddanie się. Dlatego tu jesteście. Ten gest jest początkiem końca dla wszystkich. – Berlin oznajmił nam wszystkim.

Ludzie przed telewizorami, który oglądali transmisję zapewne uwierzyli w te słowa, być może policja też. Oto nam właśnie chodziło. Opinia publiczna musiała być po naszej stronie. Pierwszy akt możemy uznać za rozpoczęty.

\- Helsinki, już czas. – Berlin skierował swoje słowa do Serba.

Brunet żegnał każdego zakładnika uściśnięciem dłoni i miłym słowem. Ostatnia w kolejności była Ariadna. Kobieta szła do nas bardzo powoli i niepewnie, patrząc tylko i wyłącznie na mnie. W końcu stanęła przy mnie i przytuliła mnie. Berlin spojrzał się na nas, a ja na niego. Na pewno przeszła mu przez myśl jakaś chora rzecz, starałam się do zignorować.

\- Dziękuje… - Ariadna powiedziała do mnie.

Byłam zaskoczona, nie spodziewałam się tego. W zasadzie to nie wiem, za co mi podziękowała. Być może za to, że w końcu będzie wolna. W niczym innym jej nie pomogłam, nie zdołałam ochronić przed Berlinem. Cieszyłam się, że może stąd w końcu wyjść.

\- Uwalniamy zakładników, aby zdobyć korzystne warunki do poddania się. – Berlin oznajmił dziennikarce, gdy wszyscy zakładnicy czekali przed jeszcze zamkniętymi drzwiami.

\- Poddajecie się? – Kobieta dociekała.

\- Wiemy, że przegraliśmy. – Brunet potwierdził. – Otworzyć drzwi! – Berlin skierował swoje słowa do Serba.

Helsinki otworzył drzwi i zakładnicy wylecieli jak z procy. Byli w końcu wolni, mogli odetchnąć. Chciałabym być na ich miejscu. Miałam dosyć tego miejsca, tego zamknięcia. I mówię to ja, największy introwertyk na świecie. Męczyły mnie także nasze problemy, gęsta atmosfera oraz moje uczucia i wątpliwości względem jednego Jegomościa. Gdyby mi ktoś powiedział, że w przeciągu tych kilku dni utracę wiarę w sens życia i będę chciała się zabić przez jednego człowieka, a następnie dzięki niemu się podniosę i on przywróci mi chęć do życia, to nigdy bym w to nie uwierzyła. A przeszłam już przez niejedno nieszczęście i załamanie w życiu.

Następnym miejscem, do którego się udaliśmy było miejsce spoczynku Oslo. Razem z ekipą telewizyjną zebraliśmy się przy nim. Serb na szczęście miał maskę na twarzy, oglądanie nieboszczyka kilkadziesiąt godzin po zgonie nie należy do przyjemnych czynności. Zapach również robił się intensywny i mało atrakcyjny.

\- Nie wiem, czy widzieliście zwłoki. Dla niektórych z nas to pierwszy raz. Przyszliście powiedzieć prawdę. Oto ona. To jest prawda. Zostaliśmy pobici. Pokonani. Ważne, żebyś to potwierdziła, proszę. - Berlin przemawiał do ekipy telewizyjnej i zachęcił reporterkę do sprawdzenia pulsu Oslo.

Na twarzy bruneta było widać smutek i skruchę. Cholera, dobry jest w emulowaniu uczuć. Gdybym nie wiedziała, kim jest, uwierzyłabym, że to były prawdziwe uczucia.

Tak. Nie ma pulsu. - Dziennikarka potwierdziła brak bicia serca Serba.

\- Zbiegli zakładnicy uderzyli go. Zmarł po kilku godzinach. Może dla ludzi tam, ten człowiek to złodziej. Dla nas był towarzyszem i przyjacielem. Nikt nie jest na to gotowy. Nikt. To jeden z powodów dlaczego uwolniliśmy zakładników. Niektórzy z nas myśleli, że nie wyjdziemy z tego żywi. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to będzie on. - Berlin mówił bardzo powoli, głos zaczął mu się delikatnie łamać.

\- Masz na myśli, że w grupie byli ludzie gotowi poświęcić się? - Kobieta dopytywała Berlina.

\- Nie, nie. Jesteśmy prostymi ludźmi. Ludźmi, którzy przeszli przez trudności różnego rodzaju. Jak każdy. Także choroby śmiertelne. Musieliśmy dopuścić się desperackich czynów, aby zabezpieczyć nasze rodziny. Zostawić coś naszym ukochanym. - Berlin wyjaśnił.

Gdy wypowiadał swoje ostatnie zdanie spojrzał na mnie. Zrobiła to również dziennikarka. Speszyłam się tym wszystkim. Skurwysyn musiał wykorzystać mnie w tej chwili, by jeszcze bardziej opinia publiczna była po naszej stronie.

Po chwili brunet oddalił się od ekipy z opuszczoną głową i zamkniętymi oczami. Zatrzymał się przy stole, wtedy dziennikarka podeszła do niego.

\- Właściwie to cierpię na chorobę zwaną miopatiami Hellmera. Policja o tym wie. Nie mieli wstydu szerzyć o mnie kłamstw. Może jestem złodziejem, byłem nim całe życie. Okradałem banki i sklepy jubilerskie, włamywałem się do rezydencji. Ale nigdy nikogo nie sprzedałem. - Berlin przerwał na moment, żeby nabrać powietrza. - Nigdy nie sprzedałem kobiety. Nie jestem alfonsem, który handluje i gwałci nieletnich. Nie! Zapytajcie policji, gdzie przechowywane są te akta. - Berlin wyglądał, jakby był na pograniczu złości i płaczu

\- Twierdzisz, że policja okłamała opinię publiczną? - Dziennikarka drążyła temat.

\- Policja kłamie! Kłamią ludziom! Okłamali moich przyjaciół i kobietę, którą kocham. - Brunet znowu spojrzał w moim kierunku. - Zniszczyli moje nazwisko. Kradnę. Ale mam prawo, by nie być zniesławianym. Mam takie samo prawo, jak każdy. By umrzeć w spokoju, z godnością. - Na policzkach Berlina było widać łzy.

Reporterka była widocznie poruszona całą sytuacją. Na jej twarzy było widać współczucie.

Przestańcie, już nie mogę. - Berlin przerwał wywiad, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez.

Niedługo po wyprowadzeniu ekipy telewizyjnej zebraliśmy się w pokoju łączności. Wiedzieliśmy, że Profesor będzie chciał nam coś przekazać. Na szczęście nie musieliśmy czekać długo. Jak tylko Nairobi usłyszała dźwięk telefonu, natychmiast go odebrała. Profesor przekazał nam, że wyciągnie Tokio z więzienia. Następnie chciał porozmawiać na osobności z Berlinem, więc opuściliśmy pomieszczenie i wróciliśmy do swoich obowiązków.

Panie i Panowie, Oscara otrzymuje Andrés de Fonollosa. Myślałam, że ja potrafię płakać na zawołanie, ale on opanował to do perfekcji. Wszyscy na pewno w to uwierzyli. Berlin powinien wykorzystać swoje zaburzenie dyssocjalne i zająć się aktorstwem, byłby w tym cholernie dobry. Ale prawda jest taka, że on cały czas to robił.

Po raz kolejny zaczęłam wątpić w prawdziwość jego zapewnień o uczuciach do mnie. Po raz kolejny byłam rozdarta. Cholera jasna, miłość nie powinna na tym polegać, ale już nic na to nie poradzę, że zakochałam się w psychopacie. Taki już mój smutny los. Mogę go zmienić, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Jeszcze nie czas na ucieczkę. Mamy jeszcze trochę rzeczy do zrobienia. A ja mam nadal czas, żeby się nad tym wszystkich zastanowić, ale im dalej w las, tym gorzej. Trudno, jakoś to będzie.


	24. Cisza przed burzą

Niedługo po skończonej rozmowie Berlina i Profesora postanowiłam zmienić brunetowi opatrunek i zaaplikować mu leki. Mimo założonych szwów rana trochę krwawiła, Berlin powinien jak najmniej się ruszać i odpoczywać przez większość czasu. Powinien teraz to wykorzystać, skoro Nairobi nam szefuje. Ale powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nawet kiedy Berlin był u władzy to i tak wykonywał najmniej obowiązków. Ciągle tylko pił wino, męczył zakładników i okazjonalnie spędzał czas ze mną. W porównaniu do innych to ja również miałam mało rzeczy do wykonywania, ale tak w sumie było ustalone.

Znalazłam bruneta w jego gabinecie. Oczywiście siedział przy biurku, popijając czerwony trunek z kieliszka. Skąd w tym miejscu znalazło się tyle wina? Gdy mnie zobaczył, uśmiechnął się, ja natomiast zachowałam neutralną twarz. Wciąż byłam rozemocjonowana sytuacją z wywiadem. No i na widok tego biurka zrobiło mi się słabo. Wspomnienia z fatalnego dnia do mnie wróciły.

\- Potrzebujesz zmiany opatrunku i leków. – Skierowałam swoje słowa do Berlina, mówiąc spokojnym tonem.

\- Jak Pani uważa. – Odpowiedział mi, posyłając flirciarskie spojrzenie.

Podeszła do niego szybko, starając patrzenia się na to cholerne biurko. Oczywiście Berlin zauważył to i zaczął się śmiać. Zignorowałam to i zajęłam się opatrywaniem bruneta. Gdy bandaż był wymieniony, przyszedł czas na podanie jego leku.

\- Masz jakiś problem z tym biurkiem? – Berlin cały czas się śmiał, udając że nie wie, o co mi chodzi.

Wkurzyłam się. Nic mu nie opowiedziałam. Celowo starałam się, by zastrzyk był jak najbardziej bolesny. Grymas na twarzy Berlina doskonale to pokazał.

\- Nie przeciągasz struny? – Berlin spojrzał się na mnie, jego głos był dosyć poważny.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. – Oburknęłam mu. Następnie wstałam i wyrzuciłam zużyte igły i strzykawkę do kosza. – Nie wiem czy pamiętasz, ale dosyć niedawno pieprzyłeś na tym biurku zakładniczkę. A nie, przepraszam, zgwałciłeś ją. – Starałam się panować nad emocjami, ale było widać moją wściekłość.

\- A Ty znowu jesteś zazdrosna. – Brunet ponownie zaczął się śmiać. – Mówiłem Ci już, dlaczego to zrobiłem. Jeśli chcesz, Ciebie również mogę wziąć na tym biurku, nawet teraz. – Berlin wstał z fotela i zaczął zbliżał się w moim kierunku.

\- Jeśli weźmiesz mnie kiedykolwiek na tym biurku, to Cię zapierdolę. – Odpowiedziałam mu, grożąc mu.

Berlin wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Po chwili uświadomiłam sobie, jakie słowa do niego skierowałam i jakiego tonu do tego użyłam.

\- Praga, spokojnie. Tylko żartowałem. – Berlin próbował załagodzić sytuację. Próbował wziąć moją dłoń w swoją, ale udało mi się tego uniknąć.

\- Nie tylko z tym żartowałeś, co? – Posłałam mu wymowne spojrzenie. – Podczas tego wywiadu dałeś z siebie wszystko, pięknie ich wszystkich okłamałeś. A oni w to uwierzyli. Ta część, w którym udawałeś uczucie do mnie wyszła Tobie chyba najlepiej. Tak jak to robiłeś do tej pory. – Krzyczałam na niego, pod koniec mojej wypowiedzi głos zaczął mi się łamać i opuściłam głowę.

Przez moment zapanowała cisza. Poczułam dłoń Berlina na swoim policzku, nasze spojrzenia spotkały się.

\- Praga, gdy mówiłem o miłości nie musiałem kłamać, ani grać. – Odpowiedział mi spokojnie, delikatnie pieszcząc mnie po policzku. – Gdy powiedziałem, co do Ciebie czuję wcześniej, również nie kłamałem. – Berlin dał mi lekkiego całusa w czoło. – Wiesz o tym, ale cały czas próbujesz to wypierać. Aż tak przeraża Cię miłość do mnie? – Spytał mnie, szepcząc mi do ucha.

\- Szczerze? Wolałabym czuć do Ciebie tylko i wyłącznie pożądanie, wtedy byłoby prościej. Ale tak nie jest. Tak, przeraża mnie miłość do Ciebie. - Odpowiedziała mu, mając łzy w oczach.

W końcu powiedziałam to na głos. Nie chciałam czuć tej miłości, ale przepadłam. I nie wiem do tej pory, co mam z tym zrobić. Chciałabym być z nim, ale to mnie zniszczy. Już czuję, jak to mnie powoli truje. Ale pewnie, gdy nie będzie go obok mnie, to będzie jeszcze gorzej. No to mam impas.

Berlin wziął mnie w swoje ramiona, nie wyrywałam się. Po chwili uspokoiłam się. Byliśmy tak blisko siebie, że czułam bicie jego serca. Delikatnie głaskał mnie po włosach i ponownie pocałował w czoło. Czułam się niesamowicie bezpiecznie w jego objęciu. Żadne z nas nie chciało przerywać tej chwili. Chyba obydwoje tego potrzebowaliśmy.

\- Jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy. – Berlin zapewniał mnie, próbując mnie pocieszyć.

Naszą magiczną chwilę przerwała Nairobi. Berlin uwolnił mnie ze swojego objęcia. Kobieta była zaskoczona, ale nie skomentowała tego.

\- Berlin, czas najwyższy powiedzieć Rio, że Profesor uwolni Tokio. – Nairobi skierowała swoje słowa do bruneta.

\- Dobrze, szefowo. – Brunet uśmiechnął się zawadiacko do niej.

\- Praga, wszystko okej? – Nairobi zapytała mnie.

\- Tak, już wszystko dobrze. Wracam do drukarni. – Lekko się do niej uśmiechnęłam, otarłam łzy z policzków i skierowałam się do drzwi.

Gdy schodziłam na dół, minęłam Denvera. Tym razem to on pilnował zakładników w głównym holu. Póki co, było zaskakująco spokojnie. Również przy prasach sytuacja była opanowana. Produkowaliśmy co raz więcej pieniędzy. Tyle rzeczy zdążyło się spaprać do tej pory, dobrze że chociaż to przebiegało bez zakłóceń. Oby to nie była cisza przed burzą.

Usiadłam w gabinecie Nairobi i pogrążyłam się w myślach. Chyba zaczęło do mnie docierać, że związek z Berlinem może się udać. Jeśli nie zacznie szaleć, jak podczas tego napadu. W Toledo było spokojnie i potrafił się powstrzymać. Wiem, że zostało mu niewiele czasu, cholernie mnie to boli. Nawet jeśli później będę płakać i będę w żałobie, to jeśli mam szansę, żeby poczuć namiastkę szczęścia chociażby przez kilka miesięcy, to chyba gra jest warta świeczki.

Po godzinie Nairobi wróciła do drukarni. Była mocno wkurzona. Ach, coś się stało, znowu.

\- Kurwa mać, Praga! Arturo nas wszystkich wydymał! – Nairobi mówiła do mnie, wciąż pełna emocji.

\- Nairobi, co się stało? – Byłam zaniepokojona.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że ten gnojek podmienił broń Denvera na atrapę, wziął go na zakładnika i chciał stąd uciec! - Nairobi próbowała się uspokoić.

\- Co? Boże! Czy Denver jest cały? Uciekli? – Byłam przerażona i zaskoczona.

\- Denver jest cały, nie zdążyli uciec. Mónica Gaztambide uderzyła Arturo w głowę, pomogła nam. – Po skończonym zdaniu Nairobi zapaliła papierosa.

Cholera. Syndrom sztokholmski w pełnym wydaniu. Biedna kobieta, grupa ją teraz wykluczy. Nie ma już odwrotu. Wygląda na to, że musi do nas dołączyć.

\- Co zrobiliście z Arturo? – Dociekałam.

\- Helsinki przykleił do niego ładunki wybuchowe. Fałszywe, ale dyrektor o tym nie wie. Mamy nadzieję, że teraz będzie posłuszny. – Nairobi mi odpowiedziała.

Jeszcze kilka dni temu, zaprotestowałabym na taki pomysł. Ale co możemy innego zrobić? Kończą nam się powoli pomysły. Cierpliwość też. Miałam chronić i pomagać zakładnikom, ale mi się nie udało. Cholerny Arturo i jego genialne pomysły.

\- Nairobi, co teraz będzie? – Spytałam kobiety.

\- Praga, nie wiem… Myślałam, że jak będziemy dla nich bardziej ludzcy niż Berlin, to nam się uda. Myliłam się… - Nairobi była na granicy rozpaczy.

Podeszła do niej bliżej i przytuliłam ją.

\- Nairobi, nie bierz tego do siebie. To nie twoja wina. – Próbowałam podnieść przyjaciółkę na duchu.

\- Dzięki, Praga. Gdyby Ciebie tutaj nie było, byłoby fatalnie. – Nairobi odpowiedziała mi, uśmiechając się lekko do mnie. – A, prawie bym zapomniała. Berlin poprosił, żebyś do niego poszła.

\- Poprosił? Serio? – Zaczęłam się śmiać. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.

\- Mniej więcej, ale tak, poprosił. – Nairobi też udzielił się śmiech. – Masz chyba na niego dobry wpływ. Jest w pokoju łączności.

\- Wątpię. On raczej na mnie zły wpływ. – Westchnęłam i podrapałam się po głowie. – No dobrze, to idę. Trzymaj się kochana. Na pewno coś dobrego wymyślisz. – Pocałowałam ją w policzek i ruszyłam na górę.

Gdy weszłam do pomieszczenia, Berlin leżał na sofie. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam go odpoczywającego bez butelki wina przy sobie. Zaskoczył mnie. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, gdy tylko mnie zauważył.

\- Poprosiłeś, żebym przyszła, więc jestem. – Podeszłam do sofy i lekko się do niego uśmiechnęłam.

\- Cieszę się. – Berlin odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Jak widzisz, odpoczywam. Chciałbym, żebyś do mnie dołączyła. – Spojrzał mi w oczy i zaproponował.

\- Oby Nairobi nie miała nic przeciwko. – Przekręciłam oczami i usytuowałam się na kanapie.

Przez chwilę siedzieliśmy, ale potem położyliśmy się. Berlin leżał na plecach, ja natomiast na boku. Położyłam głowę na jego klatkę piersiową, dzięki czemu czułam bicie jego serca. Jedna z jego rąk zadomowiła się na mojej pupie, druga we włosach, delikatnie się nimi bawiąc.

\- Jeśli wszystko się ułoży i wyjdziemy stąd żywi, to pojedziemy gdzieś daleko stąd. Oczywiście, jeśli będziesz chciała. Tylko Ty i ja i dużo przyjemności. – Berlin rozmarzył się i spojrzał mi w oczy.

\- A gdzie na przykład? Na Hawaje? – Podniosłam się lekko i uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Brzmi dobrze. – Ręka Berlina z włosów przeniosła się na mój policzek. – A potem, gdy nasza przygoda się skończy, zatrzymasz wszystko, co mam.

Spojrzałam na niego zdziwiona. Tego się nie spodziewałam.

\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie. Naprawdę mógłbyś to zrobić? – Drążyłam temat.

\- Chcę to zrobić. Żebyś miała coś po mnie, żebyś o mnie pamiętała. – Berlin podniósł lekko głowę i pocałował mnie w czoło.

\- Cóż za hojny gest. – Uśmiechnęłam się. – Jestem pewna, że wiele kobiet by to przekonało. Ale mnie nie. Jestem materialistką i lubię pieniądze, ale jak są moje i sama na nie zapracowałam. Zrobisz oczywiście co zechcesz, ale nie zdołasz mnie przekonać swoją fortuną.

\- Niezależna do szpiku kości. – Berlin zaczął się śmiać.

\- Rodzice od zawsze uczyli mnie, by być niezależną oraz liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na siebie. Chyba im wyszło. – Opowiedziałam mu spokojnie.

\- Najwyraźniej. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Praga, nie mam oczekiwań, ani fałszywych nadziei. Mam wiele wad i wiem o tym. Ale kocham Cię i byłoby miło, gdybyś jednak się zdecydowała i chciała spędzić ze mną ostatnie miesiące.

\- Naprawdę? Egocentryk przekonany o swojej wyjątkowości przyznaje się do posiadania wad i jest tego świadomy? – Zaczęłam się głośno śmiać.

Berlin delikatnie klepnął mnie w pośladek.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że tak. – Powiedział do mnie z dumą.

\- Jak już jesteśmy przy tych wadach, to chciałabym Ci coś powiedzieć. Kilka dni temu zrobiłam sobie listę Twoich wad i zalet. I zgadnij, co? Bilans wyszedł ujemny. Gdybyśmy byli w normalnej sytuacji to sprawa byłaby prosta, nie byłoby się nad czym zastanawiać. Ale jesteśmy, gdzie jesteśmy. Wszyscy robimy złe rzeczy, również ja. Obcowanie z tobą sprawia, że jestem gorszym człowiekiem. – Westchnęłam lekko.

\- Chyba musisz się przyzwyczaić. – Berlin znowu cicho zachichotał.

\- Żeby nie było, też mam wady. Teraz po prostu zrobiło się tego więcej. Gdyby ktoś mnie ocenił teraz na takiej samej zasadzie, jak ja Ciebie, to minusy by przeważały. – Powiedziałam lekko zaniepokojona.

\- Ach, tak? No to powiedzmy mi, jakie są Twoje wady? – Berlin spytał mnie.

\- Jestem zazdrosna, ale to już zauważyłeś. Jestem egoistką, często wychodzi ze mnie niezła suka, szczególnie gdy ktoś mnie zdenerwuje albo zrobi coś przeciwko mnie, jestem leniwa, czasami cyniczna, no i szybko się wkurzam. No i chyba jestem największą pesymistką na świecie. – Wyliczyłam swoje słabe strony.

\- W porównaniu do mnie Twoje wady są malutkie. I tak będę Cię chciał. – Spojrzał na mnie flirciarsko, po czym złączył nasze usta w pocałunku.

\- Będziemy musieli się pobrać, prawda? – Szepnął mi do ucha.

\- Nie skończę jako Twoja szósta żona. – Spojrzałam mu w oczy ze zdumieniem i zaczęłam się śmiać.

\- Będzie miło. Weźmiemy ślub na plaży. W nocy, pod gwiazdami. Będzie dużo światła i ognia. Będziemy ubrani cali w biel. – Berlin mówił do mnie, patrząc mi w oczy.

\- Nawet jeśli bym to rozważyła, to proszę bardzo, chcesz być ubrany na biało to bądź. Ale ja nie założę białej sukienki, tylko czerwoną. Jeśli bym to rozważyła. – Opowiedziała mu, starając mu wyperswadować pomysł ślubu z głowy.

\- Ciekawe. – Berlin zaśmiał się. – Podziwiam Twój upór, ale ja i tak wiem, że wyjdziesz za mnie.

\- Jasne. – Tym razem ja się zaśmiałam, nie wierząc mu.

\- A co powiesz na dzieci? – Spojrzał mi w oczy z poważną miną.

Spojrzałam się na niego jak na wariata i wybuchłam głośnym śmiechem. Śmiałam się tak mocno, że prawie brakło mi tchu.

\- Berlin, dzieci? – Odezwałam się, gdy doszłam do siebie.

\- Tak. Małe Berlinki biegające po plaży. – Próbował mnie przekonać, że mówi poważnie.

\- Berlinki? A nie niszczycielskie głowice jądrowe? – Dopytywałam się go, przypominając mu jego własne słowa z pierwszego dnia.

\- Z Tobą byłby by to Berlinki. – Zapewniał mnie.

\- Żarty, żartami Berlin, ale teraz na poważnie. Nie chcę żadnych dzieci. – Powiedziałam mu poważnie.

\- Nie chciałaś mieć nigdy dzieci? – Berlin dociekał, wyglądał na zaciekawionego.

\- Jak byłam młoda i głupia, to owszem, chciałam. Im jestem starsza, tym bardziej utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że nie chcę ich mieć. Chcę się skupiać na sobie, na swoim samorozwoju i na ewentualnym partnerze, a dziecko zawsze będzie mnie w jakimś stopniu ograniczało. Poza tym, wychowanie dziecka to cholernie ciężka praca i wielka odpowiedzialność. Sama ciąża mnie przeraża do granic możliwości, a o porodzie to już nawet nie wspomnę. Tyle rzeczy może pójść nie tak… - Opowiedziałam mu o swoich obawach.

\- Czy to nie Ty mówiłaś, że tylko męskie psychiki nie są w stanie znieść porodu? – Berlin zaśmiał się.

\- Berlin, tu nie chodzi o psychikę. – Westchnęłam i zamilkłam na chwilę. – Zawiesili mi prawo wykonywania zawodu za błąd w sztuce. Konkretnie podczas porodu. – Berlin spojrzał się na mnie zdziwiony. - Tak, jako psychiatra musiałam brać udział w porodzie, nikogo innego nie było w pobliżu. Ordynator oddziału „nadzorował” poród przez telefon. Gdy wszyscy widzieliśmy, że tętno płodu spada, on zabraniał robić cesarki. Wtedy postanowiłam wkroczyć ja i nie słuchać się idioty, tylko czym prędzej wysłać tą biedną kobietę na stół operacyjny. Ale spóźniliśmy się. – Przerwałam na chwilę swój wywód, by nabrać powietrza. - Dzieciak urodził się w zamartwicy, z pępowiną owiniętą wokół szyi. Po kilkunastu godzinach zmarł. Po tym wszystkim ten gnój zwalił całą winę na mnie, fabrykując dokumentację medyczną. Nigdy nie chciałabym znaleźć się na miejscu kobiety, która przez jakiegoś idiotę traci dziecko. – Zakończyłam swój monolog, po raz pierwszy nie płacząc opowiadając tą historię.

\- Rozumiem. – Berlin przyjął to do wiadomości, przytulając mnie.

\- Nie wiem, że mi się kiedyś coś odmieni, w co wątpię, ale jedno wiem na pewno. Z Tobą nigdy nie chciałabym mieć dziecka. – Powiedziałam mu zupełnie szczerze.

\- Praga, słowa mogą ranić. – Brunet wyglądał na urażonego.

\- Tak samo, jak patrzenie, jak kochana osoba pieprzy kogoś innego. – Odgryzłam mu się.

\- A ty znowu o tym. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. - Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy, po czym pocałował.

Podczas pocałunków brunet sprawnie poniósł mnie i położył mnie na plecach, po czym umiejscowił się nade mną.

\- Wiesz, co? Powinienem Cię ukarać. Za śmianie się ze mnie. I ten fragment o dzieciach. - Szeptał mi do ucha, delikatnie gryząc płatek uszny. Następnie czułam jego zęby i język na szyi.

\- Ach, tak? Jak chcesz to zrobić? - Spytałam go, lekko wzdychając. Wplotłam swoje ręce w jego włosy.

\- Zapładniając Cię. - Przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał mi w oczy.

\- Prezerwatywy Ci się skończyły? - Zaczęłam się lekko śmiać. - Nic z tego, kochany. Nawet jeśli byśmy to zrobili bez zabezpieczenia, to szansa na ciąże jest znikoma. Mam implant antykoncepcyjny. - Mówiłam pewna siebie.

\- Cholera, nie przemyślałem tego. - Berlin zaczął się śmiać.

\- Tak czy inaczej, o seksie bez prezerwatywy zapomnij. Póki nie zobaczę twoich wyników, że jesteś czysty i po upewnieniu się, że sypiasz tylko ze mną. Mam jeszcze kilka w kombinezonie. - Nasze usta i języki ponownie się złączyły.

Berlin rozpinał mój kombinezon powoli, doprowadzając mnie tym do szaleństwa. Jeszcze wolniej wsunął swoją dłoń pod kombinezon. Szukając wewnętrznej kieszeni wędrował ręką po moim dekolcie i brzuchu. Moje pożądanie rosło z sekundy na sekundę. Po chwili jego ręka znalazła się w moich majtkach.

\- Berlin, tam nie znajdziesz prezerwatyw. - Spojrzałam na niego, oddychając co raz szybciej.

\- Wolę się upewnić. - Spojrzał na mnie flirciarsko, po czym wsunął powoli dwa palce we mnie. - Nic tam nie ma, ale na pewno jesteś na mnie gotowa. - Odpowiedział mi, po czym zaczął całować mnie po dekolcie.

Z moich ust wydobywały się tylko ciche jęki. Oddałam się całkowicie chwili. Gdy Berlin wyjął rękę z mojej bielizny lekko zaprotestowałam, brunet się zaśmiał. W końcu trafił do odpowiedniej kieszeni i wyjął potrzebną nam rzecz.

Kiedy zaczęliśmy się rozbierać, usłyszeliśmy strzały z głównego holu.

\- Kurwa! - Krzyknęłam podirytowana.

\- Najwyraźniej Nairobi sobie nie radzi. - Berlin triumfował.

\- Musimy tam pójść. - Zakomunikowałam i zapięłam swój kombinezon.

Gdy wyszliśmy w pokoju, słyszeliśmy krzyki Nairobi.

\- Co mam zrobić, żeby zyskać szacunek? Co mam zrobić? – Nairobi krzyczała do zakładników. Mam obciąć jedno z Twoich uszu i wysłać do Twojego ojca? Czy postrzelić Cię w nogę, abyś nigdy więcej nie tańczyła? - Kobieta skierowała swoje słowa do Alison Parker, przykładając jej pistolet do uda.

\- To świetny pomysł! – Berlin krzyknął do tłumu, gdy znajdowaliśmy się na schodach. – Nadszedł czas, aby być praktycznym. – Powoli schodziliśmy na dół.

Nairobi wyglądała fatalnie. Całą twarz miała mokrą od łez. Poddała się. Była załamana. I zmęczona. Miała tego wszystkiego dość. Zakładnicy klęczeli, niektórzy z nich mieli opaski na oczach.

\- Utopia współpracy zawiodła nas. Nairobi, doceniam że pozwoliłaś mi wziąć trochę wolnego od moich obowiązków, ale jesteśmy gotowi, abym przejął kontrolę. – Berlin skierował swoje słowa do Nairobi.

\- Proszę bardzo. – Kobieta poddał się, po czym szybko uciekła z holu w kierunku toalet.

Pobiegłam za przyjaciółką, zostawiając Berlina samego z zakładnikami. Gdy ją dogoniłam, przytuliłam ją i próbowałam pocieszyć. Nairobi rozkleiła się i obwiniała się za wszystko. To nie była jej wina. Ale nie docierało do to niej. Po kilkunastu minutach kobieta trochę się uspokoiła. Zaproponowałam jej leki na uspokojenie i drzemkę. Zgodziła się, ale długo się opierała. Zostawiłam ją w moim gabinecie.

Skończyło się miłe traktowanie zakładników. Berlin urządzi tutaj obóz pracy. Zakładnicy mają kopać tunel, dzień i noc. Chciało mi się z tego powodu wyć, ale nie można było nic innego zrobić. Nastąpił początek końca. Wszyscy mamy dosyć tego miejsca i chcemy stąd wyjść. Musimy wytrzymać jeszcze trochę. Pytanie tylko, czy damy radę? Jak długo jeszcze? Przez chwilę przeszło mi przez myśl, że żywi stąd nie wyjdziemy. Obym się myliła.


	25. Krwawy powrót

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To dzieło nigdy nie było ambitne, a ten rozdział jest najmniej ambitny z nich wszystkich. Jest to rozdział z gatunku "porno i duszno". Całą winę zrzucam na przedmiesiączkowe/miesiączkowe wahania hormonalne.

Byłam sama w pokoju z telefonami. Stałam przy akwarium i podziwiałam rybki. Musiałam mieć chwilę dla siebie. Niechęć do przebywania w mennicy osiągnęła apogeum. Starałam się myśleć o czymś innym, ale kiepsko mi to wychodziło. Miałam nadzieję, że Nairobi przywrócić namiastkę normalności, ale niestety nie udało się.

Niedługo było mi dane pobyć w samotności, Berlin zaszczycił mnie swoją obecnością. Miałam szczerą nadzieję, że będzie przestrzegał reguł i nie wpadnie na kolejne popieprzone pomysły.

\- Mam dosyć tego miejsca. Tego kombinezonu i butów. Wszystkiego. – Zrezygnowana skierowałam swoje słowa do bruneta.

\- Nie Ty jedna. Ale nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo. – Odpowiedział mi, po czym stanął za mną i objął mnie w talii.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chcę stąd już wyjść. Poddychać świeżym powietrzem, poczuć słońce i wiatr na skórze. – Rozmarzyłam się.

\- Mam rozumieć, że podjęłaś już decyzję? – Berlin spytał mnie, zmieniając temat.

\- Jeszcze nie. Nadal się zastanawiam, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mam ochotę stąd uciec. – Odpowiedziała mu.

\- Jeśli moje pieniądze nie zdołały Cię przekonać, to co będzie? – Brunet zaśmiał się.

\- Zachowuj się jak człowiek. W Toledo jakoś dawałeś radę. – Obróciłam lekko głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Masz duże wymagania. – Berlin odpowiedział mi, po czym zaczął całować mnie po karku.

\- Nie sądzę. – Zaśmiałam się cicho i skupiłam się na jego pocałunkach.

Jedna z rąk bruneta opuściła moją talię, by zająć się pociąganiem za suwak od kombinezonu.

\- Wróćmy do tego, co przerwała nam Nairobi. – Szepnął mi do ucha.

Przyciągnął mnie bardzo blisko do siebie, plecami dotykałam jego klatki piersiowej, a na pupie czułam rosnącą erekcję. Lekko przechyliłam głowę, by dać my lepszy dostęp do mojej szyi. Jego usta i język odnalazły wszystkie wrażliwe miejsca tamże. Gdy rozpiął w całości mój kombinezon, jego dłoń przeniosła się z suwaka na moje piersi, następnie bardzo wolno przesuwała się do podbrzusza. Dosłownie moment przed włożeniem ręki do mojej bielizny usłyszeliśmy czyjeś chrząknięcie. Odskoczyłam od Berlina jak poparzona i spojrzałam na nieproszonego gościa.

\- Berlin, musimy pogadać. – Rio w końcu odezwał się, parząc na nas z lekceważąco.

\- Rio, jak miło, że padłeś. – Berlin odpowiedział mu sarkastycznie, cały czas patrząc na mnie. - Oczywiście. Znowu jestem szefem. Moje pieski muszą mnie karmić.

Szybko zapięłam kombinezon i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi, starając unikać wzroku Rio.

\- Praga, zaczekaj proszę na mnie w moim gabinecie w drukarni. – Brunet odezwał się, gdy byłam tuż przy drzwiach.

Odwróciłam się do niego i kiwnęłam głową, po czym opuściłam pomieszczenie. Kolejna osoba nas na czymś przyłapała. Przestaliśmy się pilnować, ale w sumie to już nie miało znacznie. Muszę przyznać, że gdy robiliśmy to w Toledo, ukrywając się z tym przed wszystkimi było o wiele ciekawiej.

Gdy dotarła do biur w drukarni, zobaczyłam Mónicę siedzącą samą w jednym z gabinetów. Postanowiłam chwilę z nią pogadać.

\- Hej, mogę wejść? – Spytałam się sekretarki, otwierając drzwi.

\- Tak, pewnie. – Blondynka odpowiedziała mi.

Weszłam do pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Mónica, wszystko w porządku? – Zadałam kobiecie pytanie.

\- Nie wiem. To ja podmieniłam broń Denvera. Arturo mnie przekonał. Ale zmieniłam zdanie. – Mónica wyznała mi.

Z jednej strony zaskoczyło mnie to, ale z drugiej strony podejrzewałam, że to musiała być ona. Żaden z zakładników nie był tak blisko Denvera. Dobrze, że nic złego się nie stało.

\- Na szczęście do niczego nie doszło. Co zamierzasz zrobić, jak już będziesz wolna? – Usiadłam na biurku i dopytywałam kobietę.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba będę musiała gdzieś uciec, nie chcę trafić przed sąd ani do więzienia. Wtedy zabiorą mi dziecko. Razem z Denverem zrobiliśmy nowy paszport dla mnie. Ale nie wiem, czy go użyję. – Mónica odpowiedziała.

\- Denver chce, żebyś z nim uciekła, prawda? – Drążyłam temat.

\- Tak. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Denver mówi, że mnie kocha. Ja też go kocham. Wiem, że to śmieszne. Mówiłaś mi o syndromie sztokholmskim, ale ja go naprawdę kocham. Pierwszy raz ktoś patrzy mi w oczy i jest uczciwy. Ale nie wiem, czy nam się uda.

Syndrom sztokholmski to paskudny stan psychiczny, ale Mónica zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Ale może rzeczywiście kocha Denvera. Gdyby była moją pacjentką i gdyby zakochała się w kimś innym niż Denver, to odradzałabym jej tą znajomość. Ale Denver nie ma złych zamiarów. Często zachowuje się jak głupek, jest porywczy, ale ma dobre serce. Nie wykorzystał by jej. Może im się udać.

\- Uwierzyłabyś gdybym Ci powiedziała, że też zakochałam się w kimś i to jest śmieszne i nielogiczne? - Skierowałam swoje słowa do niej.

\- Mówisz o Berlinie? – Mónica spytała.

\- Skąd wiesz? Denver coś Ci powiedział, prawda? – Zaczęłam się śmiać.

\- To i owo, jak przyłapał was na czymś. Ale często razem was widywaliśmy, widziałam jak na niego patrzysz. - Blondynka odpowiedziała.

\- Berlin to bezwzględny skurwiel, sama się doskonale o tym przekonałaś. Ale wobec mnie zachowuje się inaczej. Wiem, to jest dziwne, ale tak jest. Nadal nie wiem, czy powinnam z nim zostać. - Teraz to ja spowiadałam się przed moją rozmówczynią.

\- Ale wpakowałyśmy się w bagno, co? - Mónica cicho zaśmiała się.

\- Straszne bagno. - Mi również udzielił się śmiech. - No to obydwie mamy się nad czym zastanawiać. Muszę już iść, ale pamiętaj. Jeśli nie jesteś przekonana, to nie zmuszaj się do niczego. – Odpowiedziałam jej, wstając z biurka.

\- Ty też, Praga. – Kobieta mi odpowiedziała.

Kiwnęłam głową, po czym wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Skierowałam się do biura Berlina.

Brunet już na mnie czekał w środku, zauważyłam go przez okno. Weszłam do biura i zamknęłam drzwi. Berlin był rozłożony w fotelu i jadł jabłko. Zamknęłam drzwi na zamek i podeszłam do niego.

\- To Ty miałaś na mnie czekać. - Berlin powiedział do mnie, przeżuwając kawałek owocu.

\- Nie wiedziałam, ile Cię nie będzie, więc chwilę porozmawiałam z Mónicą. A ty znowu gnębiłeś Rio, co? - Spytałam się go, krzyżując ręce.

\- Kochanie, ja go nie gnębię. Po prostu mówię mu, jak wygląda życie. - Brunet mi opowiedział.

\- Oczywiście. - Przewróciłam oczami. - Ale wiesz, że on i tak Cię nie posłucha, prawda? - Usiadłam mu na kolanach, po czym zabrałam mu jabłko z ręki i ugryzłam kawałek. - Ja w jego wieku nie słuchałam rad innych osób dotyczących życia. Chciałam sama je przeżyć i uczyć się na błędach.

\- A co między innymi robiłaś? – Berlin spytał mnie zaciekawiony, w międzyczasie odzyskał swoją przekąskę.

\- Nie imprezowałam, ani nie nadużywałam alkoholu, ani narkotyków. Za to było dużo przygodnego seksu. Starałam sobie jakoś poradzić z emocjami po wypadku. Nadal pozostało mi to jako mechanizm radzenia sobie z emocjami, ale ostatnio tak często tego nie robiłam. – Odpowiedziała mu, patrząc w jego oczy.

\- Jesteś pewna, że ostatnio tego nie robiłaś? – Berlin zaśmiał się lekko

\- No dobra, tu mnie masz. Ale nie powinieneś narzekać. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- A kto powiedział, że narzekam? – Brunet spojrzał na mnie flirciarsko.

Patrzeliśmy na siebie przez kilka sekund, po czym ja zaczęłam się śmiać.

\- Co Cię tak rozbawiło? – Berlin spytał mnie.

\- Pomyślałam o nas, od czego to się wszystko zaczęło. To miała być tylko jednorazowa przygoda. Potem przekształciło się to w coś więcej. No i teraz rozważamy związek. – Odpowiedziałam mu z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Ty rozważasz, ja już podjąłem decyzję. – Berlin sprecyzował, po czym złożył pocałunek ma moim czole.

\- Jestem w szoku, że nie zmuszasz mnie do niczego. Innych traktujesz z góry i zmuszasz do swoich racji, a ze mną postępujesz zupełnie inaczej. – Powiedziałam mu.

\- Nie zmuszam Cię do niczego, bo i tak byś się nie dała. I to cholernie mnie w Tobie pociąga. – Szepnął mi do ucha.

\- Trochę Ci jednak ulegam, czasami. – Odpowiedziałam mu, wplatając dłonie w jego włosy.

\- Chyba czas najwyższy wrócić do czegoś, co każdy nam przerywa, nie uważasz? - Berlin uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie.

Całując się, rozpinaliśmy sobie wzajemnie kombinezony. Gdy Berlin chciał mnie podnieść, zaprotestowałam. Brunet wyglądał na zdziwionego, ale posłuchał się mnie. Z jego kolan sprawnie przeniosłam się na podłogę. Berlin widząc to oblizał usta. Pomógł mi rozpiąć swój kombinezon do samego końca.

Jednym, sprawnym ruchem uwolniłam jego nabrzmiałą męskość z bokserek. Początkowo droczyłam się z Berlinem, przeciągając dłonią kilka razy po całej długości członka, cały czas utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z brunetem.

\- Gdy ja będę się z Tobą droczyć to gwarantuję Ci, że będziesz mnie błagać, żebym w końcu pozwolił Ci dojść. - Berlin chciał, żeby to brzmiało jak groźba, ale mu nie wyszło, ton jego wypowiedzi był niezwykle uwodzicielski.

Zaśmiałam się cicho, po chwili moje dłonie spoczęły na jego udach i zaczęłam zadowalać go ustami. Początkowo ruchy mojej głowy były spokojne, z czasem nabierały na intensywności. Robiłam to z zamkniętymi oczami, skupiając się maksymalnie na sprawieniu przyjemności Berlinowi. Wiedziałam, że robię to dobrze, słyszałam ciche jęki wydobywające się z ust bruneta. Podczas naszych stosunków Berlin jest zazwyczaj cicho i rzadko kiedy wypowiada moje imię podczas szczytowania. Jedyny wyjątek robi, gdy zaspokajam go oralnie, wtedy robi się bardziej wokalny. Uwielbiam to.

Wiedziałam, że był dosyć blisko osiągnięcia orgazmu, czułam drgania jego członka. Wtedy właśnie położył dłoń na mojej żuchwie.

\- Praga, popatrz na mnie. - Usłyszałam z jego ust, wypowiedział to z trudem, miał przyśpieszony oddech.

Otworzyłam oczy i uniosłam głowę do góry. Zobaczyłam najpiękniejszy widok na świecie. Na twarzy Berlina widziałam pożądanie i miłość w najczystszej postaci. Przyśpieszyłam i pogłębiłam swoje ruchy, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy. Po kilkunastu sekundach Berlin odchylił głowę i doszedł w moich ustach. Podczas orgazmu wyjękiwał moje imię i klął, jakby wpadł w trans.

Po wszystkim dochodziłam do siebie, opierając głowę o jego udo. Ubóstwiam patrzeć się na Berlina, gdy szczytuje i odzyskuje swoje zmysły tuż po. Nieziemsko mnie to nakręca.

\- Uwielbiam, gdy jesteś na kolanach dla mnie. – Berlin spojrzał mi w oczy i powiedział do mnie z uśmiechem na ustach.

Uśmiech również mi się udzielił. Niedługo po tym Berlin pomógł mi się podnieść i ponownie znalazłam się u niego na kolanach. Całowaliśmy się namiętnie, próbując ściągnąć nasze kombinezony na siedząco.

\- Teraz moja kolej. – Brunet wyszeptał mi do ucha, po czym poniósł mnie i położył na biurku.

Berlin zdejmował moje buty i rzucał je niedbale po pomieszczeniu. Pomógł mi także z kombinezonem, aż zostałam w samej bieliźnie. Uklęknął przede mną i zaczął całować mnie po wewnętrznej stronie ud. Dopiero gdy moje plecy dotknęły drewnianego blatu zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie zasłoniliśmy okien.

\- Berlin, okna są odsłonięte. – Powiedziałam do niego.

\- No i? – Berlin odpowiedział mi, nie przerywając pocałunków.

\- Ktoś może nas zobaczyć. – Starałam się brzmieć, jakby mnie to obchodziło, ale prawda była zupełnie inna.

\- Może jak nas zobaczą, to wtedy dadzą nam spokój i w końcu pozwolą mi pokazać mojej kobiecie, jak bardzo za nią szaleję. – Spojrzał mi w oczy z figlarnym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

Byłam dosyć mocno nakręcona, ale po tych słowach poczułam nową falę podniecenia. Przekręciłam oczami i pozwoliłam mu kontynuować. Naprawdę nie interesowało mnie to, że ktoś nas może zobaczyć w tym momencie. Potrzebowałam go oraz jego ust i języka we mnie. To była jedna rzecz, która teraz się liczyła.

Brunet sprawnie ściągnął moje majtki i zabrał się do rzeczy. Za każdym razem zaskakuje mnie, jak dobry jest w tym co robi. Jego wargi były do tego stworzone. Wplotłam ręce w jego włosy, pociągając za nie od czasu do czasu. Mój oddech przyśpieszył, zrobiło mi się gorąco i czułam, jak z każdym ruchem jego języka byłam co raz bliżej orgazmu. Tym razem to ja jęczałam i jedyne słowa, jakie wychodziły z moich ust to jego imię.

Czułam, że za dosłownie kilka sekund będę szczytować. Wtedy Berlin oddalił swoją twarz od mojego intymnego miejsca i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Berlin… - Zaczęłam jęczeć z niezadowolenia.

\- Mówiłem, że to Cię czeka. – Brunet uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. – Wiesz, co masz zrobić.

\- Sukinsyn - Odpowiedziałam mu z frustracją w głosie.

\- Często mnie tak nazywasz. – Berlin zaśmiał się. – Praga, wystarczy poprosić.

Nie mogłam pozwolić na to, żeby dłużej się ze mną droczył. Musiałam to zrobić.

\- Berlin… Pozwól mi dość… - Spojrzałam mu w oczu i błagałam.

\- A gdzie „proszę”? – Berlin szczerzył się od ucha do ucha.

\- Kurwa, Berlin… - Powoli traciłam cierpliwość. - Proszę… Potrzebuję tego, potrzebuje Ciebie. – Po raz kolejny błagałam go.

\- Dobra dziewczynka. – Berlin powiedział dumnie i zaraz po tym wrócił do zaspokajania mnie.

W niedługim czasie doszłam. Wykrzyczałam tak głośno jego imię, że na pewno ktoś musiał to usłyszeć. Ale znowu, nie interesowało mnie to. Ten moment był najważniejszy.

Potrzebowałam dłużej chwili, by dojść do siebie po takim orgazmie. W końcu podniosłam się do pozycji siedzącej, po czym Berlin dołączył do mnie.

\- Jak było? – Brunet spytał się mnie i pocałował.

\- Naprawdę musisz pytać? – Przerwałam pocałunek i lekko się zaśmiałam.

\- Chcę to usłyszeć. – Berlin domagał się komplementu.

\- No dobrze. – Kolejny raz przewróciłam oczami. – Było fantastycznie, jak zawsze. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

Berlin odwzajemnił uśmiech. Chwilę posiedzieliśmy w ciszy, patrząc sobie w oczy. Wciąż widziałam miłość i pożądanie w jego pięknych, czekoladowych oczach. Chciałabym, żeby nigdy nie przestawał tak na mnie patrzeć.

Po kilku minutach w bezruchu zrobiło mi się zimno. Berlin to zauważył, więc pomógł pozbierać moje ubrania z podłogi i mebli. Szybko się ubrałam i poprawiłam włosy. Kątem oka zobaczyłam Nairobi na korytarzu, biegnącą w kierunku biura Berlina. Odblokowałam więc drzwi i otworzyłam je na oścież.

\- Nairobi, co jest? – Spytałam się przyjaciółki.

\- Nie uwierzysz. Tokio wróciła! – Nairobi do mnie krzyknęła.

\- Co? Jak to wróciła? – Odpowiedziałam jej. Spojrzeliśmy się na siebie z Berlinem, obydwoje byliśmy zaskoczeni.

\- Gdzie ona jest? – Berlin spytał kobiety.

\- W głównym holu. Chodźcie szybko. – Nairobi nas ponagliła.

Ruszyliśmy więc we trójkę w kierunku holu. Nie spodziewałam się, że Tokio tutaj wróci. Nie wiem, o co mogło jej chodzić. Być może stęskniła się za Rio. Albo chciała dobić Berlina. Nigdy nie mogłam jej rozgryźć.

Gdy dotarliśmy na miejsce, zobaczyliśmy Tokio ubraną w mundur policyjny na motorze. Była w objęciach Rio, całowali się. Ta chwila nie trwała długo, przerwał ją Moskwa, który opuścił swoją broń. Wtedy wszystkie spojrzenia skierowaliśmy na niego. Miał trzy dziury w kombinezonie w okolicach brzucha, było widać krew.

Denver i ja szybko podbiegliśmy do brodacza.

\- Przynieście apteczkę i kroplówki, szybko! – Krzyknęłam do moich towarzyszy.

Z jednego szoku sprawnie przeszliśmy w drugi. Denver trzymał swojego ojca w ramionach, krzycząc niemiłosiernie, Nairobi próbowała go uspokoić. Tokio stała jak słup soli, tak samo Rio. Berlin spojrzał się z pogardą na Tokio.

To nie tak miało wyglądać. Wszyscy mieliśmy uciec stąd w jednym kawałku i żywi. Wszyscy popełnialiśmy błędy, ale Tokio szła łeb w łeb z Berlinem w podejmowaniu fatalnych decyzji. I teraz musimy żyć z ich konsekwencjami.


	26. Nie poddamy się

Ten moment wydawała się cholernie surrealistyczny. Zakrwawiony Moskwa, leżący na podłodze i kurczowo trzymający się za brzuch. Denver, Rio i Tokio, którzy próbowali go pocieszyć. Nairobi i Helsinki biegnący z apteczkami i kroplówkami. Berlin stojący nad nami nie robiący absolutnie nic, oprócz obserwowania nas. No i ja, czekająca na nożyczki, by w końcu przekonać się, jak bardzo sytuacja jest fatalna.

\- Berlin, morfina. – Nairobi przekazała brunetowi środek narkotyczny. - Praga, trzymaj! – Kobieta wytrąciła mnie z transu, podająca mi nożyczki. - Moskwa, zaraz założymy Ci opatrunek. – Następnie skierowała swoje słowa do mężczyzny.

Zaczęłam przecinać kombinezon Moskwy, w tym samym czasie Berlin podał mu lek. Gdy materiał był wystarczająco pocięty, mogliśmy go rozerwać. Wtedy naszym oczom ukazały się trzy otwory na ociekającej krwią bluzce Moskwy. Trzy rany postrzałowe w obrębie jamy brzusznej, aktywnie krwawiące. Zamarliśmy na chwilę. Szok i przerażenie na twarzy Denvera poczuliśmy wszyscy.

\- Zaraz się wkłuję. – Nairobi pierwsza przemówiła i próbowała założyć wenflon Moskwie.

\- Oddychaj spokojnie. – Helsinki mówił do Moskwy.

\- Musimy go obrócić. Na trzy. – Przemówiłam do moich towarzysz. – Raz, twa, trzy!

Po moich słowach przewróciliśmy brodacza na bok. Nie zauważyliśmy ani jednej rany wylotowej.

\- Ja pierdolę! Wykrwawia się… - Denver powiedział do nas z trudem.

\- Nie martw się synu. Mam dużo krwi. Wiesz, ile w życiu zjadłem kaszanki? – Moskwa próbował uspokoić syna żartem.

Z powrotem położyliśmy Moskwę na plecy. Nairobi podłączyła kroplówkę z płynem fizjologicznym.

\- Moskwa, muszę zbadać Ci brzuch. Zaboli, ale postaram się to zrobić szybko i dokładnie. – Skierowałam swoje słowa do górnika.

Gdy mężczyzna kiwnął głową, przystąpiłam do działania. W momencie, w którym dotknęłam jego brzucha, Moskwa zaczął krzyczeć z bólu.

\- Wątroba cała, ale śledziona i jelita są najprawdopodobniej uszkodzone. – Powiedziałam w eter, po chwili spuszczając głowę.

\- Posłuchaj, wszystko będzie dobrze. Nic ci nie jest. – Tokio chwyciła dłoń Moskwy i pocieszała go, próbując sama uwierzyć w swoje słowa.

\- Tak. – Mężczyzna potwierdził.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Moskwa. – Helsinki również zaczął go pocieszać.

Było źle. Fatalnie. Wszyscy byli przerażeni. Jeśli Moskwa nie trafi jak najszybciej na stół operacyjny, to umrze. Nie mogliśmy na to pozwolić.

\- Berlin, potrzebujemy chirurgów! – Krzyknęłam do bruneta, który chwilę wcześniej wstał i kierował się na górę.

Nie wiem, czy mnie słyszał. Też był w szoku. Miałam cholerną nadzieję, że poszedł zadzwonić do Profesora. Po chwili Tokio ruszyła za nim, zostawiając mnie, Helsinki i Nairobi przy Moskwie. Denver wstał i podszedł do Rio. Chłopak próbował go pocieszyć, ale sam widział, że sytuacja jest tragiczna.

\- Moskwa, jaką masz grupę krwi? – Spytałam się mężczyzny.

\- 0 Rh-. – Brodacz odpowiedział mi z trudem.

\- Helsinki, przynieś zestaw do donacji i przetaczania krwi. – Powiedziałam mu.

\- Robi się. – Helsinki wstał i poszedł po potrzebny nam sprzęt.

Całe szczęście, że udało mi się przekonać Profesora, żeby załatwił nam takie narzędzia. Oczywiście, z początku był sceptycznie nastawiony, ale w końcu zgodził się. Wierzył, że nie będzie nam to nigdy potrzebne. Nie chciałam mieć racji, ale niestety rzeczywistości okazała się brutalna.

\- Praga, po co chcesz zrobić? Przecież mamy osocze. – Nairobi spojrzała na mnie z zaskoczeniem.

\- Osocze nie wystarczy, Nairobi. Potrzebna też mu jest pełna krew. Na szczęście mam zgodną grupę krwi. Utrzyma go to przy życiu w oczekiwaniu na chirurgów. – Wytłumaczyłam przyjaciółce.

Gdy nałożyłyśmy Moskwie opatrunki, Nairobi ruszyła Helsinki z pomocą. Dotrzymywałam Moskwie towarzystwa. Zagadywałam go, nie pozwalając mu zasnąć. Miałam nadzieję, że chirurdzy dotrą tu najszybciej, jak się da. Oczywiście, operowanie tutaj Moskwy brzmiało jak szaleństwo, to nie było to samo, co wyciąganie kuli z obojczyka Arturo. Ale musieliśmy to zrobić.

\- Praga, myślałem że masz lepszy gust, jeśli chodzi o dobór partnerów. – Moskwa skierował swoje słowa do mnie, przerywając moje przemyślenia.

\- Słucham? – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, nie wiedząc o co mu chodzi.

\- Wiem o Tobie i Berlinie. Myślałaś, że nikt nie zauważył, jak wracałaś od niego w środku nocy? – Moskwa mi odpowiedział.

Westchnęłam i przewróciłam oczami. Myślałam, że dobrze się ukrywałam. Najwyraźniej byłam w błędzie.

\- Moskwa, to skomplikowane. Początkowo to nic nie znaczyło, ale teraz wszystko jest inne. – Próbowałam się wytłumaczyć.

\- Inne? – Mężczyzna dopytywał.

Przez moment milczałam, zastanawiając się, jak mam to powiedzieć. Wciąż bałam się do tego przyznać.

\- Zakochałam się w nim. On najwyraźniej czuje to samo. – Odważyłam się powiedzieć Moskwie prawdę.

Moskwa wyglądał, jakby nie dowierzał w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Nie byłam pewna, ale chyba widziałam lekki niepokój na jego twarzy.

\- Tak, wiem, ciężko w to uwierzyć. Sama cały czas próbuję to wyprzeć. Moskwa, nie planowałam tego. Nie chciałam, żeby to kiedykolwiek się wydarzyło, ale stało się. Berlin to kawał skurwiela i sadysty, wiem o tym. Wobec mnie zachowuje się inaczej. – Konturowałam swój wywód.

Czułam się prawie, jak gdybym tłumaczyła ojcu, kto został wybrankiem mojego serca, albo raczej waginy. Teraz to już wybór obydwu narządów. Rozum już dawno straciłam, więc nie było o czym mówić.

Gdyby mój tata żył, nie byłby zachwycony moim wyborem. Mama też nie. Wszyscy by mi to odradzali. Sama sobie to odradzałam. Gdyby kiedykolwiek był wobec mnie brutalny w jakiejkolwiek sferze, nigdy bym z nim nie została. To nadal jest toksyczna relacja, ale być może zdołamy coś z tym zrobić.

Zanim Moskwa zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, pojawili się Nairobi i Helsinki. Razem rozłożyliśmy i podłączyliśmy wszelką wymaganą aparaturę. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, Serb wkłuł się do mojej żyły pośrodkowej łokcia na lewej ręce. Jak na takiego potężnego mężczyznę to Helsinki zrobił to bardzo delikatnie. Z minuty na minutę worek transferowy wypełniał się moją krwią.

Niedługo potem dołączył do nas Denver. Czuwał przy ojcu razem z Helsinki.

\- Jak to wygląda, Helsinki? – Moskwa spytał się go.

\- To nie jest postrzał w nogę. Brzuch to ciężka sprawa. Bardzo ciężka. Potrzebujemy chirurga. – Serb odpowiedział mu szczerze, wahając się przez chwilę.

\- Powiedz prawdę. Ile zostało mu czasu? – Mężczyzna drążył temat.

\- Godziny. Może jedenaście, dwanaście, trzynaście. Ale bez chirurga nic nie poradzimy. - Helsinki przekazał mu.

Denver miał szklane oczy po wypowiedzi Serba. Ojciec z synem spojrzeli się na siebie.

\- Ile razy mnie trafili? – Moskwa spytał Denvera.

\- Trzy, tato. – Syn mu odpowiedział.

\- A to się wpakowałem. – Moskwa powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko pod koniec wypowiedzi.

Ich rozmowę przerwał Berlin, który wrócił z góry. Spojrzał się na mnie, nie był zadowolony.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – Brunet zadał pytanie.

\- Oddaję krew. Moskwa będzie jej potrzebował. – Odpowiedziała mu.

\- Mamy przecież osocze. – Berlin podniósł swój głos na mnie.

\- Osocze to nie wszystko. Pełna krew teraz bardziej się przyda. – Zignorowałam jego zdenerwowanie, odpowiadając bardzo spokojnie.

Na chwilę nastała cisza. Czekałam na ciętą ripostę, ale ta nie pojawiła się. Berlin przestał na mnie patrzeć i skierował swój wzrok na Moskwę.

\- Moskwa, nie przyślą zespołu chirurgicznego. Ale ambulans może zabrać Cię do szpitala. – Oznajmił mu brunet.

\- Powiedz im, żeby się pieprzyli. – Moskwa odpowiedział po kilku sekundach milczenia. – Nie wrócę do więzienia.

Denver był na skraju załamania i rozpaczy. Jego ojciec wybrał śmierć. Ja też byłam załamana. Jedyne, co mogłam teraz zrobić to oddać jak najwięcej krwi. To i tak za mało. Moskwa umrze i nic nie możemy z tym zrobić, musieliśmy uszanować jego decyzję. Czułam, jak pewna cząstka mnie umiera.

\- Jeszcze kilka uderzeń kilofem i się przebijemy. Dziesięć godzin pracy. Idźcie kopać. Ja tu sobie poradzę, okej? - Moskwa oznajmił nam.

\- Trzymaj się, tato. Przebiję się, choćbym miał to zrobić głową. Panowie, wychodzimy! - Denver pocałował ojca w czoło i pobiegł w kierunku trzeciego sejfu.

Usłyszeliśmy dźwięk telefonu. Berlin wrócił na górę, by odebrać połączenie. Worek na krew zapełnił się. Poprosiłam Helsinki, żeby przeprowadził uproszczoną próbę krzyżową. Na szczęście nie wystąpiła aglutynacja ani hemoliza krwi. Mogliśmy bezpiecznie przetoczyć krew Moskwie.

\- Moskwa, miałeś już kiedyś robioną transfuzję? - Zapytałam się brodacza.

\- Nie, to mój pierwszy raz. - Podpowiedział mi.

\- Dobrze, zaraz podłączymy Ci kroplówkę i poczujesz się lepiej. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

\- Praga, nie musisz tego robić, poradzę sobie. - Moskwa próbował mnie przekonać.

\- Nie, Moskwa. To jest jedyna rzecz, jaką mogę dla Ciebie zrobić. Pozwól mi. - Skierowałam swoje słowa do mężczyzny, próbując się nie rozkleić.

Moskwa kiwnął głową, Helsinki podłączył kroplówkę.

\- Helsinki, przyłącz mi drugi worek transferowy. - Skierowałam swoje słowa do Serba.

\- Nie, oddałaś już prawie pół litra krwi. Wystarczy. - Helsinki zaprotestował.

\- Helsinki, nic mi nie będzie. To będzie ostatnia jednostką, jaką oddam. Obiecuję. - Próbowałam nakłonić go do swojej decyzji.

Serb westchnął, ale po chwili zrobił, o co go poprosiłam. Jednorazowo oddaje się jedną jednostkę krwi pełnej, czyli do 450 ml. Ale Moskwa potrzebował dużo krwi. Musiałam mu jakoś pomóc. Nie mogłam pozwolić, by nie dostał jakiekolwiek pomocy.

Minęło kilka godzin, było koło 22. Denver kopał tunel. Nairobi i Berlin byli w drukarni. Rio zniknął gdzieś z Tokio. Helsinki i ja nadal czuwaliśmy przy Moskwie. Górnik był w trakcie otrzymywania drugiej jednostki krwi, a ja w trakcie oddawania trzeciej. Helsinki nie chciał się na to zgodzić, ale zmusiłam go, żeby mnie posłuchał. To miał być ostatni worek, naprawdę ostatni. Było mi słabo, zimno i czułam, jak serce bardzo szybko mi bije. Ledwo utrzymywałam się na krześle. Serb wyglądał na przerażonego, gdy na mnie patrzył.

\- Praga, jesteś blada. - Helsinki powiedział z przerażeniem.

\- Ja zawsze jestem blada. - Próbowałam zażartować, ale doskonale wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi.

Oddałam około 20% krwi krążącej. Organizm uznał to za krwotok i zaczął się obronić. Podnosi się wtedy ciśnienie krwi, tętno zaczyna szaleć, naczynia na obwodzie się kurczą, by nie doprowadzić do niedokrwienia ważnych narządów. W konsekwencji skóra robi się blada i spada temperatura ciała.

\- Praga, już wystarczy. Dość już zrobiłaś. - Moskwa błagał mnie, żebym przestała oddawać mu krew.

\- Moskwa ma rację, to się robi niebezpieczne. - Helsinki go poparł.

\- Jeszcze chwilę, worek jest prawie pełny. Poczekajmy do końca. - Mówiłam dosyć cicho, miałam nadzieję, że mnie usłyszał.

\- Koniec z tym. Helsinki, odłącz ją. - Nagle usłyszeliśmy głos Berlina, który wrócił z drukarni.

Próbowałam protestować, ale Serb wykonał polecenie szefa. Berlin był wkurzony.

\- Ile oddałaś krwi? - Brunet spytał mnie podirytowanym głosem.

Milczałam. Nie chciałam mu powiedzieć. Berlin prześwietlał mnie wzrokiem, oczekując na odpowiedź.

\- To była trzecia jednostka, niepełna. - Helsinki przerwał ciszę, pokazując Berlinowi worek z krwią.

Widziałam furię w oczach Berlina. Ale również strach. To było takie dziwne. Albo moje zmysły odmawiały mi już posłuszeństwa.

\- Helsinki, podepnij jej kroplówkę. - Skierował swoje słowa do Serba. - Jak się skończy, zabieram Cię na górę. - Spojrzał na mnie, powiedział to swoim władczym tonem i opuścił nas.

Helsinki założył mi wenflon na dłoni i podłączył worek z płynem infuzyjnym. Mężczyźni odetchnęli z ulgą, ale ja byłam zła na Berlina. Jeszcze kilka minut dłużej i cała jednostka byłaby gotowa. Nic by mi się nie stało.

\- Wiedziałem, że się wkurzy. Powinniśmy wcześniej przestać. - Moskwa powiedział do mnie.

\- Moskwa, to i tak nie ma znaczenia. Postąpiłam słusznie. A niech się wkurza, mam to gdzieś. - Odpowiedziałam mężczyźnie.

Od tego momentu byliśmy cicho przez dobre kilkadziesiąt minut. Zrobiło mi się tak błogo, że prawie zasnęłam. Niestety, w końcu Berlin wrócił i przerwał mój stan.

\- Helsinki, odłącz kroplówkę. - Berlin spojrzał się na pusty worek i powiedział do Serba.

Gdy Helsinki mnie odłączył chciałam wstać, ale zakręciło mi się w głowie. Dobrze, że nie upadłam na podłogę. Berlin poparzył się na mnie, po czym do mnie podszedł i wziął mnie na ręce. Zawiesiłam ręce na jego karku i ruszyliśmy na górę, w stronę jego gabinetu.

Położył mnie na sofie i przykrył kocem. Usiadł przy mnie. Unikałam patrzenia na niego przez pewien czas. Atmosfera była dosyć napięta. To była cisza przed kłótnią.

\- Oszalałaś? Chciałaś się zabić? - Berlin spojrzał na mnie i prawie na mnie krzyknął.

\- Kurwa, Berlin, nie chciałam się zabić. Chciałam mu pomóc. Co miałam innego zrobić? Patrzeć jak umiera i nawet się tym nie przejąć, jak ty? - Mimo, że byłam osłabiona, podniosłam głos na Berlina.

Widziałam wściekłość na jego twarzy, ale nic nie mówił.

\- Jestem lekarzem, mam pomagać ludziom a nie czekać bezczynnie i patrzeć, jak umierają. - Kontynuowałam swoją wypowiedź, głos trochę mi się uspokoił.

Znowu między nami nastała cisza. Berlin wstał i podszedł do biurka, po czym wziął butelkę wody. Wrócił do mnie i mi ją podał.

\- Musisz dużo pić. - Berlin mówił do mnie normalnym głosem.

\- Wiem, co mam robić. – Odpowiedziała mu, wzięłam butelkę z jego ręki i wypiłam pół zawartości na raz.

\- I odpoczywać. Dopilnuję tego. Praga, nie zgrywaj następnym razem bohaterki. – Położył rękę na moim policzku, w jego głosie było słychać troskę.

\- Berlin, nie zgrywałam bohaterki. Zrobiłam, co do mnie należało. – Odpowiedziałam mu spokojnie.

Nie byłam już na niego zła. Wystarczyło, że pokazał mi trochę miłości i wymiękałam.

\- Wciąż mnie to zaskakuje, że troszczyć i martwisz się o mnie. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

\- Taki masz już na mnie wpływ. – Berlin przysunął się do mnie i pocałował mnie w czoło.

\- Jak wyglądają sprawy w drukarni? – Zmieniłam temat.

\- Raczej dobrze. Drukujemy teraz setki i dwusetki. Powoli przygotowujemy się do ucieczki. – Brunet odpowiedział mi.

\- To nie tak miało wszystko wyglądać. – Westchnęłam. – Oby chociaż udało nam się uciec.

\- Uda się. Zapewniam Cię. – Berlin mówił pewny siebie.

\- Jestem zmęczona. Chyba powinnam się trochę przespać. Dołączysz do mnie? – Spojrzałam na niego, po czym wskazałam ręką na puste miejsce na sofie.

\- Z przyjemnością. Muszę dopilnować, żebyś zasnęła i nigdzie się nie ruszała. – Berlin odpowiedział mi i położył się obok mnie.

\- Dziwne, że nie chcesz mnie związać. – Zażartowałam.

\- Zwiążę Cię innym razem. – Spojrzał na mnie flirciarsko.

\- Jeśli Ci się dam. – Opowiedziałam dumnie z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Mam przeczucie, że dasz. – Szepnął mi do ucha i pocałował mnie w policzek. – A teraz spróbuj zasnąć.

Kiwnęłam głową, po czym Berlin mnie przytulił. Chociaż na chwilę mogłam zapomnieć o dramacie, który rozpoczął się kilka godzin temu. Jutro nie będzie lepiej. Będzie gorzej. Ale nie możemy się poddać. Musimy walczyć dalej. Dla Moskwy. Dla nasz wszystkich.


	27. Czas na pożegnanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciężko pisało mi się ten rozdział, stąd jest krótki. Ja po prostu zbyt mocno czuję.

Nastała środa, powoli zaczynałam się wybudzać. Obok siebie nie czułam znajomego ciała. Gdy otworzyłam oczy, tylko się upewniłam, Berlina już przy mnie nie było. Spojrzałam na zegarek, było po 9. Usiadłam na sofie i zaczęłam się rozciągać. Ból lewej dłoni przypomniał mi o znajdującej się w niej kaniuli. Muszę znaleźć Helsinki i poprosić go o wyjęcie jej, nie będzie mi już do niczego potrzebna.

Na biurku zauważyłam butelkę wody i ciastko. Widocznie Berlin zostawił je dla mnie. Był to bardzo mały gest, ale niezmiernie mnie ucieszył. Woda i cukier są mi teraz bardzo potrzebne. Byłam zbyt głodna i spragniona, by delektować się powoli moim śniadaniem. W tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę, że moim wczorajszym ostatnim posiłkiem był kawałek jabłka.

Po zjedzonym posiłku opuściłam gabinet Berlina i udałam się w kierunku głównego holu. Przy schodach spotkałam Helsinki.

\- Hej, jak z Moskwą? - Spytałam Serba, który był wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

\- Źle z nim. Dwie godziny temu dostał drgawek. Jest blady, puls ma wolny. Podłączyłem mu osocze, ale powoli gaśnie. - Helsinki odpowiedział mi poważnym głosem.

Chciałabym, żeby to nie była prawda, ale rzeczywistość była brutalna. Moska był w agonii. Zostało mu mało czasu. Poczułam ból. Chciało mi się wyć. Prawie zaczęłam płakać. Gdy Helsinki to zobaczył, przytulił mnie. Byłam w jego objęciach przez kilka minut, póki się nie uspokoiłam.

\- Helsinki, możesz mi wyjąć wenflon? Nie przyda mi się już, a tylko przeszkadza. - Spytałam się go.

\- Pewnie. Chodźmy na dół. - Serb odpowiedział mi.

Gdy zeszliśmy na dół, Helsinki zajął się moją dłonią. Następnie udaliśmy się do Moskwy. Stała przy nim Tokio. Byli w trakcie rozmowy. Nie chcieliśmy im przeszkadzać, więc stanęliśmy daleko, ale byliśmy w stanie usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają.

\- Powiedziałem młodemu. – Moskwa zapytał i patrzył się na Tokio.

\- Co? – Tokio lekko się uśmiechnęła i podpytywała go.

\- Co Ci zrobiłem. Że cię zostawiłem na rondzie w Martorell. Wróciłem tam, bo… Śniło mi się, że myłaś tam szyby samochodów na skrzyżowaniu. Wsiadłem do auta… I jeździłem. Całymi godzinami. Bo chciałem… Naprawić swój błąd. – Moskwa mówił z trudem.

\- Nic nie mów. Odpocznij. – Kobieta położyła mu dłoń na głowie i odpowiedziała mu. Tokio była początkowo zdziwiona, ale szybko domyśliła się, że Moskwa miał halucynacje.

Spojrzeliśmy się na siebie z Helsinki. Z Moskwą było co raz gorzej. Jego czas nieubłagalnie dobiegał końca.

\- Pokazywałem przechodniom Twoje zdjęcie. A teraz Twój syn… mnie nienawidzi. – Moskwa kontynuował, głos mu się łamał.

\- Twój syn Cię uwielbia. Nieważne, co mówi pod wpływem emocji. Wiem, że Cię nie nienawidzi. – Tokio próbowała go przekonać.

\- Ale zasługuję na to. Odebrałem mu matkę. – Mężczyzna tłumaczył się.

\- Jesteś świetnym ojcem. Masz wspaniałego syna. Silnego. Dobrego. A wszystko… Dzięki Tobie. – Tokio mówiła do niego.

\- Zrobiłem, co mogłem. Trochę z niego wariat, co? – Moskwa uśmiechnął się.

Tokio zaczęła płakać, zasłoniła twarz dłonią i ścierała łzy twarzy. Ja również poczułam łzy na policzkach. Helsinki położył mi dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Helsinki... Idź po Berlina, ja pójdę po chłopaków i Nairobi, już czas. – Spojrzałam się na Serba, mówiąc do niego łamiącym się głosem.

Żołnierz kiwną głową. Ruszyliśmy w przeciwnych kierunkach. Nie musiałam długo szukać Nairobi w drukarni, była w swoim gabinecie. Cały czas nadzorowała proces drukowania pieniędzy. Weszła do jej gabinetu bez pukania. Kobieta nie odwróciła się do mnie, gdy otworzyłam drzwi.

\- Nairobi, chłopaki nadal kopią? – Spytałam się przyjaciółki, wciąż mając mokre oczy.

\- Tak, jesteśmy co raz bliżej. – Nairobi odpowiedziała mi, nie odrywając wzroku od banknotów.

\- Nairobi, wszyscy idziemy do Moskwy. – Powiedziałam jej ze smutkiem w głosie.

Dopiero wtedy skierowała swój wzrok na mnie. Nairobi nagle posmutniała.

\- Idę po Rio i Denvera. – Powiedziałam jej i szybko opuściłam pomieszczenie.

Przed trzecim skarbcem spotkałam Rio i Mónicę.

\- Gdzie jest Denver? – Spytałam się moich towarzyszy.

\- Kopie jak szalony. – Rio mi odpowiedział.

\- Słuchajcie, z Moskwą jest źle… Zostało mu mało czasu... – Przekazałam im, z trudem powstrzymując łzy.

Rio odwrócił ode mnie wzrok i szybko ruszył w kierunku głównego holu.

\- Praga, ja mu powiem. – Mónica zaproponowała, kładąc dłoń na moim ramieniu.

\- Dobrze, czekamy na was. – Kiwnęłam głową.

Wracałam w kierunku holu głównego pogrążona w myślach. Przez wszystkie dni spędzone tutaj bardzo rzadko rozmawiałam z Moskwą. Zamienialiśmy raptem kilka zdań. Zupełnie podobnie było przed wypadkiem rodziców, ja byłam zajęta nauką w domu, a oni uczęszczaniem na sympozja przez cały tydzień.

Moskwa był zajęty kopaniem, ja za to miałam pilnować zakładników, co średnio mi wyszło. W Toledo częściej rozmawialiśmy. Traktowałam go jak przyszywanego ojca. Zawsze mogłam z nim porozmawiać, jeśli coś mnie gnębiło. Potrafił słuchać. Mówił mi, że dobrze sobie radzę mimo tego, co mnie spotkało. A teraz Moskwa umiera. Przez długi czas Denverowi nie będzie łatwo, ale mam nadzieję, że sobie poradzi.

Po chwili byliśmy już prawie wszyscy przy Moskwie. Helsinki niestety musiał zostać z zakładnikami. Razem z Tokio i Rio staliśmy po lewej stronie Moskwy, Denver i Mónica po prawej, natomiast Nairobi i Berlin stali po środku. Przez przybyciem Denvera nie rozmawialiśmy. Patrzeliśmy się wzajemnie na siebie i górnika.

\- Jestem tu, tato. – Denver położył jedną dłoń na ramieniu ojca, druga spoczęła na dłoni Moskwy po czym się nad nim pochylił. – Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę. Uda się nam. Prawda Rio? Kopiemy jak szaleni. – Chłopak na chwilę spojrzał się na Rio, który potwierdził jego słowa, kiwając głową. – Słychać już Serbów po drugiej stronie.

\- Nie martw się. – Moskwa za wszelką cenę próbował uspokoić syna.

\- Tato, to co powiedziałem… O nienawiści… Nie mógłbym Cię nienawidzić. Nie mógłbym. – Denver mówił z co raz większym trudem, cały czas patrząc w oczy Moskwy. – Z mamą to było jedyne wyjście. Nie nienawidzę Cię.

Mężczyźni przez chwilę się do siebie uśmiechali. Denver mocniej ścisnął dłoń na ramieniu ojca. Czułam, że powoli zaczynam się rozklejać.

\- Mónica? – Moskwa skierował swoje słowa do blondynki i spojrzał na nią.

\- Tak? – Kobieta odpowiedziała mu i podeszła bliżej.

\- Dam Ci 300 milionów, jeśli się nim zajmiesz. – Moskwa zażartował.

Denver i Mónica uśmiechnęli się.

\- Same z nim problemy. Przyprowadziłem go tu, ale teraz wybieram się na wakacje. – Górnik konturował.

\- Zajmę się nim. – Mónica potwierdziła.

Na chwilę zapanowała cisza. Moskwa rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, aż w końcu nasze spojrzenia spotkały się.

\- Praga? – Mężczyzna wywołał mnie.

\- Jestem tu. – Chwyciłam Moskwę za dłoń.

\- Jeśli ten gnojek Cię skrzywdzi to obiecuję, że będę go straszyć w nocy. – Moskwa odpowiedział mi, pod koniec wypowiedzi patrząc się na Berlina.

Wszystkie pary oczu powędrowały na mnie i na Berlina. Uśmiechnęłam się do brodacza, ale to był śmiech przez łzy.

\- Miło z twojej strony, ale jakoś dam sobie radę. – Opowiedziałam mu, łzy płynęły mi po policzkach.

\- Wiem, że jesteś silna i dasz sobie radę, ale może czas najwyższy, żeby ktoś się Tobą zaopiekował. – Moskwa mocno ścisnął moją dłoń.

Na kilka sekund znowu zrobiło się cicho. Po chwili Moskwa spojrzał się na nas wszystkich.

\- Panowie i Panie, nie przestawiłem się. Agustín Ramos. Miło było Was poznać. – Moskwa powiedział do nas z trudem. – Kocham Cię. – Brodacz spojrzał się na swojego syna.

\- Ja Ciebie też. Bardzo! – Denver odpowiedział ojcu, cały we łzach. – Nie dam Ci odejść. – Zaczął krzyczeć. – Rio, przynieść materiały wybuchowe, wysadzę ten tunel. – Skierował swoje słowa do chłopaka.

\- Nie. Jeśli go wysadzisz, pogrzebiesz nas tu. – Moskwa wyjaśnił synowi. – Musisz żyć dalej. I pamiętaj o jednej rzeczy. Nie patrz za siebie. – Głos Moskwy słabł z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem.

\- Dobrze. Ale nie wiem, czy… - Denver próbował coś powiedzieć.

\- Kocham Cię. – Ojciec przerwał synowi.

\- Ja Ciebie też. – Odpowiedział mu syn.

Moskwa wypowiedział swoje ostatnie słowa. Zrozpaczony Denver chwycił głowę ojca w słonie dłonie i przytulił go, po czym zaczął cicho zaczął śpiewać piosenkę. Był to fragment tego samego utworu, który śpiewali razem z ojcem w Toledo, kiedy opowiadaliśmy sobie wspólnie o swoich planach po udanym skoku.

Mónica zaczęła płakać. Nairobi opuściła głowę. Berlin przyglądał się Denverowi z kamienną twarzą. Tokio szlochała w objęciach Rio. Ja patrzyłam się w przestrzeń i przegryzałam usta. Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach wybuchłam histerycznym płaczem. Nie wiem kiedy to się stało, ale znalazłam się w czyiś ramionach. Po chwili zorientowałam się. To był Berlin. Nie obchodziło mnie, czy zrobił to, bo poczuł mój smutek, czy zrobił to, bo tak należało zrobić. Potrzebowałam tego.

Przez nasze błędy straciliśmy drugiego członka zespołu. Gorzej już chyba być nie mogło. Plan rozsypywał się na drobne kawałki, a my razem z nim.


	28. Marazm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny krótki i ciężki rozdział. Wszyscy cierpią. Praga również, a ja ponownie z nią. To będzie nieprzespana noc.

Po odejściu Moskwy nie mieliśmy czasu na przeżycie żałoby. Musieliśmy działać szybko i nadal robić swoje. To było brutalne, ale niestety taka była nasza rzeczywistość. Rzeczywistość, która z godziny na godzinę wyglądała co raz bardziej jak piekło, nie tylko dla zakładników. Wszyscy byliśmy w fatalnych nastrojach. Wszyscy chcieliśmy stąd jak najszybciej uciec. Powoli zbliżaliśmy się do miliarda euro. Mieliśmy wyprodukować o wiele więcej, ale wszystko się spaprało.

Berlin poinformował Profesora o śmierci ojca Denvera. Niedługo potem zorganizowaliśmy pogrzeb. Wspólny pogrzeb Moskwy i Oslo. Chociaż tyle mogliśmy dla nich zrobić. I dla nas. Zebraliśmy się wszyscy wraz z Mónicą w magazynie. Helsinki, Rio i Denver przygotowali dwie duże skrzynie, które służyły jako trumny.

W końcu było dane nam poznać pełne personalia Oslo i Moskwy. Wolałabym, żeby to się wydarzyło w innych okolicznościach. Na trumnie Serba widniał napis: Radko Dragic, urodzony w Belgradzie 17 stycznia 1974 roku, zmarły 24 października 2016 roku. Helsinki narysował także symbol prawosławnego krzyża. Na drugiej skrzyni było napisane: Agustín Ramos dos Hermanas, urodzony 1 maja 1964.

To był pierwszy pogrzeb, na którym byłam w pełni świadoma. Na pogrzebie rodziców i narzeczonego byłam pod wpływem mocnych leków uspokajających, inaczej nie mogłabym tego znieść. Pamiętam te dni jak przez mgłę, ale tak chyba jest lepiej. Helsinki opowiedział nam kilka anegdot z życia brata, kiedy razem byli w wojsku. Denver natomiast wspominał wszystkie rabunki ojca.

Podczas ceremonii myślałam o naszych towarzyszach. Oslo był najcichszy z nas. Mi udało się kilka razy z nim napić i „porozmawiać”. Większość czasu spędzał ze swoim bratem. Moskwa był ciepłym i serdecznym człowiekiem. Poradził sobie w samotnym wychowywaniu syna.

Myślałam także o ostatnich słowach Moskwy skierowanych do mnie. Przez prawie 10 lat z drobnymi przerwami byłam sama. Musiałam się nauczyć żyć na własny rachunek i radzić sobie samej. Od zawsze byłam samotnikiem i indywidualistką, ale gdy spotyka Cię śmierć rodziców w wieku 18 lat, nie jesteś na to przygotowany. Czujesz się jak dziecko we mgle, przerażone i zagubione.

Po śmierci narzeczonego okropnie bałam się ponownie do kogoś przywiązać i zakochać się. Nie chciałam, by ktoś się mną opiekował. Bałam się, że znowu coś się nagle posypie i będę patrzeć na śmierć ukochanej osoby, że znowu będę czuć niesamowity ból i pustkę. Dlatego tak długo bałam się przyznać do moich uczuć względem Berlina. Teraz chociaż wiem, że umiera, ale to nie znaczy, że to będzie dla mnie mniejsze zaskoczenie i ból. Boję się tego. Nie chcę żeby umierał. Ale niestety, życie po raz kolejny okazało się brutalne. I muszę się z tym pogodzić i żyć dalej. Albo odpuścić i się zabić.

Pogrzeb powoli dobiegała końca. Przyszedł czas na zamknięcie trumny Moskwy. Denver próbował jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale zwyczajnie nie mógł. My pogrążyliśmy się w zadumie.

\- Zamykamy? – Berlin przerwał panującą ciszę i spojrzał się na Denvera.

\- I tyle? Powinniśmy… Powiedzieć coś jeszcze? – Denver rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i spytał się nas. Po chwili chłopak podszedł do trumny ojca i zaczął odmawiać modlitwę. – Ojcze nasz, któryś jest w niebie, święć się imię twoje. Bądź wola twoja, jako w niebie, tak i na ziemi.

\- Przyjdź królestwo twoje. – Wtrącił się Rio.

\- Co? – Podirytowany Denver spytał go i odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Ominąłeś kawałek. Powinno być „Przyjdź królestwo twoje”. – Chłopak go poprawił.

\- A co to ma za znaczenie? – Denver tracił powoli cierpliwość.

\- Jak się modlisz, to porządnie. – Helsinki odpowiedział mu.

\- Myślisz, że Bóg sprawdza, czy słowa się zgadzają? – Denver przetarł nos, po czym kontynuował. – Chleba naszego powszedniego daj nam dzisiaj. I odpuść nam nasze winy, jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom. I nie wódź nas na pokuszenie, ale zbaw nas ode złego. Amen.

Denver przeżegnał się, po czym zrobiliśmy to samo. Tokio zaczęła płakać, więc Nairobi wzięła ją w swoje ramiona. Ja też czułam, że zaraz znowu się rozkleję. Denver dał znak, że można zamykać skrzynię. Na koniec Denver zapalił świeczkę na grobie ojca. Spojrzałam się wtedy na Berlina. Jego twarz nie była kamienna, jak to było zazwyczaj. Był przejęty. Może nawet smutny. A do mnie w tym momencie dotarło, że niedługo to on będzie w trumnie, a ja będę go żegnać. Spojrzał na mnie i dokładnie wiedział, o czym pomyślałam. Znowu poczułam łzy na policzkach.

Denver został ze swoją ukochaną w magazynie. Tokio i Rio wrócili do kopania. Nairobi kontynuowała nadzorowanie prac w drukarni. Berlin poszedł w kierunku swojego gabinetu. Helsinki nadal miał pilnować zakładników. Miałam dołączyć do Nairobi, ale najpierw chciałam wrócić po leki na uspokojenie. Zostawiłam je u siebie na biurku.

Wróciłam do swojego gabinetu. Usiadłam na chwilę przy biurku, patrząc się na fiolkę z tabletkami. Moje życie od około 10 lat kręciło się wokół brania leków i chodzenia na terapię, z przerwami na zananie odrobiny spokoju i uwierzenia, że nadal jest sens żyć dalej. Chciałabym chociaż przez chwilę móc nic nie czuć, być obojętną na to wszystko. Może wtedy byłoby mi łatwiej.

Opuściłam głowę i zaczęłam szlochać. Popadłam w marazm. Śmierć i smutek są moimi wiernymi kompanami od dekady. Miałam tego dość. Chciałam znowu poczuć się szczęśliwa. Robić, to co kocham. Ułożyć sobie z kimś życie i zestarzeć się z tą osobą. Tylko i aż tyle. Ale najwyraźniej los znowu ze mnie zakpił.

Poczułam czyjąś obecność w pomieszczeniu. Nie musiałam podnosić głowy, wiedziałam że był to Berlin. Na moment przestałam łkać.

\- Pewnie myślisz, że te ciągłe płacze i użalanie się nad sobą są żałosne. – Mówiłam do niego, patrząc się w podłogę. – I masz racje. To jest żałosne. Jestem żałosna i słaba.

Brunet nic nie mówił. Czekał, aż dokończę swoją myśl.

\- Wszyscy, których naprawdę kochałam w swoim życiu odeszli przedwcześnie. – Zapauzowałam, by nabrać powietrza. - Z Tobą będzie tak samo… Wiem, powinnam teraz skupić się na wspólnym czasie, który nam pozostał i płakać później, ale… To wszystko mnie przerasta. Za kilkanaście miesięcy dzisiejsza sytuacja się powtórzy. – Słowa ciężko przechodziły mi przez gardło. - Ty będziesz umierał, a ja będę na to patrzyła. Nie wiem, czy dam radę dalej to ciągnąć. Nie wiem, czy chcę na to patrzeć i przez to przechodzić…

Po kilkunastu sekundach zorientowałam się, jak to zabrzmiało. Gdy podniosłam głowę, jego już nie było w pokoju. Powiedziałam mężczyźnie, którego kocham, że nie mogę z nim być i nie będę przy nim, gdy będzie umierał. Zachowałam się jak nieczuła suka. Chciałam za nim pobiec, ale coś mnie powstrzymywało. Być może to rozum w końcu się odezwał.

Chciałam wierzyć w to, że nie poczuł tego. Chciałam się oszukiwać i usprawiedliwiać. Ale wnioski nasuwały się zupełnie inne. Spieprzyłam wszystko. Przez swoją głupotę i strach. Nienawidziłam siebie w tym momencie. Schowałam twarz w dłonie i ponownie zaczęłam płakać. Już tylko to mi pozostało.


	29. Światełko w tunelu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuje Wam za wszystkie zostawione kudosy i wyświetlenia 🖤

Kilkanaście minut po popełnieniu jednego z większych błędów w swoim życiu wróciłam do drukarni. Każda para rąk była tam teraz potrzebna. Siedziałam razem z Nairobi, przez większość czasu w ciszy. Chciałyśmy skupić się maksymalnie na pracy. Nairobi widziała, że coś jest nie tak, ale na szczęście nie podjęła tematu. Nie chciałam się przyznać do tego, co zrobiłam. Wolałam, żeby myślała że mój kiepski stan jest spowodowany tylko i wyłącznie śmiercią Moskwy.

Na moje nieszczęście Berlin też znajdował się w drukarni. Za każdym razem, gdy mijaliśmy się albo chciałam mu coś powiedzieć, zwyczajnie mnie ignorował, jakby mnie w ogóle nie widział. Nie mogłam mu się dziwić. Zachowywałabym się podobnie, gdyby ktoś odrzucił mnie w taki sam sposób, w jaki zrobiłam to ja. Wygląda na to, że coś poczuł. Albo zwyczajnie ze mną pogrywał. Ale mimo wszystko, to bolało. Cholernie bolało. Moje serce krwawiło. Odtrąciłam ukochanego. Przez strach. Jestem największym tchórzem na świecie.

W okolicach godziny 15 przyszli do nas uradowani Tokio i Rio. Dokopali się do Profesora. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. W końcu mieliśmy szansę na ucieczkę. Realną szansę. Nasze piekło miało się niedługo skończyć. Nawet jeśli uciekniemy z mniejszą kwotą pieniędzy. To już nie miało dla mnie znaczenia.

Tak naprawdę to te pieniądze nigdy nie miały dla mnie pierwszorzędnego znaczenia. Zgodziłam się na propozycję Profesora, bo byłam zagubiona. Nie miałam już nic do stracenia. Moje życie po raz kolejny legło w gruzach. Chciałam zrobić coś innego, szalonego. No i wpierdoliłam się w niezłe maliny.

Dobroduszny Berlin pozwolił parze odpocząć. Oczywiście w międzyczasie zdążyli wszystkich poinformować o swoim osiągnięciu. Ja, Nairobi, Helsinki i Berlin zebraliśmy się w skarbcu, żeby przywitać Profesora w naszych skromnych progach. Stałam jak najdalej od bruneta, jak to było możliwe i unikaliśmy patrzenia na siebie, co było nietypowe. Oczywiście pozostała dwójka wyczuła między nami chłód i jakiś zgrzyt. Wiedziałam, że Nairobi będzie dociekać, co się między nami wydarzyło. Ale ja nie byłam na to gotowa. Miałam nadzieję, że o tym zapomni.

Cholernie ucieszyła się w momencie, w którym zobaczyłam Profesora wchodzącego na drabinie. Moim towarzysze wyglądali podobnie. To w końcu się wydarzyło. Gdy mózg operacji był już na samej górze, wyciągnął rękę. Berlin chwycił ją i wciągnął Profesora. Mężczyźni spojrzeli się na siebie i przytulili się. Berlin wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

Ostatni raz widziałam go takiego dzień wcześniej, gdy spędzaliśmy czas razem, kilka godzin przed postrzeleniem Moskwy. Gdy uświadomiłam sobie, że już nigdy nie zobaczę tego uśmiechu, co raz bardziej czułam się martwa w środku. Ale musiałam zachować pozory.

Następnie do Profesora podeszła Nairobi, która pocałowała go w policzek. Gdy przyszła moja kolej, spojrzeliśmy sobie w oczy i praktycznie rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Staliśmy wtuleni w siebie przed dłuższą chwilę. Nie sądziłam, że będę tego aż tak potrzebować. Ten akt był na tyle desperacki, że Profesor wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, ale na szczęście nie zapytał się, o co chodzi.

W końcu uwolniłam Profesora z naszego objęcia i mężczyzna mógł podejść do Serba. Helsinki przez moment wyglądał poważnie, ale w kilka sekund posmutniał. Żołnierz położył głowę na klatce piersiowej Profesora, a ten go przytulił.

\- Gdzie jest? – Profesor skierował do nas pytanie.

\- W magazynie. – Nairobi odpowiedziała.

Profesor spojrzał się na nas, po czym ruszył we wskazanym kierunku, Nairobi i Helsinki szli tuż za nim.

Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu ani ja, ani Berlin nie poszliśmy za nimi. Po prostu staliśmy w skarbcu, próbując unikać kontaktu wzrokowego. Atmosfera między nami po raz kolejny była gęsta, ale nigdy aż tak bardzo. Chciałam go przeprosić. Wytłumaczyć się. Albo raczej błagać o drugą szansę.

\- Berlin… - W końcu zdobyłam się na odwagę i spojrzałam się na bruneta, mówiąc to bardzo cicho.

Dowódca nie spojrzał na mnie, jego twarz była obojętna. Gdy próbowałam się do niego zbliżyć, odsunął się i wyszedł ze skarbca.

Pamiętam, jak mówił mi wcześniej, że nie ma żadnych oczekiwań. Najwyraźniej je miał, tylko nie chciał mi wtedy o tym powiedzieć. Albo ich nie miał, ale liczył na to, że spędzimy ostatnie miesiące jego życia razem. Im więcej o tym myślałam, tym czułam się jeszcze bardziej podle. Totalnie na to zasłużyłam.

Dołączyłam do grupy w magazynie. Gdy weszłam, zobaczyłam Denvera i Profesora w objęciach. Następnie Denver poprosił Mónicę, by podeszła bliżej Profesora.

\- Ta z telefonem. – Denver powiedział do Profesora.

\- Cześć. – Profesor przywitał się z kobietą. Mężczyzna wyciągnął do niej dłoń i ją uścisnął.

\- Możemy ją nazwać Sztokholm. – Denver kontynuował.

Profesor, Denver i Mónica zaczęli się śmiać. A więc postanowione, Sztokholm i Denver są razem. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. Cieszyłam się, że chociaż oni mają szansę na szczęście i związek.

Następnie Nairobi zaprowadziła Profesora do jednego z biur w drukarni. Gdy mężczyzna otworzył drzwi, jego oczom ukazało się dużo rolek z pieniędzmi. Profesor wyglądał na podekscytowanego, pewnie nigdy nie widział takiej sumy pieniędzy na oczy.

\- Dziewięćset osiemdziesiąt cztery miliony euro. – Nairobi skierowała swoje słowa do Profesora.

\- Dziewięćset osiemdziesiąt cztery miliony euro. – Mężczyzna odwrócił się do Nairobi i powtórzył jej słowa.

Jeszcze kilka razy mówili do siebie tymi samymi słowami, jakby niedowierzali własnym uszom. Fakt, ciężko było w to uwierzyć, ale to była prawda. Wydrukowaliśmy prawie miliard euro w przeciągu 5 dni, tak jak było zaplanowane. W sumie mieliśmy spędzić tutaj 10 dni, ale to już było niewykonalne. Dobry i miliard w kieszeni.

Nairobi i Profesor wpadli w euforię. Miło było na nich popatrzeć w tak dobrych nastrojach. Ostatni raz tak wyglądali w Toledo, dwa tygodnie przed napadem. Wydawało się, że to było wieku temu. Ja też wtedy byłam szczęśliwa. Wszystko było wtedy proste.

\- Praga, możemy porozmawiać? – Z moich przemyśleć wyrwał mnie Profesor.

\- Chyba tak. – Odpowiedziałam mu. Wiedziałam do, czego to zmierza.

Nairobi kiwnęła głową i zostawiła nas w pomieszczeniu.

\- Jak się trzymasz? Widzę, że coś jest nie tak. – Profesor podszedł do mnie bliżej i spojrzał mi w oczy.

\- Jak się trzymam? Źle. – Skrzyżowałam ręce na klatce piersiowej. – To miejsce to prawdziwe piekło. Działo się tutaj tyle rzeczy, o których nie masz zielonego pojęcia… - Początkowo byłam wkurzona, ale z końcem zdania głos mi się łamał i łzy napłynęły mi do oczu.

Profesor przytulił mnie i próbował uspokoić. Po kilkunastu sekundach doszłam do siebie.

\- Wiesz, że kilka dni temu, chciałam się zabić? – Powiedziałam do Profesora, próbując unikać kontaktu wzrokowego.

Mężczyzna zamarł na chwilę. Był przerażony moim wyznaniem.

\- Było dramatycznie, świat mi się zawalił po raz kolejny w życiu. Ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobiłam. Ale teraz też nie jest najlepiej…– Kontynuowałam swój wywód, ale nie chciałam mu więcej mówić

\- Czy to ma jakiś związek z Berlinem? – Profesor zadał mi pytanie po chwili ciszy.

\- Cholera jasna, czy wszystko zawsze musi się kręcić wokół Berlina? – Wrzasnęłam na niego.

Profesor spojrzał na mnie jak na wariatkę. Po chwili upuściłam głowę. Nie mogłam z siebie wydusić już żadnego słowa, ale nie musiałam tego robić. Wszystko było widać, jak na dłoni.

Gdy Profesor chciał mnie znowu przytulić, ktoś wszedł do gabinetu i nam przerwał.

\- Nie przeszkadzam? – Berlin spytał nas, zachowując kamienną twarz.

\- Nie, właśnie wychodziłam. – Odpowiedziałam mu, po czym jak najszybciej wyszła z pomieszczenia, unikając patrzenia na niego.

Nie chciałam go widzieć, ale w głębi duszy dziękowałam, że przyszedł i zakończył naszą rozmowę z Profesorem.

Wróciłam do Nairobi, by kontynuować swoją pracę. Znowu siedziałyśmy w ciszy, skupione na pracy. Gdy pakowałam kolejną rolkę pieniędzy, coś we mnie pękło. Zaczęłam szlochać. Narobi to zauważyła i szybko mnie przytuliła.

\- Kochanie, co jest? – Przyjaciółka próbowała mnie podpytywać, ale w odpowiedzi dostała tylko głośne łkanie.

\- Zakończyłam to, Nairobi… - Uspokoiłam się na kilka sekund – Powiedziałam, że nie chce z nim być… Tak będzie lepiej. – Po zakończonym zdaniu ponownie zaczęłam ryczeć.

Nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć jej wszystkiego. Tyle musiało je wystarczyć. Nairobi cały czas trzymała mnie w objęciu, próbowała jakoś mnie uspokoić. Musiałam się komuś wypłakać. Po kilku minutach doszłam do siebie i mogłam wrócić do pracy.

Niecałą godzinę później Berlin zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością. Przekazał nam, że musimy zacząć wynosić pieniądze, grupa szturmowa powoli pukała do naszych drzwi. W zasadzie to przekazał to Nairobi, mnie unikał jak ognia. Chyba wolałabym, żeby ze mnie szydził, to ignorowanie było nie do zniesienia.

Zmobilizowałyśmy więc grupę zakładników do przenoszenia rolek z pieniędzmi. Gdy pieniądze trafiały do tunelu, przejmowali je Serbowie, umieszczali je w beczkach KEG po piwie, a następnie ładowali do ciężarówki. Tak właśnie miał wyglądać transport pieniędzy z mennicy. My natomiast mieliśmy się przebrać i wyjść z magazynu, jakby nigdy nic się nie stało, oczywiście w odstępach czasowych.

Teraz również mieliśmy użyć naszego fałszywego tunelu. Gdy zakładnicy kopali go, policyjne georadary wykrywały aktywność. Chcieliśmy w ten sposób oszukać policję, że właśnie tędy będziemy wychodzić. Zapewne tamtędy grupa szturmowa będzie chciała wejść.

Koniec był już blisko. Czułam podenerwowanie. Marzyłam o tym, żeby stąd wyjść, ale teraz boję się, że to nie będzie takie proste. Miałam co raz większe przeczucie, że nie wszyscy wyjdziemy stąd żywi. Być może to będę ja, albo ktoś inny. Próbowałam z tym walczyć i odgonić tą myśl, ale nie dało się tego pokonać całkowicie. Zostało mieć tylko nadzieję, że wszystko jakoś się potoczy.


	30. Chodź ze mną

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To już jest koniec, nie ma już nic, jesteśmy wolni, możemy iść. No nie do końca 😉 Jak zaczynałam pisać tą powieść w czerwcu, to planowałam, że po tym rozdziale będzie epilog i tak skończy się ta cudowna przygoda. Jednak, od kilku dni mam w głowie pewne pomysły na jeszcze kilka małych rozdziałów, ale nie wiem, czy to wypali, czy warto jest o tym pisać i czy te pomysły są dobre? Muszę to przemyśleć. Zobaczymy, co się urodzi podczas pisania.

Mimo przygotowań do ewakuacji, Nairobi nie nakazała przestać drukować pieniędzy. Chciała dobić do pełnego miliarda euro. Starałam się jej wytłumaczyć, że dobre jest to, co już mamy i prawdopodobnie zabraknie nam czasu na spakowanie pozostałej kwoty, ale nie chciała mnie słuchać. Postawiła sobie na cel miliard i dążyła do tego za wszelką cenę.

Nairobi ustalała ostatnie szczegóły z Torresem, gdy do gabinetu wtargnął Berlin.

\- Zatrzymaj maszyny i usuń logi. Potem wyciągnij dyski. Bierzemy je. – Berlin wydał polecenie i zbliżył się do kobiety.

\- Już niewiele zostało do miliarda. Tylko wydrukować i wyciąć kilka arkuszy. Ile minut trzeba? – Nairobi najpierw patrzyła się na swojego rozmówcę, potem skierowała swoje pytanie do Torresa.

\- Jedenaście. – Odpowiedział starszy mężczyzna.

\- Chcesz zaokrąglać liczby. A co to niby jest? Jakiś teleturniej? – Berlin zaczął się złośliwie śmiać.

\- Ja zajmuję się kasą. Jak mówię, że miliard to miliard! – Nairobi broniła swojego zdania, podniosła swój głos na Berlina.

\- A jak ja mówię, że stop, to stop! – Berlin również zaczął krzyczeć. – Wiesz, czemu ja tu rządzę? Bo ty masz sieczkę zamiast mózgu. Chcesz zostać tu w pułapce i zgarnąć miliard? Wiesz, kogo mi przypominasz? Matkę, która zostawia dziecko, żeby sprzedawać prochy. Oczywiście wpada i traci dziecko. To się nie przydarzy, kiedy ja tu rządzę! – Brunet szydził z Nairobi z uśmiechem na ustach.

Oczywiście sukinsyn musiał wyżyć się na Nairobi, zamiast na mnie. Jakie to typowe.

\- Berlin, dosyć… - W tym momencie wtrąciłam się ja, ale standardowo zostałam zignorowana.

Na moment nastała cisza i Nairobi zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Kiedy ty rządzisz, prawie zabijamy i gwałcimy zakładniczki oraz poniżamy i kramy swoich ludzi. – Nairobi wyglądała groźnie. – Praga dobrze zrobiła, że Cię zostawiła. – Wyrzuciła z siebie na koniec.

W twarzy Berlina zniknął uśmiech. Ja poczułam okrutną złość.

\- Nairobi, nie wtrącaj się do tego! – Podeszłam do przyjaciółki, chwyciłam ją za ramię i krzyknęłam na nią.

\- Pewnie w końcu przejrzała na oczy, kim naprawdę jesteś. Pewnie brzydzi się Tobą i nie może Cię już dłużej znieść. Nawet twoja fortuna nie zdołała jej zatrzymać. – Kobieta kontynuowała i mówiła to z satysfakcją, patrząc cały czas w oczy Berlinowi.

Kompletnie mnie zamurowało i sparaliżowało. Nie byłam w stanie nic powiedzieć. Berlin również stał jak słup soli, nie mówiąc nic przez dłuższą chwilę. Po prostu patrzył się na kobietę. Nie mogłam rozszyfrować jego twarzy. Nie wiem, czy był bardziej wściekły czy urażony. A może nie czuł nic.

\- Torres, wyłącz maszyny. – Brunet zakomunikował mężczyźnie, nie spuszczając wzroku z Nairobi.

\- Panno Nairobi? – Torres stanął między nimi i spytał się kobiety.

\- Tak, wyłącz je. – Nairobi spojrzała się na mężczyznę, położyła mu rękę na szyi i kiwnęła głową.

Berlin jeszcze chwilę patrzył się na Nairobi, po czym wyszedł. Nairobi odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Kurwa mać, Nairobi! – Przeklęłam i walnęłam dłonią w biurko. – Powiedziałam, że nie chcę z nim być, bo nie chcę patrzeć jak umiera! Zostawiłam go, bo jestem pierdolonym tchórzem i mam dosyć patrzenia na śmierć. Nienawidzę siebie za to! – Wykrzyczałam swoje słowa do przyjaciółki, po czym wyszłam z pomieszczenia, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

Udałam się do innego gabinetu i usiadłam na podłodze. Cholera jasna, gdybym powiedziała Nairobi wszystko, nie doszło by to tego. Ale nie dałam wtedy rady. To już nie ważne. Wszystko już jest skończone. Już tego nie naprawię. Straciłam go. Muszę się z tym pogodzić. Próbowałam sama siebie, przekonać, że tak będzie lepiej. Krwawiące serce powoli przegrywało walkę z rozumem. Już nie miałam siły więcej płakać. Czułam jedynie złość i nienawiść wobec siebie.

Po kilku chwilach udałam się ponownie do gabinetu Nairobi, by pomóc jej uprzątnąć wszelkie rzeczy. Cisza między nami była nie do zniesienia, ale nie chciałam z nią rozmawiać, nie w tym stanie. Jeszcze ja powiem jej coś, czego później będę żałować i niepotrzebnie sprawię jej przykrość.

\- Praga, przepraszam. – Nairobi powiedziała do mnie i spojrzała mi w oczy. Wyglądała na zakłopotaną.

\- Nairobi, trudno, stało się. Już nic z tym nie zrobimy. – Westchnęłam i położyłam jej rękę na ramieniu. – Musimy się sprężać, niedługo będziemy stąd uciekać.

Nastał ten moment. Wszystkie maszyny zostały zatrzymane. Drukowanie i cięcie pieniędzy dobiegło końca. Przeniosłyśmy jeszcze trochę pieniędzy do skarbca. Usunęłyśmy wszelkie ślady naszej obecności tutaj.

\- Idziemy, już czas. – Berlin wtargnął do gabinetu i powiedział do nas.

\- Jeszcze zostało trochę pieniędzy do przeniesienia. – Nairobi odpowiedziała mu.

\- Mamy już za dużo bagażu. Miło się was okradało ludzie, ale czas na zasłużone wakacje. – Berlin podszedł do jednego pliku z pieniędzy i zaczął nimi rzucać w powietrzu, z uśmiechem na ustach.

Spojrzałyśmy się na siebie z Nairobi. Zachowanie Berlina zdziwiło nas obie. Długo się jednak nad tym nie zastanawiałyśmy, ruszyłyśmy w kierunku trzeciego skarbca. Z pomocą Serbów szybko przeuczałyśmy pozostałe rolki z pieniędzmi.

Niedługo potem przybiegli do nas Denver, Mónica i Helsinki. Serb przyniósł ze sobą ciężki karabin maszynowy.

\- Musimy spierdalać, są już tutaj! - Denver do nas krzyknął.

\- Musimy ustawić barykady! – Nairobi powiedziała do mnie i wzięłyśmy się do pracy.

\- Wy idźcie, poradzimy sobie. – Skierowałam swoje słowa do Denvera i blondynki.

\- Na pewno? – Denver miał chwilę zwątpienia.

\- Tak, spieprzajcie stąd! – Krzyknęłam do chłopaka.

Denver spojrzał się na nas, wziął Mónicę za rękę i zaczęli ewakuację. My powróciliśmy do stawiania barykad. Kiedy to było zrobione, dalej postanowiliśmy przenieść trochę pieniędzy.

\- Po wyjściu pójdziesz po syna? – Helsinki spytał się Nairobi, przekazując jej rolkę z pieniędzmi.

\- Nie. Na razie nie. Nie mam planu. – Nairobi mu odpowiedziała.

\- Możemy mieszkać razem. – Serb zaproponował.

\- Helsinki. – Nairobi była zaskoczona jego propozycją, ale ucieszyło ją to.

Mnie też to zaskoczyło, ale zawsze dobrze się dogadywali. To nie był zły pomysł. Chciałam, żeby byli szczęśliwi. Oboje zasługiwali na to.

\- Wynośmy się stąd! – Przybiegli do nas nagle Rio i Tokio. – Są już w piwnicy. – Chłopak do nasz krzyczał.

\- Idziemy! Idziemy! – Słyszałam krzyk Berlina, dochodzący za sejfu.

\- A Denver? – Tokio spytała się go.

\- Już w drodze. Idź! To rozkaz! – Berlin wydał Tokio polecenie.

Rio wziął Tokio za rękę i zaczęli uciekać.

\- Berlin, nie mamy czasu, musimy uciekać! – Podeszłam do bruneta i powiedziałam do niego.

Pierwszy raz od kilku godzin spojrzał na mnie. Jego twarz była obojętna. Nic nie mówił, po prostu przekręcił głową.

\- Berlin, idziemy. – Nairobi dołączyła do mnie i skierowała swoje słowa do bruneta.

\- Wiedzą, gdzie jesteśmy. Uciekajcie. – Berlin usłyszał informację od Profesora i przekazał je Nairobi.

\- Teraz albo nigdy. – Helsinki spojrzał się błagalnie na Nairobi.

\- Helsinki, weź Nairobi, zatrzymam ich. - Brunet wydał polecenie Serbowi.

\- Niby jak? – Krzyknęłyśmy razem z Nairobi.

\- Idź! Jak dotrą do tunelu, to po nas. Ktoś musi zostać na barykadzie. – Berlin nas poinformował.

\- Nie… – Nairobi prawie go błagała.

\- Razem stąd wyjdziemy! – Krzyknęłam do niego.

\- Jestem seksistą Nairobi, prawda? No to panie i cioty przodem. – Berlin został przy swoim.

\- Nienawidzę Ci ę! – Nairobi krzyknęła w twarz Berlinowi, w tym samym czasie Helsinki złapał ją z tyłu i zaciągnął siłą do sejfu.

\- Uciekaj! – Berlin krzyknął na mnie.

\- Nigdzie bez Ciebie nie idę. – Zakomunikowałam mu spokojnie, patrząc mu w oczy. – Nadal mamy czas jeśli skończymy tą bezsensowną rozmowę i zaczniemy spierdalać.

-Ciekawe, jeszcze niedawno nie chciałaś być ze mną. Jesteś słaba. – Berlin zaśmiał się szyderczo. – Niedługo będę cały zaśliniony i bez kontroli nad zwieraczami. Nie mam na tyle odwagi, by przez to przechodzić, tak samo jak ty nie chcesz na to patrzeć. Wolę mieć to za sobą i umrzeć tu i teraz. – Mówił do mnie, całkowicie pozbawiony emocji.

\- Jeśli chcesz, to mogę Cię zabić lekami, jak stąd wyjdziemy. – Odpowiedziałam mu zupełnie szczerze. - Ale teraz to nie jest czas i miejsce na podejmowanie takich decyzji! – Znów podniosłam swój głos na bruneta.

– Uciekaj, albo Cię zastrzelę. – Próbował mnie zastraszyć. Po chwili poczułam, jak przykłada mi pistolet do piersi. – Masz przed sobą całe życie, spędzisz je z kimś innym, kimś lepszym ode mnie. Zasługujesz na to. – Powiedział do mnie smutno, po czym spojrzał mi prosto w oczy.

Zrozumiałam to. To był koniec. Poddał się i również się bał. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczyłam strach i smutek w jego oczach. Nie miał już nic do stracenia. Ale mimo wszystko chciał, żebym uciekła i żyła dalej. Ja też się bałam, ale nie mogłam go stracić. Musiałam zaryzykować. Miałam marne szanse, ale nadzieja umiera ostatnia.

\- Berlin, to prawda, stchórzyłam! Ale Ty też jesteś tchórzem! – Zaczęłam na niego krzyczeć, czułam co raz silniejszy ucisk broni na klatce piersiowej. - Nadal cholernie się boję, ale to mnie nie powstrzyma. Chcę z Tobą być, do końca! – Łzy zaczęły napływać mi do oczu. – Kocham Cię, Andrés. – W końcu powiedziałam to na głos. - Proszę, chodź ze mną. Jakoś damy radę. – Błagałam go na końcu, cały czas wpatrując się w jego czekoladowe oczy, być może po raz ostatni w życiu. - Ale jeśli nie chcesz uciec, to umrę tutaj razem z Tobą.

To był przełomowy moment. Pierwszy raz wypowiedziałam jego prawdziwe imię. Również pierwszy raz otwarcie powiedziałam, że go kocham. Ja też nie miałam nic do stracenia. Jeśli on wolał tu umrzeć, to ja chciałam razem z nim. Nie mogłam go zostawiać.

Jego twarz złagodniała. Czy ja właśnie zobaczyłam iskrę nadziei w jego oczach? Nie wiem, czy moje słowa dotarły do niego, czy jednak to co raz głośniejsze kroki zbliżającego się oddziału specjalnego spowodowały, że opuścił swoją broń. Po chwili chwycił mnie za ramię i zaciągnął do skarbca. Stanęliśmy przy drabinie.

\- Jak już wcześniej mówiłem, panie przodem. – Berlin skierował swoje słowa do mnie.

\- Nie. – Wyciągnęłam swoją broń i wycelowałam w niego. - Ty idziesz pierwszy. Muszę być pewna, że się nie cofniesz. – Mówiłam do niego z pełną powagą.

Brunet nie spodziewał się tego, było to dobrze widać na jego twarz. Po chwili uczynił, jak powiedziałam. Ekspresowo ruszyłam za nim. W tunelu biegliśmy zgięci w pół, inaczej się nie dało. Cały czas celowałam do niego z broni. W połowie drogi Profesor skontaktował się z Berlinem.

\- Jestem trochę zajęty. Goni mnie kobieta z bronią, uwierzysz? Nie wiem, kto wpuścił tu tą wariatkę. – Odpowiedział żartobliwie Profesorowi, a ja uderzyłam go lekko w plecy bronią. – Jeszcze na dodatek mnie bije. – Zaśmiał się. - Jesteśmy już niedaleko, ale policja depcze nam po piętach. Szykuj się na wysadzenie tunelu.

Przyśpieszyliśmy jeszcze bardziej. Byliśmy już tak blisko, musiało się udać. Nie było innego wyjścia. W końcu dotarliśmy do drabiny. Z pośpiechem wdrapaliśmy się na górę. Gdy zobaczyłam Profesora i Helsinki, ulżyło mi. Profesor również był zadowolony, że nas widzi. Byli już przebrani, oczekiwali tylko na nas.

\- Gdzie reszta? – Spytałam się Profesora, nadal byłam zdyszana.

\- Już wyszli. Czekaliśmy tylko na was. Dobrze, że jesteście. – Profesor odpowiedział z ulgą, patrząc na mnie i na Berlina.

\- Nie mamy czasu, trzeba wysadzić tunel. Pewnie już tam są. – Berlin ponaglił mężczyznę.

\- Helsinki, wiesz, co masz robić. – Mózg operacji spojrzał się na Serba. – Policja też tu już jedzie. Wskakujcie do ciężarówki, jedziecie z nami. Później się przebierzecie. Wasze ubrania tam są. – Profesor wskazał palcem na pojazd.

Spojrzeliśmy się z Berlinem na siebie. To był średnio przemyślany pomysł, ale nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia. Ważne, żeby udało nam się uciec. Gdy wsiadaliśmy do pojazdu, Helsinki uruchomił detonator. Usłyszeliśmy huk i drgania. Pierwsza część się powiodła, teraz jeszcze tylko musieliśmy stąd uciec, zanim organy ścigania dotrą do kryjówki.

Siedzieliśmy razem z Berlinem przy beczkach KEG, w których był pieniądze. Na szczęście nie było całkowicie ciemno, światło dawała nam malutka żarówka LED na suficie. Czuliśmy, że Profesor i Helsinki wsiadają do szoferki, po chwili pojazd ruszył.

Nasz napad właśnie dobiegł końca. Po 128. godzinach spędzonych w mennicy w końcu byliśmy wolni. Straciliśmy dwóch członków gangu i mięliśmy mniej pieniędzy, niż założyliśmy. Bilans miał być lepszy, dużo lepszy. Nie wiem, czy można uznać ten skok za udany, ale definitywnie zakończyliśmy go.

Przez kilka minut siedzieliśmy w ciszy, co jakiś czas patrząc się na siebie z Berlinem. Najwyraźniej obydwoje potrzebowaliśmy chwili, żeby przetrawić i przeanalizować wszystko, co wydarzyło się w przeciągu ostatnich 24 godzin. W pewnym momencie zaczęłam się śmiać. Histerycznie i euforycznie, jak wariatka. Berlin spojrzał na mnie, zapewne wyglądałam, jakby straciła rozum.

\- Udało nam się! Nie wierzę! – Spojrzałam się na bruneta i pocałowałam go w czoło.

\- Mówiłem Ci już 5 miesięcy temu, że się uda. Dokładnie pierwszego dnia w Toledo. – Berlin mówił dumnie.

\- Tak, pamiętam. – Zaśmiałam się.

Znowu nastała między nami cisza, tym razem bardziej komfortowa. Patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy i uśmiechaliśmy się do siebie.

\- Naprawdę byłaś gotowa zostać i umrzeć tam ze mną? – Brunet spytał mnie, bawiąc się moim włosami.

\- Byłam gotowa. Albo mieliśmy tam umrzeć, albo uciec. Razem. Nie rozważałam innych opcji. – Odpowiedziałam mu z pełną powagą.

Berlin uśmiechnął się i złączył nasze usta w pocałunku.

\- Mam rozumieć, że chcesz ze mną spędzić ostatnie miesiące? – Berlin oderwał się od moich warg i spytał mnie.

\- Tak. Jeśli ty też tego chcesz i ciągle coś do mnie czujesz. Mam nadzieję, że tak jest. – Pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi zabrzmiałam niepewnie.

Nie wiedziałam, czy nadal będzie chciał mieć ze mną coś wspólnego. Popełniłam straszny błąd, zraniłam go. Nie wiem, czy zasłużyłam na drugą szansę.

\- Kocham Cię. To się nie zmieniło. Jestem tego pewny. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie.

Byłam tak szczęśliwa, że rzuciłam się na jego twarz z serią pocałunków.

\- Niedawno mówiłeś, że to co jest między nami czujesz inaczej, niż przy poprzednich związkach. – Spytałam się go, chciałam się dowiedzieć o tym więcej.

\- Bo tak jest. – Odpowiedział mi, pieszcząc dłonią mój policzek.

\- I że czułeś to też do kogoś innego, ale wtedy odpuściłeś. – Drążyłam temat.

\- Odpuściłem, bo stchórzyłem. Nie byłem pewny, czy to jest to. – Berlin westchnął. – To było kilka lat temu. Planowaliśmy z przyjacielem inny napad, na Bank Hiszpanii. Wiem, że podkochiwał się we mnie od lat. – Berlin lekko się zaśmiał. - Byłem świeżo po piątym ślubie, ale wtedy zaczęło coś do mnie docierać. Pewnego wieczoru doszło między nami do konfrontacji. Ostatecznie go odrzuciłem. Bałem się tego uczucia, było inne, ale nie miałem pewności, czy aby na pewno tak jest. Nie chciałem go więcej ranić.– Brunet mówił do mnie cały czas, patrząc w moje oczy.

\- Nadal go kochasz? – Spytałam się go po chwili ciszy.

\- Nie, to było dawno. – Odpowiedział mi spokojnie. - Kocham Ciebie. I tym razem nie odpuszczę. Wiem, że to jest to. Chcę spędzić ostatnie chwile z Tobą. – Po skończonym zdaniu Berlin przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie i przytulił.

\- No to gdzie pojedziemy? – Spytałam go, ciesząc się na nadchodzący czas.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Musimy coś wybrać. Cały świat soi przed nami otworem. – Odpowiedział mi, ciesząc się.

\- Ale pamiętaj, jeśli mnie zdradzisz albo zaczniesz odwalać akcję rodem z mennicy to Cię zostawię. Mówię poważnie. – Starałam się zachować powagę, ale ostatecznie zaczęłam się śmiać.

\- Ty i te twoje wygórowane wymagania. – Brunetowi również udzieli się śmiech, po czym mnie pocałował.

\- Właśnie do mnie dotarło. Właściwie to nie wiesz, jak się nazywam. – Zaśmiałam się. - Chyba czas najwyższy to zmienić. Melisa Filipiak. – Wyciągnęłam prawą rękę w jego kierunku, zupełnie jak podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania na balkonie w Toledo.

\- Andrés de Fonollosa. Cała przyjemność jest po mojej stronie – Brunet pocałował mnie w dłoń, tak jak zrobił to w Toledo. – Przyszła Pani Fonollosa. – Spojrzał się na mnie z ognikami w oczach.

\- Coś mi mówi, że raczej do tego nie dojdzie. – Przewróciłam oczami.

\- Wszystkie mi ulegacie, prędzej czy później. – Powiedział do mnie przekonany, z uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Andrés , lepiej się zamknij i mnie pocałuj. Skoro się pogodziliśmy, to chyba musimy to przypieczętować. – Szepnęłam mu do ucha flirciarsko.

\- Powiedz moje imię, tym razem głośniej. – Mężczyzna powiedział do mnie.

\- Andrés. – Opowiedziałam mu, patrząc w oczy.

Gdy to usłyszał, zobaczyłam miłość i pożądanie na jego twarzy. Pocałował mnie, w międzyczasie rozpinając mój kombinezon. I tak zaczęliśmy się kochać pośród beczek pełnych pieniędzy. Nasza wspólna przygoda miała się niedługo rozpocząć. Byłam niezmiernie ciekawa, gdzie trafimy i jak będzie wyglądać nasze życie. Chyba znowu zaczynałam czuć się szczęśliwa. Odzyskałam miłość swojego życia. Nic więcej już nie potrzebowałam.


	31. Ostatnia wspólna środa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namyśliłam się, więc napisałam rozdział. Kolejne części (nie wiem, ile ich będzie, może 3-4?) włącznie z tą można podpiąć pod cykl „Jak się bawić, to się bawić - fabułę wywalić, romantico wstawić”. Ale może przyjdzie mi coś innego do głowy.

Powoli wybudzałam się ze snu. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętam przed zaśnięciem były intymne chwile spędzone z mężczyzną mojego życia w ciężarówce. A może to był tylko sen? Nie czułam jego obecności przy mnie. Otworzyłam oczy i rozejrzałam się po wnętrzu ciężarówki, nigdzie go nie było, byłam sama z beczkami wypełnionymi pieniędzmi. Mogłam z pewnością stwierdzić, że pojazd się nie poruszał.

Poczułam lęk. Gdzie są wszyscy? Niewiele myśląc, wyciągnęłam broń z pokrowca, stanęłam przy drzwiach i próbowałam nasłuchać otoczenie. Słyszałam dziwne odgłosy z dworu, ale nie mogłam ich zidentyfikować. Przez głowę przeszła mi tylko jedna myśli: zatrzymali i złapali nas. Czułam, jak adrenalina we mnie buzowała. Powoli otwierałam drzwi, cały czas mając broń w gotowości. Obserwując otoczenie, starałam się jak najmniej wychylać. Powoli robiło się ciemno na dworze, więc obserwacja była dodatkowo utrudniona. Poczekałam kilka chwil, by upewnić się, że rzeczywiście nikogo nie było od tej strony ciężarówki.

Wyszłam z pojazdu i wtedy zorientowałam się, że jesteśmy w porcie. W dokach było mnóstwo statków towarowy i barek. Na widok suwnic, żurawi i dźwigów portowych zrobiło mi się miło na sercu. Pochodzę z miasta portowego, poczułam się prawie jak w domu. Musiałam jednak skupić się na odnalezieniu moich towarzyszy.

Ciężarówka zaparkowała przy hangarze. Intuicja podpowiadała mi, że tam powinnam się udać. Mój chód był ostrożny i powolny, nadal bałam się, że ktoś może gdzieś tu być. Gdy byłam już bardzo blisko, poczułam czyjąś obecność za sobą. Bez zastanowienia odwróciłam się i wymierzyłam z broni do intruza.

\- Śpiąca królewna w końcu się obudziła. - Powiedział do mnie Berlin, widocznie rozbawiony.

\- Kurwa, Ber... Andrés. Przestraszyłeś mnie! - Krzyknęłam pełna złości na niego, po chwili upuszczając broń. - Myślałam, że coś się stało! Gdzie jest Profesor i Helsinki? - Spytałam się bruneta, już trochę uspokojona.

\- W hangarze, razem z Serbami. Niedługo będą ładować pieniądze na łódź. Pozostali też niedługo powinni tutaj być. - Andrés odpowiedział mi, po czym przybliżył się do mnie i położył dłonie na moich biodrach. Cały czas się uśmiechał.

\- Dlaczego wcześniej mnie nie obudziłeś? - Spytałam go, wtulając się w niego.

\- Spałaś tak słodko, że nie mogłem tego zrobić. - Berlin zaśmiał się i pocałował mnie w czoło. - Poza tym, nadal powinnaś odpoczywać, jesteś osłabiona.

Dopiero teraz zorientowałam się, że brunet przebrał się w jeden ze swoich gustownych garniturów. W powietrzu unosił się hipnotyzujący zapach jego wody kolońskiej. Wiedział, jak to na mnie działa. Ale to nie był czas i miejsce na amory.

\- Powinnam w końcu się przebrać. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. - Ty już to zrobiłeś.

\- Pomóc Ci? - Spytał się mnie uwodzicielsko, jego dłoń powędrowała na suwak od kombinezonu.

\- Nie trzeba, poradzę sobie. - Przekręciłam oczami i zaśmiałam się. - Zdaje się, że to Ty sam przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że mam odpoczywać. - Pocałowałam go w policzek i ruszyłam do pojazdu.

Chwilę mi zajęło zlokalizowanie torby z ubraniami pośród naszego ładunku w ciężarówce. Ubrałam czarną sukienkę w niebieskie kwiaty z odkrytymi ramionami do kolan, do tego dobrałam beżowe szpilki i czarny kaszmirowy płaszcz. Rzadko nosiłam jakąkolwiek biżuterię, więc i tym razem z niej zrezygnowałam.

Wyciągnęłam również kosmetyczkę, a z niej lusterko. Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie, nadal byłam blada po oddaniu krwi, ale powoli zbliżałam się do swojego koloru. Natomiast moje włosy wołały o pomstę do nieba, były tak przetłuszczone, że nawet suchy szampon nie byłby w stanie mi pomóc. Udało mi się upiąć moje średniej długości włosy w wysoki kok, teraz wyglądało to znośnie. Jedyny makijaż, na jaki się zdecydowałam to usta w odcieniu brudnego różu i pomalowane rzęsy oraz brwi.

Spakowałam kombinezon i broń do torby, po czym wzięłam ją ze sobą i wyszłam z pojazdu. Niedaleko ciężarówki czekał Berlin, który spojrzał się na mnie, jak tylko zamknęłam drzwi. Czułam, jak bada mnie wzrokiem. Poczułam się lekko nieswojo, nie mogłam rozszyfrować jego miny. Podeszłam do niego bliżej i zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, on pierwszy zabrał głos.

\- Mówiłem Ci już kiedyś, że jesteś piękna? – Spytał mnie, na jego twarzy zagościł uwodzicielski uśmiech.

Zaskoczył mnie. Stałam przez chwilę nieruchoma, nie mówiąc nic. Poczułam ciepło roznoszące się po całym ciele. Zrobiło mi się niesamowicie miło.

\- Mówiłeś kilka razy, że Ci się podobam, ale nigdy nie powiedziałeś wprost, że jestem piękna. – Uśmiechnęłam się lekko, próbując ukryć fakt, że właśnie mnie zawstydził.

\- Mój błąd w takim razie. – Brunet podszedł do mnie i pocałował mnie w rękę. - Jesteś piękna. Tym bardziej, gdy jesteś moja. – Szepnął mi do ucha i objął mnie w talii.

Pod wpływem jego słów zaczęło się we mnie budzić podniecenie. Było mi niesamowicie gorąco.

\- Byłam piękna, nawet w tym koszmarnym kombinezonie? Nawet z przetłuszczonymi włosami? – Spojrzałam mu w oczy i dopytywałam z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Zawsze. – Odpowiedział mi, po czym jego usta wylądowały na moich.

Początkowo muskaliśmy się, z czasem pogłębiliśmy pocałunki. Gdy język Berlina stawał się co raz bardziej dominujący, jego dłonie przeniosły się na moje biodra i pośladki. Z moich ust wydobywały się ciche jęki. Jedną dłonią delikatnie ciągnęłam go za włosy, drugą oparłam o jego kark. Porzuciłam swoją myśl, że to nie jest dobry czas na amory. Cały świat mógł nie istnieć, liczył się tylko on i ja w tym momencie.

Naszą intymną chwilę przerwało czyjeś chrząkanie. Oderwałam się od ust bruneta i otworzyłam oczy. Profesor. Oczywiście, tylko on mógł to zrobić.

\- Rozumiem, że chcesz do nas dołączyć, skoro nam przerwałeś? – Zażartowałam.

W tym momencie poczułam, jak Berlin klepnął mnie w pupę.

\- Berlin! – Krzyknęłam, próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- Nie mam zamiaru dzielić się Tobą z nikim. – Brunet spojrzał mi w oczy i odpowiedział poważnie.

\- Tylko żartowałam. – Pocałowałam go w czoło.

Profesor był ewidentnie zażenowany całą sytuacją. Zachowywaliśmy się jak para nastolatków, których paliwem napędowym była burza hormonów. Właściwie to tak się właśnie czułam. Oszalałam ze miłości i pożądania.

\- Andrés, chciałbym porozmawiać z Pragą. – Profesor skierował swoje słowa do bruneta, patrząc na nas oboje.

\- Sergio, nie możesz zaczekać? Zachowujesz się jak pies ogrodnika. – Brunet mu odpowiedział lekko podirytowany, cały czas trzymając mnie w swoich objęciach.

Patrzyłam zdezorientowana na mężczyzn. Po raz pierwszy usłyszałam, jak Profesor zwraca się do Berlina jego imieniem. No i Sergio? Profesor przedstawił mi się jako Salvador Martín. Najwyraźniej to było fałszywe nazwisko. Wygląda na to, że panowie się znają i to dosyć dobrze. Chciałam uzyskać odpowiedzi.

\- Chętnie z Tobą porozmawiam, _Sergio_. – Uwolniłam się z objęcia Berlina i stanęłam obok Profesora.

\- Wolałbym na osobności. – Mężczyzna opowiedział mi i ruszył w kierunku hangaru.

Podążyłam za Profesorem. Zatrzymaliśmy się niedaleko wejścia do hali.

\- No to słucham, o czym chcesz porozmawiać? – Skrzyżowałam ręce i spojrzałam się na mojego rozmówcę.

\- Właściwie to… Chciałem Ci podziękować. – Profesor przytulił mnie.

\- Mi? Ale za co? – Mężczyzna po raz kolejny mnie zaskoczył.

\- Udało Ci się przekonać Berlina do ucieczki. Mnie nie chciał słuchać. – Odpowiedział mi.

\- Było dramatycznie, nie będę kłamać. On był gotowy się poświęcić, zginąć, by nam udało się uciec. Ale również się bał tego, co będzie się z nim działo za kilkanaście miesięcy. Z tego powodu też wolał tam zginąć. Przeze mnie chyba też. – Westchnęłam po swojej wypowiedzi.

\- Jak to przez Ciebie? – Mózg operacji był zaskoczony, wyczułam także lekkie przerażenie w jego głosie.

\- Kilka godzin po śmierci Moskwy przyszedł wtedy do mnie i powiedziałam mu , że nie wiem, czy chcę patrzeć na to, jak umiera. – Opuściłam głowę ze wstydu.

Nie musiałam patrzeć na Profesora, żeby wiedzieć, co wyrażała jego twarz.

\- Tak, wiem, postąpiłam jak największa suka na świecie i tchórz. Wstyd mi za to, ale byłam wtedy podłamana kolejną śmiercią w życiu. Chcę z nim być, do końca, w końcu mu o tym powiedziałam, gdy chciał się poświęcić. No więc chyba mi wybaczył i postanowił zaryzykować. Nie mogłam go stracić. Nie w ten sposób. – Kontynuowałam, chociaż ciężko przechodziły mi te słowa przez gardło.

Profesor położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. Wtedy spojrzałam na niego.

\- Mimo wszystko, cieszę się, że się udało. – Próbował dodać mi otuchy.

\- Ja też. – Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. - À propos, wiem, że dowiedziałeś się o naszej relacji przed rozpoczęciem skoku. Nic z tym nie zrobiłeś, nawet mi o tym nie wspomniałeś. Więc dlaczego tak mocno zareagowałeś, gdy wyszedł na jaw związek Tokio i Rio? – W końcu zadałam mu to pytanie.

\- Berlin mnie zapewnił, że wasza relacja nie wpłynie na skok. – Profesor próbował się wytłumaczyć.

\- A skąd mógł o tym wiedzieć? Tak po prostu postanowiłeś mu uwierzyć i nic z tym nie zrobić? – Lekko podniosłam na niego głos. - Złamaliśmy Twoją świętą zasadę. Widzę, że masz podwójne standardy. A, no i jeszcze jedno. Od kiedy jesteście z Berlinem na „ty”? – Zdeterminowana drążyłam temat.

Profesor był widocznie zakłopotany. Przez chwilę milczał. A ja musiałam wiedzieć.

\- Profesor to mój młodszy brat. – Nagle usłyszałam głos Berlina za sobą. – Nadszedł czas, żebyś się dowiedziała. W końcu planujemy być razem, nieprawdaż? – Złapał mnie w talii i przyciągał do siebie.

Zamurowało mnie. Otworzyłam usta ze zdziwienia. Spoglądałam raz na Andrésa, raz na Profesora.

\- Słucham? Jesteście rodzeństwem? – Nadal byłam zaskoczona.

\- Tak, to prawda. – Profesor w końcu zabrał głos.

\- No tak, rodzinie można pobłażać. – Westchnęłam i przekręciłam oczami.

\- Nie chciałem wam przeszkodzić, ale Serbowie właśnie zaczęli ładować beczki z pieniędzmi na statki. – Brunet skierował swoje słowa do Profesora.

\- Dobrze. A wy powinniście wejść do środka i coś zjeść, niedługo będziemy ruszać. Czekamy tylko na resztę. – Sergio pokazał dłonią na hangar i skierował się do jednego z doków.

Weszliśmy więc do środka. Byliśmy sami, w hangarze panował istny bałagan, ale nie mogłam spodziewać się niczego innego. Wszędzie było pełno kurzu i brudu. Na stole obok jednej ze ścian zauważyłam pudełko z pizzą. Znowu pizza. Przez ostatnie pięć dni w mennicy jedliśmy tylko to. Gdybym nie była głodna jak wilk, nie zjadłabym jej.

Andrés zaproponował, żebym usiadła mu na kolanach. Nie chciał, żebym ubrudziła swój płaszcz. Prawdziwy dżentelmen. Chętnie skorzystałam z tej propozycji, również nie chciałam, żeby mój płaszcz był brudny.

\- Razem zaplanowaliście skok na mennicę? – Spytałam się bruneta, po przełknięciu ostatniego kawałka pizzy.

\- Nie. Sergio wszystko sam zaplanował. Miał to być hołd dla jego ojca. – Berlin odpowiedział mi.

\- Twój brat to geniusz. Jest trochę dziwny, ale jest cholernie inteligentny. Wiesz, że chciałam go poderwać? – Zaczęłam się śmiać na samo wspomnienie tego. – Ale nie był specjalnie zainteresowany, gdy spotykaliśmy się w kawiarni.

\- Mój brat nigdy by nie wiedział, co robić z tak piękną kobietą. – Berlin posłał mi flirciarskie spojrzenie.

\- A Ty wiesz? – Usiadłam w rozkroku i zaczęłam się z nim droczyć.

Poczułam jedną z dłoni Andrésa pod moją sukienką. Sposób, w jaki dotykał mojego uda sprawił, że zadrżałam i poczułam znajome uczucie w podbrzuszu. Zamknęłam oczy i cicho zajęczałam, po czym Berlin zaczął składać pocałunki na mojej szyi. Brunet wiedział, że jego dotyk doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa i celowo nie włożył ręki do mojej bielizny.

\- Wiesz, co masz powiedzieć, jeśli chcesz, żeby poszedł dalej. – Powiedział szeptem.

Chciał, żebym go błagała, żeby mnie dotknął. Wiedział, że chcę więcej, potrzebuję więcej. Obydwoje wiedzieliśmy, że długo nie wytrzymam. W tym przypadku opór był daremny.

\- Proszę, Andrés. Dotknij mnie. – Prosiłam go i spojrzałam mu w oczy.

Berlin uśmiechnął się i w końcu wsunął dłoń tam, gdzie miał wcześniej zamiar. Od razu wyczuł wilgoć między swoimi palcami.

\- Jeszcze nic nie zdążyłem zrobić, a Ty już jesteś w takim stanie. – Powiedział do mnie zadowolony.

\- Nic nie poradzę na to, że tak na mnie działasz. - Po skończonym zdaniu pocałowałam go.

Długo nie nacieszyliśmy się samotnością. Usłyszałam czyjeś kroki i krzyki. Wzięłam dłoń Berlina w swoją i wyciągnęłam ją ze swojej bielizny. Próbowałam wstać z jego kolan, ale szybko zacisnął swoje dłonie na moich udach, co uniemożliwiło mi poruszanie się.

\- Też wolałabym robić coś innego, ale ktoś tu idzie. – Próbowałam przemówić mu do rozsądku.

\- No i? – Andrés posłał mi zawadiackie spojrzenie. – Wszyscy i tak już wiedzą, że coś nas łączy.

\- Pozwolisz mi wstać? – Zignorowałam jego słowa, cały czas próbując się uwolnić.

Dosłownie kilka sekund przed wtargnięciem gości do hangaru, Berlin puścił moje uda i w końcu mogłam wstać. Gdy zobaczyłam, kogo Helsinki do nas przyprowadził ucieszyłam się.

\- Nairobi! – Krzyknęłam do przyjaciółki i rzuciłam się jej na szyję.

\- Hej wariatko! – Nairobi mi odpowiedziała, mocno mnie ściskając. – Dawno się nie widziałyśmy, co? – Kobieta zażartowała.

Zachowywałam się, jakbym nie widziała jej dwa lata, a minęło zaledwie kilka godzin. Niedługo się rozdzielimy, prawdopodobnie już nigdy się nie zobaczymy, ani nie porozmawiamy. Za nią będę tęsknić najbardziej.

Po chwili przestałyśmy się przytulać i Nairobi podeszła bliżej bruneta.

\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale cieszę się, że Cię widzę Berlin. – Nairobi skierowała swoje słowa do mężczyzny uśmiechając się.

\- Ja też, Nairobi. – Berlin odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- A więc zdołałaś go przekonać. To dobrze. – Przyjaciółka powiedziała mi. - Czyli co? Jednak jesteście razem? – Nairobi dopytywała.

\- Na to wygląda. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Pamiętaj Berlin, jeśli ją skrzywdzisz to znajdę Cię i zniszczę. – Nairobi skierowała swój wzrok na Berlina, ton jej głosu był śmiertelnie poważny.

\- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby, Nairobi. – Brunet odpowiedział jej równie poważnie, stając obok mnie.

\- Mam rozumieć, że otrzymam zaproszenie na ślub? – Nairobi zaczęła żartować.

\- Ludzie, co wy macie z tymi ślubami? – Westchnęłam i przewróciłam oczami. Spojrzałam się na przyjaciółkę i Berlina, który również był rozbawiony. – Zmieniając temat. Na stole są kartony z pizzą, częstuj się.

Na szczęście już więcej nie poruszyliśmy tego tematu. Nairobi i Helsinki dołączyli do nas i zajadali się pizzą. Niedługo potem Tokio, Rio, Denver i Sztokholm również pojawili się w porcie. Po raz ostatni wszyscy razem zebraliśmy się przy wspólnym posiłku. Rozmawialiśmy i spędzaliśmy wspólnie czas, zupełnie jak jeszcze niedawno w Toledo. Wiele razem przeszliśmy, ale dobrze, że pod koniec udało nam się jakoś dojść do porozumienia, chociażby pozornie. Wznieśliśmy również toast za Oslo i Moskwę. Gdyby nie oni, nie udało bym nam się. Wielka szkoda, że nie udało się im dotrwać do końca.

Nie wiem, czy to przez emocje czy mój płaszcz, ale zrobiło mi się bardzo ciepło. Postanowiłam więc się przejść. Wyszłam z hangaru i udała się w kierunku jednego z doków. Patrząc się na falującą wodę i statki, pogrążyłam się w myślach.

Gdyby ktoś mi powiedział pół roku temu, że Profesor zaproponuje mi udział w napadzie, że tak mocno zżyje się z moimi kompanami, że napad nam się uda i że znajdę tutaj miłość w tym całym chaosie to wyśmiałaby go. Oczywiście, przeszłam również przez kryzys sytuacyjny, ale w moim życiu to norma, więc w to mogłabym akurat uwierzyć.

Zaraz zacznie się nowy etap w moim życiu. Z mężczyzną, którego kocham i który kocha mnie. Oczywiście, nadal bałam się tego wszystkiego, co będzie się działo za kilka miesięcy, ale tym będę martwić się potem. Teraz chciałam skupić się na spędzeniu z nim jak najwięcej czasu. Musimy dobrze wykorzystać ten okres. Byłam niezmiernie ciekawa, gdzie trafimy i co będziemy razem robić.

\- Praga, wszystko w porządku? – Odwróciłam głowę, gdy tylko usłyszałam głos Profesora.

\- Tak, chciałam chwilę pooddychać świeżym powietrzem. Po tylu dniach w zamknięciu brakowało mi tego. – Uśmiechnęłam się. - Chyba czas najwyższy, żebyśmy zaczęli mówić sobie po imieniu, skok dobiegł końca.

\- Tak, tak chyba będzie najlepiej. – Profesor stanął obok mnie i razem patrzeliśmy się przed siebie.

\- Powiedz mi Sergio, co teraz zrobisz? – Dopytywałam mężczyzny.

\- Pojadę na Filipiny, z nadzieją, że kobieta w której się zakochałem do mnie wróci. – Profesor mi wyznał.

\- Byłeś w związku przez cały ten czas? – Spytałam go, nie wierząc, że ten cholernie nieśmiały typ w końcu sobie kogoś znalazł.

\- Nie, właściwie to świeża sprawa. – Profesor podrapał się po głowie i poprawił okulary. – Mówimy o… Pani Inspektor.

Spojrzałam się na mężczyznę z otwartymi ustami. Nie wiedziałam, co mam powiedzieć. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Po raz kolejny mnie dzisiaj zaskoczył. Byłam ciekawa, jak do tego doszło.

\- Nie przewidziałem tego, że mogę się w niej zakochać. Początkowo oczywiście chciała mnie złapać. Ale też się zakochała. No i sprawy się pokomplikowały. Pod koniec napadu, gdy było naprawdę nieciekawie, pomogła mi. – Sergio kontynuował, co jakiś czas jąkał się.

\- Igrałeś z ogniem i z wrogim obozem. Nie spodziewałam się tego po Tobie. – Zaśmiałam się. - Czyli sam w końcu zrozumiałeś, że nie wszystko da się zaplanować i przewidzieć. Ale cieszę się, że znalazłeś sobie kogoś. – Poklepałam go po ramieniu. – Bycie zakochanym to fajne uczucie.

\- Takie uczucia wszystko komplikują. – Sergio zaczął analizować.

\- Racja, ale wiesz co? Gdyby nie to, życie byłoby nudne. – Uśmiechnęłam się.

Pomilczeliśmy razem przez chwilę. Ponownie zamyśliłam się. Jakie to ciekawe, że ludzie po przeciwnych stronach barykady poczuli coś do siebie. Ja też nie spodziewałam się, że zakocham się w jednym z członków gangu, ale życie pisze najciekawsze scenariusze. No właśnie, kochamy się, ale czy ten związek przetrwa do końca? Czy to w ogóle będzie jakiś normalny związek? Wciąż miałam wątpliwości.

\- Myślisz, że to co jest między mną a Andrésem ma rację bytu? – Spytałam się swojego rozmówcy.

Profesor spojrzał się na mnie, ale nic nie mówił przez pewien czas. Chyba zastanawiał się, co ma mi odpowiedzieć. Albo doskonale wiedział, ale nie chciał mi tego przekazać.

\- Pytam się Ciebie, bo znasz go lepiej, niż ja. Wiem, że miał 5 żon. Nie zapomniałam, że jest psychopatą, widziałam na co go stać w mennicy. Ale kocham go. On mnie też, tak mówi. Ale tyle rzeczy może pójść źle… - Westchnęłam. – Wiem, że na i tak będę cierpieć, nie wiem tylko kiedy. Będę cierpieć, kiedy umrze albo kiedy mu się znudzę i mnie zostawi albo kiedy ja go zostawię, bo zacznie mnie ranić. Mimo wszystko. wolałabym, żeby to się stało w pierwszym przypadku. – Kończyłam zdanie łamiącym się głosem. – Chcę z nim być jak najdłużej, najlepiej do końca, ale nie wiem, czy jest na to szansa.

\- Wydaje mi się, że to ma szansę. – Sergio w końcu coś powiedział, patrząc mi w oczy. – Mówił mi wiele razy, że znalazł kobietę życia, że był zakochany, ale pewnie się domyślasz, jak to się kończyło. Teraz Andrés zachowuje się inaczej. Widzę, jak na Ciebie patrzy i jak o Tobie mówi. Chyba rzeczywiście się zakochał. – Profesor uśmiechnął się na końcu.

\- Dzięki Sergio. – Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i oparłam głowę o jego ramię.

\- Wracajmy do reszty, czas się pożegnać. Wasza łódź jest już gotowa i będziecie mogli ruszyć dalej. – Profesor powiedział mi.

\- Masz na myśli naszą łódź, na której wszyscy będziemy, prawda? – Byłam lekko zdezorientowana.

\- Waszą. Twoją i mojego brata. To był jego pomysł. Na jakiś czas chcę Cię zabrać w jedno miejsce, zanim zdecydujecie, gdzie się dalej wybrać. Nie byłem do tego przekonany, ale zrobiłem, jak chciał. – Profesor odpowiedział mi.

I znowu mnie zaskoczył. Ale tym razem on i Andrés. Pewnie dyskutowali o tym, gdy spałam w ciężarówce.

\- Pewnie mi nie powiesz, gdzie planuje mnie zabrać, prawda? – Spytałam się Sergio.

\- To niespodzianka. – Berlin postanowił do nas dołączyć. – Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba.

\- Ja też. – Uśmiechnęłam się do bruneta.

\- Wrócę do reszty. Powiem im, że wypływacie. – Sergio skierował swoje słowa do nas i skierował się do hangaru.

\- Powiesz mi, o czym jeszcze rozmawialiście? – Berlin złapał mnie w talii i przyciągnął do siebie.

\- A co? Zazdrosny jesteś o własnego brata? – Zaśmiałam się cicho. – No dobrze, powiem. Zastanawiałam się, czy ze sobą razem wytrzymamy. Jesteś jaki jesteś, ale ja też mam swój charakter i swoje humorki, czasami może być ciężko. – Odpowiedziałam mu, wtulając się w niego.

\- Spróbujemy i zobaczymy. Skoro jeszcze się razem nie pozabijaliśmy to chyba dobry znak, a było ku temu kilka okazji. – Andrés zażartował.

\- To prawda. – Zaśmiałam się. – Chyba nadszedł czas, żeby pożegnać się z resztą.

Wtuleni w siebie wróciliśmy do hangaru. Na pożegnanie przytuliłam wszystkich członków drużyny. Nawet Tokio dała się namówić. Podczas naszego uścisku wyszeptała mi do ucha „Berlin chciał mnie kiedyś zobaczyć w weneckim gorsecie”. Posłałam jej pytające spojrzenie, ale nic więcej już nie powiedziała. Kiedyś to wykorzystam. To będzie ciekawe. Andrés jedynie pożegnał się z bratem. Chwilę jeszcze rozmawiali o czymś. Mówili coś o jakiś przygotowaniach, ale nie byłam pewna. Może kiedyś go zapytam, o co chodziło.

Kapitanem naszego statku był uroczy starszy Hiszpan. Sergio mówił, że możemy mu zaufać. Serbowie załadowali na statek naszą część pieniędzy. Dostaliśmy po 109 milionów euro. Więc to już oficjalne, stałam się milionerką. Bardziej jednak cieszyłam się z tego, że Berlin jest przy mnie. Gdy wypłynęliśmy z portu udaliśmy się do malutkiej kajuty. Przed zaśnięciem kontynuowaliśmy to, co chcieliśmy zrobić wcześniej w hangarze.

Oficjalnie zakończyliśmy skok. Mogliśmy w końcu odpocząć i cieszyć się życiem, oczywiście w ukryciu. Wiele rzeczy wydarzyło się między mną a Andrésem. Teraz wiem na pewno, że poszłabym za nim w ogień. Nie ważne, gdzie się udamy albo co się z nami stanie, ważne, żebyśmy byli w tym razem. Jak najdłużej się da.


	32. Witaj w domu, kochanie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zaczynamy nudne i przyjemne rozdziały. Tęcza, jednorożce i tona lukru (z odrobiną pikanterii). Ostrzegałam, jakby co.
> 
> W końcu nadałam temu "dziełu" jakiś tytuł, nie ma to jak robić takie rzeczy praktycznie pod sam koniec ;)

Po kilkunastu godzinach spędzonych na wodzie w końcu dotarliśmy na ląd. Większość tego czasu przespałam, byłam bardziej wykończona i osłabiona, niż wcześniej myślałam. Andrés w końcu wyjawił mi, że jesteśmy we Włoszech, ale cały czas nie zdradził, gdzie udajemy się ostatecznie. Gdy opuszczaliśmy statek ze swoimi bagażami i pieniędzmi, czekali na nas Serbowie. Minęli za zadanie przetransportowanie nas dalej, tym razem samochodem.

Oczywiście musieliśmy zachować szczególną ostrożność. Gdyby policja rozpoznała Andrésa albo mnie to byłby koniec. Moją twarz w całej okazałości widziała tylko Ariadna, więc pewnie śledczy już mają albo niedługo zdobędą mój rysopis. Chciałam się łudzić, że kobieta tego nie zrobi, ale szanse były znikome.

Po około dwóch godzinach nasza podróż dobiegła końca. Był środek nocy, przez panującą ciemność nie mogłam rozeznać się w otoczeniu. W oddali widziałam wysoką budowlę i kilka punktów świetlnych, tam zapewne mieliśmy się udać.

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – Spytałam się bruneta, gdy wychodziliśmy z samochodu.

\- Niedaleko Florencji. Jesteśmy w domu. – Odpowiedział mi z zadowoleniem.

Dom. Jak dawno nie słyszałam tego słowa. Ja opuściłam swój 8 miesięcy temu. Miałam zamiar wrócić do Polski przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia, ale wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że spotkam Sergio i zaproponuje mi udział w skoku. Powoli zbliżał się listopad, a ja wiedziałam, że długo potrwa, zanim wrócę do domu. Być może już nigdy tam nie wrócę, bolało mnie gdy o tym myślałam. Ale teraz nie jestem sama i może uda nam się stworzyć jakąś namiastkę domu razem z Andrésem, tutaj albo w innym zakątku świata. Potrzebowałam stabilizacji, to były szalone miesiące. Ale coś mi się wydaję, że Berlin i stabilizacja raczej nie idą ze sobą w parze. Nie liczę na wiele, chciałabym żeby było jak w Toledo.

Razem z Serbami przeszliśmy przez kamienny pomost. Droga do drzwi wejściowych była pod górkę, pełna piasku i kamieni. Wcześniej myślałam, że trawiaste podłoże na wsi koło Toledo było słabe do chodzenia na szpilkach, tutaj było zdecydowanie gorzej. Oczywiście Berlina bawiła moja wspinaczka, ale w połowie drogi złapał mnie za rękę i pomógł mi iść. Wtedy również zauważyłam krzyż stojący przy budynku. Najwyraźniej Andrés kupił opuszczony klasztor i urządził sobie tutaj gniazdko. No cóż, kto co lubi.

Serbowie zaprowadzili nas pod same wrota, zostawiając nam nasze pieniądze, po czym odjechali. Berlin znalazł klucze w jednej z toreb i otwierał zamki.

\- Zapraszam. – Andrés otworzył szeroko drzwi i uśmiechnął się.

Weszłam do środka, pociągając za sobą swoje torby. Moim oczom ukazał się przepiękny kamienny dziedziniec. W środku rosły różnorakie krzewy i drzewa iglaste. To był widok zapierający dech w piersiach. A to był dopiero początek.

\- To jest twój dom? – Spytałam się Berlina, cały czas będąc pod wrażeniem.

\- Mały, skromny domek. – Brunet zaśmiał się. – Jak już pewnie zauważyłaś, jesteśmy w klasztorze. Żyją tutaj Cystersi.

\- Tu są ludzie? Myślałam, że jest opuszczony. Przecież mogą nas rozpoznać! – Zaczęłam lekko panikować.

\- Spokojnie. Mieszkają w innym skrzydle. Poza tym, złożyli śluby milczenia. Jesteśmy tu bezpieczni. – Berlin próbował mnie uspokoić.

Nie byłam co do tego przekonana, ale zaufałam mu. Brunet zamknął drzwi i ruszyliśmy dalej. Przeszliśmy do kolejnej sekcji dziecińca, po czym dotarliśmy do kolejnych wrót.

\- Jakoś ciężko jest mi uwierzyć w to, że śpisz w klasztornej celi. No chyba, że tak bardzo przyzwyczaiłeś się do ciasnych miejsc przez miesiące spędzone w więzieniach. – Powiedziałam do niego, kiedy otwierał zamki.

\- Zająłem kaplicę. Zakochałem się w niej, gdy ją zobaczyłem. Może Ty też to poczujesz. – Brunet uśmiechnął się.

Mi również udzielił się uśmiech. Andrés chyba nie przestanie mnie zaskakiwać. Weszliśmy do pomieszczenia, które przypominało nawę. Znajdowało się w nim dużo świeczników, ławek do modlitwy oraz skromny ołtarz. Na suficie był niesamowity fresk. Nie jestem religijna, ani nie wierzę w żadnego Boga, ale architektura świątyń i klasztorów zawsze mnie fascynowała. Chyba już pokochałam to miejsce.

Zbliżyliśmy się do ostatnich drzwi. Brunet szybko otworzył drzwi.

\- To tutaj. Uważaj na głowę, strop przy drzwiach jest niski. - Powiedział do mnie, zapraszając do wejścia.

Schyliłam głowę i weszłam do pomieszczenia. Początkowo panowała w nim ciemność, jedynie subtelne światło księżyca padające przez okna i witraże oświetlało delikatnie przestrzeń. Gdy Berlin wszedł za mną nacisnął na włącznik i nastała jasność.

Kwatera Andrésa, a raczej kaplica była podłużna. Stare, ale dobrze zachowane ściany bardzo dobrze korespondowały z kamienną podłogą. Na ścianach i suficie znajdowały się świeczniki, obecne były również bardziej nowoczesne kinkiety i kryształowy żyrandol. Na ścianach zawieszone były przeróżne dzieła sztuki, oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć kobiecych aktów. W pokoju znajdowały się również różne rzeźby, harfa oraz zbroja rycerska. Przy samym końcu pomieszczenia umiejscowione było łóżko z gustowną ramą oraz kominek, na którym były ramki ze zdjęciami.

\- Co sądzisz? – Andrés przybliżył się do mnie i chwycił mnie w talii.

\- Szczerze? Jest ładnie, ale trochę mnie ten wystrój przytłacza. Zdecydowanie wolę minimalizm. Ale to wnętrze zdecydowanie ma duszę. – Odpowiedziałam mu, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Starałem się, żeby tak było. – Powiedział do mnie zadowolony.

\- Pewnie zadam głupie pytanie, ale muszę to zrobić. Kupiłeś te rzeczy, czy je ukradłeś? – Spytałam się Berlina.

\- A jak myślisz? – Posłał mi zawadiacki uśmiech.

\- Pewnie ukradłeś. – Odpowiedziałam mu zabawnym tonem.

\- Musze Cię zaskoczyć, ale nie wszystko. – Brunet zaśmiał się.

\- No i masz tu też dużo pajęczyn. – Po skończonym zdaniu zaczęłam nerwowo rozglądać się po wszelkich kątach.

\- Długo mnie tu nie było, musisz wybaczyć ten bałagan. – Odpowiedział mi. – Boisz się pająków? – Berlin zmienił temat, będąc zaciekawionym.

\- Tak, wiem, to głupie, ale tak. Mam arachnofobię. – Wyznałam brunetowi lekko zakłopotana.

\- Ciekawe. Pracowałaś z psychopatami i się ich nie bałaś, a na sam widok pajęczyn i teoretycznych pajęczaków robisz się nerwowa. – Andrés zaczął się śmiać.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę. Każdy ma jakieś słabości. – Przekręciłam oczami, lekko podirytowana. – Zmieniając temat. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że będziemy tutaj spać razem i nie masz zamiaru wygonić mnie to żadnej celi. – Spojrzałam mu w oczy i zaczęłam bawić się jego włosami.

\- Najchętniej to przywiązałbym Cię do tego łóżka i już nigdy stąd nie wypuścił. – Berlin powiedział do mnie uwodzicielsko, przygważdżając mnie do ściany ciężarem swojego ciała.

Jego słowa zaczęły mnie powoli rozgrzewać. Zaczęłam wyobrażać sobie, jakby to było. Ale z drugiej strony poczułam się dziwnie. Kochać się w klasztorze, wiedząc, że mnisi są tuż obok. Co prawda, byli w innym sektorze, ale mimo wszystko. Trochę to niekulturalne i chyba podchodzi pod profanację. Ale oczywiście Andrés się tym nie przejmował. Może ja też powinnam przestać.

\- Pytanie tylko, czy dam się związać? – Odpowiedziałam mu flirciarskim tonem, drocząc się z nim.

\- Dasz, wiem o tym. – Andrés powiedział pewny swego, po czym pocałował mnie. Po kilku sekundach przerwałam pocałunek.

\- Wiesz, czego teraz najbardziej potrzebuję? – Szepnęłam mu do ucha.

\- Mnie. – Berlin spojrzał mi w oczy i odpowiedział władczo.

\- Wykąpać się. – Zaśmiałam się. - Marzyłam o tym od dwóch dni. Proszę powiedz mi, że masz to gdzieś jakąś łazienkę.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że mam. – Uśmiechnął się mimo tego, że początkowo był zaskoczony. – Tam. - Wskazał mi dłonią kierunek.

\- Dzięki. – Pocałowałam go w policzek, wyciągnęłam ze swojej torby kosmetyczkę i udałam się do wskazanego celu.

Łazienka była dosyć pokaźnych rozmiarów. Kamienna podłoga była w całości przykryta dywanami. Armatura łazienkowa była w starodawnym stylu, w sumie nie mogłam się niczego innego spodziewać. Zaskoczyła mnie jednak obecność wanny i prysznica. W pomieszczeniu nie było aż tak dużo pajęczyn i kurzu, co mnie ucieszyło.

Zastanawiałam się, czy zdecydować się na dłuższy, gorący prysznic, czy jednak wybrać kąpiel w wannie. Dokonałam swojego wyboru, wanna do mnie bardziej przemówiła. Oczyściłam wannę z kurzu i szybko przemyłam ją, na szczęście nie potrzebowała niczego więcej. Gdy gorąca woda zaczęła wypełniać kadź, zdjęłam okulary i wzięłam się za demakijaż. W międzyczasie znalazłam także ręczniki.

Po kilku minutach, gdy wanna wypełniła się solidnie wodą, zakręciłam kran. Rozebrałam się i powoli zanurzałam się w wodzie. To było coś, czego potrzebowałam od dawna. Tylko ja, odrobina spokoju i gorąca woda. Poczułam, jak obolałe i sztywne mięśnie zaczęły się rozluźniać po kilku minutach. Sama również zaczęłam czuć się błogo.

Nie nacieszyłam się długo słodkim relaksem w samotności. Andrés wszedł do pomieszczenia bez pukania odziany jedynie w szlafrok, po czym podszedł do mnie.

\- Nie umiesz pukać? - Spytałam lekko podirytowana.

\- Umiem. Ale ty też tego nie robiłaś w mennicy. – Brunet odpowiedział mi, zerkając na moje nagie ciało.

\- Nie byliśmy wtedy w toalecie. – Powiedziałam mu, również przyglądając mu się. – A co jeśli chciałam być teraz sama?

Brunet niedbale zrzucił z siebie szlafrok, stojąc przede mną nago. Posłał mi flirciarskie spojrzenie. Nie mogłam zrobić nic innego, jak podziwiać widoki. A było na co popatrzeć. Każda partia jego ciała była doskonała. Uwielbiałam jego ciało. Świetnie o tym wiedział. Wiedział również, jak na mnie działa.

\- Mam wyjść? – Zapytał mnie, doskonale wiedząc, że mu teraz nie odmówię, przez co był cholernie dumny i zadowolony.

\- Dołącz do mnie, zanim zmienię zdanie. – Westchnęłam i przekręciłam oczami. Próbowałam udawać niewzruszoną, ale średnio mi wyszło.

Po kilku sekundach brunet był już w wannie ze mną. Siedzieliśmy naprzeciwko siebie, posyłając sobie uśmieszki i sugestywne spojrzenia.

\- Rzadko widuję Cię bez okularów, szczególnie ostatnio. – Berlin powiedział.

\- Ostatnio to nawet z nimi spałam. – Zaśmiałam się. – Normalnie tego nie robię, ale sytuacja w mennicy była dosyć napięta, musiałam być w gotowości. Mam dosyć dużą wadę wzroku. Gdy siedzimy od siebie w takiej odległości to jeszcze widzę Cię wyraźnie, ale jakbyś był pół metra dalej, to byłbyś już rozmazany. – Odpowiedziałam mu.

\- Masz piękne oczy. Gdy nie masz na sobie okularów są bardziej zauważalne. – Brunet skomplementował mnie.

\- Dziękuje. – Uśmiechnęłam się, lekko rumieniąc się. – Też uwielbiam Twoje oczy.

\- Tylko tyle we mnie lubisz? – Andrés próbował udawać urażonego.

\- Nie, narcyzie, nie tylko to. – Zażartowałam. – Dobrze wiesz, że jest tego więcej. Nigdy Ci tego nie mówiłam, ale masz niesamowity tyłek. – Spojrzałam na niego flirciarsko.

\- A Ty tylko o jednym. – Brunet zaczął się śmiać.

\- I kto to mówi! – Odpowiedziałam mu, śmiejąc się pod koniec i polewając go wodą.

Przyłożyłam stopę do jego klatki piersiowej, dotykając ją delikatnie. Niespodziewanie złapał mnie za stopę. Ruch jego palców załaskotał mnie, przez co pod wpływem odruchu oderwałam od niego stopę i niechcąco uderzyłam go w twarz.

\- Kurwa! Przepraszam. – Szybko zmieniłam pozycję i zbliżyłam się do niego. – Nic Ci nie jest? – Położyłam dłonie na jego twarzy.

\- Chyba nie, lekko oberwałem w policzek i oko. Co to właściwie było? – Brunet zapytał się mnie, był zaskoczony całą sytuacją, bez krzty złości czy zdenerwowania.

\- Mam łaskotki na stopach, to był odruch. Przepraszam. – Sprawdziłam, czy wszystko w porządku z jego twarzą i pocałowałam go w czoło.

\- Dowiedziałem się o Tobie czegoś nowego. Połóż się na mnie, na razie zostawię Twoje stopy w spokoju. - Spojrzał się na mnie zawadiacko.

Przekręciłam oczami, po czym ułożyłam się wygodnie na nim, lekko opierając się plecami o jego tors. Złapaliśmy się za ręce i przed chwilę nie rozmawialiśmy o niczym, celebrowaliśmy ciszę i spokój wokół nas.

\- Umyć Ci włosy? – Berlin spytał mnie, przerywając ciszę.

\- Słucham? – Odwróciłam do niego głowę, byłam zaskoczona.

\- To, co usłyszałaś. Lubię bawić się Twoimi włosami. – Spojrzał mi w oczy i odpowiedział z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- No dobrze. Jeśli chcesz, to czemu nie? – Szybko to przemyślałam i pozwoliłam mu.

Nie lubię, gdy ktoś dotyka moich włosów, ale dla niego byłam w stanie zrobić wyjątek. Brunet zwilżył mi włosy i nałożył porcję szamponu, po czym delikatnymi ale pewnymi ruchami masował skórę głowy i włosy. Poczułam się zaskakująco dobrze, w sumie to nigdy bym się czegoś takiego po nim nie spodziewała. Gdy skończył, zawinęłam włosy w turban z ręcznika i dalej leżeliśmy w wodzie.

\- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że udało nam się i że jestem tutaj z Tobą. - Powiedziałam mu, próbując przekręcić kark tak, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Co mam zrobić, żebyś w to uwierzyła? - Andrés dopytywał.

\- Nic. Po prostu muszę dać mojemu mózgowi czas, żeby to przetworzył te informacje. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

Po kilku chwilach poczułam wargi bruneta na karku. Zaskoczył mnie, ale to była bardzo przyjemna niespodzianka. Przechyliłam głowę, by miał większe pole manewru. Po chwili składał mi mokre i ssące pocałunki na szyi. Nie przerywając tej czynności, obydwie jego dłonie powędrowały na mój biust i zaczął pieścić moje sutki. Jęczałam i przegryzałam dolną wargę z rozkoszy i czułam, jak buduje się we mnie podniecenie. Na plecach również czułam jego rosnącą erekcję. Gdy zauważałam, że jedna z jego rąk zmierza w kierunku mojego łona, zdołałam go powstrzymałam.

\- Zmieńmy. Miejsce. – Wydukałam się siebie, przez przyśpieszony oddech ciężko było mi cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Andrés spojrzał na mnie. Wyglądaj, jakbym właśnie zepsuła jego misterny plan, ale wycofał się. Wstałam z niego i wyszłam z wanny, brunet uczynił to zaraz po mnie. Osuszaliśmy się wspólnie, ale nie trwało to długo, wytarliśmy się tylko w strategicznych miejscach. Brunet chwycił mnie za uda i podniósł, w ten sposób przenieśliśmy się do sypialni.

Berlin w sposób kontrolowany rzucił mnie na łóżko. Przez kilka chwil nie robił nic, oprócz pożerania mnie wzrokiem. Niezadowolenie zupełnie mu przeszło, na jego twarzy widoczne było jedynie czyste pożądanie. Ale nie tylko na twarzy. Wystarczył tylko jego wzrok, a ja czułam, jak buduje się we mnie co raz mocniejsze podniecenie. To, jak na mnie działał, było niesamowite. Nikt inny przedtem nie miał na mnie takiego wpływu.

Nie mogłam już dłużej wytrzymać. Musiałam w końcu poczuć go we mnie. Z pozycji półleżącej znalazłam się na kolanach, podpierając się na swoich łokciach, plecy wygięłam tak, by pupa była wysoko położona. Spojrzałam się na Andrésa uwodzicielsko i oblizałam usta. Widziałam, jak powoli traci panowanie nad sobą. Nie musiałam czekać długo na jego reakcję.

Andrés ustawił się za mną, złapał mnie za biodra i przyciągnął bardzo blisko siebie. Doskonale czułam jego nabrzmiały członek na mojej pupie. Następnie jedna dłoń powędrowała na moją szyję, po czym delikatnie przyciągnął moją głowę bliżej swojej.

\- Ostrzegam Cię. Doprowadziłaś mnie do takiego stanu, że będziesz widzieć gwiazdy, gdy będę Cię pieprzyć. – Wyszeptał mi do ucha.

Jego słowa rozbudziły we mnie jeszcze większy ogień. W pozycji, w której się znaleźliśmy miał pełną kontrolę nad moim ciałem i tempem penetracji. Od razu wiedział, jak to wykorzystać. Jego dłoń wróciła na moje biodro i wszedł we mnie jednym, szybkim ruchem. Na sekundę zabrakło mi tchu, to było odrobinę za szybko, do czego jestem przyzwyczajona. Odrobinę bolało, ale szybko przerodziło się to w bardzo pożądane uczucie.

Następne ruchy stawały się co raz głębsze i intensywniejsze, a ja zaczęłam głośno jęczeć z rozkoszy. Mogłam przysiąc, że nigdy tak głęboko we mnie nie był, nowe doznania pochłonęły mnie całkowicie. Z co raz większym trudem utrzymywałam głowę w powietrzu, w pewnym momencie musiałam ją opuścić, aż w końcu oprzeć o poduszkę. W tym samym momencie jego prawa dłoń znalazła się między naszymi ciałami, powoli zmierzając do łechtaczki. Delikatnie muskał mnie palcami, ale ja potrzebowałam znacznie więcej niż to.

Odwróciłam głowę w jego kierunku. Brunet przygryzał dolną wargę i ciężko oddychał. Gdy nasze spojrzenia spotkały się, czułam się, że cały świat przestał się liczyć. Byliśmy tylko my, zatraceni w namiętności i pożądaniu. Chciałam, by to nigdy się nie skończyło.

\- Andrés… Proszę… - Jęczałam jego imię i jednocześnie błagając go, żeby w końcu dotknął mnie, jak powinien.

Na twarzy Berlina pojawił się uśmiech. Jego kciuk znalazł się na mojej łechtaczce i zaczął ją stymulować okrężnymi i szybkimi ruchami, jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył swoje pchnięcia. Przyjemność, jaką odczuwałam, była nieziemska. Jego penis i kciuk tworzyły niesamowitą symfonię rozkoszy. Poczułam, jak nogi zaczęły mi cierpnąć, a wizja stawała się rozmazana, zaczęłam widzieć obiecane gwiazdy. Podczas szczytowania wykrzykiwałam jego prawdziwe imię. Poczułam niesamowite ciepło i przyjemność, które rozeszły się po całym moim ciele.

Andrés doszedł niedługo po mnie. Był cichy, jak zawsze. Zdradzał go jedynie mocno przyśpieszony oddech, nad którym nie mógł zapanować. Gdy puścił moje biodra, moje ciało w całości spotkało się z materacem. Leżałam na brzuchu, byłam wyczerpana, ale niesamowicie dobrze zaspokojona.

Po kilku minutach doszliśmy do siebie. Zaczęliśmy się przytulać i przez chwilę porozmawialiśmy o tym, jak było nam dobrze. Nasza rozmowa nie trwała jednak długo, czułam, że niedługo zasnę. Brunet ułożył mnie na boku, potem sam to zrobił i przykrył nas kołdrą.

\- Śpij dobrze. – Powiedział do mnie cicho i pocałował mnie w czoło. – Od teraz tak będzie wyglądać nasze życie. – Uśmiechnął się do mnie i pozwolił mi zasnąć.


	33. Poznajmy się lepiej

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oryginalnie planowałam tą część umieścić w poprzednim rozdziale. Ostatecznie jednak uznałam, że lepiej będzie, gdy będzie to odrębny rozdział i (odrobinę) go rozbuduję.

Nastał nowy dzień. Powoli wybudzałam się ze snu. Powinnam czuć się wypoczęta i zrelaksowana po poprzedniej nocy, rzeczywistość była zupełnie inna. Obudziłam się zmęczona, zupełnie jak wczoraj, gdy byliśmy jeszcze na wodzie. Być może cały stres związany z wydarzeniami w mennicy teraz odbijał się na mnie, mogło to też być związane z utratą krwi. Zaczęłam podejrzewać u siebie anemię, ale musiała się jeszcze poobserwować. Miałam nadzieję, że sama sobie z tym poradzę, ale wyleczenie niedokrwistości bez leków, nawet z zastosowaniem właściwej diety było bardzo trudne.

Oczywiście, znowu obudziłam się w pustym łóżku. Widocznie Andrés woli wcześniej zaczynać dzień. Wcześniej, to znaczy o wcześniejszej porze niż ja, dochodziło południe. Zazwyczaj nie śpię tak długo, ale widocznie teraz organizm domaga się dużo więcej snu.

Gdy zaczęłam się rozciągać, wróciłam na chwilę myślami do wczorajszej nocy. To było dzikie i niesamowice ekscytujące. Jeszcze nigdy tego tak nie robiliśmy. Widocznie poczuliśmy wolność i mogliśmy puścić wszelkie hamulce. Jeśli tak będzie wyglądać moje życie przez kilka kolejnych miesięcy, to chyba oszaleję z przyjemności. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że mnisi nie usłyszeli moich głośnych, erotycznych jęków. Zapomniałam się kompletnie w tamtej chwili. Obym nie musiała ich kiedykolwiek spotkać.

Udałam się do łazienki, by wykonać poranną toaletę. W końcu mogłam zrobić to, jak należy. Jeszcze nigdy poranny prysznic nie przyniósł mi tyle radości. Podczas rozczesywania włosów zauważyłam, że dosyć dużo z nich zostało na szczotce. Mogło to być spowodowane przez stres albo był to kolejny symptom anemii. Ubrałam się w moją ulubioną, czarną sukienkę oraz szpilki i wykonałam lekki makijaż. Gdy wróciłam z łazienki, bruneta nadal nie było. Zastanawiałam się, gdzie może być. Mogłam po poszukać, ale wolałam skupić się na eksploracji kaplicy. Wczoraj nie było ku temu okazji.

Na początku harfa zwróciła moją uwagę. Zastanawiałam się, czy Berlin potrafi na niej grać. Następnie skupiłam się na obrazach, w szczególności na jednym. Nie był on powieszony na ścianie, po prostu leżał oparty o ścianę przy kominku. To był zdecydowanie portret Andrésa. Zaśmiałam się lekko, to było oczywiste, że taki egocentryk i narcyz jak on musiał być w posiadaniu obrazu ze swoją podobizną.

Moim następnym przystankiem był ramki ze zdjęciami na kominku. Dwie fotografie przestawiały bruneta z Sergio. Pierwsza z nich była dosyć aktualna, na drugiej zaś zobaczyłam braci, gdy byli dziećmi. Rozczulił mnie ten widok, wyglądali na słodkich chłopców. Profesor już jako dziecko nosił okulary, zupełnie jak ja. Co ciekawe, Andrés miał dużo bardziej kręcone włosy, gdy był mały. Kolejne zdjęcie przestawiało kobietę w średnim wieku. Gdy przyjrzałam się jej bardziej, mogłam stwierdzić znaczne podobieństwo Berlina do niej. Przypuszczałam, że to jego mama. Ostania ramka była pusta.

\- Widzę, że zaczęłaś myszkować. – Usłyszałam głos bruneta.

Odwróciłam się w jego stronę. Dzisiaj ubrany był w czarne spodnie, koszulę i buty, do tego dobrał ciemno-ceglastą marynarkę wykonaną z aksamitu. Nie wiem jak on to robił, ale zawsze wyglądał powalająco, nawet w tym koszmarnym, czerwonym kombinezonie. Wiedział, jak robić cholernie dobre wrażenie.

\- Chciałam po prostu przyjrzeć się Twojej komnacie. Wczoraj byliśmy trochę zajęci innymi sprawami. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego, znowu przypominając sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy. – Byłeś uroczy jako dziecko. – Powiedziałam z rozczulającym głosem.

\- To teraz nie jestem uroczy? – Andrés podszedł do mnie, złapał mnie w talii i powiedział do mnie, udając urażonego.

\- Jesteś uroczy, seksowny i jak zwykle wyglądasz fantastycznie. – Spojrzałam na niego flirciarsko, kładąc ręce na jego ramiona.

\- Ty też. – Andrés skomplementował mnie, po czym jego ręce umiejscowiły się na mojej pupie.

Gdy patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy, zaczęłam zastanawiać się nad dzieciństwem bruneta. Wyglądał jak aniołek, ale być może już wtedy przejawiał cechy osobowości dyssocjalnej. Być może się już taki urodził, albo stało się coś na pewnym etapie jego młodego życia, co sprawiło, że cechy tejże osobowości rozwinęły się. Chciałam go o to spytać, ale na pewno uznałby, że próbuję bawić się w psychiatrę i zaczynam go analizować. Właściwie to właśnie to robiłam w tym momencie. Musiałam przestać to robić, dla naszego wspólnego dobra.

\- Opowiedz mi o swojej rodzinie. – Andrés wyrwał mnie z moich przemyśleń, uśmiechając się do mnie.

Zaskoczył mnie, pozytywnie. Najwyraźniej naprawdę chce mnie poznać i nie łączy nas tylko dobry seks. W Toledo dużo rozmawialiśmy, ale rzadko kiedy na osobiste tematy. W końcu nadszedł na to czas.

\- A więc tak. Jestem jedynaczką. Tata był neurochirurgiem, mama endokrynologiem. W sumie to nic dziwnego, że sama zostałam lekarzem. – Zaczęłam się śmiać.

\- Pewnie chcieli, żebyś poszła w ich ślady. – Berlin powiedział do mnie.

\- A wiesz, że nie? Nigdy nie wywierali na mnie presji. Chcieli, bym sama znalazła swoją ścieżkę. W sumie to miałam szczęście. Wielu moich kolegów ze studiów poszło na medycynę, bo tego od nich wymagano. Większość z nich pochodziło z rodzin lekarskich, więc od małego byli „trenowani” na lekarzy, bez względu na to, czy tego chcą, czy nie. – Odpowiedziałam mu.

\- Od zawsze wiedziałaś, że chcesz wybrać psychiatrię? – Andrés dopytywał.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Początkowo chciałam zostać chirurgiem, ale ze względu na mocny drżenie rąk w sytuacjach stresowych musiałam wybić to sobie z głowy. – Ponownie zaczęłam się śmiać. – Decyzję podjęłam rok po śmierci rodziców, gdy sama trafiłam pod opiekę psychiatrów. Pomogli mi. Wtedy poczułam, że chcę robić to samo. Wybrałam specjalizację z neuropsychiatrii, bo chciałam w ten sposób złożyć hołd tacie. No i kiedyś też chciałam zostać neurologiem.

\- Do swojego CV możesz teraz dopisać zostanie złodziejką. – Brunet uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

Nie dałam tego po sobie poznać, ale zrobiło mi się źle. Nie mogłam tego zaprzeczyć, stałam się złodziejką. Kimś, kim jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu gardziłam. Ale wszystko się zmieniło, gdy dołączyłam do szalonej grupy Profesora.

\- Nie mam się czym chwalić. – Opuściłam głowę.

\- Jak to nie? - Andrés położył swoją dłoń na moim policzku. - Zrobiliśmy coś, czego jeszcze nikt nie dokonał. Nikt nie ukradł takiej kwoty. Nikt nie zrobił tego w tym stylu. Jestem z siebie i z nas dumny. – Pocałował mnie w czoło.

\- No dobrze, niech Ci będzie. – Przekręciłam oczami.

\- Powiedz mi, kiedy masz urodziny. – Andrés zadał mi kolejne pytanie.

\- 15 stycznia. A ty? – Dopytywałam.

\- 21 czerwca. – Odpowiedział mi.

\- No ładnie. Byliśmy wtedy w Toledo i nic mi nie powiedziałeś. – Westchnęłam.

\- Miało nie być żadnych osobistych informacji, pamiętasz? – Brunet puścił mi oczko.

\- Związków też nie. – Zaśmiałam się. - A teraz Ty mi powiedz o swojej rodzinie. – Postanowiłam zmienić temat, byłam niezmiernie ciekawa.

Chyba trafiłam na drażliwy temat. Jeszcze sekundę temu był zadowolony i dumny, teraz jego twarz była obojętna.

\- W zasadzie to nie ma o czym mówić. Wiesz, że mam brata. Ojca nigdy nie poznałem, Sergio miał to szczęście, że swojego znał. Mama miała tą samą chorobę, co ja. Widziałaś jej zdjęcie. To tyle. – Odpowiedział mi chłodno.

\- Andrés, przykro mi. – Posmutniałam i objęłam go mocno.

Staliśmy tak chwilę w kompletnej ciszy. Być może kiedyś mi więcej o tym opowie, albo i nie. Nie chciałam naciskać.

\- Tak czy inaczej, ta pusta ramka czeka na nasze zdjęcie. – Berlin spojrzał się w kierunku kominka i szybko zmienił temat. - A może kiedyś namaluję twój porter. - Brunet uśmiechnął się do mnie.

\- Chciałbyś mnie namalować? - Nie mogłam ukryć, że schlebiło mi to.

\- Oczywiście. Taką piękność trzeba uwiecznić. - Andrés pocałował mnie.

\- Jeśli już przy tym jesteśmy, to widziałam Twój portret. Jest bardzo dobry. Kto go namalował? - Spytałam się go.

\- Ja. Dlatego jest taki doskonały. - Duma i absolutny brak skromności aż emanowały od niego.

\- Oczywiście. - Zaczęłam się śmiać.

\- Pewnie chciałabyś coś zjeść. Ale zanim to zrobisz, chciałbym Ci coś pokazać. - Brunet chwycił mnie za rękę i prowadził w nieznanym kierunku.

Nadal byliśmy w kaplicy, przeszliśmy kawałek długim korytarzem. Stanęliśmy przed jednymi drzwiami. Andrés otworzył je i zaprosił mnie do środka. W pokoju znajdowały się różnorakie gabloty, na ścianach wisiały obrazy. Przez okna wystawowe podziwiałam ekskluzywne szwajcarskie zegarki oraz biżuterię z kamieniami szlachetnymi, wśród nich dominowały oczywiście diamenty. Czułam się, jakbym była w prestiżowym salonie jubilerskim. Co chwila uśmiechałam się i nie dowierzałam własnym oczom.

\- Zakładam, że Ci się podobają? - Berlin spytał mnie z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Podobają? Są przepiękne. - Odpowiedziałam mu, wciąż będąc pod wrażeniem. - To wszystko Twoje zdobycze?

\- Tak. To wszystko kiedyś będzie Twoje. Jeśli oczywiście zostaniesz ze mną i nie pozabijamy siebie w trakcie. - Brunet zażartował.

\- Zobaczymy, jak nam pójdzie. - Zaśmiałam się.

\- Trzymam tu również diamenty, które ukradłem w Paryżu. Przy następnej okazji pokażę Ci je. A teraz zaprowadzę Cię to kuchni. Powinnaś coś zjeść. - Brunet ponownie złapał mnie za rękę.

Berlin to ekskluzywny złodziej, kradnie tylko najlepsze i najbardziej wyrafinowane rzeczy. W sumie nie mogłam się niczego innego spodziewać.

Po chwili udaliśmy się do kuchni. To było dosyć małe pomieszczenie, ale miało wszystko, co potrzeba. Andrés przygotował dla mnie małe śniadanie. Gdy byliśmy w Toledo to zawsze w parach przygotowywaliśmy posiłki dla grupy, ale brunet nigdy w tym nie uczestniczył. On i to jego poczucie wyższości nad innymi. Ale najwyraźniej dla mnie zrobił wyjątek.

Podziękowałam mu, usiadłam przy stole i rozpoczęłam swój posiłek. Berlin towarzyszył mi cały czas, jedząc jedynie jabłko. Pamiętam, jak w mennicy często to robił. W międzyczasie rozmawialiśmy o klasztorze.

\- Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nikt nie usłyszał moich wczorajszych jęków. – Powiedziałam do Andrésa, lekko zażenowana.

\- Byłaś tak głośno, że zapewne obudziłabyś nieboszczyka. – Brunet zażartował. – Ale… Podobało mi się to. – Spojrzał się na mnie uwodzicielsko.

Spuściłam z niego wzroku i zarumieniłam się lekko. Coś czuję, że będzie od teraz robił wszystko, bym była jak najgłośniej. Ale w głębi duszy cieszyłam się. W końcu mogłam przestać się hamować.

– Ale bez obaw, na pewno tego nie słyszeli. – Berlin kontynuował.

\- Dobrze. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

Gdy skończyliśmy jeść, chciałam pozbierać wszystkie naczynia i je umyć. Wstałam z krzesła, po czym zakręciło mi się w głowie. Na szczęście złapałam się stołu i nie upadłam na podłogę.

\- Melisa, co jest? – Andrés był zaskoczony, szybko podszedł do mnie, po czym pomógł mi usiąść.

\- Mam zawroty głowy. To chyba anemia. – Odpowiedziałam mu, powoli wracając do siebie.

\- To przez Moskwę? – Głos bruneta był poważny i bardzo sugestywny.

\- Nie, to moja wina. Sama się na to zgodziłam. – Powiedziałam lekko zdenerwowana. – Potrzebuję lekarza, żeby to potwierdził i przepisał mi leki. Wiem, że nasza sytuacja jest nieciekawa, ale może da się coś załatwić? – Spojrzałam się błagalnie na bruneta.

\- Pojutrze Serbowie mieli sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nami w porządku. Porozmawiam wtedy z nimi i zobaczymy, co da się zrobić. – Brunet skierował swoje słowa do mnie, wyglądał na lekko zaniepokojonego.

\- Dzięki. – Odpowiedziała mu, lekko się uspokajając. - No i muszę zmienić dietę. Jeść dużo czerwonego mięsa, podrobów, strączków i cytrusów. Czerwone wino też nie zaszkodzi. – Uśmiechnęłam się na końcu.

\- To akurat da się załatwić bez problemu. – Andrés również się uśmiechnął.

Po kilku minutach zawroty głowy ustały. Brunet pomógł mi powoli wstać i zaprowadził mnie do sypialni. Kazał mi odpoczywać, więc tak uczyniłam. Na szczęście wciąż miałam kilka książek do dokończenia, więc nuda mi nie groziła.

Po południu poczułam się dużo lepiej, więc mogliśmy trochę posprzątać nasze lokum. Cieszyłam się, gdy wszelkie pajęczyny zaczęły znikać. Doprowadzały mnie do szału, szczególnie te, które były centralnie nad łóżkiem. Oczywiście, ucierpiało też kilka pająków. Brunet był rozbawiony za każdym razem, gdy napotkałam na swojej drodze pajęczaka, tym bardziej gdy próbowałam nieudolnie je zabijać. Jeśli kiedykolwiek będzie próbował mnie straszyć pająkami, to go zabiję.

Resztę wieczora spędziliśmy razem w łóżku, rozmawiając, pijąc wino i słuchając muzyki. Andrés nawet śpiewał kilka razy. Jego głos wprost nadaje się do tego. Nawet nie wiedziałam, jak mi brakowało takiego spokoju. Nie gonił nas czas i nie braliśmy udziału w napadzie. Ten kilkudniowy pęd był szalony, ale teraz gdy już go nie było, czułam się dziwnie. Ale za nic na świecie nie chciałabym wrócić do mennicy i powtarzać ten skok. Teraz było mi dobrze, w objęciach mężczyzny, którego kocham, w jego domu. Powinnam się do tego przyzwyczajać.


	34. Słodko-gorzki listopad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzisiaj o 16 oficjalnie zaczynam urlop, a czuję się fatalnie, jakby coś mnie przejechało. Oby to było spowodowane wychodzącym ze mnie napięciem a nie oznakami tego, że mam być chora.

Minął miesiąc, od kiedy zamieszkaliśmy w klasztorze. Powoli zbliżał się grudzień. Przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że moje zdrowie psychiczne co jakiś czas szwankuje, ale to, co przyniósł w większości listopad było fatalne. Ale po kolei.

Cztery dni po naszej rozmowie z Andrésem doczekałam się wizyty lekarskiej. Oczywiście nierozsądne było gdziekolwiek wychodzić, więc zaufany lekarz bruneta odwiedził mnie w klasztorze. Doktor zebrał wywiad, zbadał mnie i na końcu pobrał krew do badań. Jego wstępna diagnoza była taka sama jak moja, ale ostateczną odpowiedź miały dać wyniki morfologii. Berlin oczywiście nie dał po sobie poznać, że się martwi, ale zachowywał się inaczej, niż zawsze. Dosyć mało żartował, momentami wydawał się nieobecny.

Czekając na wyniki badań, mój stan się pogorszył. Byłam cały czas okropnie zmęczona, nie ważne ile godzin przespałam poprzedniej nocy, męczyły mnie bóle głowy podchodzące pod migreny, zawroty głowy, cały czas było mi zimno i odczuwałam absolutny brak chęci do robienia czegokolwiek. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że może mnie coś takiego spotkać. Czułam się bezsilna, więc większość czasu spędzałam w łóżku.

Lekarz postawił diagnozę: anemia. Dostałam preparaty z żelazem do łykania, zalecenie zmiany diety oraz zastrzyki z witaminą B12. Przed tym ostatnim broniłam się jak mogłam, ale niestety wiedziałam, że będzie to nieuniknione. Iniekcje te są domięśniowe, docelowe miejsce to pośladki, są też bardzo bolesne. Sama nie byłam w stanie sobie ich robić, więc Andrés musiał stanąć na wysokości zadania.

Przez pierwsze 1,5 tygodnia nie czułam znacznej poprawy, nadal męczyło mnie okropne zmęczenie i bóle głowy. Do tego musiałam jeść dużo wątróbki. Nie cierpię podrobów, ale musiałam zacisnąć zęby. W międzyczasie pojawiła się miesiączka. To był bardzo bolesny i uprzykrzający życie okres. Wszechświat mnie nie cierpi.

Wtedy też pokłóciliśmy się z Andrésem. Przez pierwszy tydzień widział, że nie jestem w stanie na żadne cielesne amory, więc rozumiał, że póki co nie wchodzą w grę. Ale pod koniec drugiego tygodnia abstynencji zaczął się niecierpliwić. Sugerował mi, że mimo wszystko powinnam oddać mu się, gdyż on tego potrzebuje. Pieprzony egocentryk nastawiony tylko i wyłącznie na swoje potrzeby. Myślała, że wyjdę z siebie i stanę obok, jak to usłyszałam. Oczywiście zbulwersowałam się i wytknęłam mu, że to co mówi jest śmieszne i nie na miejscu oraz nie będę robić czegoś, na co nie mam ochoty. Delikatnie i dyplomatycznie mówiąc.

Byłam w takim stanie, że współżycie to była ostatnia rzecz, o jakieś chciałam myśleć. Nadal nie czułam się na siłach. Łapałam zadyszki, gdy szłam na krótki spacer wokół klasztoru. Skończyło się tym, że przez kilka dni w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawialiśmy. Tak, bardzo dojrzałe zachowanie, ale naprawdę nie miałam na to chęci. Przez większość czasu unikaliśmy siebie. Wtedy również przeniosłam się do jednej z cel na kilka dni.

Pod koniec trzeciego tygodnia terapii zaczęłam powoli czuć się lepiej. Wtedy też brunet próbował załagodzić sytuację między nami. Oznajmił mi, że postara się więcej tak nie zachowywać i poczeka, aż poczuje się lepiej. Można powiedzieć, że to były przeprosiny. Ale obydwoje dobrze wiedzieliśmy, że zrobił to, bo widział, że jego taktyka nie zdziałała, a nie dlatego, że poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Nie miał innego wyjścia, więc musiał odpuścić. Wydawało mi się, że mówił szczerze. Mimo wszystko, wybaczyłam mu. Nie mogę się na niego długo gniewać.

Co kilka dni Serbowie odwiedzali nas, by sprawdzić, czy jesteśmy bezpieczni. Albo czy zdążyliśmy się pozabijać. Przynosili nam produkty spożywcze i prasę. Po trzech tygodniach od skoku policja poznała tożsamość wszystkich członków skoku, poza moją. Było to dosyć dziwne, ale być może Ariadna jednak nie zdradziła mojego rysopisu. Jeśli ten stan nadal się utrzyma, to być może powinnam jej jakoś podziękować, jeśli będę miała kiedykolwiek okazję. Miałam nadzieję, że moi dawni towarzysze są bezpieczni, gdziekolwiek są.

Wyglądało na to, że być może niedługo mogłam wyjść do miasta na małe zakupy, oczywiście w asyście zaufanych ludzi Profesora. Miałam pewien pomysł co kupić i jak to później wykorzystać. Musiałabym być niezmiernie ostrożna, ale czułam, że musiałam zaryzykować.

Z końcem miesiąca odzyskałam pełnie sił. Właśnie siedzieliśmy z Andrésem przy stole i jedliśmy późny obiad. Muszę przyznać, że nieźle gotuje. Gdy robimy to razem to zazwyczaj jesteśmy zgodni i potrafimy współpracować. Ale za każdym razem, gdy widziałam go przy garach i gotował dla mnie, to odczuwałam jakąś dziwną satysfakcję. Oczywiście trunkiem do obiadu było wino, ale ja postanowiłam z niego zrezygnować i raczyć się wodą. W tym miesiącu wypiłam tyle bordowego alkoholu, że miałam go już serdecznie dość. Poza tym, bałam się, że wpadnę w alkoholizm.

\- Musimy w końcu zdecydować, gdzie chcemy wyjechać. – Andrés powiedział do mnie, po czym wypił łyk napoju z kieliszka.

\- Obyśmy byli zgodni, co do miejsca. Nie chcę, byśmy znowu skakali sobie do gardeł. – Odpowiedziałam mu spokojnie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że mamy to już za sobą. Poza tym, raz na jakiś czas może nam się zdarzyć mała różnica zdań lub drobne nieporozumienie. – Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Andrés, to nie była drobna sprawa i dobrze o tym wiesz. – Lekko się zirytowałam. – Przez pewien moment nie byłam pewna, czy nic mi nie zrobisz. – Wydusiłam z siebie.

Z twarzy bruneta zniknął uśmiech. Co mogę powiedzieć, wymknęło mi się to. Nie byłam z tego powodu zadowolona, ale chyba musiałam mu o tym powiedzieć.

\- Melisa, już Ci kiedyś mówiłem, że nigdy bym nie zrobił nic przeciw Twojej woli. – Odpowiedział mi z powagą w głosie.

\- Tak, wiem. – Westchnęłam. – Ale…

\- Boisz się mnie? – Brunet przerwał mi, zmarszczył czoło i poniósł brwi.

\- Słucham? – Zaskoczył mnie tym pytaniem, spojrzałam się na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Nie, nie boję się psychopatów. Gdybym się Ciebie bała, to bym z Tobą nie była. Po prostu wolałam mentalnie przygotować się na każdy scenariusz. – Odpowiedziałam szczerze.

\- Nigdy nie miałem zamiaru nic Ci zrobić. Powiedziałaś nie, więc przekaz był oczywisty. Mniej więcej wiesz, do czego jestem zdolny, ale Ciebie nigdy nie skrzywdziłem i nie zamierzam tego robić. – Andrés złapał mnie za rękę, a ja jej nie odrzuciłam. – No chyba, że takie rzeczy Cię podniecają. – Zażartował na koniec.

\- Żeby była jasność, nie podniecają mnie takie rzeczy. – Powiedziałam zirytowana i przekręciłam oczami. – Możemy zakończyć ten temat? – Spytałam się go retorycznie.

\- Tak, ale pragnę zauważyć, że to Ty go teraz zaczęłaś. – Berlin zaśmiał się.

\- Wiem. Nie chciałam tego, ale tak wyszło. – Przyznałam się do błędu. – No więc, gdzie chcemy jechać? – Uspokoiłam się i powróciłam do pierwotnego tematu rozmowy.

\- Gdziekolwiek, gdzie znajdziemy miejsce z prywatną plażą. – Brunet odpowiedział mi, uśmiechając się.

\- Zawsze chciałam pojechać do Tajlandii, na wyspę Phuket, ale jakoś nie miałam okazji. Jestem pewna, że znajdziemy jakiś dom na plaży. – Rozmarzyłam się.

\- No to postanowione, jedziemy do Tajlandii. – Brunet zadeklarował. – Co powiesz na mały, drewniany domek na plaży?

\- Andrés, mały i drewniany domek na plaży jest dobry, jak jedziesz na dwutygodniowy urlop. Myślałam nad domem wolnostojącym. – Wyraziłam swoją opinię.

\- Niech będzie dom wolnostojący. Kupię go dla Ciebie. – Berlin posłał mi maślane spojrzenie.

\- Nie, kupimy go wspólnie. Ty i ja, bo to będzie nasz dom. Rozumiemy się? – Postawiłam sprawę jasno.

\- No dobrze. – Andrés zaśmiał się. – Lubię, gdy jesteś taka stanowcza. – Powiedział uwodzicielsko.

\- Ale tylko czasami, co? – Również zaczęłam się śmiać. – A teraz muszę Cię przeprosić, Serbowie niedługo tu przyjadą i zabiorą mnie do Florencji.

\- Wiesz, że chętnie bym Cię powstrzymał, ale wiem również, że zrobisz to i tak, bez względu na wszystko. – Brunet wyraźnie nie był zadowolony.

\- Wiem, że stawka jest wysoka, ale będę ostrożna. Nie zajmie mi to długo. Obiecuję. – Zapewniłam go.

\- Po co chcesz jechać? – Berlin zadał mi pytanie.

\- Po ubrania. – Zaśmiałam się, a Andrés dziwnie się na mniej spojrzał. – No co? Zabrałam ze sobą tylko cienkie sukienki, a nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale zbliża się powoli zima. Muszę mieć w czym chodzić, w czym nie zamarznę. – Uzasadniłam swój wybór.

\- Chętnie wybrałbym się z Tobą, ale cały świat wie, kim jestem. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Być może jeszcze kiedyś pokażę Ci najpiękniejsze miejsca we Florencji.

\- Byłoby miło. – Odpowiedziałam mu i uśmiechnęłam się.

Dokończyliśmy jeść, po czym uprzątnęliśmy kuchnię. Potem zrobiłam makijaż z o wiele mocniejszym konturowaniem, niż zazwyczaj. Niesamowite jest to, że z pomocą makijażu można nadać optycznie inny kształt twarzy, o to mi właśnie dzisiaj chodziło. Niedługo potem Serbowie zabrali mnie do miasta. Kilkukrotnie byłam już we Włoszech, ale jeszcze nigdy we Florencji. To miasto oczarowało mnie od pierwszego wejrzenia. Było piękne, eleganckie i dostojne. Nic dziwnego, że Andrés wybrał akurat tą lokalizację.

Zakupy miały być szybkie, więc kupiłam kilka sukienek w sieciówkach. Co prawda miałam teraz pieniądze na coś lepszego i o wiele droższego, ale jakoś nie byłam do tego jeszcze przekonana. Moim głównym celem zakupów był jednak sklep z bielizną. Szukałam gorsetu na dzisiejszy namiętny wieczór. Moja ochota na amory wróciła, więc to był idealny moment. W końcu prawie cały miesiąc nie kochaliśmy się z Andrésem. Nigdy nie mięliśmy tak długiej przerwy od kiedy zaczęliśmy ze sobą sypiać.

Nigdy nie ubierałam ani i zawiązywałam gorsetu, więc musiałam poprosić panie ekspedientki o rady. Kilkanaście minut szukałam wymarzonego gorsetu. Ostatecznie mój wybór padł na czerwony modelujący gorset, z kwiatowymi wzorami z czarnego brokatu. Muszę to nieskromnie przyznać, ale wyglądałam w nim fenomenalnie. Oby brunetowi też się spodobało.

Gdy wróciłam do domu, Berlin siedział przy sztaludze i malował obraz. Tak spędzał większość wieczorów w listopadzie. Oczywiście był ciekawy, co sobie kupiłam, więc pokazałam mu tylko sukienki, bieliznę na dzisiejszy wieczór udało mi się przed nim ukryć. Gdy wrócił do malowania, ja postanowiłam się wykąpać i przygotować.

Kilka razy próbowałam zawiązać sama gorset, ale w końcu mi się udało. Cały czas mogłam w nim swobodnie oddychać, ale chciałam jak najmocniej podkreślić moją talię. Do tego dobrałam czarne pończochy, szpilki i figi brazylijskie. Przed wyjściem przejrzałam się jeszcze raz w lustrze. Poprawiłam odrobinę włosy, uśmiechnęłam się do siebie, ubrałam szlafrok i wyszłam z łazienki.

Gdy wróciłam do sypialni, w tle leciała nastrojowa muzyka. Brunet był tak zaabsorbowany tworzeniem sztuki, że mnie nie zauważył. Zrzuciłam z siebie szlafrok i stanęłam w seksownej pozie.

\- Słyszałam, że chciałeś zobaczyć Tokio w gorsecie. Nie ma jej tu, więc muszę wystarczyć Ci ja. – Powiedziałam do bruneta.

Andrés w końcu mnie zauważył. Gdy spojrzał na mnie, w jego oczach widziałam iskry, a na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Dosłownie pożerał mnie wzrokiem, a ja lekko zawstydziłam się. Na pewno spodobało mu się, to co przed sobą zobaczył. Czułam, że niedługo straci kontrolę. Uwielbiałam doprowadzać go do takiego stanu.

\- Jesteś wszystkim, czego chcę. – Berlin powiedział do mnie uwodzicielsko, po czym złapał mnie w talii i pocałował. – I się o tym przekonasz. Zaraz przywiążę Cię do łóżka i nie wypuszczę z niego przez 3 dni. – Brunet kusił i jednocześnie ostrzegał mnie.

Jego słowa rozpaliły mnie niesamowicie. Doskonale czułam, jak jego spodnie robią się co raz ciaśniejsze. Zaczął całować mnie po szyi, ale przerwałam mu. Andrés był zdezorientowany.

\- Kochany, przywiążesz mnie do łóżka kiedy indziej. Dzisiaj zrobisz wszystko, czego ja będę chciała. – Powiedziałam do niego flirciarskim, ale stanowczym tonem. – Rozbierz się, bardzo powoli. – Wydałam mu polecenie.

Brunet uśmiechnął się i przygryzł dolną wargę. Po chwili wykonał moją wolę i zaczął zdejmować swoje ubrania, robiąc przy tym seksowne pozy i miny. Było w tym coś niezwykle ekscytującego, dla obojga z nas. Zwykle to on był władczy, dzisiaj role miały się odwrócić.

Cudownie zakończyliśmy ten niezbyt udany miesiąc. To była niezwykle intensywna noc. Uprawianie miłości fizycznej z tym mężczyzną to jest niezwykłe doświadczenie. Nigdy nie będę miała tego dość. Po kilku rundach zasnęliśmy wtuleni w siebie na łyżeczki. Uwielbiałam, gdy jego silne ramiona obejmowały mnie w talii i gdy jego ciało napierało na moje plecy. Początkowo myślałam, że brunet nie lubi się przytulać, z czasem pozytywnie mnie zaskoczył. Mogłam tak leżeć z nim całą wieczność.


	35. Powiedz tak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urlopie trwaj. Zapomniałam, jakie to cudowne uczucie kłaść się spać po 3 w nocy i wstawać koło południa. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jakoś ciężko mi się piszę na urlopie.

Czas bardzo szybko mija, szczególnie gdy spędzasz go na robieniu czegoś przyjemnego z ukochaną osobą. Zupełnie niedawno był początek grudnia, a już przyszedł czas na świętowanie Bożego Narodzenia. Chociaż pogoda na to zupełnie nie wskazywała. Temperatura w dzień i noc była niska, ale cały czas dodatnia i nie spadł ani centymetr śniegu. W Polsce z roku na rok śnieg w grudniu też był co raz rzadszym zjawiskiem, więc nie było to dla mnie wielkie zaskoczenie, ale mimo wszystko, śnieg dodawał tym dniom szczególnego klimatu.

Andrés absolutnie nie chciał żadnych świątecznych dekoracji typu choinka lub innych, kiczowatych rzeczy. Lekko mnie to zdziwiło, ale zaakceptowałam to. Zdołałam go chociaż przekonać do udekorowania komnaty ładnymi świeczkami, ale nie było łatwo. W moim domu rodzinnym od zawsze dekorowaliśmy choinkę, więc moje pierwsze święta z brunetem wyglądały trochę inaczej. Ale w świętach nie chodzi przecież o dekoracje, ale żeby spędzić czas z rodziną i bliskimi. Póki jeszcze możemy.

Trzeba było również poruszyć kwestię prezentów. Powiedziałam brunetowi, że wystarczy mi mały drobiazg. W końcu za niecały miesiąc miały być moje urodziny, wolałam więc wtedy dostać coś specjalnego. Berlin chciał, żebym zaskoczyła go prezentem dla niego. Muszę przyznać, nie było to łatwe zadanie. Myślałam nad wieloma rzeczami, ale ostatecznie postanowiłam kupić mu zegarek. Myślałam nad zegarkiem stworzonym na zamówienie, ale niestety czas realizacji był zbyt długi. Mój wybór padł na klasyczny, ale piękny stalowy szwajcarski zegarek z czarną tarczą. Będzie pasował mu do każdej stylizacji.

Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że wydam kiedykolwiek 6 tysięcy euro i nawet nie będę się tym przejmować. Moja stopa życiowa była teraz zupełnie na innym poziomie niż jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu. Powoli zaczynało mi się to podobać.

Wigilię spędziliśmy razem z mnichami. Początkowo duchowni mieli do mnie dosyć chłodny stosunek, ale chyba w końcu mnie polubili. Nasza wieczerza składała się z potraw włoskich, hiszpańskich i nawet polskich. Początkowo chciałam zrobić barszcz czerwony z uszkami, ale nie przygotowałam wcześniej zakwasu buraczanego, więc pomysł upadł. Zrobiłam więc pierogi z kapustą i grzybami, moje ulubione. Nie wiedziałam tylko, czy ktokolwiek poza mną je zje, ale nawet jeśli nie, to nie byłby problem. Od kiedy pamiętam to wszyscy zawsze się ze mnie śmiali, że mam drugi żołądek specjalnie przygotowany pod pierogi. Tak bardzo kochałam jeść pierogi.

Na szczęście wszystkim smakowały, nawet Andrés się do nich przekonał. Gdy spróbował pierwszy kawałek, był zaskoczony i nie wyglądał, jakby mu smakowało. Widocznie jego kubki smakowe nie były przystosowane do takich bodźców, ale niedługo potem wziął drugiego, i trzeciego… I tak skończył na dziesięciu.

Po kolacji wymieniliśmy się prezentami. Brunetowi spodobał się mój podarunek, ale oczywiście miał drobne zastrzeżenie do koloru tarczy. Uwielbiam czerń, jest to niezwykle elegancki i wszechstronny kolor. Większość mojej garderoby jest czarna. Andrés natomiast niezbyt lubi ten kolor i bardzo rzadko wybiera coś w czerni. W porównaniu do mnie jest jak kolorowy ptak, jeśli można tak to określić.

Moim prezentem od bruneta okazała się prześliczna bransoletka wykonana z białego złota z symbolem nieskończoności. Biżuteria była wysadzana białymi i czarnymi diamentami. Jako że wcześniej nie byłam szczególnie zainteresowana błyskotkami i kamieniami szlachetnymi, nigdy nie słyszałam o czarnych diamentach. Nigdy bym się nie spodziewała, że dostanę coś czarnego do niego.

Diamenty były przepiękne, jakby wręcz stworzone dla mnie. Wiedział, że mi się to spodoba. Berlin powiedział mi również, że bransoletka będzie pasować do czegoś, co niedługo dostanę. Już nie mogłam się doczekać urodzin. No więc od teraz powinnam się przyzwyczajać do noszenia biżuterii. No i chyba powinnam wykupić osobne ubezpieczenie na te śliczne podarunki i przy okazji dodatkowe ubezpieczenie na życie. Mimo, że błyskotka wyglądała skromnie, musiała kosztować majątek.

Za kilka dni miał nadejść Sylwester. Po świętach zaczęłam rozmyślać nad ostatnimi miesiącami. Na początku obecnego roku miałam nadzieję, że w końcu będę mogła zacząć żyć, a nie ciągle wegetować. Ale z wiadomych powodów straciłam pracę. Punktem zwrotnym okazał się wiosnę wyjazd do Hiszpanii i spotkanie Profesora. Następnie poznałam niesamowitych ludzi, z którymi zrobiłam coś cholernie szalonego i niebezpiecznego. Znowu przeżyłam załamanie nerwowe. Ale najważniejsze jest to, że kończę ten rok żywa i zakochana.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czuję, że żyję. Znalazłam miłość w przedziwnym czasie i miejscu, ale miłość zawsze przychodzi niespodziewanie. Jestem szczęśliwa z tym popieprzonym mężczyzną u boku. Ale prawda jest taka, że ja też jestem popieprzona.

Wieczór 28 grudnia spędzaliśmy z brunetem przy muzyce grającej z gramofonu i tańczyliśmy. Albo raczej obejmowaliśmy się i całowaliśmy przy melodii.

\- Powiedz mi, czemu wcześniej nie nosiłaś żadnej biżuterii? – Brunet spytał się mnie, mrucząc mi do ucha.

\- Jakoś nie czułam potrzeby, to nie był mój styl. Jedyne, co nosiłam to pierścionek zaręczynowy. Ale teraz chyba przekonałam się do niej. Ta bransoletka to cudo. Masz oko do błyskotek. – Uśmiechnęłam się do niego.

\- Dlatego kradnę je od lat. – Zaśmiał się. - Już niedługo Twoja kolekcja się powiększy. – Andrés mówił do mnie z błyskiem w oku.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać. – Po skończonym zdaniu pocałowałam go.

Berlin odwzajemnił pocałunek, pogłębiając go. Moje ręce przeniosły się z jego karku na pośladki. Brunet przywarł mnie ciężarem swoje ciała do ściany i zbliżył swoje usta do mojego ucha. Był tak blisko, że czułam jego oddech. Było to szalenie podniecające.

\- Nie chcę tego przerywać, ale najpierw chciałbym zabrać Cię w jedno miejsce. – Wyszeptał mi.

Spojrzałam się na niego zaskoczona.

\- Andrés, nie możemy tak ryzykować. Jeśli ktokolwiek Cię rozpozna… - Próbowałam przemówić mu do rozsądku.

\- Ryzyko i adrenalina to moje kochanki. – Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. – Chcę Ci pokazać jedno miejsce. Zadbałem o to, żeby było w miarę bezpiecznie. – Próbował mnie przekonać.

\- Ty i bezpieczeństwo nie chodzicie ze sobą w parze. – Westchnęłam.

\- Dlatego tak lubisz ze mną przebywać. – Powiedział do mnie z pełnym zadowoleniem.

Nic więcej nie powiedziałam, po prostu przekręciłam oczami. Ale chyba miał trochę racji.

Ubraliśmy się i opuściliśmy klasztor. Przed budynkiem czekał na nas samochód pozostawiony przez Serbów. Gdy wsiadłam do pojazdu, Andrés podał mi opaskę na oczy. Była dokładnie taka sama, jaką wybraliśmy dla zakładników w mennicy. Widział po mojej minie, że niezbyt mi się to podoba.

\- Załóż to. Proszę. – To ostatnie słowo powiedział bardzo cicho.

\- Po co? Czy Ty zamierzasz mnie gdzieś wywieść? – Patrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Być może. Byłabyś moją zakładniczką. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i zażartował.

\- No tak, zauważyłam że masz jakiś fetysz na punkcie zakładniczek. – Próbowałam zachować spokój, ale przed oczami znowu miałam tą nieszczęsną scenę z nim i Ariadną w roli głównej. – Wiesz co? Nie wiem, czy chcę z Tobą gdziekolwiek iść. – Powiedziałam lekko zdenerwowana i wysiadłam z samochodu.

\- Melisa. – Andrés wypowiedział moje imię i złapał mnie za nadgarstek. – Proszę, chodź ze mną. Wiesz, że żartowałem. – Próbował mnie uspokoić.

\- Doskonale wiesz, że te Twoje „żarty” ranią ludzi. Ty i tak się tym nie przejmujesz. Taki już jesteś. Ale ja wcale nie muszę tego znosić.– Powiedziałam chłodno i próbowałam uwolnić się z objęcia jego dłoni.

Jego twarz zrobiła się obojętna. Ja z trudem powstrzymywałam łzy. Znowu zrobiło się między nami nieciekawie. Kocham tego gnoja, ale czasami jest mi ciężko z nim wytrzymać. Najwyraźniej będę musiała uodpornić się na te jego nieśmieszne teksty, bo on i tak się nie zmieni.

Berlin objął mnie, ale ja próbowałam się z tego wyrwać. Musiałam i tak odpuścić, był zdecydowanie silniejszy ode mnie. Z jednej strony nie chciałam, żeby mnie dotykał, ale z drugiej strony cholernie potrzebowałam znaleźć się w jego ramionach. Zawsze znajdowałam w nich ukojenie.

\- Wiem, że momentami nie jest Tobie ze mną lekko. Ale staram się, by tym razem to wypaliło. - Brunet mówił do mnie spokojnie półszeptem, mocno mnie obejmując. – Chcę, by było między nami w dobrze. – Położył jedną dłoń ma moim policzku, zmuszając mnie tym samym, bym na niego spojrzała. – Dasz mi kolejną szansę? – Patrzył się na mnie spojrzeniem szczeniaka.

Cicho się zaśmiałam i przekręciłam głową. To spojrzenie mnie rozczuliło. Jego słowa były prawdziwe. Wiedziałam o tym, doskonale to czułam. On mnie kiedyś wykończy, to też doskonale wiem.

\- Chyba tak. – Uśmiechnęłam się lekko i pogładziłam do po włosach. – Czemu chciałeś, żeby założyła opaskę na oczy na podróż? – Dopytywałam go.

\- Chciałem, żebyś dopiero na miejscu zobaczyła, gdzie jesteśmy. – Odpowiedział mi, bawiąc się moimi włosami.

\- To nie mogłeś tego od razu powiedzieć? – Westchnęłam.

\- Najwyraźniej nie. – Pocałował mnie w czoło. – Nadal chciałbym Cię tam zabrać, najlepiej teraz. Będziemy mieli szansę na to, że będziemy tam sami. – Andrés uśmiechnął się.

\- Eh. No dobrze, czemu nie? – Uległam mu, zresztą jak prawie zawsze.

\- Zapraszam Panią do samochodu w takim razie. I pamiętaj, załóż opaskę. – Złapał mnie za rękę i zaprowadził do pojazdu.

Ruszyliśmy, jak tylko zakryłam oczy. Podróż nie trwała dłużej niż pół godziny. Brunet pomógł mi wysiąść z samochodu i zaprowadził mnie do miejsca-niespodzianki, gdyż cały czas miałam zasłonięte oczy. Na pewno byliśmy na otwartej przestrzeni, ale gdzie mógł mnie zabrać, to nadal była dla mnie zagadka.

\- Możesz zdjąć opaskę. – Po kilku sekundach ciszy Andrés w końcu to do mnie powiedział.

Moim oczom ukazał się piękny plac z rzeźbą „Dawida” Michała Anioła i niesamowitym, panoramicznym widokiem na Florencję. Na chwilę zabrakło mi tchu, tak mnie oczarowała ta sceneria.

\- Wiedziałem, że Ci się spodoba. – Brunet był niezwykle zadowolony z siebie.

\- Andrés, tu jest pięknie. Ten widok… Nawet nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Zabrakło mi słów. – Nadal byłam pod wrażeniem.

\- Spocznijmy przy barierkach. – Brunet złączył nasze dłonie i udaliśmy się przed siebie.

Brunet stanął za mną i objął mnie w talii. Przez kilka minut razem podziwialiśmy widoki i rozmawialiśmy o pięknie tego miasta. Przez moment nawet zastanawiałam się, czemu brunet nie wybrał swojego pseudonimu po nazwie tego miasta. Ja wybrałam Pragę, bo kocham to miasto, jest piękne i ma swój urok. Większość jest zdania, że Paryż to miasto zakochanych, dla mnie jest to czeska stolica. Kiedyś nawet miałam pomysł, żeby wziąć ślub na Moście Karola. Może jeszcze kiedyś się to ziści.

\- Cieszę się, że mnie to zabrałeś. – Powiedziałam do bruneta, opierając głowę o jego ramię.

\- Ja też. Od pewnego czasu chciałem Cię tu zabrać. – Po skończonym zdaniu Andrés pocałował mnie.

Po chwili brunet puścił mnie i stanął przy moim lewym boki złapał mnie za lewą dłoń. Pierwszy raz od kilkunastu dni czułam, jak jego dłoń drży. Ostatnio prawie w ogóle to nie występowało, najwidoczniej dzisiaj miał gorszy dzień. No i dzisiaj jeszcze nie przyjął swojej dawki leku.

\- To nic, zaraz przejdzie. – Brunet starał się mnie i siebie przekonać, żebyśmy to zignorowali.

Jego twarz nagle spoważniała. Chyba miał mi coś do powiedzenia. Coś złego. Zaczęłam się martwić.

\- Doskonale wiesz o tym, że nie jestem łatwy we współżyciu. Pokazuję Ci to od czasu do czasu. Ale nadal jesteś u mojego boku. - Berlin mówił do mnie poważnym tonem.

\- Już wcześniej mi to mówiłeś. Andrés, co się dzieje? – Mój niepokój był co raz większy.

\- Myślałem, że spędzę swoje ostatnie miesiące samotnie. Ale teraz jest szansa, że stanie się inaczej. Kocham Cię i chcę, żebyś została moją żoną. – Berlin puścił moją dłoń i klęknął przede mną. Następnie wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza małe pudełeczko, które następnie otworzył. – Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Przez moment nie wierzyłam w to, co się właśnie działo. Brunet klęczał przede mną i właśnie oferował mi małżeństwo. Zakryłam twarz dłonią i spojrzałam na pierścionek. Był wykonany z białego złota i miał trzy diamenty, największy z nich był czarny, pozostałe były klasyczne. Zupełnie jak moja bransoletka, którą dostałam kilka dni temu.

Patrzyłam się na Andrésa. Byłam w takim szoku, że nie mogłam z siebie żadnego słowa wydusić.

\- Melisa, powiedz coś. Pomogę Ci. Powiedz „tak”. Albo „nie” jeśli nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego. Ale osobiście wolałbym to pierwsze. – Berlin uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Tak, tak, tak! – Powiedziałam do niego łamiącym się głosem, z łzami na policzkach.

Brunet odetchnął z ulgą. Założył mi pierścionek na lewą dłoń, po czym rzuciłam mu się na szyję, powstrzymując się przed krzyczeniem z radości.

\- Mówiłem, że mi ulegniesz. – Andrés powiedział do mnie dumnie, po czym głęboko mnie pocałował.

Jeszcze niedawno mówiłam mu, że nie wyjdę za niego. Bałam się wpaść w ten jego schemat szybkiego ożenku i niedługiego rozwodu. Bałam się również, że szybko mu się znudzę, gdy już weźmiemy ślub. Ale pieprzyć schematy. Być może teraz będzie inaczej. Kocham go i chcę, żeby był moim mężem, a ja jego żoną.

Ten rok z pewnością zakończy się o wiele lepiej, niż się zaczął. I to wszystko dzięki napadowi. O ironio. 


	36. Urodzinowa niespodzianka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jutro wyjeżdżam na kilka dni nad morzem, nie będę miała za dużo czasu na pisanie, więc jest bardzo mało prawdopodobne, że cokolwiek pojawi się do końca przyszłego weekendu. Powoli kończymy tego tasiemca. Planuję napisać jeszcze jeden rozdział plus epilog. Zaskakujące jest to, że od dwóch dni mam chęć i pomysł na kolejne fanfiction z tego serialu. Myślę tym razem nad trójkątem miłosnym, ale zobaczymy czy uznam ten pomysł za dobry.

Wciąż słodko spałam, gdy poczułam wilgotne wargi bruneta, składające mi delikatnie pocałunki na karku. Cicho zamruczałam, ale cały czas miałam zamknięte oczy.

\- Andrés, daj mi jeszcze pospać 5 minut. – Powiedziałam do niego lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

Berlin objął mnie w talii, po czym przybliżył mnie jeszcze bliżej siebie i po czym jego usta powróciły na mój kark. Doskonale czułam jego poranny wzwód na moich pośladkach. Te bodźce spowodowały, że zaczęłam się powoli wybudzać.

Otworzyłam oczy i odwróciłam się do niego. Na jego twarzy gościł delikatny uśmiech.

\- Dzień dobry. – Powiedział do mnie, patrząc mi w oczy. – Dobrze się spało? – Spytał mnie, pogłębiając swój uśmiech i kładąc dłonie na moich biodrach.

\- Dzień dobry. – Odpowiedziałam mu, również delikatnie się uśmiechając, po czym położyłam prawą dłoń na jego policzku. – Tak, dobrze mi się spało. Ale byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdybym pospała jeszcze z kilka minut. – Po skończonym zdaniu lekko ziewnęłam.

\- Tak, wiem. Uwielbiasz spać. – Brunet lekko zaśmiał się. – Ale pomyślałem, że obudzę Cię wcześniej i dobrze to wykorzystam. – Powiedział do mnie flirciarskim tonem.

Nim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, Andrés zrzucił ze mnie kołdrę. Nagły powiew zimniejszego powietrza sprawił, że dostałam gęsiej skórki na moim nagim ciele. Gdy zobaczył, że również moje sutki zareagowały na zmianę temperatury, przygryzł dolną wargę i umiejscowił się nade mną. Chwycił mnie za nadgarstki i przycisnął je nad moją głową, jednocześnie ssąc delikatną skórę na mojej szyi.

\- Andrés, ja wciąż nie jestem w pełni przytomna. – Próbowałam do niego powiedzieć pomiędzy mruczeniem, które wydobywało się z moich ust.

Brunet na moment oddalił się od mojej szyi, by spojrzeć mi prosto w oczy. Jego twarz wyrażała tylko jedną emocję: czyste pożądanie. Wtedy przepadłam.

\- Sprawię, że zaraz będziesz bardzo przytomna. – Powiedział do mnie uwodzicielsko.

Jego usta i język powróciły do pieszczenia mojej szyi, ale tym razem bardziej intensywnie. Jedna z jego rąk znalazła się na moich piersiach, po czym zaczął muskać moje sutki. Niedługo potem jego wargi znalazły się na moim dekolcie. Zadrżałam i zajęczałam, gdy zaczął ssać i gryźć jeden z sutków. Udało mi się uwolnić jedną dłoń z jego uścisku, więc wplotłam palce w jego włosy, lekko przyciskając go do mojej klatki piersiowej. Pod wpływem dostarczanej przyjemności co raz mocniej przygryzałam dolną wargę.

Kilka chwil potem, jego głowa znalazła się między moimi rozwartymi nogami. Zanim przystąpił do rzeczy, spojrzał na mnie i czekał, aż zacznę go błagać. Nie mogłam już dłużej czekać, musiałam poczuć go we mnie. Teraz.

\- Andrés, proszę… - Błagałam go.

Brunet uśmiechnął się figlarnie i nie musiałam długo czekać na rozwój sytuacji. Okazało się, że to ja byłam jego pierwszym posiłkiem tego urodzinowego poranka.

Następnie potrzebowaliśmy kąpieli pod prysznicem. W zasadzie to dwóch, gdyż za pierwszym razem kontynuowaliśmy nasz miłosny akt. Przez większość dorosłego życia myślałam, że moje libido jest wysokie, ale jego jest chyba ciut wyższe. I bardzo mi się to podoba.

Po porannej toalecie przyszedł czas, żeby w końcu się ubrać. Mój wybór padł na czarną sukienkę z delikatnym, kwiatowym wzorem i czarne szpilki. Oczywiście nie mogłam zapomnieć o bransoletce od bruneta i pierścionku zaręczynowym.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że chociaż w swoje urodziny wybierzesz coś w innym kolorze. - Brunet wyraził swoje lekkie niezadowolenie, gdy wyszłam z łazienki.

\- A Ty ciągle o tym. - Przekręciłam oczami i zaśmiałam się. - Nie jest cała czarna, nie widziałeś tych różowych kwiatów? - Spytałam się go, wskazując na kwiaty na sukience.

\- Chyba nigdy nie zdołam Cię przekonać do zabawy z kolorem. - Brunet objął mnie w talii i mocno przycisnął do siebie.

\- Obawiam się, że nie. - Uśmiechnęłam się, po czym położyłam swoje dłonie na jego karku.

\- Wiesz co? Chciałem Ci dać prezent po obiedzie, ale przyszedł mi do głowy pewien pomysł, a ten podarunek jest tutaj kluczowy, więc zrobię to teraz. - Uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- No dobrze, skoro jesteś taki niecierpliwy. - Pogłaskałam go po włosach.

Andrés odsunął się ode mnie i podszedł do jednej z komód i wyjął z niej pudełko. Po chwili wrócił do mnie.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, przyszła żono. - Berlin wręczył mi prezent z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Dziękuje, przyszły mężu. - Pocałowałam go.

Gdy otworzyłam zawartość pudełka, otworzyłam usta. Zobaczyłam piękną kolię z białego złota wysadzaną dużą ilością diamentów. Ich blask prawie mnie oślepiał. To było prawdziwe cudeńko.

\- Zdecydowanie nie wiesz, co to umiar. - Spojrzałam się na Berlina i zaśmiałam się. - Jest piękna.

\- Zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze. - Powiedział do mnie i pocałował mnie w rękę.

Stanęliśmy przy lustrze i pomógł mi zapiąć kolię. Objął mnie z tyłu i patrzeliśmy się nasze odbicia.

\- Wyglądasz jak królowa. - Stwierdził bardzo zadowolony.

\- A gdzie moja korona? - Zażartowałam.

\- Kupię Ci następnym razem. - Spojrzał mi w oczy i powiedział z powagą. – Albo okradnę rodzinę królewską. – Zaśmiał się.

\- Nie, nie. - Zaśmiałam się. - Tylko żartowałam. Powoli zaczynam wyglądać jak choinka.

\- Powinnaś przyzwyczajać się do luksusu. Zrobię wszystko, żeby tak było. - Po skończonym zdaniu zaczął całować mnie po żuchwie.

\- No dobrze, to teraz powiedz mi, jaki miałeś pomysł związany z tą kolią? - Spytałam zaciekawiona.

\- Po śniadaniu zdejmiesz z siebie tą sukienkę i założysz ten piękny, czerwony gorset. Resztę powiem Ci później. - Andrés powiedział do mnie uwodzicielsko.

\- W takim razie już mi się to podoba. - Powiedziałam z uśmiechem na ustach.

W końcu naszedł czas na śniadanie. Zrobiłam się dosyć głodna po naszej porannej gimnastyce. Dawno nie spędziłam tak dobrze poranka i nie czułam takiego przypływu energii. Poranny seks potrafi lepiej stawić na nogi niż mocna kawa.

Po posiłku przebrałam się wedle życzenia bruneta. Uwielbiałam ten gorset, to był fantastyczny wybór. Z tą kolią i pozostałą biżuterią od Andrésa wyglądałam jak milion euro. Gdy wyszłam z pokoju kąpielowego, zauważyłam, że otomana, która zazwyczaj stała w kącie została przesunięta na środek komnaty. Przed nią stała również sztaluga.

\- Teraz wyglądasz jeszcze lepiej. - Brunet skomplementował mnie, prawie pożerając mnie wzrokiem.

Uwielbiałam, jak tak na mnie patrzył. Za każdym razem czułam, jak rumienię się na twarzy.

\- A teraz rozłóż się wygodnie. Czas najwyższy, żebym Cię namalował. - Powiedział do mnie z najpiękniejszym uśmiechem na świecie.

Usiadłam więc i przybrałam odpowiednią pozę, po czym Andrés rozpoczął szkicowanie. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że będę dla kogoś pozować, by mnie namalować.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach zaczęłam się śmiać na głos. Zdziwiony brunet nie wiedział, co się dzieje, więc przerwał na chwilę tworzenie sztuki.

\- Z czego się tak cieszysz? - Spytał mnie zaciekawiony.

\- Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że czuję się jak w „Titanicu”. Z tą różnicą, że nie jestem naga. - Mówiłam do niego cały czas rozbawiona.

\- Na razie. - Berlin powiedział do mnie uwodzicielsko i puścił mi oczko. - Wszystko w swoim czasie, kiedyś też namaluję twój akt.

\- W takim razie nie mogę się doczekać. - Uśmiechnęłam się.

\- Pewnie tak jak wszystkie przedstawicielki płci pięknej, wzdychałaś do Leonardo DiCaprio, co? – Brunet dopytywał mnie.

\- Zaskoczę Cię, ale nie. – Zaśmiałam się lekko. – On nigdy nie był w moim typie. Ale za to podkochiwałam się w Kate Winslet. – Uśmiechnęłam się, gdy to wspominałam.

\- Ciekawe. – Brunet uśmiechnął się. - A jaki jest twój typ?

\- Bycie z Tobą nie daje Ci lekkich wskazówek? – Ponownie zaśmiałam się. - Najbardziej pociągają mnie ludzie o ciemnych włosach i brązowych oczach. Ale rude włosy też są całkiem seksowe.

\- Rude piękności zawsze miały specjalne miejsce w moim sercu. – Brunet odpowiedział mi.

\- A Ty w ogóle masz serce? – Zażartowałam.

\- Moja damo, pomyliły Ci się role. Ja tu jestem od ranienia uczuć. – Odpowiedział lekko śmiejąc się.

Pośmialiśmy się jeszcze trochę, ale potem wróciliśmy do pracy. Jednak nie trwało to długo, po półtorej godzinie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Andrés opuścił mnie, by sprawdzić kto to był. Poza mnichami ani Serbami nikt nas nie odwiedzał, więc to pewnie ktoś od nich. Przez kilka minut brunet nie wracał, ale ja wciąż leżałam w wyznaczonej pozie. Było mi całkiem wygodnie, więc nie mogłam narzekać.

Gdy zobaczyłam, z kim Berlin wrócił nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom.

\- Sergio! - Krzyknęłam w kierunku mężczyzn i podbiegłam do nich, po czym objęłam brata bruneta. - Co Ty tu robisz? Myślałam, że już Cię nigdy nie zobaczę. – Prawie krzyczałam z radości.

\- Też się cieszę, że Cię widzę. - Odpowiedział mi lekko zakłopotany Sergio.

\- Kochanie, może byś założyła coś na siebie? - Nagle odezwał się Andrés, który spojrzał się na mnie wymownie.

Przez moment zapomniałam, że jestem w seksownej bieliźnie. Sergio był widocznie zawstydzony i unikał patrzenia na mnie.

\- Przez większość czasu wolisz, żebym nie miała nic na sobie. - Odpowiedziałam mu, posyłając sugestywne spojrzenie. - No dobrze, już się przebieram.

Szybko udałam się łazienki, zostawiając dwóch braci w komnacie. Podczas przebierania myślałam nad tym, co się właśnie stało. Wizyta Sergio zaskoczyła ale i niezmiernie mnie ucieszyła. Naprawdę myślałam, że już nigdy go nie zobaczę. Dostałam kolejny, piękny prezent urodzinowy, ale tym razem od losu. Planowałam dzisiaj zrobić romantyczny obiad dla mnie i Andrésa, ale widocznie nasza randka będzie składać się dzisiaj z trzech osób. W tym przypadku troje to nie tłok.

Zaszyłam się w kuchni, by przygotować urodzinowy obiad. Postanowiłam udusić wołowinę w przyprawach i czerwonym winie i podać to z makaronem, a na deser przygotować mus czekoladowy. Żadna wymyślna ze mnie kucharka, zrobiłam to, w czym jestem dobra. Miałam nadzieję, że Sergio i Andrésowi będzie smakować.

Gdy wszystko było gotowe usiedliśmy razem i zaczęliśmy ucztę. Dopytywałam Profesora, gdzie przebywają nasi przyjaciele, ale ze względów bezpieczeństwa nie mógł mi powiedzieć. Razem z brunetem pochwaliliśmy się również nowiną o zaręczynach. Sergio nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Nie mogę mu się dziwić, słyszał to już szósty raz. Ale nie oddał mi odczuć, że to mu nie pasuje. Nawet jeśli by miał z tym jakiś problem to i tak bym wzięła ten ślub.

\- Melisa, zrobiłaś pyszny obiad. – Sergio pochwalił mnie.

\- To prawda. – Andrés również mnie skomplementował.

\- Cieszę się, że wam smakowało. – Opowiedziałam im zadowolona.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że masz dzisiaj urodziny to przywiózłbym Ci jakiś prezent. – Sergio skierował swoje słowa do mnie.

\- Sergio, daj spokój. W sumie dałeś mi dzisiaj prezent zjawiając się tutaj. – Uśmiechnęłam się do okularnika.

\- Jesteś wyjątkowo miła dla mojego brata. – Brunet zauważył, po czym wypił łyk wina.

\- Czasami mi wychodzi bycie miłą. – Zaśmiałam się.

\- Wybraliście już, gdzie chcecie się niedługo udać? – Profesor spytał się nas.

\- Tak. Do Tajlandii. Znaleźliśmy nawet ładny dom przy plaży. Niedługo chcemy go kupić. – Spojrzałam się na bruneta i złączyłam jego dłoń z moją.

\- W takim razie pomogę wam ze wszystkimi formalnościami. – Sergio zaoferował swoją pomoc.

\- Braciszku, chcę, żebyś coś jeszcze dla nas zrobił. – Berlin spojrzał się na swojego brata. – Jak już wiesz, planujemy się pobrać. Chcę, żeby ten ślub odbył się tutaj i był jak najbardziej prawdziwy. Pomożesz mi to zorganizować? – Powiedział z pewną powagą.

Mnie jak i również Sergio zaskoczyły słowa bruneta. Wcześniej rozmawialiśmy o tym, że weźmiemy ślub w Tajlandii, w lokalnym rytuale. To był uroczy pomysł, ale ucieszyła mnie zmiana tej koncepcji. Ale czy wzięcie normalnego ślubu jest w ogóle możliwe w naszej sytuacji?

\- Andrés, będzie ciężko. Prosisz mnie o coś prawie niemożliwego. – Sergio próbował tłumić zapał brata.

\- Braciszku, włamaliśmy się do mennicy, wydrukowaliśmy pieniądze i nie złapali nas, naprawdę sądzisz, że z tym nie damy sobie rady? – Brunet próbował przekonać brata.

\- Eh, no dobrze. Zobaczymy, co możemy zrobić. – Po chwili zastanowienia Profesor uległ Andrésowi.

Jeśli da się to jakoś załatwić, to będziemy prawdziwym małżeństwem. Będziemy mieli prawdziwy ślub. Andrés będzie moim prawdziwym mężem. Chciałabym, żeby tak było.

Jest tylko jeden problem. Muszę znaleźć odpowiednią sukienkę. Z moim szczęściem znajdę ją po roku poszukiwań. Na pewno musi być czerwona, ale co do kroju jestem otwarta na wszelkie propozycje. Zobaczymy, co włoskie salony mają mi do zaproponowania. Oczywiście, jeśli plan Andrésa będzie możliwy do zrealizowania. Z niecierpliwością będę czekać na następnie dni.


	37. Pan i Pani Fonollosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myślałam, że ten rozdział nie pojawi się do końca tygodnia, a jednak 😉. Został jeszcze tylko przed nami epilog.

Po dwóch miesiącach intensywnych przygotowań i poszukiwaniu odpowiednich kreacji nastał ten szczególny dzień. Dzisiaj mieliśmy się pobrać. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że w końcu to stanie się realne. Byłam niesamowicie szczęśliwa, ale również przerażona, że coś może pójść nie tak. Ten strach w tym przypadku był nieuzasadniony, nielogiczny i śmieszny, ale wciąż go czułam. Ale tak to już jest z napadami lękowymi. Wyglądało na to, że już nigdy mnie nie opuszczą.

Sergio pomógł nam załatwić wszelkie formalności. Po dziś dzień nie wiem, jak udało się to zrobić. Wszelkie wymagane formularze z moimi danymi były jak najbardziej autentyczne. Jak udało się to zrobić? Po pierwsze, moja tożsamość nadal była nieznana, więc mogłam sobie na to pozwolić. Po drugie, okazało się, że dokumenty potrzebne do takich rzeczy można na spokojnie wygenerować przez Internet przez specjalne portale rządowe. Kocham swój kraj, ale czasami osoby rządzące nim potrafią nieźle napsuć i pewnie rzeczy w nim po prostu nie działają, ale chociaż na tym polu wszystko przebiegło pomyślnie.

Jeśli chodzi o dane Andrésa to oczywiście musiały być chociaż częściowo sfałszowane. Sergio zorganizował również zaufanego urzędnika, który ma udzielić nam ślubu. Brat bruneta ma niesamowite koneksje. Mógłby bez problemu rządzić światem. Gdyby nie on, tego ślubu by w ogóle nie było. Będę mu dozgonnie wdzięczna.

Do ceremonii zostało jeszcze kilkanaście minut, właśnie kończyłam poprawianie włosów i po raz setny upewniałam się, czy dobrze wyglądałam w mojej czerwonej sukience. Nie było łatwo ją znaleźć, ale ostatecznie udało mi się. Nie była to „typowa” suknia ślubna, ale nadal była elegancka i długa oraz idealnie nadawała się na tą okazję. Składała się z gorsetowej góry wykończoną koronką, dół wykonany był z umarszczonej tkaniny oraz posiadała rozcięcie na lewą nogę.

Dopasowałam do niej szpilki w szampańskim kolorze. Włosy lekko podkręciłam na lokówce, by uzyskać romantyczne fale. Makijaż oczu był w kolorystyce beżowo-złotej z mocniejszą kreską niż zazwyczaj robię. Na ustach wylądowała lekko różowa matowa pomadka. Oczywiście wszystkie kosmetyki miały być super trwałe i wodoodporne, nie chciałam by nawet malutka łezka zniszczyła mój wygląd.

Wyglądałam na gotową i tak się czułam, ale byłam również zestresowana. Mogłam przysiąc, że niedługo cała zawartość żołądka znajdzie się w gardle. Musiałam usiąść na chwilę, wziąć kilka głębokich oddechów i się uspokoić. Nie miałam wątpliwości, że chcę być jego żoną. W zasadzie nie wiedziałam, czemu to odczuwałam.

Chciałabym, żeby Nairobi tutaj ze mną była. Zawsze potrafiła poprawić mi nastrój. Również chciałabym, żeby była moją świadkową, ale jej obecność była wykluczona. Musiałam więc poradzić sobie sama.

\- Gotowa? - Brunet nagle wszedł do komnaty i oparł się o ścianę. - Wyglądasz przepięknie. - Uśmiechnął się.

Spojrzałam się na mojego przyszłego męża. Ubrany był w biały garnitur smokingowy, do tego dobrał oczywiście dodatki w odcieniach bieli. Wyglądał niesamowicie, zresztą jak zawsze. Jedynym kolorystycznym akcentem w jego stylizacji była czerwona róża w butonierce.

\- Chyba tak. - Odpowiedziałam niepewnie, nadal czując mdłości.

\- Chyba? - Zaśmiał się. - Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciała zostawić mnie przed ołtarzem. - Podszedł do mnie i delikatnie objął mnie. - Co się dzieje?

\- Wygląda na to, że się stresuję. Ostatnio czułam się tak, jak podchodziłam do ostatniego i najważniejszego egzaminu lekarskiego. Nie sądziłam, że poczuję się tak w dzień ślubu. - Westchnęłam. - Wiem, że to jest głupie. - Odwróciłam od niego wzrok.

\- Po trzecim razie Ci przejdzie. - Andrés zażartował.

Zaśmiałam się. Zawsze wiedział, jak mnie rozśmieszyć. W podziękowaniu pocałowałam go w usta.

\- Raczej nie zamierzam aż tyle razy wychodzić za mąż. - Uśmiechnęłam się i pogłaskałam go po głowie na tyle delikatnie, by nie zepsuć jego fryzury. - A Ty jesteś gotowy? - Zmieniłam temat.

\- Owszem. Wszystko inne też. Nadszedł czas, abyś w końcu została moją żoną. Panią Fonollosa. - Wziął moją dłoń i pocałował ją.

\- Melisa de Fonollosa, brzmi nieźle. - Powiedziałam dumnie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Powinniśmy już zaczynać. - Nagle zjawił się Sergio, który również wyglądał na lekko zestresowanego.

\- Chodźmy więc. - Uśmiechnęłam się do bruneta.

Ubrałam na siebie czerwone bolerko, złapaliśmy się z Andrésem za ręce i ruszyliśmy w kierunku jednego z dziecińców. Jak na marzec było zaskakująco ciepło, postanowiliśmy więc pobrać się na powietrzu. Z samego rana udekorowałam z Sergio przestrzeń czerwonymi i białymi różami. Nie była być może to moja wymarzona sceneria ślubna, ale nadal było pięknie. Przy małym stole czekał na nas urzędnik oraz Serbka, która miała być moją świadkową. Oczywiście świadkiem Andrésa był jego brat.

Gdy stanęliśmy obok siebie i rozpoczęła się ceremonia, cały stres opuścił mnie. Czułam się jak najszczęśliwsza kobieta na świecie, biorąca ślub z tym jedynym i wyjątkowym mężczyzną. Brunet właśnie taki jest, jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Z jednej strony nieprzewidywalny, brutalny i działający bez skrupułów, z drugiej zaś potrafi pokazać romantyczną i kochającą stronę, na swój sposób oczywiście.

Podczas składania przysięgi emocje jednak wzięły górę, rozkleiłam się i śmiałam, jak niestabilnie emocjonalna osoba. Brunet patrzył się na mnie jak na wariatkę, ale widać było, że cała ta sytuacja go rozbawiła. Następnie przyszedł czas wymianę obrączek. Wybraliśmy klasyczne złote obrączki, najprostsze i najpiękniejsze. Ręce drżały mi mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek widziałam to u Berlina, zupełnie jakby miała objawy delirium. Potem pocałowaliśmy się pierwszy raz jako małżeństwo. Andrés objął mnie w talii i złączyliśmy nasze usta w długim pocałunku. Na sam koniec wyszeptał mi do ucha „W końcu jesteś cała moja. Już mi nie uciekniesz.” Uśmiechnęłam się, a moje ciało zadrżało. Nie chciałam nigdzie uciekać, w końcu znalazłam swoją oazę. Oczywiście na sam koniec zajęliśmy się papierologią.

Po ceremonii przyszedł czas na wesele. Trzyosobowe wesele. Tylko ja, mój mąż i jego brat, dużo jedzenia, wina i szampana. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zobaczyłam tańczącego Sergio. Wcześniej myślałam, że to ja nie mam poczucia rytmu, myliłam się. Z czasem, gdy co raz więcej procentów krążyło w moim krwioobiegu tańczyłam razem z nim. A raczej próbowałam, brunet za bardzo mi na to nie pozwalał, wolał, żebym to z nim tańczyła. Dużo śmialiśmy i wygłupialiśmy się. Byłoby wspaniale, gdyby nasz cały gang świętował wraz z nami.

Chciałam zrobić niespodziankę mojemu mężowi, zagrałam na gitarze i zaśpiewałam mu piosenkę „Addicted To You”. Moim zdaniem pasowała idealnie do moim uczuć względem bruneta. Spodobało mu się. Okazało się, że Andrés również chciał dla mnie zaśpiewać, jego wybór padł na „Ti Amo”. Byłam wniebowzięta. Brunet ma niesamowity głos. Razem moglibyśmy założyć zespół i tak zarabiać na życie. To by było ciekawe. Podczas występu Sergio miał taką minę, jakby nie raz już to widział i słyszał. Za bardzo mnie to jednak nie obchodziło. Ważne, że robi to dla mnie w tym momencie.

Profesor jak zawsze poszedł spać z kurami, więc dokończyliśmy świętowanie w naszej sypialni, w końcu należało skonsumować nasze małżeństwo. To było romantyczne, wolne a zarazem namiętne uprawianie miłości, w kilku rundach. Właśnie odzyskiwaliśmy siły, przytulając się.

\- Andrés, więcej dzisiaj już nie dam rady wytrzymać. – Powiedziałam do niego lekko zmęczona, ale niesamowicie zadowolona.

\- Aż tak Cię wymęczyłem? – Brunet uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko.

\- Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale tej nocy może przespałam ze dwie godziny. Tak bardzo przeżywałam nasz ślub. – Mówiłam do niego, słuchając przed klatkę piersiową bicie jego serca.

\- Jak sobie Pani Fonollosa życzy. – Pogłaskał mnie po głowie.

\- Szósta Pani Fonollosa. – Zażartowałam.

\- Ważne, że ostatnia. – Andrés powiedział do mnie poważnie, po czym położył palec na mojej brodzie, bym na niego spojrzała.

\- Jesteś pewny? Nie masz przypadkiem na boku jakiejś kochanki albo kochanka? - Kontynuowałam bycie żartobliwą.

\- Jesteś jedyną, którą potrzebuję i chcę. Do końca. – Pocałował mnie.

\- Podoba mi się, że tak Pan mówi, Panie Fonollosa. – Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko.

\- A poza tym, kiedy miałbym czas mieć kogoś na boku? Cały czas spędzam z Tobą. – Zażartował.

\- W sumie racja. – Zaśmiałam się. – A co Ty będziesz robił, jak już będziemy w Tajlandii, skoro nie będziesz kradł? – Zmieniłam temat.

\- Będę malować i skupię się na tym, żebyś przeżyła najlepszy czas w życiu. – Spojrzał się na mnie z miłością.

\- Już się tak czuję. – Odpowiedziałam mu.

\- Zapewniam Cię, że będzie jeszcze lepiej. Znacznie ciekawiej. I namiętniej. – Złapał mnie za pośladek.

\- W takim razie nie mogę się doczekać.


	38. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna. Dotarliśmy do finału tej opowieści. To były wspaniałe i szalone trzy miesiące pisania. Początkowo zakładałam, że nikt tym dziełem nie zainteresuje się i będę to po prostu pisać do internetowej szuflady. Jak widać, pomyliłam się. Z założenia miała to być jednak trochę mroczniejsza opowieść, niż wyszła w ostateczności (jestem nieuleczalną romantyczką i zawsze staram się poszukać choć odrobiny dobra nawet u najgorszych z ludzi lub postaci. Ta druga cecha jest związana z osobowością typu INFP-T, serdecznie jej nie polecam). Dziękuję za wszystkie wyświetlenia, oceny i komentarze. Gdy brakowało weny lub chęci to właśnie Wasz wkład pomagał przetrwać ten czas i mobilizował do dalszej pracy. To miał być mój pierwszy i zarazem ostatni fanfiction z tego uniwersum, ale od około dwóch tygodni mam pomysł na kolejne, inne podejście do historii złodziei z mennicy. Zobaczymy, co z tego ostateczności wyjdzie. Zapraszam do przeczytania ostatniego rozdziału. Być może będą potrzebne chusteczki, mi były. Ale na mnie należy wziąć poprawkę, jestem bardzo emocjonalna, czasami aż za mocno.

Czas leczy rany. Słyszałam to wiele razy od wielu osób. Brzmi jak banał, ale po części tak właśnie jest. Z drugiej jednak strony, trzeba trochę mu pomóc, by poradzić sobie ze stratą i w końcu pójść naprzód. Po dwóch stratach i żałobach myślałam, że będę lepiej przygotowana na kolejny raz, o jak się myliłam. Nie da się na coś takiego przygotować. To zawsze bolało, boli i będzie boleć mocno, nie ważne ile razy przez to przechodzisz. Ale z czasem ból wygasa. Stopniowo, powoli, krok po kroczku. Może to trwać kilka tygodni, miesięcy albo nawet lata. Nie można przestawać wierzyć, że kiedyś nadejdzie lepsze jutro, chodź jest cholernie ciężko.

W psychologii znane jest zagadnienie tak zwanych „pięciu etapów umierania”. Jego autorką jest amerykańska psychiatra, która przeprowadzała rozmowy z pacjentami śmiertelnie chorymi oraz ich bliskim. Na podstawie ich odczuć i reakcji wyodrębniła pięć etapów psychologicznych, z którymi mierzą się ludzie w takich sytuacjach. Wśród nich wyróżniamy kolejno: zaprzeczenie, gniew, targowanie się, depresję oraz pogodzenie się z losem.

W moim przypadku nie przebiegało to po kolei. Moje uczucia cały czas wahają się między depresją i okazjonalną akceptacją. Taka huśtawka jest niesamowicie męcząca i zadaje jeszcze większy ból. 

Mogłabym przysiądź, że jeszcze wczoraj leżeliśmy z brunetem nadzy w łóżku, przytulając się do siebie i ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem w naszym domu w Tajlandii. Wciąż wydaje mi się, że pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczę po przebudzeniu będzie on. Cały czas czuje jego zapach na ubraniach.

Ale nie jestem już w Tajlandii. Moje łóżko jest zimne i puste. Zupełnie jak moje cały czas krwawiące serce. Jestem sama. Andrés odszedł dwa lata temu. Ale wróćmy wspomnieniami do wydarzeń sprzed 3 lat. Gdy życie było łatwiejsze i gdy odczuwałam jedynie pozytywne emocje.

Niedługo po naszym ślubie przeprowadziliśmy się z Berlinem do Tajlandii, gdzie mieliśmy być pod stałym nadzorem zaufanych ludzi Profesora. Oczywiście mieli to robić dyskretnie. Sergio natomiast przeniósł się na Filipiny w oczekiwaniu na Panią Inspektor. Był przekonany, że kiedyś do niego wróci, był gotowy czekać i kilka lat. Muszę przyznać, zaimponował mi. Miałam nadzieję, że im się uda. Kibicowałam mu z całego serca.

Zawsze wydawało mi się, że wyspa Phuket to raj na Ziemi. Nie myliłam się. Nasz dom umiejscowiony był dosłownie na plaży, z widokiem na zatokę. Woda była niesamowicie czysta i ciepła. Wokół naszego terenu rosły egzotyczne drzewa i krzewy, w tym owocowe. Przed budynkiem znajdował się spory basen i jacuzzi. Wnętrze było urządzone bardzo nowocześnie.

To było nasze wspólne miłosne gniazdko. Nasz wspólny dom. Oaza spokoju i miłości. Miejsce, do którego w końcu należałam, bo był obok mnie mężczyzna, którego kocham i przy którym czułam się bezpieczna.

Oczywiście musieliśmy odrobinę wymienić nasze garderoby. Klimat południowo-wschodniej Azji nie sprzyja całodziennemu noszeniu garniturów i eleganckich sukienek. Ale prawda jest taka, że rzadko kiedy mieliśmy na sobie ubrania. Po kilku tygodniach każda powierzchnia płaska i mebel został przez nas wykorzystany w odpowiedni sposób. Eksplorowaliśmy swoje ciała, jak nigdy wcześniej. Czułam się jak w filmie romantycznym i erotycznym jednocześnie. Nigdy nie byłam tak szczęśliwa i zaspokojona. Byłam w takie euforii, że aż wydaje się to niemożliwe. Ale to było bardzo realne.

Oczywiście, czasami robiliśmy też inne rzeczy. Andrés zajmował się malowaniem, przez większość czasu tworzył różnego rodzaju pejzaże. Namówił mnie także, bym zapozowała mu do aktów, które później z dumą wieszał na ścianach, nie tylko w sypialni. Mówił mi, że takim pięknem trzeba się chwalić. Początkowo dziwnie się czułam, gdy byliśmy w jadalni lub w salonie i patrzyłam na swoje nagie podobizny, ale po czasie przyzwyczaiłam się. Wygląda na to, że zaraziłam się od niego narcyzmem.

Natomiast ja mogłam wrócić do czytania wszystkich książek, które porzuciłam ze względu na brak czasu. Zaczęłam ponownie grać na gitarze i nawet próbowałam komponować utwory. Wspólnie z brunetem także śpiewaliśmy.

Po pewnym czasie pojawił się u nas nowy członek rodziny. Berlinek. Tak go nazwaliśmy. Pies rasy thai bangkaew dog. Jest to cholernie kochana i wierna psina, wspaniały towarzysz życia. Zawsze bardziej wolałam koty, więc nie przypuszczałam, że kiedykolwiek będę miała psa. Cieszę się, że pojawił się w naszym życiu. Moje życie było kompletne i czułam się, jak w bajce.

365 dni po napadzie na mennicę Pani Inspektor wraz ze swoją córką i matką pojawiła się na Filipinach. Profesor miał rację, zresztą jak zawsze. Kilka tygodni potem osiedlili się razem na Tajlandii, by Sergio mógł być bliżej brata. Nasze pierwsze spotkanie z Raquel było dosyć dziwne, ale potem załapałyśmy dobry kontakt. Robiło mi się ciepło na sercu, widząc szczęście Profesora.

Przez prawie pierwszy rok naszego małżeństwa Andrés czuł się zaskakująco dobrze, co jakiś czas dokuczały mu skurcze i drżenie dłoni nie większe niż w mennicy. Być może rosyjski specyfik faktycznie pomagał, ale jest wiele potwierdzonych badań, w których nawet terminalni pacjenci mogą przeżyć dłużej i cieszyć się lepszą sprawnością, gdy są szczęśliwsi i znajdą cel w życiu. Cieszyłam się, że w jakiś sposób mogłam mu pomóc.

Niestety, ten stan nie mógł trwać wiecznie. Kilka tygodni po naszej pierwszej rocznicy stan bruneta zaczął się pogarszać, choroba zaczęła szybko postępować. Jego mięśnie zaczęły stopniowo odmawiać współpracy, więc musiałam mu pomagać w wielu kwestiach i z czasem był co raz mniej samodzielny. Oczywiście, utrata sprawności była dla niego frustrująca i ciężka, ale nigdy nie wyżywał się z tego powodu na mnie. Widziałam, że kontrolował się jak mógł, byle tylko nie skrzywdzić mnie słowami. Nie wiem, czy ja bym tak potrafiła, będąc na jego miejscu. Byłam dla niego najlepszym wsparciem, jakim mogłam.

To było również cholernie ciężkie dla mnie, ale starłam się przed nim grać twardą. Płakałam, gdy byłam pewna, że już zasnął. Jednego razu jednak nie wytrzymałam i rozryczałam się przy nim. Wtedy mnie pocieszał. Tak, umierający i tracący sprawność mężczyzna pocieszał w pełni sprawną kobietę, którą przerosła sytuacja. Robił to na swój sposób, ale działało. 

Wcześniej umówiliśmy się, że jeśli będzie miał już dość, to skrócę jego cierpienia. Nie chciał umrzeć z powodu powikłań swojej choroby, wolał to zrobić na własnych warunkach i zadecydować, kiedy to się stanie. Widziałam, jak się męczy, ale przez kilkanaście tygodni znosił to. Nie wiem czy bardziej dla siebie, czy dla mnie.

W końcu nastał ten najsmutniejszy dzień. Dokładnie w swoje urodziny Andrés chciał odejść. Nie chciałam tego, bałam się tego, ale to nie podlegało dyskusji. To była jego ostatnia wola, musieliśmy to z Sergio uszanować.

Berlin chciał, by stało się to na plaży. Przenieśliśmy go więc tamże. Berlin podziękował bratu za wszystko i starał się go pocieszać. Następnie mówił do mnie. Jego ostatnich słów nigdy nie zapomnę.

_Brunet chwycił mnie za rękę i patrzył prosto w oczy. Próbowałam powstrzymywać łzy, ale to było silniejsze ode mnie. Nie wiem, czyja dłoń drżała mocniej, czy jego czy może jednak moja._

_\- Pierwsze razy są szczególne. Wyjątkowe. Ale ostatnie są nieporównywalnie lepsze. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Dzisiaj odejdę i w końcu odpoczniesz. Wiem, że byłem dla Ciebie ciężarem przez ostatnie tygodnie. – Zamyślił się na chwilę. – Wiesz, że nie jestem święty i wiele rzeczy w życiu robiłem i nigdy żadnej nie żałowałem. Takim mnie stworzył Bóg. – Lekko się zaśmiał. - Żałuję tylko jednego. Że tak późno się spotkaliśmy. Kocham Cię. – Jego głos lekko się złamał._

_Zbliżyłam swoją twarz do jego i pocałowałam go, jednocześnie płacząc jak dziecko._

_\- Obiecaj mi jedno. Nie płacz po mnie za długo. Jestem draniem, którego nie należy żałować. Zasługujesz, żebyś ułożyła sobie życie z kimś lepszym ode mnie. – Stwierdził lekko obojętny. – Ale jestem przekonany, że nikt nigdy Cię tak dobrze nie potraktuje w łóżku, jak ja to robiłem. – Na jego twarzy pojawił się mały uśmiech._

_\- Jesteś draniem, ale pokochałam Cię takiego. – Łkałam._

_\- Braciszku, zaopiekuj się moją kobietą. – Brunet skierował swoje słowa do brata._

_\- Dobrze. – Profesor również z trudem powstrzymywał łzy._

_\- Kochanie, już czas. Bo zaraz ja się tutaj rozpłacze. A nikt tego nie chce.– Brunet zmienił temat i ponagli mnie._

_Wzięłam więc strzykawkę z morfiną do ręki. Przez moment patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. Po raz ostatni podziwiałam te przepiękne, czekoladowe oczy. Po raz ostatni patrzę na mojego ukochanego męża. Żywego. Cała moja twarz była pokryta łzami. Nie mogłam opanować drżenia dłoni._

_\- Ja to zrobię. – Sergio zaoferował się, trzymając brata za rękę._

_\- Nie, ja to zrobię. – Mówiłam z trudem oddychając._

_Przez moment stałam w bezruchu. Całe moje ciało mówiło mi, żebym tego nie robiła. Ale musiałam to z robić. Dla niego._

_Znalazłam w sobie odwagę i szybko wstrzyknęłam morfinę do krwioobiegu Andrésa. Po kilku sekundach zamknął oczy i zasnął. Następnie przestał oddychać. To był koniec. Odszedł. Bez bólu i w miarę szybko. Tak, jak chciał._

Moja histeria trwała dwa tygodnie. Cały czas płakałam i krzyczałam. Zostałam sama. Z pękniętym sercem. Mój mąż zmarł, zabiłam go. A ja nie mogłam się z tym pogodzić. Umarłam wewnętrznie razem z nim. 

Gdy Raquel starła się mną zająć, Sergio organizował pogrzeb. Skremowaliśmy bruneta, tak jak tego chciał. Następnie prochy podzieliliśmy na dwie urny, bym ja i Profesor moglibyśmy mieć go zawsze przy sobie.

Pierwszy rok po jego śmierci przeżywałam żałobę. Kolejny epizod depresyjny do kolekcji. Rzadko kiedy wychodziłam z łóżka. Nie miała na nic siły, nie chciałam jeść ani pić. Po pewnym czasie już nie płakałam. Schudłam 10 kilogramów. Gdyby nie miała przy sobie Sergio, Raquel i Berlinka to nie przeżyłabym tego. Starali się jak mogli, bym jakoś przetrwała kolejne dni. Jestem im za to cholernie wdzięczna. Z ich pomocą powoli zaczęłam funkcjonować, ale nadal nie zdjęłam obrączki z palca.

Andrés wszystkie pieniądze i kosztowności zostawił mi. Sergio dostał w spadku klasztor. Uznałam to za mało sprawiedliwe i chciałam dać szwagrowi chociaż połowę jego majątku, ale Sergio się nie zgodził. Mówił, że nie potrzebuje tylu pieniędzy i że bardziej mi się przydadzą. Był to dla mnie absurd, ale posłuchałam się go. Sama nie widziałam, co mogłam począć z taką kwotą. To był prawie miliard euro.

Półtora roku po śmierci męża wpadłam na pewien pomysł. Tak jak przypuszczałam, Andrés miał dziecko. Sergio pomógł mi zlokalizować jego córkę. Dowiedziałam się, że ma 23 lata i mieszka w Paryżu. Chciałam, by ona dostała swoją część. Chociaż tyle mogłam zrobić. Profesor miał dopilnować, żeby dostała te pieniądze.

Wtedy też postanowiłam wrócić do Europy, nadal policja nie znała mojej tożsamości. Musiałam zmienić otoczenie, by pójść naprzód. Początkowo wróciłam do Polski wraz z moim wiernym psiakiem, do domu. Ale bezczynne siedzenie w domu przez kilka miesięcy nie pomagało mi. Ale nie byłam gotowa, by zaczynać pracę jako psychiatra.

Wróćmy do teraźniejszości. Dwa lata po śmierci bruneta trafiłam do Niemczech. Do… Berlina. Tak, brzmi to strasznie tandetnie. Ale to miało swój cel. Chciałam stworzyć tamże klinikę, która zajmie się diagnostyką i leczeniem miopatii, w tym tej, która zabrała mi ukochanego. Chciałam, by jego śmierć nie poszła na marne i coś znaczyła.

Postanowiłam wszystko sfinansować. Formalności i procedury zajmowały wieki, ale w końcu się udało. Wraz z jednym niemieckim lekarzem zebraliśmy najlepszych specjalistów w tej dziedzinie. Być może z moją pomocą lepiej poznamy te jednostki chorobowe i szybciej znajdziemy leki, które być może powstrzymają rozwój choroby albo chociaż mocno je ograniczą. Bardzo tego chciałam. Dla siebie, dla Andrés i pozostałych ludzi dotkniętych tą paskudną chorobą. To był hołd złożony mojemu mężowi.

Andrés będzie zawsze żywy w moich wspomnieniach. Chciał, żebym zapamiętała go w pełni sił, gdy jeszcze choroba nie postępowała tak szybko. Takim właśnie go pamiętam. Wspomnienia o nim i Berlinek pomagają mi zasnąć, gdy zdarza się bezsenność.

Często myślę o moim dawnych towarzyszach. Chciałabym wiedzieć, co aktualnie robią, gdzie są i jak się czują, ale oczywiście ze względów bezpieczeństwa nie możemy się kontaktować. Sergio jednak co jakiś czas upewnia się, że nic im nie zagraża i przekazuje mi te informacje. Nadal jest naszym Aniołem Stróżem. Moim również.

Zrobiłam jeszcze jedną rzecz, żeby jakoś upamiętnić i wyróżnić Berlina. Brunet stał się diamentem. Stworzyłam diament z pewnej części jego prochów. Są firmy w Europie, które czymś takim się zajmują. Wcześniej o tym nie słyszałam, być może to jest jakaś świeża branża. Tak właśnie chciałam uhonorować jego zamiłowanie do diamentów. Gdy kamień był gotowy, udałam się do jubilera, by stworzył z niego naszyjnik. Od teraz zawsze noszę Andrésa przy sobie, na swojej szyi.

Mam nowy cel w życiu, który daje mi nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Tak jak wcześniej wspomniałam, po dwóch latach nadal odczuwam ból, ale nowa sytuacja pozwala mi lepiej poradzić sobie ze stratą. No i w końcu zdecydowałam się na terapię. 

Na początku tej historii nazywałam się Melisa Filipiak. Potem przyjęłam pseudonim „Praga”. Teraz nazywam się Melisa de Fonollosa i właśnie zaczynam kolejny etap w życiu. Byłam psychiatrą i złodziejką, teraz jestem naukowcem. I jestem gotowa, by pójść naprzód.


End file.
